


Kiss Me, Kill Me

by Kukki90



Series: The HBG Chronicles [7]
Category: 9GOATS BLACK OUT, Buck tick, Creature Creature (Band), Dir en grey, Jrock, Kagrra, MUCC, Vivarush
Genre: Character Death, Dominance, Dominatrix, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mental Health Issues, Oral/Anal Sex, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Soulmates, Stalking, Submissive, Tension, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 96,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukki90/pseuds/Kukki90
Summary: Sakurai's gone, Uta's happy. Things are all puppies and ponies.Yah right... you know that's never true.





	1. Chapter 1

He had not craved a cigarette more than he had at that moment, the need to have something to focus on was overwhelming. The voice of the therapist droned on, asking the same questions as the day before, and the day before that. This was part of the initial psychological diagnosis, how crazy he was or wasn’t, it was the boring part of the therapy, the getting to you know you stage.

            “Atsushi, where are you right now?” No answer.  “HEY! SAKURAI!” Atsushi’s body jerked, “Why are you shouting at me?” he growled. “Because asshole, you’re not here!” Dr. Suzuki didn’t play around with celebrities, no matter their status, he expected them to pay attention and participate during a session. “If you don’t want to be here, I suggest you get up and leave. I have better things to do than to cater to your overgrown toddler attitude.” Dr. Suzuki closed his notebook and stood up. “I apologize Doctor, my mind was drifting, please let us continue.” Sakurai did not want to spend any longer than the required six months, he had to get home…he had to get to Uta.  “Thank you, Atsushi. As I was about to ask, where are you right now, at least in your mind, not your physical body?”

            Doctor Masayuki Suzuki did not look like any other psychologist Sakurai had ever seen, and he was sure the man was at the rehab facility specifically for him. Bearded, hair shaved on the sides, longer in the back than even Sakurai’s in his youth, Suzuki looked like an American biker, this was Dr. Suzuki, the man had spent years advising and treating mainly celebrity type people; actors, musicians, public figures. He had the knack of being able to cut through the bullshit front that many celebrities project, and he knew when it was appropriate to call them on said shit, which he had just done with Sakurai Atsushi.

            “Right this second? I want to go home, I do not want to spend any more time here than is necessary.” He didn’t lie, at least not completely, and Suzuki knew this. “Who are you trying to get back to?” Sakurai’s brow furrowed, “I just want to go home” he answered, with a slight edge to his voice.

            “Bullshit. Who is it?” The doctor called him on it again, “If you can’t be honest, I have nothing more to do for you. Lie and I’ll leave, and you’ll be stuck here. Tell me the truth, and you’ll be discharged at the prescribed date.” Suzuki pushed Sakurai, he knew the man had been catered to, with a privileged indulgence by everyone. But that was in Japan, this was California, and Suzuki could give a rat’s ass who the man sitting in front of him was when he wasn’t in treatment.

            “Uta.” Sakurai mumbled. “Who or what is an Uta?” the doctor pushed. Sakurai twisted in his chair. “I don’t want to talk about him, he’s not here to defend himself.” 

“Not good enough, who is he?” Suzuki pushed again.

“I’m not discussing Uta…that topic is off limits” Sakurai huffed.

“In case you haven’t noticed, Atsushi…you’re in REHAB, dumbass…there is no such thing as off limits!” Suzuki pushed back.

“FINE! HE’S A BOY I LIKE TO FUCK…SATISFIED?” Sakurai snarled, he could play this game.

“Somewhat satisfied, he’s obviously important…or not? If you just want to fuck him, why are you thinking about him? Why are you hesitating to answer any questions about him?”

“I don’t want to answer anything, just give me some damn exercises in a book or something.”

“Nope, you don’t get off that easily. We talk about this boy Uta, or you go back to your room, and add another day to treatment, that’s how it works here.”

Sakurai knew if he started talking about Uta, he’d start to cry. “I’m not ready to talk about Uta, can we please just move on to anything else today?” he pleaded with the doctor.

“Is it so very painful to think about Uta? Has he hurt you that badly?” Suzuki’s voice had gone down in volume. Sakurai nodded. “He’s everything to me…or he was. I pushed him away, I caused him pain…it was my fault that he was hu…” Sakurai couldn’t finish. “How was it your fault?” the doctor probed gently.

“He didn’t hurt me, I devastated him…drove him away with my insane insecurities and jealousies. Because of me, he chose to live a life in which he was slowly dying in front of his friends, rather than live with me.” Sakurai was whispering at this point, sunk into his chair as far as he could…trying to disappear.

Slowly Dr. Suzuki pulled the story of Uta out of Sakurai, from the very start with Natsu, until Uta being hit and knocked unconscious at the DCR event. By the end of the session, Sakurai was completely drained, to the point of almost senselessness. As he walked back to his room, the visions of Uta, what had gone on since the first time he met the boy, until the last time he saw him, lying on the ground, Davina covering the boy with her body, screaming at him to stay away, _DO NOT TOUCH HIM._ All of it…was just too much. Collapsing on his bed, Sakurai Atsushi sobbed, for the loss of Uta, the loss of his friends and the possible loss of his career, all of it.

After eating a decent meal and taking a long hot bath, Sakurai was sitting on the balcony of his room, looking out over the ocean. It was almost 8pm, just getting dark in California…yet Uta would be at work, at almost 11am. Would he be driving that little car? Who owned the car? Would he be smiling and singing to the radio, bouncing to the beat like any normal young person? He wouldn’t be sobbing over his loss of Sakurai…no, that sentiment was long gone and dead. He was fairly certain that Uta would never give him another thought, not after the fiasco at the HBG.  

Crawling into bed that night, Sakurai Atsushi knew that his treatment had just begun, and it was going to get exponentially worse before it would even remotely get better. _Day twenty-seven of one hundred ninety_.

 

 

Uta was sitting in Davina’s cute little sedan, at a stop light, running errands for his Mistress had become the high light of Uta’s day. He had spoken with Yutaka and Hide a few days after the incident at the HBG and had learned that Atsushi had gone to a rehab facility in California, with no known date of return. The relief flooded Uta’s body to the point he almost fainted, alarming both Hide and Yutaka. “I can go out and not have to worry anymore! You don’t understand how…it’s going to be amazing, no looking over my shoulder, he won’t be stalking me!”

His relationship with Teiji had heated up, to the point that Uta was planning on confessing to the man, Uta felt it was the right time.  The man made Uta’s heart sing, Mao constantly teasing him that he was so ‘blissed out’ all the time, which he really was. He had fallen hard and deep for Teiji… he had never before felt like this, even with Sakurai.  He did admit…at least to himself if no one else, to thinking of Sakurai on a regular basis. He had no ill-will towards the man and hoped that he was getting the help he needed. It would be nice to see a whole Atsushi again, for his friends, and the fans of Buck Tick.  Finishing his errands, he rushed back to his flat, wanting to see Teiji before he had to go to the HBG, for his evening shift.

“Tadaima” …toeing his shoes off in the genkan. “Okaeri, do you have time for a late lunch before you head out?” Teiji was in the kitchen, wearing his cute little apron that Uta loved. “If I get to sit and eat with you, I’ll make time!” He hugged Teiji from behind, laying his head into the tall man’s back, breathing in his scent. “I wish I didn’t have to go to work tonight…I’d rather stay home with you.” Teiji patted Uta’s hands, “Yes, but after awhile you’d get bored with me, and you’d want a new toy.” The man joked. “Never… I never want anyone but you…you’re stuck with me!”

Teiji turned around, and picked Uta up, as if he weighed nothing, “I love you, and I’m happy to be stuck with you,” The lovers kissed, until Uta mentioned that the food on the stove was burning. “Let it burn.”  Uta laughed, “It will stink up the entire flat, just put me down and finish cooking!” Teiji groaned, “Damn it Uta, I hate when you make me act like an adult” he pouted. “I like it when I can tease you…and make you do the pouty face.”   Uta and Teiji teased each other during the meal, then Uta started pouting as it was now his turn to act like an adult and go to work.

 

Teiji stopped at the curb in front of the HBG, giving Uta a kiss goodbye, “I’ll be here to pick you up, ne? I love you, Uta” Uta almost said it…but he had plans for that later in the evening.  Coming in through the back door, Mao was standing in the way, arms crossed and tapping a foot. “Uta! Have told Teiji you love him yet?” “Maooo…stop please.” Uta pushed past his friend, “I’m not going to stop until you tell that man that you love him…you do, don’t you?”

“FYI, I’m telling him tonight, so now will you shut up about it?” Mao’s jaw dropped, “YOU ARE? UTA!!! Mao grabs Uta around the waist and picks the smaller man up, twirling around in a circle. “Mao! Stop…put Uta down!” Taka leaned out of the office, after seeing a set of legs fly by the door. “Taka! It’s tonight…Uta is…” Uta slapped his hand over Mao’s mouth. “Shut up already Mao!” he giggled. “I’m just fucking excited for you! You should have done this weeks ago.”  Uta blushed, “I wasn’t ready weeks ago, it was still too new.”

“Uta, listen to me. I’ve never seen you so happy…in all the years I’ve known you, not with Kyo, certainly not Natsu or even Sakurai. Uta, Teiji’s the ONE! Just accept it and get busy being in love fully…with all the benefits!” Mao nudged his shoulder against Uta’s. Uta smiled…he was going to get all the benefits tonight if everything goes as planned.

 

Davina was lounging on the antique fainting couch, Teiji sitting at her feet…some habits die hard in the life of a submissive. “Scream Mistress? That’s an awfully dive-like place, don’t you think?” Davina had called Teiji to the manor, wanting to discuss a recruiting event. “Teiji, it is…but I’m without a personal pet, and I’m getting lonely. No, I don’t want you feeling badly, I let you go with all my love for you and Uta, so do not worry yourself about that. I can’t recruit at Fetish, everyone is already contracted and the pets are stale, my love.”

Teiji giggled at the thought of stale pets. “Have you talked to Madame F about this? Does she have any suggestions?” Davina had spoken with Madame F, but the woman had no advice to offer. “When did you want to go? I really should let Uta know, so he doesn’t worry. And I don’t want to keep anything from him either.” Teiji still blushed a bit when speaking about Uta, he loved the petite young man with everything he has.  Davina sat up, and reached for Teiji, who without question, kneeled beside his Mistress, “Teddy…I do miss you my love, with every ounce of my life,” Davina had tears in her eyes, “Uta is important to me as well, and I know how much you love the boy.” Teiji’s tears were falling softly. “I want you to be happy, and if your happiness is Uta…I want that for you and for him. Please, don’t worry too much about me…I will be just fine. After all, I still have you in my life,” Davina gave Teiji a slightly less than chaste kiss, but the man could never refuse his Mistress, she meant so much to him.  “Please Teiji, go home to your beautiful boy, I will think more on where we should go to find myself a suitable pet, or two.”

Davina sighed as she watched Teiji leave her room, she was lonely and it had become difficult for her to cope without her beloved Teddy. The man was still in her life, but only as a personal assistant and not as her pet and lover, yet she could not deny happiness for Teiji with Uta, just to suit her needs.  She had never enjoyed scouting for new pets, either personal or one to be trained for another dominant, it was tedious and often fraught with failure, most potential pets did not become fully contracted by her or anyone else. Davina had high standards, not allowing for any mistake or missteps from those in training. Teiji had been her career accomplishment…there was no one as obedient, as compliant or one that wanted nothing more than to serve, as Teddy. Davina could think of only one other that was even close to her Teddy, and that was Madame F’s pet, Ormond. The two men were cut from the same submissive cloth.

Davina had weighed all of this and more, when she had decided to let Teiji go…to nullify the section of his contract that kept him bound to her, in order for the man to love the tiny beautiful Uta, there was no question on what the right thing to do was. Teiji was in love with Uta, and she assumed that Uta loved the tall handsome man, it was obvious at the way they looked at each other. Teiji was not willing to give up his role as Davina’s household manager, he still loved the woman deeply and had vowed to stay by her side, keeping the woman safe and assist her in the search for a new personal pet. Looking at her day planner, Davina had decided that the following night, with Teiji accompanying her, she would go to the club Scream, and scout the talent. “God only knows what I will find there” she mused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a creature of familiarity...I write what I know for the most part.   
> The Fetish Club, Plastic Passion and Scream were all clubs that I frequented in the 1980's in Hollywood.  
> Vinyl Fetish was a record store on Melrose Ave, it catered to the punk/ goth scene. 
> 
> All of the clubs in my fictions are based off of real clubs, in Hollywood.   
> Just a little info.

            “I love you” He said it. Watching for a reaction, waiting for … he wasn’t sure what he was waiting for. “You…you love me?” Teiji stammered. “Duh, of course I love you! You act like this is some kind of monumental information, silly man,” Uta giggled. “I mean I sort of knew you maybe loved me, but to hear it from you…” the tall man was stumbling over his words, his emotions wreaking havoc on his brain. “Sort of knew maybe?” Uta decided to play the hurt little boy game, sticking his lower lip out further than any pout could achieve. “I love you, Teiji. Is that clear enough? Not I sort of love you, or maybe I love you, I LOVE YOU TEIJI!” Uta shouted at his lover. Before he could react, Teiji threw himself on top of Uta, smothering the boy with kisses, tears falling and his lover babbling about love and forever. They wrestled on the couch, Teiji pinning Uta down, the smaller man trying to wiggle out from under his lover. “Tei…ji! I can’t breathe!” Uta’s muffled voice cried out.

            “I’m sorry baby, I’m just so… shit! Does that mean we can have sex now? You confessed, so I’m guessing you’re ready?” Teiji asked excitedly. Uta blushed, “Um…yes.” Uta looked down at his hands, he was nervous…Sakurai as the last person who made love to him. Ever so gently, Teiji reached out and cupped Uta’s face in his hands, “I love you” he whispered, running his thumb across Uta’s bottom lip, pressing their foreheads together, Teiji traced the outline of Uta’s lips with his tongue. “Tei…ji” Uta mewled. The kiss they shared meant everything they felt for each other. Teiji stood up, holding his hand out for Uta. Uta felt a charge of energy go through his body as Teiji led him to the bedroom.

            Teiji sat on the side of the bed, pulling Uta to stand between his legs. Pulling up Uta’s shirt, the man buried his face in Uta’s tiny tummy, nuzzling his navel, his arms wrapped around the boy, trapping him in a tight embrace. Uta had his arms around Teiji’s neck, kissing the man’s head, running his fingers through his hair.

            Teiji looks up, “You’re everything I’ve ever wanted, I’m so unbelievably happy right now…” Teiji ran his hands up Uta’s back, the boy feeling so small in his large hands. Uta cupped Teiji’s face in his hands, kissing him sweetly. “I’ve never had anyone like you in my life before, you don’t want anything from me, you expect nothing, you just love me for myself.” Tears started to fall.

            Teiji’s hands moved down Uta’s back to his tiny perfect ass, cupping it in his hands, gently squeezing it. He starts to kiss Uta’s tummy as he slid his hands down into the back of Uta’s pants, “So perfect” he moans as he pushes the pants down, nipping at Uta’s hip. Uta steps out of his pants, his cock hard and tight against this abdomen. Teiji rubs his cheek against the straining length, kissing it, teasing the tip with his tongue.

            “Please…Teiji…please I can’t…” Uta begs. Teiji turns quickly, laying Uta out on the bed. He stands and strips down, climbing onto the bed, he straddles Uta’s hips. Uta’s eyes go wide, he swallows…he’s staring at Teiji’s very hard, very large cock. “Uta?” Teiji see’s the trepidation on his boy’s face, Uta covers his mouth and starts to giggle.

            “Well that’s not the reaction I expected for the first time you see me naked” Teiji pouted. “I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you, it’s beautiful!” He takes the large cock in his hands, slowly stroking it. “I’ll be very careful, I promise” Uta nodded. “Can I tell you something? I don’t want you to be upset” Uta felt it needed to be said.

            “Of course.” Teiji promised. Uta explained about his sex life with Kyo, how much prep it had taken in order for them to have painless sex. “You’re much longer” Uta pointed out, as he examined the cock in his hand, licking his lips in anticipation. Teiji laughed, “I guess I should be flattered, to be compared to the great Kyo-san.” Teiji knew Kyo more through Davina and the Fetish, than he did as a musician.

            There was no further discussion about size comparisons, no talk of ex-lovers, instead it was a night of soft sounds, whispered words and cries of passion.  

 

            The following days and weeks had been turned into a constant revolving door of gifts and special nights for Uta, Teiji was well on his way to spoiling the boy rotten. If Teiji was not needed by Davina, he was with Uta. Taking the boy to work and picking him up each night and if time permitted, Teiji brought lunch for Uta, sitting on the patio with him while he ate.

            “It’s almost disgusting how spoiled Uta is now.” Mao huffed as he was watching the pair during Uta’s lunch break. “But he deserves it, ne? You can’t begrudge him happiness, can you Mao?” Taka chided the man. “No! Not at all, I’m happy for him…just hope he doesn’t turn out to be a huge brat by being spoiled, you know what they say about kids” Taka looked at Mao, “Um, no I don’t know what they say about kids… how do you know?” Mao pfftted at Taka, “Kyo spoils his nieces and nephews rotten! They are out of control every time we visit” Taka could tell that Mao secretly loved seeing Kyo with his sister’s kids, talking about their visits frequently.

 

            “I have a surprise for you this weekend” Teiji announced to Uta. “OH! Are we going somewhere? You really should stop doing this…you’re spoiling me!” Teiji covered Uta’s mouth with his hand, “We’ve had this discussion before, you agreed to let me spoil you and I agreed to letting you…” before he could finish, Uta’s hand flew over Teiji’s mouth. “SSHHH! Don’t say it out loud, someone might hear you!” Teiji and Uta had made a small agreement concerning certain aspects of their sex life…but nothing that Uta wanted to share in the general public.

            “Fine…you can spoil me.” Uta huffed. “I need to get back to work… are you picking me up this afternoon?” Teiji nodded, “But I have to go with Davina tonight. She’s going to a club with a shady reputation, to scout for a new personal pet, there’s no way I’m letting my Mistress go anywhere like that alone, it’s not safe.” Teiji and Uta both loved Davina, Uta never arguing about the amount of time Teiji spent with the woman, he didn’t have to worry about Davina’s love coming between them. “Okay, I’ll see you in a few hours, be good!” Uta kissed Teiji and went back to work, Teiji waving at Mao and Taka. “Uta, you and Teiji need to come to dinner with Kyo and I…I’m feeling like we need Ojisan’s, it’s been awhile. Do you think you can get Teiji to agree?” Uta snorted, “He’ll do anything I want him to do…” Taka cocked an eyebrow, “Uta…you know that’s not true.” Uta had enough sense to blush. “Okay, you’re right…he does keep me in line. I’ll ask him Mao, maybe towards the weekend. He’s been busy assisting Davina in looking for a new personal pet.” Everyone knew about Teiji and Davina’s special situation and how it combined with Uta and Teiji’s relationship, they all knew that the two men loved the Dominatrix dearly and would do anything to help her.

 

            “I shouldn’t be any later than 1am, I’m going to guess much earlier. We’re going to Club Scream.” The second Teiji said the name of the club, Uta gasped and paled. “What’s wrong baby?” Teiji was alarmed at the reaction, then it hit him. “Oh baby…shit!” Teiji grabbed Uta, hugging him close and tight against his body, trying to calm the fearful memories. “I’m so sorry baby…I had forgotten that night!” Tears had started to run down Teiji’s face, the visions of Uta that night, broken, drugged and abused, flooding his mind. “It’s okay, I mean…it’s not like I’m going with you.” Uta had his arms around his lover, breathing in the man’s masculine scent. “I can call Davina and cancel…I don’t have to go if you don’t want me to.” Uta shook his head, “You need to go…keep her safe. Just be careful, that’s all I ask.” Uta asked.  Teiji cradled Uta in his arms, until he had to leave. “I’ll text you when we get there and when I’m on my way home. Lock the door behind me, I love you…” Teiji caressed Uta’s face, kissing him softly.

            Uta was curled up on the couch with a blanket and his tablet, playing games and looking at various web sites. He was clock watching, which annoyed him, that he was such a wussy little boy. “Pfft, I should be able to stand on my own…” he grumbled. Getting up, he went into the kitchen and made a bowl of popcorn, deciding to find a movie to watch, choosing something he’d already seen but still enjoyed, he settled in, having every intention on staying awake until Teiji got home.

 

            “Oh dear, I had forgotten about that. I’m sorry my pet, I hope he wasn’t too distraught?” Teiji had told Davina Uta’s reaction to him knowing what they were doing that night. “I think he’s okay, it was just a bit of a shock at first. I’ll text him later, if that’s acceptable?” Davina patted Teiji on the cheek, “Of course my beloved, keep him up to date on our whereabouts.” Teiji helped Davina into the car, then took his place behind the wheel. He was dressed differently this time, wearing black leather pants and a sleeveless dress shirt in black, there was no doubt that Teiji belonged to Davina. Pulling up to the club, Davina rolled her eyes, looking at the cliental that was waiting in line. Teiji got out of the car and spoke to the doorman, who nodded, Teiji then escorted Davina into the club. The doorman had radioed in that Davina had arrived, and there was an attendant waiting for them.

            “Mistress, would you care for a private room tonight?” Davina nodded, “I will be there shortly, thank you.” With Teiji at her side, her hand on his arm, Davina strolled around the club, stopping occasionally to speak to someone. “Teiji, this is just pathetic. There is no talent here at all tonight.” As they turned to leave, someone’s pet approached Teiji, bowing to Davina, “If I may speak?” Teiji stepped aside with the man, “My master asks that if your Mistress is interested in new blood, that there is are two relatively new clubs, Plastic Passion and Vinyl Fetish, both that show some potential” Teiji got the clubs information then returned to Davina, explaining the situation. “We may as well try, ne Teddy?” Escorting Davina out of the club, they proceeded to the next venue.

            Arriving outside of Plastic Passion, which appeared to be a warehouse and not an actual club, the cliental in the line was varied. Teiji asked Davina to stay in the car until he had spoken with the doorman, who turned and looked at the black Cadillac. He said something to Teiji, who then returned to Escort Davina into the club. At the door, a man in a tuxedo greeted them. “My club is honored to have you, Mistress Davina, welcome. Can I offer you a private room?” Davina accepted the room, telling the manager that they would return shortly, wanting to peruse the club. The cliental was a mix of gothic punk types and Dominants with their submissives, and also lone submissives, which Teiji wasn’t completely happy with. “Mistress, you know the temperament of submissives that are out with out a dominant, need I remind you of the past?” Teiji had his arm protectively around Davina’s waist. “No, my dear. You do not need to remind me, I promise to be very selective tonight if I even find anyone worth speaking to.” Davina had in the past, had some troubles with submissives that were out without their dominants knowledge, the trouble did not end well, which created a great deal of caution in Davina.

            There were a few possibilities as she moved through the two floors of the club. She pointed some out to Teiji, that she would like to talk to. One in particular was a tiny beauty, petite and blonde with the face of an angel. He did not appear to be a submissive, at least not openly, and Davina tagged him for an interview. Davina had always worked with male submissives and dominants most of her professional career, finding them to be much easier and more amiable to train. She had always kept to that practice, having a bad experience with the one female submissive she had trained.

            She had Teiji escort her to the private room, where there was champagne waiting and a female server to take any other requests. “Teddy dear, can you please bring me that little angel boy I pointed out? I will wait here.” Teiji bowed, secretly pleased that his Mistress had revered back to calling him Teddy. “I will return quickly.” He bowed and left the room. Davina spoke with the server a bit, learning that this club was mostly a gothic nightclub, but also drew quite a few from the community. It appeared that the server was collared, “My dear, perhaps do I know your Dominant?” The server lowered her eyes and named her Mistress. “Yes, a lovely woman, although I don’t know her well. Please give her my regards and tell her that I thank her for your service.” The server blushed and bowed, she retreated from the room as Teiji had rejoined his Mistress, bringing the angelic looking boy with him.

            “My Mistress Davina, this is Ruimaru.” The boy was nervous but bowed to her based on her commanding presence. “Ma’am, good evening. What can I do for you?” Davina waved the boy to sit next to her on the couch. “Young man, do you have a dominant?” The questions that followed were exact and to the point, with Ruimaru seeming not to be flustered. The boy did not have a dominant and had never been in a contracted relationship. “I’ve had boyfriends in the past that like to do certain things to me, all consensual of course, I’ve never allowed anyone to abuse me.” The boy was young, only 21, and very fresh. Davina immediately had a dominant in mind for the young man, a friend who was very lonely, as his last submissive had raked him over the coals, destroying his trust.

            “Ruimaru, would you be interested in being trained? I would like to offer you a place in my home.” Davina got to the point quickly. “Um, I’m not entirely sure what that entails, could you explain it a little for me?” Davina went on to explain the training, the living arrangements and the final act of collaring and contracting. “I have a dear friend who is lonely and I do believe that you’re the perfect match for him. Think over what I have explained and call me in a few days and tell me yes or no.  I will not be offended if you decline the offer, it’s not a life for everyone.” She nodded at Teddy and he produced her business card. She dismissed Ruimaru, having Teddy walk him out. “Can I trust her?” The boy asked Teddy. “With your very life. I love my Mistress and have been with her for many years, she is truly wonderful to work with.” Ruimaru thanked Teddy and departed.

            “Teddy my love, I’m tired. Let us return home so I can send you back to your lovely little boy. We may need to scout one more night, perhaps at the other club, what was it called?” Davina questioned him, “Vinyl Fetish, Mistress. The active night is tomorrow. If you’d like, I can accompany you.” The drive home was quiet, Davina in contemplation, worried about not being able to find a quality pet for her personal use. Teddy made sure his Mistress was comfortable, and he left for home.  As she was readying for bed, her personal number rang. “ _Yes? Oh, yes, my boy…of course, if you’d like yes, I can arrange that. That would be lovely. I will have Teddy pick you up tomorrow for your interview. Thank you my dear_ ” Davina hung up the phone, then thinking again, she made the call.

“ _Isshi darling. Yes, it has been. Oh? The reason I have called is I may have a solution to your loneliness. Would you? I will text you in the late morning, I’d like you to see him first before I say anything to him. If you like what you see, I’m sure we can make an arrangement. Yes darling, good night._ ”

           

 _“Teddy, my love. I will need you to pick up the young man, Ruimaru tomorrow. He is interested in speaking to me. We will also have another guest, that will be watching unseen, of course, for approval. I will call you and let you know the approximate time. Say good night to Uta for me_.”

 

            “Uta, baby…I’m home.” Teiji kneeled next to the couch, where Uta had fallen asleep. “Hmm? Hi, I’m glad you’re here, I missed you.” Uta stretched, “Can we go to bed now?” He sat up, putting his arms around Teiji’s neck. “Yes baby, we can go to bed now.” Teiji scooped his tiny lover into his arms, carrying him back to the bedroom, gently putting him on the bed. “I’ll be right back” the man went through the flat, making sure everything was locked up. Washing up a little to get the stink of cigarettes off him, Teiji slipped into his sleep pants, and carefully got into bed with Uta, pulling the boy into his arms. He kissed Uta’s forehead, the sleepy boy murmuring “I love you” and scooting against his lover’s body as close as he could get. Teiji sighed, his life was perfect, he had the love of a beautiful boy, the loyalty and love of a beautiful woman, there was nothing more he could possibly ask for…everything was just as it should be.


	3. Chapter 3

“Today will be fun…or it could be miserable, it’s completely up to you how we proceed.” Dr. Suzuki was in private session with Sakurai, the topic of the day’s therapy would be Sakurai’s involvement in the BSDM community and how it has affected his relationships, past and present.

            “What’s your definition of fun?” Sakurai had his head thrown back in the chair, with his arm thrown over his eyes. The last few nights had been fraught with nightmares involving the scene at the HBG. The scene played out truthfully at first, then ended with Davina screaming at him that he had killed Uta. He couldn’t get the vision of the boy, lying on the concrete…dead.

            “There’s something troubling you…what is it?” Suzuki knew that Sakurai was not with the program that day, the man seemed haunted by something. “Dreams last night…nightmares really, of the boy Uta dying as a result of the incident between us.” Suzuki wrote on his notepad. “What do you think is the cause of the change in the dreams? You’ve never dreamed about the boy dying, have you?” Sakurai shook his head, “No, this is the first time and as for a rational reason…I don’t know” The BSDM topic was off the table at that moment, there was something Sakurai was hiding, leaving Suzuki to change his tactics.

            “Was Uta the focus of the dream…or was there something else? Think hard about that before you answer.”

            Sakurai closed his eyes…replaying the dream. Uta on the ground, Davina shouting at him, Toll and Imai holding him back, Taka on the ground with Uta, Taka looking up at him with pain in his eyes. “you threw me away…if you had not thrown me away, Uta wouldn’t be dead” Sakurai’s eyes flew open, he sat upright in the chair. “Shit” he mumbled. “Well that’s encouraging. You saw something else that you had forgotten?” Suzuki leaned forward in his chair. “What did you see, Atsushi?”

            “Taka…next to Uta on the ground” Sakurai had not brought up Taka in therapy, leaving Suzuki with additional questions. “Who is Taka?” Sakurai sighed, and told the story of his involvement with Taka, and the devastating end that could have come true. “You seemed drawn to certain types of men…or boys. Do you believe that this is connected to your BSDM lifestyle?” The BSDM topic was back on board. “Yes, it’s connected. All my submissives have been much younger than myself…that is normal in the scene.”

            “How much younger? Ten years or more?” Suzuki pried just a little further. “At least ten years, if not twenty. Uta was by far the youngest, but legal. I’ve never contracted a submissive that was not of legal age. I just favor younger men…they’re very fresh and unspoiled.” Sakurai admitted. “Unspoiled? Elaborate on that for me please.” Suzuki asked.  “Unspoiled, having never been collared before, no knowledge of what the life of the scene consisted of. Virginal…I have had several that were in fact virgins of both sex and domination. Innocent, easily manipulated. I could mold them into what I wanted, without them having any experience of another dominate, controllable.”

            “Was Taka unspoiled? I know Uta was not” This may be painful for Sakurai, but it was a necessary question. “Taka was a different type of boy entirely. He had been collared…and abused horrifically in the past, he had other issues with his friends, mostly with a boy named Koichi. Taka was deeply in love with the young man, but Koichi is married to Tatsuro of Mucc. Taka has or had issues with being thrown away, as he labeled it, and what I did to him, almost destroyed him.” Sakurai had his eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose in order to keep from crying.

            “Do you do those things intentionally? Or were they just circumstances that were not visible at the time?” The guilt Sakurai was carrying was a key issue.  

            “No, not intentionally, but without thinking things through completely, I was almost responsible for the near-death of Taka…and later, of Uta. I seem to draw nothing but misery for my lovers, is it possible that I sabotage my own relationships? Do I go out and look for the homeless, abused and abandoned boys?” Sakurai was grasping for anything that would explain his behavior.

            “What benefits do you get from having a submissive, not sexual…but in general. What do you get out of those relationships?” Suzuki anticipated a response, what he got was a little more interesting. “Control over someone, when I have no control over myself.”

            “Elaborate for me please.”

            “I have no control over my professional life, at times. As the member of a band, we are locked into certain aspects of what we do every day. I have little control over my schedule, be it recording or lives. I have little control over where I can be at certain times, and absolutely no control over my own persona. I am Sakurai Atsushi…I have no control over that, I have people around me that want a piece of me, some thing tangible. With my submissives, I am Sir, to my friends I am Acchan. There are three of us living in the same mind, it gets a bit annoying. Having Acchan scream at Sakurai that he needs to sleep, and Sakurai saying fuck off, you’re due in the studio. With my submissives, in that community I have all the control, all of it. I am well known and highly respected in that community, I am seen as Sakurai Atsushi, Master Dominant, which is a different persona than Sakurai Atsushi, vocalist for Buck Tick.”

            “You don’t feel respected as Sakurai Atsushi?” This was interesting, Suzuki thought. “I am respected yes, but it’s because of my age and experience. There are very few in our industry who are currently active and have been around as long as we have, Yoshiki and the members of X are the only elders in our small community, we all defer to Yoshiki, unquestionably. It is hard to know who is genuine and who is scraping at your feet.”

            “It gives you what…with your submissives, separate from who Sakurai Atsushi? Confidence? Satisfaction with control…what does that lifestyle give you that makes it so important?” This was a killer key question, Suzuki believed. “Someone who wants to be with Acchan…they don’t want a piece of me in the sense of being Sakurai Atsushi. They want to be with Acchan…they want to be with Sir, the essence of my being, not my persona as the Dark Prince. Does that make sense?”

            “Very much so. You’re not having to put up a front to your submissives, they see you as a being, not as you say, the Dark Prince, not as Sakurai Atsushi, vocalist of Buck Tick, loved by millions. So, what happened with Uta, and Taka to a lesser extent.” Suzuki was close to getting a break through, not wanting to end their session at that point, just a little further. “I’m not sure. Our relationship was not based on a contract, we even tried to keep the D/s out of the bedroom, but it was difficult and I finally had to confess to him that I did in fact want to dominate him. He replied that he wanted to be submissive with me but was frightened…we had just started playing with just a blindfold…but it all went to shit after that.”  Suzuki knew not to push the man in front of him, any further that day. “I want you to think about something, for our next session. Try to reason why your relationship with Uta went to shit as you said, what parts of your life impacted the boy, to the point of driving him away from you.”   

            Sakurai was wrecked, tired and dizzy from having to dissect his motives and causes. “I’m so done with this…I just want to go home.” He mumbled to himself as he walked towards his room. But he knew that if was to return to Japan, healthy and whole that he would have to go through each and every painful step, it was the only way he’d be able to get back to Uta.

 _Day 35 of One hundred ninety_.

 

 

            “Kyo and Mao want to have a double date dinner at Ojisan’s…please say yes!” Uta was snuggling up to Teiji, batting his eyes and trying to be seductive, teasing his boyfriend. “Yes” Teiji replied. “That’s it? Just ‘yes’?”  Uta pouted. “What else is there to say? Yes, we should double date with Mao and Kyo, I really don’t know either one of them well. Kyo-san is a totally different person than Kyo of Dir En Grey, you know that right?” Uta laughed, “If anyone knows it, it’s me…and now Mao and of course Koichi.”  Teiji had gotten up early that morning, wanting to spend as much time with Uta as possible before he and Davina went to the new club Vinyl Fetish. “Are you ready to go?” The tall man had promised a surprise for Uta that day, telling Uta to get up and get ready to go. “Yep…all set. Where are we going?”

            The drive into the city was quick, Uta peppering Teiji with questions about the surprise, as they pulled into a large parking garage. Getting out of the car, Teiji reached into his pocket and drew out a black mask. “You’re going to wear this, until we get to our destination.” Uta stomped his foot like a toddler. “Really? You’re blind folding me? Teiji! That’s not fair!” the boy whined. “It is fair, but you won’t be walking.” Before Uta could say another word, Teiji scooped him up and started walking.

            Uta could hear them getting closer to the street, the cars honking and whizzing by. He smelled the café they passed, the pastries just baked. Listening closely, he heard the ‘ching’ of a pachinko parlor, but then it the noises started to blend together. “We’re here, but do not remove your blindfold yet.” Uta nodded. Teiji went through a door, Uta hearing the greeting from a shop keeper. The tall man walked carefully, moving around quite a bit, then setting Uta in a chair.

            It smelled funny…but Uta couldn’t place the smell. “Okay, you can take it off now.” Uta slowly took the blindfold off, only to see that they were sitting in a café. “Um, okay…this is a café, what’s so spe…Oh my god!” Uta squealed, as a rather large animal walked towards Teiji’s outstretched hand, sniffing to see if there was a treat. “Capybara’s?” Uta looked around, seeing that there were several of the large rodents lying under chairs or tables, and one very friendly one sitting in front of them. Teiji ordered two cups of tea and a large order of treats for the cute rodents. “I’ve always wanted to come here! How did you know?”

            “I didn’t, but I decided to take a chance, and this was more interesting than the Owl or Cat café’s. I could have chosen the goat café, but I like capybara’s, they’re so damned cute!” For the next hour, Teiji watched as Uta sat on the floor, one of the animals crawling into his lap, nosing around for treats. The smile on the boy’s face and the laughter, was all Teiji needed to know he planned a good surprise that day. “Are you having fun baby?” He bent down and kissed Uta’s head. “Hell yes I am! How can you not have fun with these guys? Can I have one as a pet?” Teiji laughed, “I doubt Davina would allow that…maybe something smaller?” This was a good way to poke around, see if he could find something else to give to Uta.

            “Want to go for some lunch? I’m starving!” Teiji pulled Uta up off the floor, and they left the Capybara Café behind. “That was so cool, thank you for thinking of this!” Uta stood on his tip toes to kiss his over, “I love you” he whispered in Teiji’s ear. After eating lunch at a cute ramen hut off the main street, Teiji walked with Uta back to the car. “I need a nap!” Uta groaned as he got into the car. “Too much food…” Teiji laughed, “you ate enough for two!” Just from the short drive home, Uta had started to nap in the car. “Hey sleepy head…we’re home.” Looking at his tiny lover, he couldn’t help but smile. “I’m so lucky”

            “Nap time!” They stripped down to just their boxers, and climbed into bed, Uta snuggling up close to his lover. “I have the best life ever…best boyfriend, best jobs…everything is perfect!” He said softly, drifting off to sleep before Teiji could say anything. “I’m the luckiest man ever… I love you Uta”

 

 

            “I think that would be fun…I don’t really know Teddy…I mean Teiji, outside of the community. I know Davina loves him enough to let him go.” Kyo and Mao were lounging around the flat, having a pajama day of sorts, neither one had any commitments that day. “Are we thinking Saturday night? I have nothing going on, and I know you aren’t working.” Mao made a non-committal noise, “That works for Uta too, Aki, Tora and Koichi are working Saturday. I’ll text Uta and let him know, it should be an interesting night for sure.” Kyo knitted his brow, “What is going to be so interesting about it?” Mao lightly smacked Kyo on the chest, “Teiji’s never sat in front of Ojisan before! You can’t tell me you don’t want to miss that!” Kyo cracked a smile, “No, I had forgotten that and you’re right, it will be interesting.”

            Mao texted Uta to set up the date on Saturday, both men excited to go out with the other and their lovers. “ _Better warn Teiji about Ojisan, or he’s going to be in for a huge surprise!_ ” Shit, Uta had forgotten about Ojisan’s mystical predictions. “Teiji…um, can we talk for a minute before you leave?” Teiji was getting ready to head out with Davina to the new club Vinyl Fetish. Teiji came up behind Uta, draping himself over the smaller man, sliding his hands down the front of Uta’s track pants. “Umm, please…don’t start. If you leave me all hard, I’m going to have to jerk off” Uta whined. “Sorry baby, what did you need?” he kissed his tiny boy.

            “Mao just reminded me of something…when we go to Ojisan’s, just be careful of what you say.” Uta didn’t want to even anticipate what the wise man may come up with. “Ojisan is uh… a little weird. He’s kind of psychic.” Now it was time for Teiji to laugh. “Psychic? You don’t believe in that stuff, do you?” Uta shrugged. “He’s said some things that have come true, like that Natsu was slowly killing me, and that Sakurai was going to get worse before he got better. He said some things to Kyo and to Koichi as well, and all of it’s come true.” This set Teiji back on his heels, “Hmm, okay. I’ll be careful. Just sit next to me and nudge me if I start to wander.” With another kiss, and a grope of Uta’s ass, Teiji left for Davina’s. “Shit…maybe we should have picked a different place.” Ojisan made Uta nervous, now he was worried that something may come up, that would spell some sort of disaster. “Can’t get out of it now” he sighed.

 

            “You must listen to what he says, it’s usually the truth, or it will become the truth.” Teiji had told Davina about the dinner date at Ojisan’s, and she relayed what she knew from experience. “I ate there once, when we were trying to decide where Uta should live, he told me that Uta needed my ‘personal friend’, meaning you, my beloved.” Teiji was stunned. “Me? How did you know he was speaking about me?” Davina smirked, “You’re my personal pet, he just replaced that word with friend. He spoke about Sakurai, that he would become worse before he became well, that’s what’s going on right now. Whatever that man says to you, pay attention Teddy…it may be very important.” 

            Teiji’s thoughts were of two things, Ojisan and Uta…leaving him slightly distracted when he was with Davina, forgetting to hold a door open for his Mistress. “Teddy… please pay attention” she scolded her personal friend. Teiji turned and looked at Davina, “Oh my god!” he instantly fell to his knees and bowed. “My Mistress, please forgive me!” “Teddy, dear one, please get up. You are no longer contracted to me in that way, it was a simple mistake. I know you have a lot on your mind right now. Let us proceed to the club.” Teiji was highly embarrassed, he had never failed to serve Davina, and this was a huge blunder.

            It appeared to Davina that Vinyl Fetish was a step above the other clubs, it was obvious that it catered to the BSDM community at a beginner level, for both Dominants and submissives. As they topped the stairs, the owner of the club was waiting for them. “Mistress Davina, my humble club is honored, can I offer you any assistance?” Davina recognized the man as a dominant. “Niihara-san…what a pleasant surprise!” Davina was truly surprised to see a former high-ranking Dominant at this new club. “Where did you run off to Minoru? We miss you at the Fetish…oh how clever of you! Vinyl Fetish…sneaky man!” Davina kissed the man on the cheek. “I needed a change Davina, my life was becoming rather stale and repetitive, my pets were boring me, leaving me no wish to recruit another. Hello Teddy, I’m not surprised to see you, ever attending your Mistress.”  They spoke briefly about random things, then Niihara led them to a private room.

            “Davina my dear, please tell me what I’ve heard about Sakurai-sama are bad rumors, he truly has not fallen that far has he?” Davina sighed, “Unfortunately he has, Minoru my dear. It is not something that is known outside our community, we’re not certain where he is at the moment, he has not been sighted for over a month.” Davina knew exactly where Sakurai was, but it was nobody else’s business. “What are you hear for, my dear? Is there something I can assist you with?” Davina looked at Teiji who nodded. “I am looking for a new personal pet. Teddy is no longer part of that service, he is now the manager of my household. It’s a long bothersome story that I won’t bore you with.” (In other words, don’t ask!). “I believe I would just like to stroll through your club and see the sights as it were.” Niihara bowed, then radioed to his staff to alert them to Davina’s presence and how she should be treated. “If you need anything my dear, please do not hesitate to alert one of my staff, good evening and enjoy your stay.”

            Davina and Teiji stood at the stairs and gave an overall first look at the club. It was obvious that the word had spread that she was there, the murmurs heard as she walked about, were not so subtle. Teiji noticed immediately and fell to placing a secure hand on his Mistress’ back, as he guided her through the crowd. The other obvious clue that Teiji saw was the obvious parade past Davina of submissives, some with their dominants, some uncollared. “There are a lot of young ones here Teddy, maybe too young, ne?” Teiji snorted, “Babies for the most part, playing the part but not living the life.”

            _He saw Davina, his breath caught in his throat. It’s her…it has to be, the description was dead on. As he watched her, he made sure that her pet didn’t see him…the man was intimidating in size and presence…not someone he would want to deal with. For just over an hour, he stalked the pair, crossing the room when they changed their route, stopping behind a pillar to watch them speak with various people. Should he approach her? It would be vain of him to expect an audience, but he had to get word to Davina…he needed to_ …

 

            “Teddy darling, let us retire to the room Niihara provided for us, I’d like to get off my feet for a spell. I also have some choices for you to speak with.” Teiji escorted Davina back to the private room, making sure to let Niihara know that she would be alone for a time.” “I will sit with your Mistress…she shall not be left unattended.” Teiji thanked the man and bowed. He left the room and went in search of the few people that interested Davina, speaking to them and offering her card. As he was on his way back to Davina, a young man stepped up. “Excuse me, if I may?” The young man was tall and slender, bleached white hair and very pale skin, a striking blend of colorlessness. “I would like to speak to your Mistress, if I may?”

            “He approached me, Mistress. I did not give him an answer on whether or not you would speak to him.” Teiji was undecided about the young man on a first impression basis. “I will agree, although this is highly unusual. Watch him carefully for me, Teddy.” Teiji went to the door and motioned for the young man to enter, which he did…eyes cast down. “Young man, what do you want of me?” Davina said coldly. “Um, I would like to become your pet, if possible.” Davina looked at the boy, he was beautiful in a pale sort of way. “What makes you think that I’m interested in a new pet, boy?” She didn’t want to give him any false hope. “It was rumored to be so, in the club.” Davina stared at the boy. “You think I should spend my time with you? You’re interested in corrective training?” The boy nodded.

            “What is your name, boy?” Davina was purposely being harsh, if the boy caved he was not pet material. “Setsuna, Ma’am.” Davina glanced over at Teiji, who had an unreadable expression on his face. “Look at me boy…come here” Davina crooked her finger, “Stand before me” Setsuna walked forward, standing in front of the woman. Davina stood, slowly walking around the boy, looking at him as she would a piece of meat, and he knew it. She dragged a long sharp fingernail down his back…no response. His eyes remained forward, she placed a finger under his chin, “You’re very attractive, Setsuna. Remove your shirt.” Davina was testing to see how the boy responded to commands, she was impressed that he did not hesitate in removing his shirt.

            Davina approached the boy, standing mere inches from him, she ran her hand across his chest…her eyes on his to gauge his reaction to being touched. The boy flinched slightly when Davina’s nail flicked a nipple, his breath quickened but he remained still. “Boy, tell me what you really want from me…do not lie” Setsuna took a chance, and licked his lips before answering the woman. “I want to be yours, I want you to control every aspect of my life, I want to serve you without question and with pure devotion.” Davina leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Are you sure, Setsuna? I am no pushover, I demand obedience from my pets in every aspect of their lives, and mine.” She bit the boy’s earlobe and dragged her hand across his crotch, with only a shudder by the boy to indicate a response. “Leave us, I will send Teddy momentarily.” Setsuna left the room, without putting his shirt back on.   

            “What is your opinion Teddy dear?” Davina returned to the couch, picking up her drink. “He seems willing enough, his mannerisms are there, they need to be tuned of course. He does have a certain look in his eye…will he make it through training to be collared and contracted? I’m not sure, I think you need to see more of him, Mistress.” Teiji had some apprehensions, but nothing that stood out like a red flag. “Would you please give Setsuna my card, tell him to call me at some point tomorrow.” Teiji bowed and left the room.

            “My Mistress’ card, call her in the late morning. This in no way means she has accepted you for training, only that she wishes to speak to you further. I suggest you examine your principles, your morals and your actions…my Mistress does not waste time training, only to have a potential pet fail.” Teiji bowed and returned to the private room. “Teddy my love, take me home please.” Davina sighed, she wished that she could just return to her past, to keep her Teddy with her always, but that would be selfish. “My Mistress…are you feeling poorly?” Now Teiji was concerned, the woman he loved did not look well. “I’m just tired my love…this is a tedious business. Let’s go home, you need to get back to our lovely boy Uta.”

            Teiji watches Davina in the rear-view mirror as he drives them back to the manor, worried for the woman. Arriving at the manor, Teiji assists Davina in closing up the house for the evening. He is watching her, “Mistress…would you have me spend the night?” The man was torn, he loved Davina and hated to see her unhappy. He loved Uta with his whole being, his heart was in turmoil. “No Teiji, I would not ask that of you, it would not be fair to Uta, you are no longer my pet, your heart and body belong to Uta now, not me.” Teiji fell to his knees in front of Davina, “Mistress…Davina, please…I hate to see you hurting because of me…” The man was crying, his heart torn in two. “Teiji…” Davina lifted his face, looked in his eyes, bending down to kiss him as a lover. “What I’m doing right now is wrong and is selfish, but god help me…I miss you in my bed, my Teddy. Lay with me until I fall asleep?” Teiji nodded.

            Davina disrobed and slid into bed…Teiji next to her. He pulled the woman he had loved for years into his arms, kissing her passionately. “Davina…I love you...I love Uta as well. How can I reconcile this within my own heart? Tell me what to do Davina!” Teiji cried. “Sleep with me tonight, just hold me, Teddy… then when I am asleep, go home to that beautiful boy of yours. He’s the one you care for deeply…I will never be able to replace you, you will always be my beautiful Teddy. I love you Teiji” Davina snuggled into Teiji’s arms, he held her close, waiting until her breath evened out and she slept. He carefully slipped out of bed, rearranged the blankets over his Mistress, then quietly left the manor.

            “Tadaima” he called quietly as he entered the flat. There was no response, it was late and he really had not expected Uta to be awake. He secured the flat, undressed and cleaned up. Uta was quietly snoring, Teiji looked at the boy, his face soft and pale. Pulling back the blankets, he got into bed carefully. “Umm…Okaeri…I’m glad your home, I missed you tonight.” Teiji opened his arms and pulled Uta in close. “I’m sorry I’m late, it was a rough night. Sleep now, we can talk in the morning. I love you, Uta.”  The boy mumbled something that sounded like ‘I love you too’, but soon the soft snoring of the boy returned. Teiji kissed Uta’s head, what was he going to do? Could he have both Davina and Uta in his life? Could he have a sexual relationship with Davina and Uta? His heart was torn… he had no answer.


	4. Chapter 4

“We’re going to be late if you don’t pick something!” Teiji chastised Uta. They were attempting to leave the flat on time, for their dinner date with Mao and Kyo, but as per the norm, Uta was having trouble deciding on what to wear. “No one is going to care what you’re wearing baby, least of all Mao and Kyo. Just put the black shirt on and let’s go!” Uta pouted, “I care what I look like…I don’t want to be dressed all shabby. This is our first double date as a couple, I want it to be perfect!” Teiji had enough, going to the closet he rifled through the clothes, pulling out a black tank top and a short jacket. “Wear this, you’re super cute in this jacket!” He held the items out to Uta, who sighed and just did what he was told. “Told you! You look adorable!”

            Hustling out to the car, Teiji started off to Ojisan’s. “I have to admit, I’m a bit nervous…I’ve never been near Kyo-san outside the community” Teiji admitted. “He’s just a normal guy…a little short and kinda spikey, but he’s a nice man Teiji, you have nothing to worry about from Kyo.” After parking the car, they made the block long trek to Ojisan’s, only to find Kyo and Mao walking in just ahead of them. “UTA!” Mao shouted and ran up to hug his friend. “Sheesh Mao, it’s not like we haven’t seen each other in years…I worked with you the other day!” Uta was slightly embarrassed. “But this is the first time I’ve seen you in a social setting, with your hunky boyfriend.”

            Both Kyo and Teiji raised an eyebrow at the statement, “Teiji, guess you’re the hunky one…where does that leave me?” Kyo snarked. Mao whipped around and stared at his lover “Kyo, you’re the dark scary sexy one…that’s where you are” Mao slid his arm around Kyo’s waist. “Uh, okay…come on then, I’m hungry.” Kyo just shook his head, but he was smiling. “Irasshai, gentlemen!” Ojisan called out. Teiji tensed slightly, just enough for Uta to notice, looking up at his lover, who wore an unreadable expression.

            “Are we celebrating anything tonight gentlemen?” Ojisan glanced at Teiji and Uta, before he leaned on the counter, standing in front of Uta. “Young one, it is good to see you happy and healthy again.” Uta blushed, “Ojisan, this is Teiji, my boyfriend.” Uta said shyly. “Young man” was the only thing Ojisan said, nodding to Teiji. Kyo was watching the exchange but said nothing. The foursome chatted while eating dinner, an amazing amount of teasing of Teiji and his spoiling of Uta was the main topic. “You’re going to arrive in a gilded chariot one day…I just know it!” Mao announced. That stopped the conversation dead, with Ojisan looking puzzled. “I’m what? Oh my god, Mao…you’ve totally lost your mind…a gilded chariot? Where the hell did that even come from?” Uta was laughing, falling over onto Teiji’s shoulder, Kyo looking at his lover, “Yes, I’d like to know where that came from as well.”

            The good-natured joking and ribbing went on throughout the meal, only stopping with Ojisan standing in front of Teiji. Uta put his hand on Teiji’s thigh. “Young man, thank you for loving and caring for Uta, your heart has room for one other.  Your lady must be perceptive and aware, one of the chosen is not what he appears. Her need of a personal friend is great, but she must have a discerning eye when choosing…that one may be looking for something far deeper.” Ojisan then reached across the counter, laying his hand on Uta’s face. “Young one, your gentleman will no longer be an issue in your life, he is getting the help he needs. Forgive him when he returns.” Ojisan smiled at the group, then turned and went back to his tiny kitchen.

            As they were collecting their things, Ojisan held Kyo back. “The personal friend…there is something lurking…please keep him safe. Uta cannot handle another tragedy.” Kyo looked at Ojisan. “With my life, I will keep Uta safe. There is no distance in my heart between Mao and Uta.” Ojisan bowed and Kyo left to catch up with Mao. “What was that all about?” Mao nudged Kyo in the ribs. “I’ll tell you later.” The foursome split up for home, Teiji had some business with Davina, so he was on a time crunch.

            “Okay, we’re home, what was up with Ojisan?” Mao had a nervous stomach, anticipation eating away at him.  “Ojisan said to watch Teiji, that something may happen, and he wanted me to keep Uta safe.” Kyo always told Mao the truth these days, he knew his lover could handle the friendship with Uta. Mao frowned, “What the hell does that mean?” Kyo shrugged, “He said that Uta couldn’t handle another tragedy” Mao stiffened up. “Tragedy…shit! God, I hope that doesn’t mean someone is going to hurt Uta…what did you tell Ojisan?” Kyo looked Mao dead in the eyes, “I told him that with my life I would keep Uta safe…and that there was no distance in my heart between you and Uta.” Kyo waited. “Shit, we need to keep an eye on Uta…if he needs you…bring him home! I hope Ojisan wasn’t implying that Teiji would be the one to hurt Uta…did you get that vibe from him?”

            “No, I don’t think Teiji will be the problem, but I also don’t think it’s Sakurai either. Ojisan is dead on with this stuff. Oh, by the way…have I told you how much I love you and how amazing you are?” Kyo shoved Mao down on the couch, licking the boy’s neck, drawing the slightest hint of a moan from his lover. “Uh, where is this coming from? Not that I’m complaining…” Mao whispered. Kyo sat up, “Do I need to remind you of a certain incident at the HBG?” Kyo pointed out. “No, you don’t need to remind me, I’m still embarrassed as hell, that I was that huge of an asshole.” Kyo ran his hand through Mao’s hair. “You’re not the same person…I fucked the snotty brat out of you,” Mao wormed around under Kyo, “I’m feeling kind of snotty and bratty…care to fuck it out of me right now?” Kyo growled, “You little shit…come here!” Kyo jumped up off the couch, grabbed Mao, throwing the boy over his shoulder and marched straight to the bedroom, where the punishment began in earnest.

 

            “You’re awfully quiet…did what Ojisan say bother you?” Uta could see that Teiji’s mind was working…he knew his lover was replaying what Ojisan had said…trying to make sense of it. “It worries me a little, mainly because he brought up Davina…that maybe she could be in trouble or heading for trouble. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin the night” Uta was on the couch, watching Teiji get ready to leave for Davina’s, “What are you doing tonight?” It wasn’t unusual for Teiji to be with Davina at night, the woman’s schedule was not that of a 9-5 job. “Speaking with two young men we found at the clubs. I won’t let her interview them alone, it’s not safe.” Teiji kneeled down in front of Uta, “I hate leaving you alone all the time, please tell me that you’re not too bored when I’m gone? I can ask Davina if you come with me tonight?” That raised an eyebrow from Uta, “um, that would be kind of nice, tell her I’ll make sure to stay out of the way.” Teiji got out his phone;

            “ _My Mistress, would it be possible to bring Uta with me tonight? He’s a bored and is claiming that he misses you_ ”

            “ _Teddy, of course you may bring Uta…I would be delighted to see him. I could actually use him tonight, please bring the boy with you_.”

            “Go put on your uniform just in case she needs you to serve tea or snacks…you want to make sure you’re presentable tonight.” Uta rushed off to the bedroom, grabbing his uniform, he quickly got dressed, running to the bathroom for a quick tooth brushing, adding a bit of make-up and he was ready to go. “That was quick!” Teiji stroked Uta’s cheek…his heart twinging a little. It made him uncomfortable, this feeling he had, he couldn’t shake it. “Let’s go…I’m not sure what time the guests are arriving”

 

            “Uta, I’m glad you asked to come with Teddy, I do have a few things I’d like you to take care of for me, ne?” Davina hugged the boy, kissing him fondly, on the cheek. “I have a special guest tonight that will not be in the room while we are talking to the two new boys, he will be in another room, but will be able to view the interview. I’d like for you to assist him in anything he needs, be it drink or food” Uta nodded, “Yes Mistress, I’d be happy to help.” Uta bowed. “Let me show you to the room, we’ll see if we need to adjust anything for his comfort.” Davina took Uta by the hand and led him down a back hallway behind the kitchen that he was unaware of. Coming to a rather large heavy door, taking a set of keys from her waist, she opened the door and led Uta in. “Mistress, this is very…sort of a haunted mansion type room, with the secret entrance.” Uta giggled. “It was designed by me for my clients who wish to view scenes, but not interact. Here, let me show you.”

            Davina led Uta to a large bookcase, with one hand she slid the book case aside, revealing a very tiny room. “Wow, this is so cool!” Uta chirped. “That isn’t the half of it my dear.” There was a comfortable looking chair inside the room, which she sat down in. She reached to the wall, sliding a small door to the side. “This is the viewing area…much like that of a Catholic Priest’s confessional, you can see out, but they cannot see in. Tell me where you think this viewing area is, in the other room.” Davina had Uta sit in the chair and look through the small window. “Hmm, I’m not sure… Teiji! I can see him! This is in your parlor…the fan on the wall!”

            “You’re such a clever boy, Uta.”  In Davina’s private parlor next to her bedroom, there was a huge hand painted silk fan, hanging on one wall, Uta had always admired it, it was a beautiful scene of Japanese erotica depicting two naked men on the floor, bowing to a beautifully stern woman. “Mistress, your guest has arrived” Teiji said without even looking at the wall. “Thank you my dear, I will rejoin you in a moment. Please offer him some wine” Davina looked down on Uta, “The gentleman’s name that you will be attending to is Isshi, he’s a dear friend who unfortunately fell to an abusive cowardly submissive. He’s a sweet man, almost too sweet to be a Dominant.” Davina gave Uta some instructions on how to deal with her guest and left him to wait.

            “Isshi my dear, how are you?” Davina embraced the beautiful man. “Davina, I’m well…Teddy it is good to see you still in service to your Lady.” Teiji bowed. “His duties have changed a bit, but that’s not what I wanted to discuss with you today.” Davina led them to a small divan, “I may have found you a boy, Isshi. He’s beautiful, his name is Ruimaru…angelic name. I’m offering you my viewing room, as I have not yet conducted a formal interview with the boy.” They spoke for a while…talking about old times. “Is it true about Sakurai…have we lost him?” A tiny gasp was heard, Isshi turning towards the sound. “Uta, would you please join us?”

            Uta returned to the parlor, approaching Davina with his eyes cast down. “Isshi, this is Uta.” Isshi gave Uta an appraising look, “You’re beautiful Uta, I’m sorry that you had to endure what you’ve gone through in your short life.” Uta glanced up, “Sir?” Davina sighed, “Isshi is well acquainted with Sakurai, he also knows of your abuse by the hands of that maggot.” Isshi glanced at Davina, “Is he collared by you?” Davina laughed, “Oh dear, no. Uta will never be collared or contracted again, he is one of my assistants, and he’s also Teddy’s lover.” Isshi turned to look at Teiji. “I’m confused Davina my dear…”

            The Mistress went on to explain their little happy ménage a trois, “This is why I am interviewing for someone new to put into training…” before Davina could finish, a knock at the door announced that both of the young men had arrived. “Uta dear, would you escort Isshi to the viewing room please?” Uta nodded and bowed, “Follow me please” Isshi was led by Uta to the viewing room, “Is there anything that you need from me at this moment, Sir?” Isshi reached up to caress Uta’s cheek, “Nothing at the moment Uta. I do wish you happiness though.” Uta was touched by the gesture, he bowed and moved away from the tiny room, standing near the door.

 

            Setsuna stood next to Ruimaru, both of them had a look of trepidation, did they both believe that they had made a mistake? “Gentlemen, welcome to my manor, this is my attendant, Teddy. You will address him as Sir, he is your senpai at this point. Ruimaru, come here boy.” Davina indicated a spot in front of her. “Have you thought about my offer? Do you have any questions?” The boy’s face lit up…he had an angelic air about him. “Would I be living here at the manor, if you accepted me into training, Ma’am?”

            “Do you have any objections to living here?” Ruimaru shook his head, “Um, I have a job…do I have to quit?” Davina hesitated, glancing at the wall, “That would be something we’d discuss further if you are accepted.” Ruimaru bowed, “I have nothing else, Ma’am.”  Davina indicated for him to step back next to Setsuna. This boy was a little worrisome, Davina got a vibe off of him…but she was uncertain if it was negative. “Setsuna...come here boy” The tall pale boy stood in the same spot Ruimaru had. “Same question, have you thought about my offer, and do you have anything to ask?”

            “No Ma’am, I would gladly live here at the Manor, if you so desire” The boy’s eyes were down cast, he definitely had potential, and he was beautiful. “Do you understand the position you would be training for, Setsuna?” Davina glanced at Teiji, who was stone faced. “As your personal pet, Mistress?” Davina snorted, “You aim high boy, that is yet to be seen, it all depends on your unwavering obedience” Davina raised a finger, Teddy immediately went to her side, and on one knee, his head down. She lifted another finger, he stood. She pointed her finger backwards, Teddy moved to stand behind her, she snapped her fingers, and the man started to lightly massage her shoulders. At no point did Teddy even look at Davina, she lifted one shoulder and Teddy stopped. “Not all pets are trained this well, Teddy is one of two trained to this level, my associate owns the other. If you were even half as good as Teddy, you would be successful. Teddy my sweet, would you escort the boys and show them the accommodations?” Teddy bowed, “Follow me.”

            In the viewing room, Isshi had watched, his breath caught the second he saw Ruimaru, “He’s beautiful, such an angel!” he murmured, “I want that boy…” Uta could hear the man whispering to himself and he smiled to himself. Isshi seemed like a gentle loving man, with no pretense of superiority about him, unlike Sakurai. Uta sighed and shook his head, he hoped what Ojisan had said, was true. That he was free of Sakurai for good, Teiji being what he truly had wanted all along, just to be loved, and to be loved deeply. “Uta-kun? I would like to speak with your Mistress please.” Uta bowed and left the room.

            Davina followed Uta back to the viewing room, “Isshi my dear, what did you think of Ruimaru?” Davina could tell by the flushed face, that the man had indeed become intrigued with the boy. “I would like to do something out of the range of protocol, if I may.” Davina raised an eyebrow, “I would like to speak to the young man, away from the other boy. Could I perhaps have an hour with him? You may leave Uta in the room if you so wish as a chaperone of sorts.” Davina cocked her head, “This is unusual, Isshi…the boy has not entered training, what do you want of him?” Isshi sighed, “The last pet I had, I met him sight unseen, having been trained by someone I did not know, and it ended in disaster. I do not want to repeat that, I would like to speak to the boy, just to see if there is any connection. I am not willing to waste your time, my time or the boy’s time. If there is no connection, you will be free to train him for your household, and I will wait again.”

            Davina felt for Isshi, she had known the quiet gentle man for over a decade, his style of dominance on the light side, until he was angered, then the fire rose. “I will allow this, although it’s highly unusual, Isshi.” She walked over to Uta, “Please find Teiji, bring Ruimaru back with you.” Uta nodded, bowed and left the room. “Are you sure Isshi? I’m worried that you will like him as a normal boy, but what if he fails?” Davina sat next to her friend, placing her hands over his. “Davina, I’m not looking for a Teddy, nor am I looking for someone to abuse. I’m looking for a pet that will be kind to me, love me and respect me. You know I am not heavy handed in my scenes, I need someone to take care of, to nurture.” Before Davina could say more, Uta returned with the boy.

            “Ruimaru, I’d like to introduce you to Isshi-san.” The boy kept his eyes down, Isshi moved towards him, lifting his chin and looking into the boy’s eyes. “Ruimaru, you’re absolutely stunning…so angelic, can we speak for a few moments?” the boy was blushing a flaming pink, unable to speak he just nodded. “Uta, let us return to the parlor. Isshi, let me know if you need anything more.”  “Mistress is this so unusual? Isshi-san speaking with an untrained pet?” Davina had her arm around Uta’s waist as they walked, “Yes, it is…but Isshi is a special case, I would not normally do this for just anyone.”

 

            “Please, sit Ruimaru.” Isshi was shaking inside, “Sir?” Ruimaru looked at Isshi, the man looked kind, and sad. “Ruimaru, have you ever been contracted before? Do you understand what that means?” Ruimaru shook his head, “No sir, I’ve only really played around with it, boyfriends that like to tie me up, edging, and blindfolding but nothing very serious.” The boy was still blushing. “Sir? Are you a dominant?” Isshi reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Ruimaru’s ear, the boy leaning into the man’s hand a little. “Yes boy, I am.” Isshi didn’t remove his hand from the side of Ruimaru’s face, softly running his thumb over the boy’s delicate pale skin. They sat like that for a few moments, “Sir?” Ruimaru’s voice was shaking, “Hmm?” Ruimaru licked his lips, hoping to entice the man to kiss him, Isshi saw the little ploy and decided to take a chance. With his hand still stroking the boy’s face, Isshi leaned in, a chaste kiss brushing the boy’s lips. The tiny whine that slipped from Ruimaru’s mouth, was enough to push Isshi further, running his tongue over the boy’s lower lip, pushing its way in.

            Ruimaru moaned in the other’s mouth, Isshi slipping his arm around the boy, pulling him into his chest. The heady feeling Isshi was experiencing was enough to tell him…this was the boy. Pulling back just enough to speak, Isshi asked the question, “Boy…do you want to be mine? Will you agree to be trained by Davina, come to me and be collared and contracted…to live with me, to serve me?” Before Ruimaru could answer, Isshi pushed his tongue back into the boy’s mouth, drawing out another moan. Ruimaru couldn’t think straight, _did he just ask me…he wants me to … please_. Isshi stopped his kiss, the boy whining from the loss. “I think we need to speak to Davina, ne?” Ruimaru nodded his head, “Yes, please sir” Isshi rose from the divan, holding his hand out to Ruimaru, he led them back to Davina’s parlor. Teddy opened the door before Isshi could knock, “Always one step ahead of us, ne Teddy?” The man bowed.

            “Davina, we need to speak, tonight please.” Davina knew the moment Isshi stepped into the room, holding Ruimaru’s hand, what the man wanted to discuss. “Of course, my dear, Ruimaru…do you have to be anywhere for the next several hours?” The boy’s eyes were cast down, “Not anymore, Ma’am.” Isshi led them to a small couch, sitting down with his new boy at his feet. “Teddy, could you retrieve Setsuna for me please?” Teddy bowed. Uta was standing in a corner, trying hard not to be seen, amazed at what he was watching.

            “Ma’am?” Setsuna walked into the room, stopping near the door. “Setsuna, we need to speak a little longer, do you have any pressing business tonight?” The tall boy shook his head, “No Ma’am, I do not.” Davina looked at Teddy, “Come with me please, Setsuna-kun.” The boy looked confused. “I have some business to take care of first, I am giving you a room for you to relax in until I call for you.” Teddy escorted the boy out of the room.

            “Ruimaru, I would like you to go with Uta. Uta, could you take Ruimaru to the kitchen? Bring us some tea please.” Uta stepped forward, bowed, then took Ruimaru by the hand and led him out. “Isshi… you’ve fallen hard for the boy, I can see it in your eyes. You didn’t molest him too, badly did you?” Isshi tried to look embarrassed, but he couldn’t. “No, we just kissed…a little” the man smirked. “I’ve asked him if he would like to be trained by you, then collared and contracted by me, and he agreed. We now need to discuss his training, what I’d like from him. I also would like to discuss visitation rights during his training. Yes, I know it’s highly irregular, but this is a special case my dear. This boy...” Isshi looked at the door, “This boy is my boy, Davina…he’s the one I’ve been waiting for… Ruimaru will be _my_ Teddy.”

 

            “I take it you like Isshi-san?” Uta wanted to calm the fears the boy may be having. “Yes…he’s…I can’t even explain it.” The boy still had his eyes cast down. “Ne, Ruimaru? You can look at me…I’m not your senpai.” Uta nudged the boy’s shoulder. “Sorry. I feel like it’s automatic, that I’m doing it without even thinking…is that crazy?” They reached the kitchen, Ruimaru taking a seat at the bar, Uta digging around tea and a light snack. “No, it just means you’re a natural submissive, like me. It’s natural for you to do these things without even thinking about it, I’ve always been like that.” Ruimaru stared at Uta, “Is Davina your Mistress?” Uta turned to look at the boy, “She is, but not in the way you think. Teddy is Davina’s personal pet…or he was, it’s hard to explain” Uta gave Ruimaru the abridged version of their story, without the specifics of names. “I am a house boy, I run errands, help out at events, things like that and I have a normal job at the High Ball Garden, under Tokyo Tower.”

            “Wow, that sounds like a great job…do you see any famous people?” Ruimaru was leaning forward across the bar. Uta hesitated before saying anything, he didn’t want to sound like he was bragging. “Oh, a few I guess.” He was pouring the hot water for the tea. “Have you ever seen Sakurai Atsushi?” Uta dropped a cup, crying out as it hit the floor, splashing hot water onto Uta’s legs. “Oh shit! Uta I’m so sorry!” Ruimaru jumped down, running around the counter. “UTA!” Teddy was there before Ruimaru could even reach Uta. “Baby are you okay? What happened?” Uta put the tea kettle down, “I’m fine, I just dropped a cup, I’m not hurt.” Ruimaru’s eyes were a little wild. “It’s my fault, Sir! I shouldn’t have been talking while he was pouring” Ruimaru bowed low to Teddy.

            “It’s fine Ruimaru, it just slipped out of my hand, let me clean it up before we take this back to Mistress and Isshi-san.” The three of them quickly cleaned up the broken tea cup, with Teddy now taking the heavy tray. “I’m fine, I’m not hurt” Uta pouted. “Was there a problem, Teddy?” Uta went over to stand in front of Davina, “It was my mistake, I dropped a cup while I was pouring, my apologies Mistress.” Davina looked down at the legs of Uta’s pants, “You’re not burned are you dear?” Uta shook his head, “No Ma’am, I’m fine really.” Davina smirked a little as she watched Teddy hover over Uta.

            “Ruimaru, sit please.” The boy sat on the floor, near Isshi. “I would like to offer you the chance for formal training, with the stipulation that I would not be the one to collar and contract you after the training is complete, you would go to Isshi-san. If you accept, you have one week to tie up any loose ends in your personal life. You will be living here in the manor, you will no longer need to be employed, I offer complete care during training. After your training is complete, you, Isshi-san and myself will sit down and draw up a contract. The contract will be between you and Isshi-san, you both will decided the terms and conditions. Are you interested in accepting this offer?”

            Ruimaru looked up at Isshi, he wanted to be with this man, it felt right. “Yes Mistress, I will accept your offer.” Isshi bent down and kissed Ruimaru, “My love, it will be over quickly, you will be with me soon.” Teddy and Uta both had tears welling, watching something as beautiful and trusting as a new pet and their owner.  “Ruimaru, you still have my card, when you are ready to return to the manor, just call me and I will have Teddy pick you up. Please keep the fact that you are living here, and in training to yourself, confidentiality is critical, do not tell your family nor your friends. Is this understood?” Ruimaru stood, standing in front of Davina, the boy bowed. “Yes, Mistress I understand completely, I am honored to be accepted into training.” Isshi giggled softly, “He’s almost training himself, Davina. This pup will be easy.”

 

            Teddy had left the room while Ruimaru and Davina were discussing training and went to retrieve Setsuna from his room. “Mistress would like to speak to you.” Leading Setsuna back to the parlor, the young man was surprised that there was another in the room, and that Ruimaru was sitting at the man’s feet. “Setsuna, I would like to offer you the chance for formal training, with the end result, that you will become my personal pet. I offer complete care in my manor, you would leave your friends and family behind, with no explanations. You will no longer be employed. After the completion of training, we will then sit down with a neutral third-party witness and negotiate a contract to be collared. Do you accept these terms?”

            “Yes, Mistress I agree. When would I be able to move in?” Setsuna had his eyes lowered, he wanted to move in that night, but he knew he had to go back to his flat and collect his things. “I usually give my pets in training one week in which to tie up any loose ends, I will give you my card and you may call when you are ready.” Setsuna bowed. “Teddy, will you please show these young men to the door. Gentlemen I look forward to our sessions. Good night.” The two young men bowed, Ruimaru looking crest fallen that he had to leave Isshi…he wanted more kissing, more touching. “It won’t be long, my angel.” Isshi said as his good bye to his boy. “Isshi, my dear, I hope it all works out well for you. And yes, we need to make some modifications to training, and I am only agreeing to this, because you are my dear friend and I want to see you happy once more.” Isshi kissed Davina on the cheek and left the manor.

            “I am exhausted! Would you both join me in the kitchen for a snack before you leave?” Davina wished to spend as much time with Teiji as she could, without hurting Uta. Teiji moved about the kitchen in a practiced ease, pulling out light food, just enough to fill the gnawing hunger. “What do you think Teiji, about Setsuna?” The tall man stopped, “I think he will do well, but I think you may have a little trouble with him, he seems to have a stubborn or proud streak in him, Ruimaru? That boy is training himself, as Isshi-san said.” Davina looked at Uta. “My dear, what did you think of Ruimaru? You spoke with him.” Uta blushed, “He seems really sweet, I felt bad though when I dropped the cup.” Davina glanced at Teiji. “What really happened, Uta?” The boy shifted in his seat, “I told him I worked for you, and at the HBG” Davina was fairly certain she knew where this was going. “He asked me if I’d met anyone famous, I told him no. I wasn’t about to tell him who I work with! Then he asked me if I’d ever seen Sakurai, it startled me and I dropped the cup.”

            “Uta, my dear boy. Even now that man haunts you.” Teiji nudged Uta, “Tell her…” Uta frowned. “Tell me what, Uta?” Uta shook his head, “We went to Ojisan’s tonight with Mao and Kyo.” Teiji knew Uta would be mad at him, but he thought it important. “Ojisan told Uta that Sakurai would no longer be an issue in his life, that he was getting help, and for Uta to forgive him when he comes home.” Teiji wasn’t about to say anything to Davina, regarding what Ojisan had said about her. “Well, perhaps it’s true…maybe he will no longer be an issue. Uta look at me my dear,” Davina lifted Uta’s chin, “I love you Uta, no matter what is said, no matter what happens…always know that I love you dearly. You are always welcome in my home, you need no invitation here. I would truly love to have you and Teiji living here with me if I could, and as perhaps kinky as it may sound, I’d have you both in my bed.  But that is selfish of me.” The second she had mentioned the kinky arrangement, Teiji gasped, “DAVINA! Oh my god, I can’t believe you said that Mistress.” Teiji was turning a shade of red that had no description. “What? Teiji, look at me… seriously man, what do I do for a living? Tsk, such a prude, my Teddy.” Uta was giggling, “UTA! Do not encourage her! Oh my god, I live with perverts” Teiji was starting to laugh, trying very hard to look shocked. “I’m sure it would make for great gossip at Fetish, ne?” Davina continued to tease. “Could you imagine what would happen in Mao and Kyo found out? Mao is the king of gossip!” Uta added. Soon all three were throwing around scenarios on what would happen if they honestly did what Davina had proposed. “We need to get you home Uta. Mistress, Uta has work in the morning, will you need anything more from me?” Davina shook her head, “No my dear, go home, cuddle with your boy. I will call you tomorrow afternoon. Thank you both.” Davina kissed them both sweetly, and Teiji locked the large front door behind him. “That would be kinda…um, fun.” Uta murmured as Teiji drove them home. “Hmm? What would baby?” Uta leaned back in his seat, “All three of us in bed together” he murmured as he closed his eyes. Teiji glanced over at his lover, “Yes, I think it would be beautifully perfect.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter really...just to set things up.

Tora was moping around at work, dramatically sighing every few minutes, Mao noticed right away and decided to go to Taka first. “What the hell is wrong with Tora today, he’s being all sulky and whiney.” Mao asked. “Hmm, not sure really, did he maybe have an argument with Aki?” Mao hadn’t thought of that, “I’m going to ask…” Mao left the office. “Tora, what is wrong with you today? Did you and Aki get in an argument or something?” Tora stopped what he was doing and looked up at his friend. “No, we didn’t get in a fight or anything, it’s just…I want to do something, but I’m not sure how to start it.”

            Now Mao was totally confused, “What do you mean you don’t know how to start it?” Tora sighed…again. “Let me ask you…and Taka as well.” Tora walked back to the office. “Can I have a minute, Taka?” Tora sat down, “Mao, please…don’t freak out and don’t’ say anything! Please!” Mao frowned. “I want to propose to Aki, but I don’t know how.” Mao gasped, but before he could say anything Taka grabbed his hand, “He said don’t freak out” Mao slumped a little. “What do you mean you don’t know how?” Taka asked this time. “Exactly what I said, I don’t know where or how I should plan this, I want it to be special! Not just another generic proposal.”

            “I can’t help you with this Tora, Sato proposed to me, same with Koichi…Tatsu did all the asking stuff. Besides you don’t want to mimic anything we did, you want to do your own thing.” Tora slumped further down in his chair. “Thanks anyways…” Getting up he went back to work, trying hard to not dwell on his problem. “I’m smart enough…I should be able to come up with something” was the last thing he muttered before shutting off that part of his mind for the rest of the day.

 

           

            Aki sat in front of his computer, watching videos of unique wedding proposals, hoping that he would see something that would inspire him. He had decided to ask Tora the big question in a special way, just not another random proposal. He was positive though, that Tora would be caught unawares and surprised, so he had that going for him. He had thought about asking Sato and Tatsu, even perhaps Shinya, but he felt like he would be cheating Tora out of his own uniqueness. As he moved through his day, he viewed everything as a potential idea for a proposal; at the grocery store, he saw lemons, reminding him of the lemon fights they’d had at the HBG. The alcohol section; the night Tora drunk dialed him and confessed. Everything was screaming ‘ _use me in the proposal’_ but not how to use the items. “Pfft, I’m just going to jump in the shower with him…oh shit!” Aki almost abandoned his shopping, wanting to run home and write out his idea… in the shower! Sexy and naked! What could be more perfect? He had a flash back to Tora screaming at him, because Aki took some pictures of him while in the shower. “Fuck, this is perfect!” he giggled.

           

            The search for a ring was next on his list. He had snuck one of Tora’s rings into his pocket, taking it just long enough to get the right size. He has his eye on a few different styles, trying to decide on just one was the next hurdle. He had tried to pry the information out of Tora, window shopping one night, he stopped in front of a jewelry store, “Hmm, which one do you like the most? I like that black and silver one” Tora had looked in the window and had picked multiple rings that he liked, not one specific. “Crap shoot kid,” Aki said to himself.  His next thought was of the wedding, yet again not knowing what Tora would prefer, “Have to wait until after I propose, then we can both plan it.” Putting his groceries away, his thoughts on a wedding, Aki couldn’t help by giggle to himself, he was ridiculously happy at that exact moment, he almost couldn’t stand it. “Finally.”

 

 

            Mao now had the proposal bug in his ear…but was worried that it was too soon in their relationship, he didn’t even know if Kyo wanted to be married, it was a huge step in any relationship. But it was still in the back of his mind, and it would be there when and until he could poke around Kyo’s brain. For Mao it was a no brainer, he was head over heels, sappy, corny and silly in love with the spikey man, at times still not believing how lucky he had been. Kyo would catch Mao staring at him, a goofy grin on his face, “What, pray tell, are you staring at me for?” The small man stood in front of his lover, “Just you, I love you, that’s all.” Mao said happily. Often Kyo would wipe that stare off of Mao’s face with a blistering kiss and maybe a little groping…if they had time. Kyo never started anything that couldn’t be finished right then. Leaving a blue balled Kyo in sexual frustration was not a pretty sight, Mao had learned that the hard way, one afternoon before he left for work. He thought it wise to stand behind his lover, grind his crotch into Kyo’s ass, then attempt to kiss the man and leave for work. “Oh, I don’t think so boy!” Kyo turned on his lover, grabbing him and throwing him over his shoulder and walked into the bedroom. The sex was rough, fast and completely satisfying. Needless to say, Mao was about thirty minutes late for work. “Um, sorry Taka… uh…” Mao stuttered, trying to explain why he was late to his boss. Taka had a rough idea, Mao did look like he’d just been fucked into the wall, or a mattress. “Try to plan ahead Mao, no last-minute fun before work?” Taka scolded.

 

            After work that evening, Mao had told Kyo about Tora’s conundrum and asking advice from Taka. “Pfft, he should just do it the way he wants, don’t rely on others for ideas.” Kyo huffed, but dropped the subject totally, leaving Mao concerned that Kyo wasn’t interested in marriage. Mao sighed, and returned to what he was doing, not seeing the smirk on Kyo’s face. Kyo had been thinking about marriage…a lot. It was a scary road for him, after his years of being fucked over by lovers, marriage was a huge step in finality. Kyo would only be married once, intending on living the rest of his life with his chosen partner. But was it what Mao wanted? The boy was still young, maybe not as young as Uta, it didn’t really matter to Kyo. It took Shinya reminding him of that fact, when he was still confused over what Mao wanted in their relationship. Kyo could hear Shinya’s voice in his head at that moment, telling him he’d never know until he asked and not to use age or anything else as a cop-out. He smiled when he thought of his best friend, the man was wise beyond his years and probably the most sensitive person he knew, besides himself.

 

 

            “Does Mucc have anything planned for this coming Sunday?” Koichi had his head on Tatsu’s lap, the man absentmindedly carding through his young husband’s hair. “Not that I know of, why?” Tatsu had his nose buried in a book, which he should know better than to continue reading while Koichi was trying to talk to him. There was a certain sudden pressure on his crotch, looking down at Koichi, the boy was nuzzling his cock through his pants. “Do you want to pay attention to me for a moment so we can talk? Or do I need to give you a repeat performance of last time?” Koichi quipped. “No, I do not believe that Mucc has anything scheduled for Sunday, why?” Tatsu put down his book, giving his full attention to his husband. “I thought it would be nice to invite Teiji and Uta over for a barbeque, maybe Taka and Sato as well? We haven’t had one yet…not officially.” Tatsu was still caressing Koichi’s head. “I think that’s a wonderful idea…I’d like to know Teddy…I mean Teiji a little better. I bet Uta’s fanboying is over now.” Koichi laughed, “It would be embarrassing for Uta to fanboy over you, with Teiji in the room”

            Koichi got on his phone and texted Taka, checking for any conflicting issues, Taka was on board as usual. “ _Will you text Uta and see if they’re free as well?_ ”

           

            “ _Hey, are you and Teiji available on Sunday at around 4pm? Koichi and Tatsu are having a barbeque, Sato and I are going…we want you two to come_!”   Taka knew Uta wasn’t working at the HBG but may have plans at Davina’s.

 

            “Teiji, do we have anything with Davina on Sunday afternoon?” Uta prayed that they didn’t, the barbeque sounded fun. “No, we are both off, why?” Teiji was in the kitchen, wearing Uta’s favorite little apron. “We’ve been invited to Koichi and Tatsu’s house for a barbeque…please say we can go!” Teiji walked into the living room, bending over the couch to kiss his tiny lover. “Yes, we can go. I’d like to meet all of your friends.”  Uta clapped, then texted Taka back, “ _We’ll be there! Can you text me the address please? Do we need to bring anything_?”

 

“ _Unless you want something fancy to drink, you don’t need to bring anything. Here’s the address_.” Taka shot of another text to Koichi, letting him that it was a go for Teiji and Uta.

 

“Yay! Our first party! Oh, I need to make a list.” Koichi jumped up quickly, his head hitting the bottom of Tatsu’s book, smacking him in the nose. “Kou!” he sighed. “Sorry…” was heard as Koichi was in his office. “Hmm, food and drink. Shit, do we have?” Rolling out of his office, “Babe, do we have like barbeque tools, or whatever you call them?” Tatsu chuckled, “Yes dear, I have everything for the grill” Koichi rolled back into his office, spending the next hour planning his first barbeque party.

 

“It should be fun, ne?” Taka was informing his husband not to plan anything for Sunday. “It should be…none of us really know Teiji, very well and we don’t get to see Uta as much anymore. Do we need to bring anything?”  

This was the chatter of the day. Uta had a purring feeling in his stomach, a buzzing sensation of happiness. He had the best life ever, more than he could have ever hoped for with Sakurai…Acchan. He thought of the man often, wondering how his therapy is going and hoping for the best for him. He didn’t hate Acchan, but the man needed to get his life together and Uta had every intention on forgiving him, once he returned to Japan.

 

 

 

The jokes were fast and the responses faster, with Teiji bearing the brunt of the humor, which he took in good nature, but Uta was a target for gentle teasing, in the sexual humor department via Kyo. “So, is he you know…” Taka wiggled his eyebrows at Uta, both of them glancing over at Teiji, “Taka! I’m not telling you that! Oh my god, my boss what’s to know about my sex life!” Uta was ten shades of red all at once. “No, I’m not your boss now, I’m your friend. I’m not asking for specifics… just yes or no?” Koichi reached over and smacked Taka in the arm. “Stop it Taka, it’s none of our business if Teiji’s hung…” Uta turned on Koichi, “KOU!” Koichi giggled, “Remember, I dated Kyo as well. Maybe we should call Mao and have him come over and we can compare notes, but not Taka…he doesn’t deserve to know!”

Teiji glanced over at Uta, surrounded by his friends, smiling at the fact that the boy was his. Tatsu and Sato nudged each other, “He has it bad, ne?” Tatsu said to Sato. “Yah…sorry Teiji,”  The large man shrugged, “I fully admit I have it bad, I have since the day I met him…well not the night at the Fetish” Teiji turned back to his friends, “I can’t thank you enough for keeping him safe…I know he’s had a very rough life, the thing with Morrie, Natsu then Sakurai. I hope to never make him cry”

“We’re happy for you both. I don’t worry so much about Uta anymore, I know he’s safe with you, and with Davina.” Tatsu patted Teiji on the shoulder. “Thank you Tatsu, Sato…both of you, for caring about Uta so much. It means a great deal to me.” Teiji bowed, Sato smacking him on the back of the head, “Duh…don’t bow to us Teiji please, we’re just normal guys. You only bow to us when we’re on stage, then it’s expected of course.” Now it was Tatsu’s turn, “Asshole” he smacked Sato in the back of the head, “He doesn’t need to bow when we’re on stage, throwing cash at us is the protocol.”  Uta had glanced over when Sato smacked Teiji, giggling over the look on his lover’s face. “He fits right in Uta, no worries there.” Koichi put his arm around his friend. “FOOD!” Tatsu shouted, the joking fell by the wayside, with everyone lining up for dinner.

 

 

Setsuna packed the last of his things that he would take with him to Davina’s manor, which consisted of one large suitcase, everything else would be donated.  He didn’t care about informing his family, they meant little to nothing to the boy, never supporting anything he’d done with his life. His measly delivery job didn’t even deserve a formal notice, he just would stop showing up. He had knots in his stomach, not from fear but from anticipation, what would training be like? How much pain would be inflicted, was Davina a harsh Mistress? What would the sex be like? What about Teddy?  
            He was unsure of the relationship between Teddy and Davina, other than he knew that he’d be replacing the man, but why? Why was Teddy no longer her personal pet? He had seen another boy at the manor, but didn’t pay much attention to him, being pre-occupied with Davina and in part, Ruimaru. From the short time they’d spent together, Setsuna liked the younger boy, he seemed nice enough. He was a bit jealous of the fact that the boy already had been promised to Isshi-san, not that he was interested in the man. “He looked happy though” he thought out loud. Setsuna had called Davina and left a message that he was ready to come to the manor at any time, wondering when Ruimaru would be ready and if they’d go together.

 

Davina listened to the message from Setsuna and the one she had received the night before from Ruimaru. She had started to pick up her phone to text Teiji, stopping herself before she did. Teiji had texted her and informed her that he and Uta were going to be at a barbeque with some friends and would not be home until later that evening. A sad little smiled played upon her lips as she felt that Teiji was moving further away from her and closer to Uta. She had to admit to herself that she was semi-serious with her comment about having both Uta and Teiji in her bed. She had fantasized about it, that same night, Teiji between her legs fucking her, Teiji’s mouth on Uta’s cock, edging the boy over and over. She knew however, that it would remain a fantasy, nothing more.

 

 

They were all sitting in the garden, Sato and Tatsu telling tour stories, Koichi and Taka making comments and telling the _real_ stories. “You did what? You’re kidding right?” Uta didn’t remember hearing the story about the first time Koichi saw Tatsu, “I almost passed out, Taka had to catch me and he made me sit down.” Tatsu was nodding. “He also got his ass kicked, literally at the first live we went to. He was staring at me, and forgot the words to the song, Miya had to kick him in the ass.” Koichi was sitting on Tatsu’s lap, his husband nuzzling him. “That’s so cute!” Sato snorted, “It wasn’t cute when Miya yelled at him after the live…he got chewed out pretty good.” Uta was sitting in front of Teiji, between the man’s legs, with his lover petting his hair. “I don’t really remember seeing Teiji…or Teddy back then. I vaguely remember Davina asking me to come with her, I know I wanted to, but I was just too drugged out.”

“But look where you are now, Uta, you’re not drugged out anymore, now you’re blissed out…like newlywed honeymoon blissed out!” Taka pointed out the obvious. “Hush Taka, they’re happy…I remember you being in the same condition, I was too. Nothing wrong with being blissed out.” Koichi chided his friend. Both Teiji and Uta were well aware of how stupidly happy they were, Uta not even thinking of Sakurai any longer, and Teiji with Davina firmly shoved to the back of his mind…for tonight. What would happen the next day was yet to be seen.

It was getting late, Uta and Koichi both had to open the HBG in the morning, “Next time we should invite Tora and Aki, Kyo and Mao, the new couples with the old farts” Koichi suggested. “Hey, I take exception to being called an old fart. Sato’s ten days older than I am! I’m just a young’un!” The age teasing began as they walked Teiji and Uta out to their car. “Thanks for this Kou…it was so much fun! I’ll see you in the morning.” Uta hugged Koichi and Taka. “Teiji, just a warning, we’ll be watching you… Uta’s like our tiny baby brother…but I know you’ll take good care of him, we don’t need to worry at all.” Teiji slapped Tatsu’s back, “Remember, Davina is watching us as well, I’m definitely more afraid of her than I am of either you or Sato.”

“Tired baby?” Teiji looked over at Uta, who was shrugged down in his seat. “Yep, it was fun though…I can’t wait to do it again! We have awesome friends, don’t we?” Uta yawned. “Let’s get you home and into bed or you’re going to be dragging your ass tomorrow.” Teiji pushed Uta’s hair out of his eyes. The tall man ended up carrying his petite lover into the house, locking doors and shutting off lights as he made it down to their bedroom. “You need to change, don’t fall asleep in your clothes.” He pulled Uta’s shirt off, quickly kissing the boy’s neck, a quick bite on the collar bone. Uta looked up at Teiji, “How do I get to be yours? What did I do to deserve you?” A tiny tear ran down Uta’s cheek. “Baby, why are you crying?” Teiji gently wiped the tear away. “I’m just happy…I know I dwell on it a lot, but you have to understand, I was so miserable before I met you, I hated life, I wanted to die.” The tall man grabbed Uta in a tight hug. “You’ve got me forever baby, I’ll never leave you…you’re stuck with me forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who are reading, hope you're enjoying the story.


	6. Chapter 6

 

          “If you could see anyone right now, who would it be and why?” Dr. Suzuki opened Sakurai’s session with a difficult question, one that Sakurai wasn’t sure he could narrow it down to one person. “It would be Uta of course, the problem would be if he’d want to see me.” He gave an honest answer, as best as he could. “Let’s skip talking about Uta…who else?” Sakurai thought for a moment, who he could speak with that may not judge him harshly. “Yoshiki I suppose, he may be a bit friendlier than some of my other associates. He may understand better…I’m not entirely sure though.” Suzuki wrote on his notepad.

        “Does Yoshiki know of your activity within the BSDM community? How many of your peers know if it?” The doctor wanted to delve deep into this topic, he had a hunch that it was the crux of many of Sakurai’s problems.  “Not many…my bandmates of course, the members of Mucc, Dir en Grey and of The Gazette, mostly due to my reprehensible actions in the past, and the fact that Uta works with the partners and friends of those three bands. Kyo of Dir En Grey knows the most as he was an active dominant in the community until very recently. Although, I’m not sure how many of those people know any of the specifics, but they do know that I’m involved at some level. Yoshiki knows that I am a dominant and that I’ve had collared submissives before, we’ve known and worked with each other for over thirty years.”

       “Are you bothered by the idea that these people, peers as it were, know what you do in your spare time?” Sakurai chuckled, “I have no problem with other industry members knowing what I do in my off hours, the general public is a different beast altogether. That information would most likely cause some headaches for the band.” 

       “What happens if you’re recognized at one of the clubs? It’s not like your face isn’t well known…how do you deal with that problem?”

      “I’ve never had a problem at any club as Sakurai Atsushi of Buck Tick. I am the highest-ranking member, male or female, of the local community, and I hold a similar position on the international scene as well. No one dare cross me or shed any public light on my activities” the tone of Sakurai’s answer was conceited and pompous, something that Suzuki would call him on.    

       “You’re saying that you’re that powerful, that popular, that no one dare question you? Sounds a bit arrogant, don’t you think?”  Sakurai snorted, “If the truth is arrogant, it’s arrogant. I’m stating a fact that I am the highest-ranking member of our community, period. Take it as arrogance if you’d like.” Sakura crossed his arms over his chest, sulking at the fact that Suzuki challenged his place. “You’re not that important, no one is that important. You’re letting yourself believe it is so, because that statement has been fed to you for so long, by your minions, you’re going to believe it until your death. Isn’t that true? That’s what sent you over the edge with Uta, he stood up to you and you had a toddler style melt down.”

       “No, that’s not what sent me over the edge with Uta. He refused to see my side of the situation and I…” Sakurai stopped. Suzuki was looking down at his notepad, but he was smirking. “Revelations are always show stoppers, ne?” It was a light bulb moment for Sakurai, everything that his bandmates had said, everything that Uta had said to him, even Davina and Madame F’s voices were shouting in his head at that very moment. “Oh, dear god, what…?” Suzuki looked up at his patient, seeing the color drain from his face at the realization of what he had done, what he had said and the true reason he was in rehab.

       “I am a monster…an arrogant bastard.” Sakurai whispered. Suzuki was watching his patient carefully, looking for signs that he may fall into a deep depression with this new break through. “I think that’s all we need to touch on today. I have these questions for you, think long and hard about them, and we’ll talk at our next session. Who are you, who do you love and Who do you trust?”  Sakurai got up, a little unsteady on his feet, without another word, he left the room. “Uta…what the fuck have I done to you?” Sakurai proceeded to beat himself up for the remainder of the day, finally falling asleep just after dinner.

       “ _Can I ask for something? If it’s possible, would you please contact Yoshiki for me? I need to speak to him_.”

 

       “ _Teiji, would you please go and pick up Ruimaru and Setsuna and bring them to the manor_?”

 

      Davina was standing outside the front door, as Teiji pulled up with the new pets. As they exited the car, both young men stood in front of Davina and bowed, “Yoroshiku onegaishimasu” they said in unison. “Greetings gentlemen, follow me” Davina turned, Teiji opened the door for her, the two young men following her. The ride over had been mostly silent, both too anxious to ask any questions, and it did seem that it would be futile to do so. Teiji had an overpowering presence in the sense of he would not engage in idle chatter. He instructed both men on how to approach Davina once they arrived, that they were only to speak to her if she asked direct questions, and to follow her commands without hesitation. While the first day was strictly informal, it was the first test on how well the men listened to Teiji’s instructions.

      “Teddy dear, please bring the materials to the study, I’d like to go over some of the basics.” Teddy bowed and left them with Davina, as she led them to the study. “Sit gentlemen.” She waved her hand at a small settee. Settling herself behind a very large desk, Davina watched the boys, gauging their comfort level with her stare. “Mistress” Teddy placed a large folder in front of Davina. “Thank you, Teddy” The man then moved to a spot along the wall, standing at attention. Davina opened the folder, dividing its contents into two piles, then pushing the piles to the end of the desk.

      “I want you to take those with you and read through each page carefully and thoroughly. If you have questions about any portion, please make a note of it and we can then address your concerns. This is not a contract, you are not sighing a contract with me. This is training information, what you will or will not be trained for, there is a section for a safe word, you DO need a safe word in place before I start any training. Ruimaru, your training will be slightly different, as I am training you for someone specific, with his specific needs and wishes applied. Setsuna, you also are being trained for someone specific in that you will, with success become my personal pet.”

       “There are schedule’s, with times and days that you will be in training, along with the days off that you will be allowed. I am not a harsh Mistress, but I do expect and demand obedience from my pets, and you will be instructed as so. Do you have any questions at this time?” Davina sat back to wait. Neither boy offered up any inquiries. “You will be debuting in one week. I am holding a small dinner party with other members of the community, needless to say I demand that at the very least your tableside manners are perfect and if they are not, there will be consequences. Teddy will be supervising you at that event, and Uta will be assisting in some of the general tasks. You will not speak to either Teddy nor Uta without express permission.  If there is nothing else, Teddy will show you to your rooms.” Davina hesitated for a moment and when nothing more was said, she left the room.

      Ruimaru and Setsuna stood before Davina left the room, bowing at her exit. “Come with me, I’ll show you to your rooms. Dinner will be at 7pm, you have until then to unpack and organize your rooms, I suggest that you take great care with that as Mistress will often inspect your rooms. Trained pets are not slobs. If at any time you have a question or a concern, you may leave your rooms and there is a white board in the kitchen, simply write your name and a question mark. I will respond to it as soon as possible.” Teddy instructed. They stopped in front of a light green door,  “Ruimaru, this is the Summer Room, it is yours while you are here. Your suitcase is in the closet, this room has a private bath attached.” Teddy closed the door and started to walk away, Setsuna following.

       Stopping in front of a white door, “This is the Winter Room, it shall be yours while you are in training.” Opening the door Setsuna was stunned at the lack of color, everything was white with tiny hints of blue. “Mistress thought this room would suit you best, there is a private bath attached and your suitcase is in the closet. Please make sure to read through the material carefully, study it as well. I will return when it is time for dinner.” Teddy bowed and closed the door, heaving a sigh of relief. Something was off but he couldn’t pinpoint it, was it Ruimaru or Setsuna? Returning to Davina’s parlor, Teddy stood next to the door until Davina motioned him. 

      “Are they settled in? Were there any issues or problems?” She was looking through some paperwork, her brow furrowed. “Nothing Mistress, everything went as scheduled. Is there a problem with the paperwork?” Davina waved her hand, “No, not a problem really, just trying to figure out exactly what I will be doing with Ruimaru, Isshi is such a gentle soul…well for the most part. He is a man that hides his anger well, but do not cross him. Where is Uta this afternoon? I miss him if I don’t see him every day.”

       “He is working at the HBG, we had such a wonderful time at the barbeque with his friends, they truly love him and would go to any lengths to keep him safe.” Teddy did admire the bond that Uta had with his friends, something that he not had as a younger man. “They are truly a loving caring group, and I’m sure Teiji, that you got your share of grief being the new boy in town?” Teddy chuckled, “Yes, I did get my share of the jokes, but I also got an insight into Taka and Koichi’s relationships with their husbands.” Davina cocked her head, “Oh? Something interesting or peculiar?” Teddy told her about Koichi’s incident when he first saw Tatsu, “Almost fainted? I haven’t spent any time with Tatsu, is he that attractive of a man?” This piqued Davina’s interest. “He is a very attractive man, as is Sato, Taka’s husband, but they are genuinely nice caring people, I have no problems at all having them watch over Uta.”

       Davina held out her hand for Teddy, he was at her side and on his knees in a moment. “Teddy…I still miss you. I am not certain that Setsuna will be able to fill the void, I am to the point that I no longer want a personal pet if it can’t be you, my love.” The woman caressed Teiji’s face, wiping the lone tear that fell from the man’s eye. “Davina…I don’t know what to do anymore. I miss you with all my heart as well, but I love Uta beyond anything else. I have to tell you, Uta told me that he thought the idea of the three of us in bed might be fun, as he put it.” Teiji had his eyes closed, his head in Davina’s lap. “It is a fantasy, love. I would be afraid that if we were to act on that, there might be irreparable damage to us all. I could not live with myself if I did anything to harm you or Uta. No dear one…that is not an option.” Teiji sat like that for a time, Davina carding through his hair. “Mistress, it’s time for dinner, shall I call the boys to the kitchen?” He sighed as he lifted his head, moving to rise and gather the brood for dinner.

      “Do you know which way the kitchen is?” Setsuna was standing outside the door. “Yes, but I believe we’re supposed to wait here for Teddy.” The two young men stood outside their bedrooms, next to the doors, waiting for some sort of instruction. “What did you think of the paperwork? Are you worried?” Ruimaru knew that their individual papers were different. “No, I think I’ll be fine, what about you? You already have your dominant?” Ruimaru blushed and nodded. “He saw me the first day we were here, Mistress thought I would be perfect for him, I agree.” Teddy was walking up to their doors, they both looked down at their feet. “Follow me please.” He continued to walk down the hall, coming to a stop in the middle of a tiled star on the floor. “Ahead of you are the other rooms we normally use for guests who spend the night. To the right are the baths and the outdoor pool, to your left is the kitchen and other living areas. You are not to venture past this point, except to go for meals in the kitchen. Is that clear?”

       “Yes Sir” they said in unison. “Alright, let’s get some food in you.” Ruimaru and Setsuna sat at the bar, watching as Teddy prepared dinner. “Sir?” Ruimaru had his eyes down. “Yes, it’s acceptable for you to look at me, Ruimaru, what did you want to say?” He glanced at the immense kitchen area. “Will we take all our meals here? Will you always be the cook?” He was curious on how this huge manor ran, with so few obvious employees. “I will be here fairly often, I manage the household for Mistress. For any major event, Mistress hires some of the top chefs in Japan, depending on the type of food she’s offering. You will come across some other employees, a few security guards, there are other cooks as well. You will treat them just as you treat me, with respect and unless otherwise ordered, yes you will have your meals in the kitchen.”

       “Mistress has instructed me to give you a tour of the manor which is unusual, but you are the only pets in training she has at the moment.” Teddy took them to see the beautiful baths towards the rear of the manor, the large outdoor pool and the koi pond. Ruimaru fell in love with one of the largest of the Koi, “That is Hercules, he is at least 40 years old. Mistress’s father had a large pond and when he died, Mistress took Hercules. He is a Dragon Koi, he is also very friendly.” Ruimaru was already lying on the ground, petting the large fish, “My grandparents had koi, I would love to have a pond. Do you know if Isshi-san has a pond?” Teddy had to chuckle, “I do not, Ruimaru.” Reluctantly they moved away from the koi pond, Ruimaru waving at the large fish. The one area that they did not tour, the hallway that lead to the guest bedrooms, “There is no reason for you to be there, unless you are invited by a guest, but that rarely happens.” Setsuna looked down the hall…wondering what was in the rooms that made them forbidden.

       After touring the manor, they went into Davina’s parlor to speak to their Mistress. Ruimaru very much wanted to ask about the koi Hercules but knew better than to start a conversation. “Did you enjoy your dinner and your tour?” Davina asked, according to the rules and instructions, they were allowed to answer. “Mistress? I really liked the Koi pond, Hercules is an impressive fish and so friendly! He let me pet him!” Davina looked at Ruimaru, thinking that the boy was still so young. “One day when I feed the fish, I’ll have you assist me. I also like Hercules, he’s a very nice koi” Davina winked at Ruimaru, the boy blushing to his toes.

       “Mistress? Do you usually have overnight guests?” Setsuna was treading a little far for a pet who had just arrived but Davina indulged him. “It happens not frequently, and it would be none of your concern.” She scolded the boy gently. “Do either of you have any questions regarding the paperwork I gave you? Any questions about training?” Davina knew from experience, that even if the boys did have questions, they would surely not ask, they were too fresh and still a tiny bit afraid of what was ahead. “Alright, you are dismissed. Please stay in your rooms for the rest of the evening, you will find a TV in each room, it is built into the large chest on the wall. We will meet again in the late morning as I am not an early riser. Thank you, gentlemen you are excused.” They both bowed and walked back down the hall to their rooms.

       "Any further impressions, Teddy?” Davina was ready for bed as well, it had been a long day. “Just that Ruimaru is going to devastate Isshi-san’s heart. The boy was laying on the ground, cuddling Hercules. It was so cute I almost couldn’t contain myself. That boy is a definite angel, Isshi-san will be so happy. Setsuna though, I didn’t feel much of anything with him. He asked a few questions about staff and who would be working and about the guest rooms but that was all. He didn’t step out of line not once.” Davina made a note to herself, Setsuna’s interest in the guest rooms. “We will watch him carefully. I will not hesitate to dismiss him if I do not feel he is truly interested in completing training. I do believe that if I do not collar the boy, I will never collar another pet.” Davina sighed. “Go home Teiji, got home to that precious boy…kiss him and love him. Be happy.” Davina reached up to Teiji, kissing him as a lover would and he responded. “Davina…my Mistress…” He moaned. “Do not say another word Teiji, or I may order you to stay with me. Leave now please.” Teiji stood up, turned and left the room making sure not to look back. He knew he would have to tell Uta about his feelings, but he was unsure what to do about them. He never wanted to hurt either of them, but could he live happily with one but not the other?


	7. Chapter 7

 

     Aki couldn’t find the right time, it was never the right time. Becoming frustrated, he final just screamed, which of course scared the shit out of Tora. “AKI WHAT???” He ran into the bedroom, just quick enough to see Aki throwing himself back on the bed, still screaming into a pillow, kicking his legs like a little kid. “Babe what’s wrong for fucks sake? Why are you screaming?” Tora sat on the end of the bed, waiting for Aki’s tantrum to finish. The legs stopped kicking, the screaming stopped but Aki still had his face buried in the pillow. “Do you mind telling me what the hell you’re doing?” Tora moved to the side of the bed, and gently pulled the pillow away, finding a red faced and crying boyfriend. “Baby, what the hell is wrong? You’re scaring me…is it something I’ve done?” Now Tora was lying next to his lover, pulling him into his arms to try to comfort the distraught man.

    “You haven’t done anything wrong…I’m the one with the problem.” Aki laid his head on Tora’s chest, the comforting sound of his lover’s heartbeat echoing in his mind. “It must be a hell of a problem for that tantrum…is it something I can help you with?” Tora was stroking Aki’s back, running his hand in small circles. “Pfft, only if you can tell me the best way to propose to you” Aki was tired of trying to find a clever way to propose. He waited for Tora’s reaction to what he just said…a marriage proposal. “I don’t have any good ideas, the whole bended knee thing is so cliché, it’s so not me or you. I haven’t found a way to propose to you either” He was calm, they were on the same page as a couple, there was no need for a clever or monumental proposal.

    “So, will you? I will if you will.” Aki looked up at Tora. “Yes, I will…you?” Tora accepted, “Sure, seems like the thing to do, don’t you think? I can’t think of anyone I’d rather be with, I hope you feel the same way.” Aki looked up at Tora and smiled. “Underwhelming proposals, that seems about right for us.” Aki nuzzled Tora’s chest, Tora tightening his arm around Aki’s shoulder. “Did you get a ring already? I haven’t, it didn’t seem right for me to pick out the ring you’re going to wear forever…I thought maybe we should do it together.” Tora kissed Aki’s head. “I think that’s a great idea, it makes sense to me” Tora agreed. “How about our next days off together, we go look for rings? I say, let’s not tell anyone until we actually have them on, let’s see how long it takes for them to notice” Aki giggled, “Mao is going to see right away, Taka maybe not, or Koichi. Mao’s going to make a huge scene, you know that, right?”

     “If he makes a scene, which he will…it’s fine with me. Something like this is worth making a scene over. He’ll probably be next to get engaged… oh! Double wedding? NO TRIPLE! What if Teiji proposes to Uta? Oh, holy crap, could you imagine the Ruki Rampage at a triple wedding?” They both started laughing, trotting out different ways for Ruki to run rampant. “I hope that Teiji proposes to Uta, out of all of us, he deserves the most happiness,” Aki murmured, thinking back to everything that his friend had been through. “We need to get ready for work, babe.” Tora, being the responsible partner, rudely scooted off the bed, leaving Aki to pull the pillow over his face again. “I don’t wanna go to work!” “Too bad, quit being a punk ass kid, and get your shit together or we’re going to be late!” Aki had some choice words for Tora, but the last words were “I love you.”

 

   “What have you come up with as answers to the questions I gave you at the end of our last session?” Dr. Suzuki knew that Sakurai had a fairly negative reaction to what was a revelation of his actions, that caused the epic melt down of the musician. “Who am I? That one at the moment, I can’t say, because I don’t know anymore. I’m a bastard, an insecure creep, a pompous asshole all rolled into one Sakurai Atsushi.” Suzuki was partially satisfied with the answer. “Do you know who you used to be, or who you’d like to return to being?” Sakurai shook his head, “Not at this time, no.” Nodding, Dr. Suzuki went onto the next question he had left Sakurai with, “Who do you love?” This question was far more difficult than any other he had come to, “I love Uta…or I think I do. I love my bandmates, they are my family. I love the Fish Tankers, in the way that I love that they support our band like they do.”

    “Why are you not clear on whether or not you love Uta?” Dr. Suzuki knew the answer. “I can’t differentiate between love and control when I think of Uta. Do I love him as a boyfriend…or do I want to control him as a submissive? Those are overlapping each other right now. I do know that when I think of Uta, my heart jumps, if I close my eyes and envision him lying under me, as I make love to him, or if I have his arms pinned over his head and I’m fucking him” The terminology that Sakurai was using, caught the doctor by surprise. “You can differentiate between making love to Uta and fucking him? Explain that to me” Sakurai closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the couch. “When I made love to Uta, there was no scene involved, we were equal partners. If we would have moved on to having me fuck him, it would be as a dominant and a submissive fuck. I was in control of everything, the ability to refuse him anything, the way he moved, the way he looked, all of it including when he could orgasm.”

   “Where you ever conflicted in either instance…what I mean is, did your dominance ever cross over into your love making?” The doctor saw Sakurai visibly stiffen. “One of the last times we made love, I told him that I was having problems reining in my dominance, that it was constantly on my mind. He had said the same thing, that he wanted to be dominated. We had an agreement at the time, that there wouldn’t be any dominance in our relationship, due to the reprehensible actions of that maggot, Natsu. Uta was afraid, and rightly so although he knew that I was not Natsu, that I would have never left a mark on him, there would be dominance, but no abuse. We had started very tame, with just a blindfold, I’m sure that it would have ramped up from there…but I fucked that up royally”

     Dr. Suzuki was watching Sakurai’s body language, his facial expressions when certain words were being said, making notes. “Last one, who do you trust?” Sakurai snorted, “Not very many, that I know for sure.” This was a cop out, at least that’s how the doctor saw it. “Explain to me, why not very many?” Sakurai leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “When you’re in this industry, you always have people pulling at you. Fans for sure, there is a persona that you must keep in place at all times when in public. Inside the industry, there are backstabbers, waiting for any sort of flaw in you, that they can exploit to further their careers. What may look like genuine interest, is often times just a way to get at you, they want to be seen with you, belong to you, to be considered special. That can and often times extends into my other community as well.”

  “How so? The way you tell it, nobody would even think of crossing you, so how is not trusting anyone, related to that?” Sakurai thought of Natsu, “The maggot who hurt Uta so badly, he was one that was constantly trying to seek my favor within the community, that is one of the reasons he harmed Uta. Natsu was convinced, that by having Uta completely under his control, that I would somehow be impressed by this, he was constantly trying to seek my favor. He had been an outcast prior to his relationship with Uta, he was neither a successful Dominant, nor a submissive, mouthy and rebellious. Everyone in the community knew he was in no one’s favor, and he believed that I was accepting him when he brought Uta to me. I had to let that filthy maggot take Uta home with him, after I met the boy for the first time, we did not have our plan in place and it killed me to think that Uta had to spend an entire week with that filthy piece of shit.”

    Dr. Suzuki could feel the anger radiating from Sakurai. “Who are you angry with right now? Yourself or Natsu?” Without making eye contact, Sakurai whispered “both.” Before he could question his patient further, his door buzzed, “Excuse me” He got up and opened the door. “Welcome, thank you for coming at such short notice.” Sakurai looked up at the person coming through the door. “Hello Acchan, I’m so wonderfully happy that you had your doctor contact me.” Sakurai stood up, cross the room and fell into a bear hug with the slender man, “Yoshiki…than you for coming.”

 

   “Tonight, will be your debut, I expect that you’ve read through the materials I gave you on your first day, your table manners are being judged tonight. Ruimaru, you need only to be reminded now, there will be no contact with Isshi-san unless I approve, no touching nor speaking to your dominant, is that clear? You will be standing behind and to the side of Isshi-san’s chair.” Ruimaru bowed, “Yes, Mistress” Looking at Setsuna, “You will be standing behind and to the side of my chair.  We have two other guests who will be bringing their pets with them, they will have no contact with you while you are working. Please go with Teddy into the kitchen, he will give you the clothing that I have chosen for you to wear tonight. I have another young man coming in to assist, you will ignore him as well.”

    Teddy had the two young men follow him into the kitchen, “These are what you’ll be wearing tonight, there are instructions in your bathrooms on what your personal hygiene will be required tonight. Make sure to follow these instructions to the letter. Mistress demands complete compliance, there is to be no personal jewelry being worn. Do as you’re told and everything will be fine. If you have some sort of an issue, just look at me and I will come to you, do not leave your spot next to your dominant. I will come around 7pm to pick you up, please be ready” Teddy nodded and left the boys to get dressed for the event.

    Both boys read the instructions that were waiting for them in their bathrooms. “All of it?”  “Oh my, this smells wonderful!” Stripping down the boys were first to shave all body hair, except their armpits. Showering and applying a light coating of body oil followed, leaving the boys to dress. Each boy had a tiny pair of PVC shorts, with a PVC vest. Davina had instructed them to use eyeliner as well. A small leather hat, and each of the boys had a brand-new pair of Doc Marten boots, and a long rosary for each, Ruimaru’s was a deep red, Setsuna’s was black, both necklaces were stunning against their skin. With the last accessory being a pair of fingerless black leather gloves, both boys were dressed.

     A knock on each door, and Teddy lead them to the dining room, showing them the table, and having them stand against the wall, to wait for their guests. Two other men walked into the room, both nodding to Teddy as they took their spots against the wall next to the new pets. No one made eye contact, nor did they speak. Davina could be heard in the parlor with her guests, leaving the boys to stand against the wall for an hour or so. Ruimaru was in a Zen like state, staring off into the distance without really seeing. Setsuna was trying to sneak glances at the other pets, without Teddy noticing. He was bored just standing against the wall, he wanted to be serving Davina, standing next to her while she visited with her guests.

    The drone of voices had begun to get closer, indicating that the dinner party was on it’s way to starting. Teddy opened the door and bowed, Davina was first, taking her place at the head of the table. Madame F and Minoru Niihara came in, looking at their pets who both went to stand with their Dominant, then Isshi made his way into the room. He looked over at Ruimaru and made a tiny sound, Ruimaru didn’t look at the man, but he heard the gasp, and blushed deeply. Setsuna and Ruimaru took their places next to Davina and Isshi, while Teddy poured the wine.

   “Excellent choices in potential pets, Davina dear. Yours is particular breathtaking, his skin is almost translucent, and Isshi my dear, that little angel is perfect for you” Ruimaru turned a bring pink, “Oh look, the dear boy is blushing…What is your name child?” Ruimaru looked up, first looking at Teddy, then Davina who nodded. Ruimaru stepped forward, “Ruimaru, Ma’am.” He stepped back to his spot. “Ruimaru, you are delightfully cute, perfect for our dear Isshi.” Isshi looked over his shoulder, winking at his pet.

   “Davina, your new pet is beautiful…in a very classic sense. Boy, what is your name?” Niihara appraised.  Setsuna did the same as Ruimaru, “Setsuna, Sir.” Stepping back to his spot, Davina gave him a nod. The door opened and Uta appeared with the first course of the meal, and as it happened Madame F made quite the comment “Uta! Oh, my dear boy…I am so pleased to see you! You look well, boy. Are you happy?” Madame F got up and walked around the table, hugging Uta…very unorthodox behavior for a Mistress of her standing, but the circumstances deemed it appropriate.

     “Madame F, I am very happy, thank you for asking.” Uta bowed, accepting the chaste kiss that was placed upon his cheek. “He looks much better Davina than that awful day we saw him at the HBG, you’ve done wonders with him.” Davina smiled, “It’s not I that have changed him, Yutaka and his husband Hide, and of course Teddy, or as we call him by his given name, Teiji.” Davina looked at her former pet, with a sad smile, Teddy bowing to the assembled group. Uta had retreated back to the kitchen to gather up the next course.

     Teddy was watching Ruimaru and Setsuna, noticing what was happening while the guests spoke with Uta. Ruimaru only had eyes for Isshi, who occasionally reached out to touch the boy, who was now in a constant state of blush. Setsuna’s eyes had widened when he first saw Uta, he forgot to keep his eyes down, as he watched the young man serve the first course. It took Teddy clearing his throat before Setsuna returned his gaze to the floor. It was something that would have to be discussed with the young man after the party ended. Throughout the evening, Uta served the various courses of the meal, Teddy was taking care of the wine, and Ormond and Fuka, stood at attention with their Dominants. Davina lifted a finger…Setsuna moving instantly. “Go and ask the chef when the dessert will be ready.” Setsuna bowed and quickly left the room. He made his way into the kitchen, and rounding the corner, almost knocked Uta down. “I’m sorry sir!” Setsuna bowed. “It’s fine, it was an accident, no harm done.” Uta bowed and walked towards the dinning room. Setsuna almost spoke but remembered what he had been charged with doing.

   “My Mistress would like to know when the dessert will be ready?” With an answer, Setsuna quickly returned to the dinning room, stepping quietly next to Davina “My Mistress, the chef answered that the dessert will be ready in approximately fifteen minutes.” Setsuna bowed and stepped back. The rest of the meal went on without any issues, although Setsuna tried his hardest to glance at Uta whenever he walked into the room, but it was hard to look up when you’re charged with not raising your eyes. As the dessert would be served in one of the vast living rooms, they adjourned to wait for dessert and coffee.

    “Sir? What do we do now?” Ruimaru watched as Isshi left the dining room, a look of longing in his eyes. “You will wait until the guests have their coffee and dessert, then you will return to your place, just behind and slightly to one side, of your dominant. Once the evening is over, we will be meeting with Mistress to discuss your performance tonight. After that the rest of the evening will be your free time.” They took their places back against the wall and waited, trying not to shift foot to foot, “You may now rejoin your dominant.” Teddy opened the door. Isshi looked relieved when he saw Ruimaru, as did the boy. Davina watched and knew the relationship between Isshi and Ruimaru would be similar to hers and her beloved Teddy, ruled with love. Setsuna seemed eager to stand next to Davina, she was pleased so far with his performance, even with the slight gaff when he saw Uta.  The evening came to a close, with Madame F, Minoru Niihara and their pets leaving, but Isshi remaining behind to speak to Davina.

    “Isshi, you’re over the top, this is highly irregular…you do realize it don’t you?” Davina was scolding her friend, but it was out of love and respect. “Davina my dear, I do understand but I cannot help myself. You of all people should understand my position” Isshi looked over at Teddy. I will allow this tonight, but then we must be back on a regular schedule with Ruimaru.” Isshi bowed and held out his hand to Ruimaru. “Take him to your room Ruimaru, we will speak further.” Ruimaru bowed and held out his hand to Isshi. “This way sir” Setsuna watched the two men leave, with a bit of jealousy in his heart. He had seen the way that the boy looked at his dominant, it was over the top love between the two. He had also seen the way Teddy looked at Davina, that same glow in their eyes. He wasn’t purely happy with that, as he was in training to become Davina’s personal pet, so where did that leave Teddy at the end?

      “Setsuna, sit with me please.” Davina sat on a small settee, Setsuna sitting next to her, eyes cast down. “What happened earlier this evening?” Setsuna’s face turned red, “I um, I thought I recognized the young man, Uta. He looked familiar…but he’s not who I thought he was, my apologies Mistress.”  Setsuna’s lie was quick and easy, almost too easy. “I thought as much, Uta does have a job outside of the manor. He is also familiar with Madame F and Ormond. I will excuse it this time, it is your first night. But in the future, do not respond to any type of situation that may appear. You did an outstanding job tonight Setsuna, I am pleased.” Davina leaned over and gave the young man a very chaste kiss, causing Setsuna to whine. “Eager are we my dear?” Setsuna blushed and nodded. She caressed his cheek, as he leaned into the palm of her hand. “Enough for tonight, Setsuna. You are free to go to your room now.” Setsuna sighed, he stood up and bowed to his Mistress, turn and walking away quickly.

     Almost before Ruimaru could close the door, Isshi had him in his arms, kissing him passionately, with the young man returning the kiss with equal passion. Isshi pulled away, trying to catch his breath, Ruimaru whining, not wanting to end the kiss. “My angel…you’ve broken me, I’m not sure I can wait for Davina to train you…I want you now, with me.” He had the boy pulled against him with his arm around the boy’s back. “Sir…I, I want that too, but I’m not good enough for you yet, I have to be perfect.” Ruimaru had brought his hand up, playing with a string on Isshi’s shirt. “Sir… will you kiss me again…please.” Isshi did more than just kiss the boy, pushing him against the door, he grabbed the boy’s hands, pinning his arms above him, leaning into the boy, a slow grind to his hips. The kiss was intense, Ruimaru shaking with desire…Isshi’s hard length pressed against his own rapidly stiffening cock.  Isshi moaned in Ruimaru’s mouth, sliding one hand down the boy’s side to gently caress the boy’s crotch, “Please…sir…please…” Ruimaru mewled. Isshi wanted nothing more than to take this boy and fuck him right there on the floor, but he knew better. Pulling out of the kiss, Isshi rested his forehead against Ruimaru’s. “My angel… My Ruimaru, it is not the right time for this now, but soon. Davina has promised me some special privileges with you, that she has never offered before. I will be back to spend an entire night with you, soon. You do need some additional training yet…but I will be back very soon. Can you wait for me, my angel?” Ruimaru nodded, leaning in for one last blistering kiss.

     Ruimaru stood in the doorway of his room, watching his dominant walk back towards the front of the house, sadly closing the door when the man was no longer in site. Closing the door, he walked over and threw himself face first into the bed, smiling from his heart, Isshi was everything he’d ever looked for in a lover. Soft and gentle, firm and strict…he needed that in a lover, and in a dominant. Setsuna had knocked on the door, just as Ruimaru was getting ready for a shower. “Hi…how did it go with Isshi-san?” Ruimaru rolled his eyes and sighed, “He’s perfect Setsuna…he kisses like…I can’t even describe his kisses. He’s so sweet, he said he might not be able to wait for Mistress to finish training me.” Setsuna laughed, “You’ve got it bad kid, really bad…but that’s so cool! Hey did you notice Uta? I thought Mistress might kill me for making that sound”      

            “What was wrong? You got all pale when you saw him” Ruimaru had noticed, cringing internally hoping that the other boy wouldn’t be punished. “He looks like someone I knew, but on second glance it wasn’t him. I almost had a heart attack when he walked in though. Mistress asked and I told her, she wasn’t mad really. She kissed me tonight, just like softly on my lips, but it was soo soft! She’s just beautiful.” The two new pets talked a little while longer, Setsuna finally leaving so Ruimaru could have a shower. “Hope tomorrow’s just as good, ne?” Setsuna went back to his room. “Yah…he looks like someone I _want_ to know in a very personal way.” He muttered to himself. Uta was more beautiful than anyone he’d ever seen. But what was he to Madame F? The greeting was very personal and what does Teddy have to do with all this? He tried to relax, taking a hot bath, but the vision of Uta flashing through his mind…made it difficult to think of anything else.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter, just a warning.

 

            “Are you done yet? We really need to get going or we’re going to be late!” Kyo was standing in front of his bedroom door, prodding Mao to get a move on, they were due at his sister Yume’s house in two hours, and it was an hour and half drive down. “Give me one more second! I just need to find one more thing.” Mao was trying to hide a few things in the bottom of a bag, things that could come in handy while spending the weekend with Kyo’s family. “You have literally three more minutes or I’m dragging you out!”  Mao finally came out of the bedroom, flustered and panting. “Fine…let’s go then!”

            With the amount of time that Kyo and Mao had been spending visiting family, Kyo had finally broken down and bought a car, borrowing Die’s had become more of an inconvenience for both Die and Kyo. Now the couple had a cute little car to buzz around town in…Mao loved driving it, but Kyo did all the long-distance driving, Mao tended to become sleepy when he drove for over an hour. “I can’t wait until the kids see the new video game you got them, you know they’re going to fight over it.” Mao mentioned this hoping to cash in on the confusion that would be happening when they arrived. An entire week had passed since Tora had talked about proposing to Aki, Mao’s brain was working overtime, consumed with looking for signs that Kyo may be interested in the same thing…but the spikey man was difficult to read. He had satisfied himself with trying to worm something out of Kyo’s sister Yume, whom he loved…she welcomed him with open arms the first time they’d met.

 

            “Hey babe, we’re here.” Kyo gently shook Mao awake, “Ready for the horde?” Kyo joked. “Yep, let them loose!”  With screams of “Oji Kyo” filling the room, Mao and Kyo were mobbed by Yume and her kids. “If you guys can’t shut it for a few minutes, I’m not giving you anything” Kyo growled at his nieces and nephews, who knew it was all an act, but effective, the kids left the adults and went to the living room. “Tooru, really? Threatening children? What’s next? Hitting puppies?” Kyo’ sister scolded her big brother who gave her a dirty look for using his real name.  Mao headed into the living room to break up the party, taking over for Kyo so he could speak with his Yume, although ‘Oji Mao’ wasn’t quite as fun as Oji Kyo.  

“How’s it going between you two? You look happier than I think I’ve ever seen you, Tooru.” Kyo leaned against the counter, hands deep in his pockets. “It’s amazing actually.” Kyo peered into the other room, the kids were all gathered around Mao who was telling a story of sorts. “Ne, Nee-chan, I think I might want to propose to him, but what if it’s not something he wants?” Yume shook her head, “Kyo, do you really believe that? That Mao doesn’t want to be married to you?” Yume thwapped Kyo on the forehead. “You’re so dense sometimes Tooru. Mao loves you, you know that. If you propose and he says no, I’m going to guess it would be followed with ‘not yet’ instead of ‘never’. Take that leap Kyo, you’ll never know if you don’t ask.” Yume kissed Kyo on the forehead, then went into the living room.

“Ano…Mao-kun, come with me.” Yume stood up and offered Mao her hand, Kyo giving his sister dirty looks as she led Mao into the garden. “How much do you love my brother?” Mao cocked his head, Yume knew this already. “More than anyone I’ve ever met in my entire life, I’m not joking when I say this. Why do you ask?” Yume shrugged. “You’d better do something about it then, do it today. I can tell that’s what you want to do…take a chance, ask him.” Mao’s jaw dropped, “Are you telling me to…wait, how did you know? Did Kyo say something to you? I don’t even have a ring Yume!”

The whole family was sitting in the living room, Kyo wrestling with the nephews, Mao sitting with the lone niece, looking through a fashion magazine. Yume had made sure to sit next to Mao, nudging him while Kyo was occupied, sliding something into his hand behind his back. Mao looked down, it was a pink plastic ring, with a fake jewel in the center. Mao immediately started laughing, covering his mouth in embarrassment. Yume leaned over to whisper in Mao’s ear, “Just do it…now is perfect!” Yume’s husband raised an eyebrow, he knew his wife well enough, to know that something huge was going to happen.

Mao took a deep breath, “Ne, kids quiet down for a minute please! Sit quietly in front of Kaasan.” The children gathered on the floor in front of Yume. “Oji Mao…?” the kids all asked. “I need to ask Oji Kyo something.” Kyo’s eyes got a little wild for a second, as Mao went to sit on the floor next to his lover. “I’m going to sound all corny and goofy…but bear with me. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened in my life, you treat me like a precious piece of fragile artwork, you boss me around when I need it, you tell me no when necessary. I love you, I love your family, I love everything about this crazy life.” Kyo was starting to shake, Mao’s going to…

“Nishimura Tooru…Kyo…will you marry me please?” The kids got up and surrounded the couple, jumping up and down screaming “SAY YES SAY YES SAY YES!” Mao watched Kyo’s eyes, his energy…waiting for an answer. So very softly, with tears in his eyes, “Yes…” he whispered. The kids all started yelling “HE SAID YES HE SAID YES!” Mao took Kyo’s hand in his and slid the pink plastic ring onto the man’s little finger. “This is just temporary,” Mao whispered as he leaned over to kiss his lover. “I love it, it’s perfect, you’re perfect” Kyo whispered back.

It took over an hour to get the kids settled down enough to get ready for bed…all of them whining that they wanted to stay up late with Mao and Kyo. Yume shushed them upstairs, telling them they had of the next day to hang out with Mao and Kyo, and if they were very good, Yume promised a special dinner. That got their attention quickly as they settled down, falling asleep quickly. Yume came down the stairs to find her husband asleep in his chair, Kyo and Moa with their heads together. “Didn’t I say it would work?” Kyo waved his hand to silence his sister. “Yes, you said that, and yes, I was scared, but this one?” Kyo kissed Mao on the nose. “This one had the guts to ask, I’m not sure how long it would have taken me, on my own.” He tightened his grip on Mao. “You want this right? I’m not trying to pressure you, we can wait however…” Mao suddenly had Kyo’s tongue in his mouth, which was a yes all on its own.

Mao and Kyo snuggled in bed that night, neither one really saying much, there was nothing left to be said…until Mao brought up the wedding. “What the hell are we going to do about a wedding?” Mao knew Kyo wasn’t comfortable in crowds unless he was performing. “Whatever you want, babe. I’ll be there, wearing what you tell me to wear, saying what you want me to say…none of it matters as long as we seal the deal.” Kyo kissed Mao on the forehead. Mao sat up and looked at Kyo, wanting to slap him. “What? You’re in charge of this thing” Mao flipped Kyo off and turned over in bed. “What did I say wrong?” Kyo was confused, didn’t he just agree to whatever Mao wanted to do? Wasn’t that the way things worked with weddings?

“Mao, look at me please.” Kyo touched the boy’s shoulder, which Mao shrugged off. “Hey…look at me…” Kyo sat up, Mao ignored him. “Mao, really? You’re being childish right now. Sit up and speak to me like an adult.” Mao turned his head and stared at Kyo with hurt and pain in his eyes. “Maybe I did make a mistake asking you…” He got up, grabbed a blanket off the bed and went downstairs to the couch. “Fuck…what the hell?” groaned Kyo as he fell back into his pillow. He waited…and waited…Mao didn’t return to the bedroom. Kyo got up and went to peek downstairs, Mao curled up on the couch, crying. “Fuck, I’m an asshole.” He went back to bed, not knowing how to fix what he just created.

Kyo had finally found sleep just before dawn, the turmoil in his gut over the misunderstanding with Mao, ate at him all night. “YOU! OUT OF BED NOW!” Kyo bolted upright, “What the fuck Yume?” His sister walked over the side of the bed and slapped her big brother. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?” Kyo reached up and rubbed his cheek. “You’re a fucking dumbass Tooru…yes, TOORU!” Yume grabbed Kyo by the front of his shirt, dragging him out of bed. “Go down there and APOLOGIZE to Mao! NOW!” The woman almost threw Kyo down the stairs, hot on his heels pushing him. Kyo looked at the couch, Mao eyes swollen and red from crying, he looked like he had not slept at all. “Yume, you don’t have to do this…” Mao said softly. “Yes, the FUCK I DO!” Yume’s husband was behind her, “Babe, let’s go back upstairs and let them talk,” He took Yume’s hand and started to pull her away, “You’d better fix this Tooru…or I’ll disown you!”

            Kyo was still rubbing his cheek as he stood in front of Mao. “Would you please tell me what the hell I did wrong last night? I’m sorry…but I don’t know what to apologize for.” Kyo sat on the end of the couch. “You truly don’t know…do you? You’re that fucking clueless. I thought you had changed…I guess not.” Mao wouldn’t look at Kyo. “I have no idea! Mao tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it!” Kyo pleaded. “Fine. You seem not to be interested in the wedding, any aspect of it, which leads me to believe that you’re not really interested in being married…to me.” Kyo was taken aback, “How do you figure? You asked me, I said yes…I’ll love you forever…what did I get wrong?” Mao’s tears started to fall again, the pain renewed.

            “You’re not interested in any of it, the wedding, the vows, what to wear…you don’t care about any of it… you said nothing mattered as long as we sealed the deal…your words not mine.” Mao was defeated…his fairy tale life with Kyo had ended. “Kyo, I want you to leave, now. Mao, you’re staying here for a few days while my asshole brother screws his head on right. Leave Tooru…I mean it.” Yume had come back down the stairs, still red-faced angry. “Come on Mao,” Yume held her hand out, Mao taking it and letting the woman lead him back upstairs. “You’d better just go, Kyo…you know how she gets. It’ll blow over in a few days.” Yume’s husband was the only sane person in the family of crazies. “Alright,” Kyo got up, changed back into his clothes, grabbing his gear and left the house, no other words for Mao.

            Mao heard the car start up and pull away, renewing the tears once again. Yume wrapped Mao in her arms, murmuring comforting sounds to try to calm the young man. “He doesn’t really care, Yume…I thought it was perfect, everything. I thought we got past all of this garbage, guess not.” Mao went back into the bedroom he had shared with Kyo, crawling into bed and pulling the covers over his head. Yume said she’d get him up in awhile for lunch. “Whatever happens Mao…you’re still a very close friend, honestly I’d rather see you than Tooru.” Yume kissed Mao on the head, and quietly left the room.

            Kyo was pissed…his sister fucking slapped him, Mao is crazy and now he’s going home by himself. “Wouldn’t even tell me what the hell I did wrong…how the fuck can I apologize for something I did when I don’t’ know what I did!” He was so upset he almost ran a red-light, which scared him so much he searched for a park and pulled off the road. He took a deep breath and got out of the car. Looking around he decided to walk down to the large lake in the center of the park, replaying in his mind what happened the night before. “I told him I sucked as a boyfriend…maybe he figured I’d suck as a husband.” Kyo muttered as he walked, people staring at the short man with the tattoos, talking to himself, moving out of his path.

            “He asked me…I said yes…everyone happy…kids all jacked up on excitement.” Finding himself at the edge of the lake, he watched as a pair of swans glided towards him. “We went to bed, he’s in my arms…” He squatted down, watching the swans move away…he had nothing to give them for food. “Wedding…what part of…” He walked around the lake for a time, still replaying everything that was said. Going back to his car, he got in and laid the seat back all the way. “Wedding…I said…’ _Whatever you want, babe. I’ll be there, wearing what you tell me to wear, saying what you want me to say…none of it matters as long as we seal the deal’_

            “None of it matters as long as we seal the deal…Tooru you fuck face…” Kyo groaned, he was an idiot…a fucking moron. BAKAMONO!” Grabbing the lever, Kyo snapped the car seat upright and reached for his phone. “I have to fix this…today, right now!” Looking at the time, he gave himself five hours, it would put him back at Yume’s house by 6pm. “Yus, let’s get this thing planned!” Before he started the car, he decided to text Mao, “ _Baby, whatever you do, stay at Yume’s until 6pm, do not leave the house_!” He hit SEND, started the car and headed for the larger city near his sister’s house. “First stop, office supplies.”

 

            “Yume, look at this…” Mao held out his phone. “Hmm, that could mean a lot of things, but let’s just go with it for now. Maybe by 6pm he’ll pull his head out of his ass” “KAASAN!” The kids had just walked into the kitchen. “I’m sorry my babies, but Oji Kyo is a poop head right now,” The kids started to giggle, “Oji poop head” was chanted for at least twenty minutes, with Mao joining in. Yume watched the kids…Mao included, “Tooru, you’d better fix this or I’m adopting Mao.” She said quietly, but not quietly enough, “Adopting Mao? That’s a pretty good trade if you ask me.” Yume’s husband kissed her on the cheek, walking into the “Oji poop head” march in the living room.

 

           

            “Use this time wisely, you only have two hours in which to spend with Yoshiki, try not to drill him for information from home, I have told him not to discuss anything of that nature, only positive things will be brought up, and if you don’t stay on track, Yoshiki has agreed to walk away. This visit will not set you back, if I feel that it has, you will have no more visitors…period.” Dr. Suzuki was strict on the stipulations for agreeing to the visit by Yoshiki. His biggest worry was that Sakurai’s arrogance would return, regression back to his believing he was in no need of treatment. Sakurai smiled, “I doubt very much that Yoshiki would do anything or say anything to come in the way of my recovery Doctor, thank you for your concern, and thank you for agreeing to and arranging the visit.” Sakurai rose, bowed to the doctor and left the room.

            Yoshiki was waiting for him just outside the office, with a huge smile and a hug for Sakurai. “Yo-chan, you have no idea how wonderful it is to see you!” Sakurai gushed. “Acchan, my friend. Is there somewhere we can speak in private?” Yoshiki’s smile was a little tense, he didn’t know what to believe, he had heard so many different things, and when Imai had contacted him, asking Yoshiki to be Acchan’s US emergency number, he didn’t know what to think. “Yes of course, follow me. How long have you been in LA this time?” Sakurai had his arm around Yoshiki’s waist, leading him to the solarium, that thankfully was unoccupied.

            “Acchan, tell me what the hell is going on? I have heard so many things, rumors and half-truths but I don’t know what is happening with you, please my friend, tell me the truth.” Yoshiki sat next to Sakurai on a settee that faced a large picture window, with a view of the ocean, a peaceful setting for what would not be such a peaceful story.  Sakurai Atsushi sighed, gathering his thoughts he started his story with what he had done to Taka. Yoshiki moving to hold his friend’s hand when it became difficult for him to speak, patting the man on the knee in comfort.

            “Yo-chan, it was the start of a terrible spiral for me, I don’t…I can’t even explain my actions. It just got worse when I found Uta.” This is the person that Yoshiki had heard the wild stories about. Sakurai told his friend everything, leaving out nothing, including the humiliation that he had suffered at the HBG, the possible loss of close friends and peers within the community, his actions reprehensible and indefensible. Yoshiki knew of his friend’s involvement in the BSDM community, he had heard some things from mutual friends that live in the Los Angeles area. “I received a call from our mutual friend here in the city, she had spoken to both Davina and Madame F, informing me of some of the problems but I did not expect this. I was shocked when Imai called and asked me to be the emergency contact while you were here at the facility. Acchan, where have you gone? You’re lost to us now, how do I recover my dear friend?”

            Sakurai was crying silently, tears streaming down his face. “Yo-chan, I don’t know. I’m trying my best to be truthful during my sessions, I can tell you I do not like who I have become. Sakurai Atsushi is a monster and an asshole, a pompous arrogant and selfish asshole, I am not fit to be with our friends nor our peers, not yet.” Yoshiki moved closer to Sakurai, his arm around his friend’s shoulders, pulling him closer, Sakurai laying his head on Yoshiki’s shoulder. They sat like that for a while, Yoshiki breaking the quiet with one last word. “I am here for you, I want you to come home with me after your released. You need to be in a normal situation before you go home, and I want you with me, Acchan.” Yoshiki glanced behind them, the solarium was empty, he reached up to caress Acchan’s cheek, leaning down he kissed Sakurai softly. It was something that hand only happened a handful of times, but both men knew the hunger they shared for each other, but it had never been convenient for them, one always in Japan, one almost always in Los Angeles. The kiss was brief, but passionate, Yoshiki pulling away sooner than Acchan had wanted. “I’m going to get you into trouble if we continue. Come, walk me out to the lobby.” With a sigh, Sakurai Atsushi walked with Yoshiki, embracing him tightly before the man left the clinic.  Yoshiki sat in his car for a few moments before leaving the facility…he was sad that his friend had fallen so far so quickly. Fame could and often did turn normal people into monsters, or victims…he had experienced too many times in his life. “Acchan, please stay with us, I can’t deal with another loss, please.”

 

            Mao and Yume were clock watching, stealing glances at the time while the two were in the kitchen preparing dinner, Mao sighing at each glance. “Yume, what should I do?” Mao asked softly. “I don’t know if he really wants to be married if he’s not interested in the actual process. It’s not like I was going to plan a huge formal wedding, but I wanted him involved in everything.” Mao moved to sit at the small kitchen table, Yume placing a cup of tea in front of him, then sat down across from Mao. “Mao, I don’t have an answer for that…maybe wait and see what he’s like after you go home.” Yume didn’t want her brother to lose Mao…but his actions were not acceptable, Mao deserved better.

  
            The remainder of the day dragged, it didn’t help that Mao checked the time every five minutes. Yume had rounded up the kids, told them a thousand times no more Oji Poop Head marching in the house, before herding them into the car with her husband. Yume hugged Mao just as she was ready to leave, “Don’t worry, I’m sure he’s fixed his stupidity” She kissed Mao on the cheek, running for the car.

            Mao had taken a shower, put on a bit of eye liner, but really had no nice clothes with him. “He’s just going to have to deal with it.” Looking at his phone, he had fifteen minutes before Kyo promised he would arrive. The time dragged, it felt like hours until Mao heard the car pull into the drive, he fought with himself…wanting to get up and look out the window. The car door shut, Kyo now in the genkan, Mao holding his breath and closing his eyes, “Hi baby…thanks for waiting for me”

            Mao slowly opened his eyes, then closed them quickly, not believing who was standing in front of him. “Open your eyes, Mao” Kyo said softly. Slowly opening his eyes, he had never seen the Kyo standing in front of him… a man in a black on black suit, wearing a fedora and a wicked smile. “Kyo?”  His lover bowed, “I’m sorry, I was insensitive, uncouth, clueless, stupid, and totally detached from anything that involves a wedding, and for all of it, I’m deeply sorry. Now, here’s my suggestions for our wedding.  Kyo came over and sat on the couch, next to Mao and handed him a large red binder, that felt like it weighed fifty pounds, Mao looked puzzled, “Open it please.” Kyo nudged Mao.

            The opening page had a date, six months from this day, with a question mark next to it. “I’m not deciding anything on my own, we’re going to go through this together, ne?” Mao gulped, nodded his head slowly. Turning the page, he found a page that just said ‘Vows’, nothing else. “I’m obviously not going to share my vows with you right now, besides I haven’t written them yet.” Mao just nodded. The new twenty or so pages were taken out of men’s fashion magazines, including a picture of the very suit he was wearing now. “I don’t know if you’d like to go traditional, or should we do a rock wedding?” Mao sat in stunned silence. “I’ll take that as a maybe, we’ll nail down the specifics later.”

            Moving on to the next section, there were pictures of the HBG, the restaurant, a park that the couple frequented, and a Buddhist Temple. “These are the ideas I have, but of course we need to look at your ideas as well. I’m not sure how big of a wedding we should have, we still have time to decide.” Mao still had not said a word. “Let’s keep moving…” Kyo reached over and turned the page. “I think this one is important, don’t you? It’s a no brainer…we must do this” On the page, was a single picture of Ojisan’s Ramen Hut, “No brainer for sure” Mao whispered. Next was the guest list, which really consisted of band names + 1; Diru, Gazette, Mucc, Buck Tick (minus 1) and the crew and management from DCR, and everyone at the HBG. “There are two guests that I would like to include if you don’t mind.” Kyo picked up Mao’s hand. “I’d like to invite Madame F and Davina, with their pets of course if they so choose. I’ve known both of them for quite some time, I’d really like to have them be there when I marry you, would you allow this?” Mao covered his mouth with his hand and giggled, “As long as they’re not in work clothes, I’m good with them attending.”

            “The only thing left on the wedding list is the food and beverage. I’m sure catering this will be no problem, but I want to do this one together and flowers if we choose to have any. I need to book two hotel rooms for my sister and her family…I’d like the kids to be there as well, it’s important to me to let them see what true love is about.” Mao bent over and kissed Kyo, “I want them there as well…the whole horde.” Kyo looked at his boy, “I’m so sorry I was such a dick bag, I didn’t think of your feelings at all, I didn’t even think to discuss what you wanted for our wedding. I just assumed we’d go and get married, and that was it. Then I heard myself saying those things to you…you should have slapped the shit out of me, although Yume did a pretty good job of it.” Kyo rubbed his cheek.

            Kyo stood up and took off his hat, placing it on the table, he then went down on one knee, “I’m going to do this is in the very traditional way. You mean everything to me Mao, you brought me back from believing that I could never have a successful relationship, let alone one that would give me the desire to spend the rest of my life with a single person. You have no qualms in accepting my crazy family, my crazy life with Diru, and my crazy life in general. You don’t stand for my bullshit and you call me on it. We may have started as two broken people that were untrusting and in denial with each other over our feelings, but I think we’ve done just fine…you and me. Mao… will you marry me please?”

            Kyo reached into his pocket, opening a tiny velvet box, he presented Mao with a silver band with black sapphires all around, Mao’s breath caught. “It’s…fucking beautiful!” he cried. Kyo reached for Mao’s hand, “Because of who I am and we can’t get away from that, your ring will go on your ring finger, but mine will go on my right hand, on my index finger. Do you mind that we have to do that?” Kyo was ashamed he was caving to conventional society, but with his band being so high profile, a fan would notice and the rumors would start to fly. He didn’t want to bring Mao into it, anymore than he wanted to bring in his bandmates. “No, I don’t’ mind. It makes sense, if you suddenly turned up wearing a wedding ring, shit’s going to hit the fan!”

            “Baby, I’m so sorry I fucked everything up, I didn’t mean to. I’m just stupid when it comes to this sort of thing. Are we okay now?” Kyo had moved to sit next to Mao, nuzzling his neck during his apology which made Mao squirm a little. “I should have just told you that what you said had hurt me, it was sort of a flash back to all those asshole guys that would promise me shit, then fuck off and leave me. I know you’d never do that, it just stung a little more than it should. I’m sorry…we’re okay now”

            After going through the binder several more times, the couple called it an early night, going upstairs to bed, surprising Yume when she got home with the kids. “Oh shit…where are they? The car’s here!” She quickly went upstairs and quietly opened their bedroom door, peeking in the door, she smiled at what she saw. Mao’s head on Kyo’s shoulder, her brother’s arms around his young man, both smiling in their sleep


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter..

“Today gentlemen, your formal training begins. Ruimaru you and I will meet later today to discuss your specific training for Isshi-san, Setsuna, I will speak with you later this evening. I have another dinner party coming up, with a large number of guests and you both will be asked to perform your duties like any other collared submissive, is this clear?” Davina was in no mood for bullshit today, having woke up on the wrong side of the bed. “Yes Ma’am” the boys answered in unison.  “Setsuna, you will be with Teddy this morning. He has been my personal pet for over five years, he will teach you everything you need to know in order to serve me properly.” Teddy walked into the room, bowed to Davina and moved to the wall, standing at attention.

            “Ruimaru, Isshi is begging me to have you trained before sunset on this day…this of course isn’t possible.” Davina was teasing the young man, Ruimaru knew that Isshi would like to have collared him the first night they met. “He is also providing your clothing for the dinner party, as well as anything he specifically requests you to be wearing, jewelry or other accessories.”  Davina had other issues to attend to that morning, leaving Setsuna with Teddy and Ruimaru to return to his room.         

            “Come with me, Setsuna-kun.” Teiji led the way to a second parlor in the manor, that was furnished in several settee’s and a few fainting couches, which caught Setsuna off guard. “There are many things I need to instruct you on, in order to serve Mistress properly. How you perform outside her bedroom is more important over all else. Your performance, your submissiveness is to be held to a higher standard than any other member of the community. Davina is one of the highest ranked members in this country and other countries as well. Your service is a reflection on her, in other words…don’t fuck up.” Setsuna was surprised at the tone of Teddy’s voice, the man obviously meant business and hinted around that if Setsuna didn’t pass muster, Davina would force him to leave.

            Teddy spent the next three hours going over what Setsuna needed to do for Davina specifically, outside the normal duties of a submissive. The hand signals, the looks, gestures…all was covered. “Show me your bow” Teddy stopped in the middle of a sentence and barked at Setsuna. The boy quickly got off the couch, falling to his knees, head bowed and hands neatly behind his back. “Good, you may return to your seat.” Setsuna released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Teddy went over some other important practices, “Body hair…she hates it. Get rid of it and keep it clean, your hair needs to be neat, with your short hair it won’t be a problem.”

            “Do you have any questions at all about your duties so far?” Teddy was sure that Setsuna would ask about the bedroom duties, something that he was not going to answer. “I am required to accompany her if she goes to any of the clubs, correct?” Teddy nodded, “Mistress frequents the Fetish Club for the most part, but now that she knows Niihara-san owns Vinyl Fetish, she may attend that club as well.” Setsuna frowned. “What would be my response if someone I knew from the club, not another dominant or submissive, came up and tried to speak with me, what should I do?” Setsuna was worried about that happening at Vinyl Fetish, he was a regular at the club, a well known regular. “My suggestion is to make sure Mistress knows of the situation, and she will give you an acceptable response to give your friends. You would not normally speak to anyone other than another Dominant or a submissive looking to speak to Mistress.”

 

            “Have you finished for the day, Teddy?” Davina had entered the room, Setsuna rising from his seat and bowing. “Yes Mistress,  I will have to go over a few other household duties, but I can release him for now.” Davina walked up to Teddy, caressing his face, “Thank you, love. Setsuna follow me.” Setsuna turned and bowed to Teddy, “Thank you, Sir.” Turning he followed Davina down the hall to her bedroom. “What did you think of your instruction today, Setsuna? Be honest boy.” Davina knew what a sharp taskmaster Teddy was, but always asked the same question of every new pet. “It’s consuming, there is a lot to remember. I know I will do well, because this is what I want, to serve you Mistress.” Davina sniffed, “That’s an appropriate answer, boy. I have yet to decide on a pet name for you, I always rename my pets, it keeps the personalities different when needed.” This was a surprise to Setsuna. “Mistress, may I ask a question please?” Davina turned to look at the pale boy. “Yes, you may.” Setsuna had his eyes down cast, “What is Teddy’s given name, Mistress? Am I allowed to know?”

            Davina thought it was a strange request, but harmless. “Teddy’s given name is Teiji.”  Setsuna dared to ask, “And Uta’s given name?” he whispered. Davina turned to look at the boy, “Uta has no pet name, he is not collared nor contracted to me or another other. He will be none of your concern while he is in the manor. Yes, you may see him at events, he is my house boy. But he has no dominant.” This line of questioning was odd, but not unheard of.  “Sit” Davina pointed to a spot on the floor next to her fainting couch, Setsuna said nothing and kneeled down.

            “Look at me Setsuna…” The boy looked up…shivering slightly. “Are you frightened Setsuna?” Davina snickered. “No…No Mistress, I’m not frightened.” Davina laid a hand on Setsuna’s hair, petting him gently, Setsuna closing his eyes. “You’re so pale and lovely. I may not give you a pet name, I can think of none that would fit you.” Tipping the boys chin up with a long finger, Davina bent down and placed her lips softly on the boy”s. Setsuna’s breath caught, a tiny sound in his throat, Davina’s tongue teasing his lower lip. Setsuna wanted to invite the tongue in, but did not move to do so…until Davina pushed her way in. She moved her hand from his chin, raking her nails through his hair, fisting it…pulling him closer.

            Setsuna was battling his will, wanting to reach up and touch the woman in some way, Davina’s eyes told him no. After a few moments of kissing, Davina pulled away, leaning back on the fainting couch. “Very nice Setsuna, your lips are velvet soft, you controlled your impulse…honestly I didn’t think you would. I’m a bit disappointed that I couldn’t punish you for some indiscretion, maybe next time?” Setsuna nods. “Yes please, Mistress.”  Davina laughed, “Will you be one to misbehave, just to be punished?” Now the boy blushed, “Not on purpose, Mistress” he pouted. Davina reached down and cupped his chin in her hand, giving the boy another taste, this time he whined when she pulled away. “Naughty boy.” She scolded. Setsuna had the sense to return his gaze to his hands, Davina watching. “Setsuna, you are dismissed for the evening. Before you return to your room, could you find Teddy and tell him I want to see him?” The boy stood, bowed and looked at Davina. “Yes Mistress, thank you.” He bowed again and left the room.

            Davina laid back on her fainting couch, throwing her arm over her eyes. “You’re not my Teddy…no one will ever be my Teddy.” She had not heard the door open, nor did she hear Teddy walk in. “I’m still your Teddy, Mistress. I always will be…I can’t deny it any longer.” Teddy was in the room and on the floor kneeling next to her before she could answer.  She didn’t even look, she just took her arm and cradled Teddy’s head, she could feel the warm tears falling. “What do we do about your love, and mine as well, for Uta? Do we write a contract for the three of us?” Teddy had been suffering with the conflicting heart since the night Davina had jokingly commented that she would love to have both Uta and Teiji in her bed. Uta had made a comment that he thought it might be fun, but the boy was exhausted and most likely said it in jest…but it was a bug in Teiji’s ear and his heart.

            “I will sign anything Davina in order to stay with you, but only if you allow me to love Uta, I can not decide between the two of you, do not make me choose please, Mistress!” Teiji was close to sobbing, he had reached up for Davina, burying his face in her chest, tears soaking her shirt. “My dear Teiji, I don’t know how to move forward. I want you to stay by my side forever, I don’t want another pet…I want you! At the same time, I will not deny you your love for Uta, I love the boy as well. I’m not sure what would happen if we tried to…I’m not sure it’s the right thing to do.” Teiji stopped crying, “I’m sorry for being so weak, I just don’t think I would ever be completely happy without you both in my life. I can talk to Uta…we never spoke about this again after that night.” Davina sighed, “Do what you must, Teiji…we both must do what we feel is the right thing, though bringing Uta into my bed, with you…does not feel like the right thing to do.”  Teiji rested his head on the side of the fainting couch, wondering how he was going to ask Uta for this.

 

            Uta was on the couch, engrossed in a new video game Teiji had bought him, just for that night, as he knew he’d be late at Davina’s. “Damn! Fucking boss won’t die!” He slumped back on the couch, frustrated from trying to kill a boss for over an hour. Looking at his phone, he knew Teiji should be coming home within the hour, “I should clean this all up before he gets here” Uta sighed and started putting the gaming gear back under the TV, looking over at the kitchen, he knew he should really do the dishes as well.

            “Tadaima…” Teiji dumped his gear in the genkan. “Okaeri…” Uta said over his shoulder. “Hi baby…how was your evening?” Teiji slid his arms around Uta’s waist, bending around the smaller man. “It was okay, but that new game has a boss that I tried to kill for over an hour! I just gave up. How’s the training going?” Uta stopped mid wash, when he felt his lover’s body get tense. “What’s wrong? What happened today?” Uta rinsed his hands off, turning to look at his boyfriend who was leaning against the counter. “Nothing with the new pets. Ruimaru is so sweet, he doesn’t really need any training, just some specifics. Setsuna…he’s going to be okay, it’s just…” Teiji closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Come over here,” Uta sat on the couch, patting the spot next to him.

            ‘What happened? It’s not Davina is it?” The second Uta said her name, he knew whatever it was bothering Teiji, Davina was involved. Teiji looked at his lover, the boy he helped rescue, the young man that he knew he would never hurt. He pulled Uta into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around the small man. “Teiji…you’re scaring me, what happened to Davina?” Teiji had his face buried in Uta’s neck, shaking his head like a child, not wanting to tell on another. Uta put his hands on his lover’s chest, pushing him back so he could look at him. “Tell me what happened!” Teiji finally sighed, releasing his death grip on Uta.

            “It was right before I left the manor. Davina had sent Setsuna to find me before he went back to his room. Just as I walked in I heard Davina say something.  _“You’re not my Teddy…no one will ever be my Teddy”_ She didn’t know I had come into the room. Baby, she was almost crying, it broke my heart to see her like this. I don’t know how to reconcile my feelings for both of you, I love you both equally as much.” Teiji had started to rock slowly, crying into Uta’s neck. “I’m sorry for being so weak…”  Uta made a rude noise. “You’re not weak, you’re in love with two people and you’re being honest about it. That’s not a sign of weakness. What else did she say?” Uta knew there was more.

            “She talked about writing a special contract between the three of us, she didn’t say what that would include, that she wanted me with her forever, that she didn’t want another pet, but that she wouldn’t keep me from you. Then she brought up the conversation we had the other night, about the three of us um…together.” Now Teiji’s face was turning red, but not from crying.  Uta was quiet, just happy to have Teiji holding him tightly. He wasn’t sure how to react to Davina’s proposal, but he knew he could never hurt either of them. “Um, maybe we could try…it’s not like I would be having sex with Davina…right?” Teiji slowly raised his eyes to look at Uta. “You’re joking, right? This isn’t funny Uta…seriously.”

            “No, I’m not joking, I’m saying that I’m willing to try things to make you both happy. You could still be her pet, I could still be yours. I hate seeing you like this. I say we maybe have a night that we’re all together, just to see if it works. If it’s a disaster, then we move to the next idea. I’m willing, if you are.” Teiji reached up and wiped his hand over his face, not believing what he was hearing. Uta having a three-some with he and Davina? “Um, there’s going to have to be alcohol involved, or I’m not going to be able to do it…I’m just saying that right now!” Teiji stuttered. Uta giggled, kissing his lover’s nose. “I think we’ll all needed it the first time…maybe the second one as well, if there is a second one!”

            They talked a little more about the scene, as Teiji started calling it, it made sense to do so. “We can look at it that way I guess, might make the whole process easier?” Uta stared at Teiji and started to giggle. “You’re calling it a scene…um, sure! We can do that, whatever makes you feel comfortable.” Now it was Teiji’s turn to stare at Uta. “You’re taking all of this very well, almost creepy…like you…hell I don’t know.” Uta cupped Teiji’s face in his hand, “I’m taking it well because it’s between me, you and Davina, the two people I trust most in my life. If this were with Sakurai? Oh, hell no! Madame F, maybe if you were involved…and that’s a HUGE maybe. But it’s Davina, I trust her with my life, as I trust you. She’s not going to hurt me, she’s not going to rape me, she’s not going to beat me. She’s going to find a way to make love to both me and you! It might be a little kinky, it might be amazing and it may be an epic fail, we won’t know until we try, ne?”

 

            “Ano…Ruimaru? What are you going to do on your day off?” Setsuna was sitting in the kitchen with Ruimaru, having a lunch break before going back to the dining room where Teddy was teaching them the correct way to serve a meal and pour wine. “Mmm, sleep in until at least 9…then maybe go to Harajuku and do some shopping. I have some special things I want to buy” The boy was blushing. “Are you going to buy naughty underwear as a surprise for Isshi-san?” Setsuna nudged the boy in the ribs. “What? No… I mean, yes.” Ruimaru was blushing a deep red. “Do you have plans for the day?” Setsuna cocked his head, “I was thinking of going over to where Uta works, the High Ball Garden, didn’t you say he’s seen famous people there? I want to hang out, maybe for like two hours and see if anyone shows up!” Setsuna tried to fan boy hard enough that Ruimaru might go with him. “Oh! I asked Uta if he’d ever seen Sakurai Atsushi…I’d love to see him up close!” They gossiped a little more, with Ruimaru finally agreeing to go with Setsuna.

            Getting off the train, it was a quick walk to the HBG. Walking into the patio area, both men did a quick sweep just to see if anyone was there right then. “Nope, nobody here. Let’s get a drink” Setsuna grabbed Ruimaru by the hand and dragged him up to the counter. “Hi, what can I get you?” Aki was working the counter, Mao was in the back with Taka. “Hi, um…is Uta working today?” Aki gave the two men a funny look, “No, he’s not here right now. Can I ask who you are?”  Mao heard Aki talking, and came up to the counter as well. “Oh, we’re friends with Teiji, we just thought he might be here today.” Ruimaru was doing most of the talking, which was a huge benefit as he had such an open friendly face. “Oh, okay. Nope, he must be with Teiji right now… did you guys want drinks today?” Taka hearing the extra conversation rolled out of his office, “You guys need help up front?” Taka didn’t think so but it never hurt to ask. “Nope, we’re good Taka, thanks.” Ruimaru and Setsuna paid for their drinks and went back to the patio area.

            “Oh my god, that Aki kid was sooo cute! I wonder if he has a boyfriend?” Ruimaru giggled, “Probably, the really cute ones usually do have a lover” The two spent time talking about the training, Ruimaru blushing every time Isshi’s name came up, Setsuna not saying much about Davina. They had gone through two High Balls each and had thought about leaving when Setsuna sat up quickly. “What’s wrong?” Ruimaru looked around. “Holy shit…you’ll never believe who just walked up to the counter…” Ruimaru turned quickly, “I can’t see…who is it?” Setsuna stared at the building. “Who is it!” Ruimaru asked again.  Mao had just come out of the back door of the HBG, with Kyo meeting up with him. They sat at a table near the back of the building, but in plain sight of anyone who looked.

            “Is that…” Ruimaru gasped. “It sure the fuck is…Kyo from Dir En Grey…with Uta’s best friend! What the hell? Uta never said anything about this!” Sitting back in their chairs, they watch Kyo and Mao, who glanced over and smiled. “Who are those two guys and why are they gawking at us?” Kyo sniped. “Friends of Uta’s, they work at the mano with Teiji and Davina. They asked if Uta was here today, they seem like nice guys. Hey, worry about me, not them!” Kyo stuck his tongue out, which caused Mao to grab him by the face and slip a big slurpy kiss on him, making them both laugh.

            “Oh my god, that’s so cute!” Ruimaru whispered excitedly. “Kyo from Diru, sneaking kisses with a cute boy! Dreamy!”  Setsuna laughed at his friend, “You’re a big ole sap, you know that?” he teased. “Yep, you’re right. That’s why Isshi-san likes me, I’m cuddly.” If there was ever two people meant to be together in a permanent D/s relationship, it was Isshi-san and Ruimaru. “Do you think he’ll give you a pet name? Davina said she wasn’t sure about giving me one.” Ruimaru’s face darkened slightly. “I hope it’s nothing other than Angel, he called me that the other night. I don’t want a new real name…not like Teddy.” Setsuna thought that to be a bit odd, but it was obvious that their relationship would not be normal, more lovers than Dominant and submissive. “We should be going, I don’t want to take a chance that we’re late getting back.” Setsuna stood up, as he walked towards the street, he turned and bowed to Mao and Kyo, Ruimaru doing the same. “That was nice of them” Mao noted. “They’re in training, they need to do that with and without their dominants, it makes for good manners. Speaking of good manners, you need to get your ass back to work, but not before you show me how nice _you_ are.” It took Mao several minutes to show Kyo, just how good he really was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I suck at writing porn. Period. I've tried and I just suck.   
> Yes I can do domination, or discipline, or rape, but just regular   
> sucky-fucky? Nope. I've pretty much given up on that for now.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the story. Hold on it's going to get wild.

_I can’t tell where we are, the room is lit up in pink, who’s bed is this, Uta is writhing around in heat, calling me. Setsuna, touch me, please don’t make me wait. Tender nub, god it tastes so sweet fuck he’s hard it’s so stiff in my hand, he’s whining baby why I’m not going anywhere, I’m here for the long haul. Your lips are sweet like candy, fuck Uta you smell amazing, aww your belly button is tiny...so cute, lift your hips ahh, that’s it, come here baby, no you can’t touch, hands away, let me taste you. Fuck, you’re hard, it’s so sweet, you sound so good when you moan my name, first finger, fuck yourself on my finger, that’s it. okay, second one, no, you can’t cum yet, fuck baby, keep moving that ass of yours third finger baby, just a few more minutes I can’t wait, come here…let me sink into you, fuck so hot, so beautiful and your mine, nobody else will every touch you, ahh fuck, hold still let me fuck you like you should be fucked, nice and hard, like the little bitch that you are, someone needs to take over your ass, fucking jerk your cock, come on, grab it now…harder Uta, just pull on that dick while I pound your ass. That’s it…gonna cum…fuck yah… damn_!

Setsuna woke up drenched in sweat and breathing hard, sitting up he quickly looked around the room, “Oh Jesus fuck…really? What am I, 13?” His body was telling him, yes…you are 13, and yes, you just had a wet dream, a hell of a realistic wet dream obviously. The erotic dreams had started that first night after the dinner party, when Setsuna saw Uta for the first time. Tonight’s dream was the culmination of what he secretly desired; to have Uta for himself.  The dreams had become more frequent, with most of Uta. This dream, had been more vivid, realistic than any of the others, he had never had an orgasm in one of the dreams before.

Having a room with an attached bathroom was more than just convenient, it had become necessary. From fantasy jerk off sessions, to now having to clean up his orgasm mess, he couldn’t imagine being without easy access to his bathroom. Throwing his cum stained sleep pants in the wash basket, Setsuna laid down again, hoping to catch some sleep, although another hot fucking dream about Uta, wouldn’t be unwelcomed. The urge for him to be near the boy was starting to become stronger, not a smart move when you’re training to be a submissive, for a personal pet of a high ranking Dominant woman of that community. He knew he’d have to perform each and every task perfectly or he would be dismissed, losing his ability to be in the general vicinity of Uta, which was not an option.

Setsuna was more concerned over how to get to Uta…how to get past Teddy and Davina. He had no plan in mind, nothing. He knew how much Teddy loved the perfect little man, Davina loved Uta just as much. He had thought about kidnapping Uta, trying to take him out of Japan, but where? He didn’t have a passport, he couldn’t force the man to leave the country with him, he wasn’t sure he could force the man to do anything against his will.  All of these thoughts and more consumed Setsuna’s mind, even as he was in training… with Teddy catching him not paying attention to important instructions for the upcoming dinner party at the manor.

“SETSUNA!” Teddy bellowed. “Wha…yes sir?” Setsuna looked down at his hands. “What the hell is wrong with you boy? Your head is up your ass today, you’d better pull it out and pay attention, Mistress is not kind to pets who don’t listen and follow commands correctly.” Setsuna stood and bowed, “My apologies, Sensei.” He held the bow until Teddy dismissed it. “Are you tired, bored…what’s the problem today, Setsuna?” Teddy had noticed that this wasn’t the first time the boy seemed dazed and confused. “I’m not really sure, Sir. My head is a little fuzzy…maybe seasonal allergies? I spend a lot of time at night sneezing.” The lie rolled off his lips as easy as blood dripping from a stab wound.

“I’ll excuse it for now, but I suggest you go to a pharmacy and get some allergy pills, Mistress would be most unpleased if you were to have a fuzzy head during the dinner party.” Teddy checked the time, seeing that it was close to lunch, so he dismissed both of the men. “Are you okay, Setsuna? You look kind of tired.” Ruimaru was at his friend’s side in an instant. “I haven’t been sleeping well, just sneezing a lot, my next day off I’ll go do as Teddy asked.” Ruimaru patted Setsuna on the back, “I hope it’s nothing serious…”  Setsuna liked Ruimaru, he was thankful that the man seemed to be clueless about his infatuation of Uta. “Nah, I’ll be fine. I’m beat, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ruimaru frowned, “Okay…hope you feel better!”

            Standing in the shower, the hot water draining the tension from his shoulders, Setsuna ran his hands over his chest, sliding the palm of his hand roughly over his nipples. Soaping up, he slid his hands over his chest, rubbing down his abdomen, he slid his hand over his cock…tugging on his balls, sliding a finger back to nudge his hole. Closing his eyes, he could see Uta on his knees in front of him, reaching up for his stiff length. His hand quickened over his cock, rubbing his thumb over the slit, palming the head as it wept pre-cum. His head back, the hot water stinging his face, Setsuna’s hand rapidly pushed him over the edge, chanting Uta’s name quietly. Leaning against the back of the shower, Setsuna’s visions of Uta slowly disappeared, the hot water finally starting to run cool, he sighed and turned the water off. Grabbing a thick fluffy white towel, he stepped out of the shower, dried off and slid into bed naked. He knew there would be more erotic dreams and fantasies as the night wore on, no reason to wear clothes.

 

 

            “How was your weekend, Atsushi? Any break through moments for you?” Dr. Suzuki was always apprehensive when he came in on after the weekend, patients sometimes had rough days, some losing ground that they had gained in therapy sessions. “It was passable. The weather was nice, I took advantage of the grounds of the center. No, no crucial break throughs, I’m sorry Doctor.” Settling in his seat, Sakurai was relaxed for a change, no pent-up anger bursting to get out. Yoshiki’s visit had done wonders for him. “I’d like to thank you again for allowing Yoshiki to visit with me, he brought up a few things that brought my view into a new perspective, about who I am.” Suzuki was happy to hear this, “What did you discuss that would lead you to think differently about why you’re here?”

            “He had only heard half truths and rumors about my behavior over the last year, he asked me to tell him truthfully what my problems were, and I spilled my guts, and told him everything. That might disappoint you Doctor, as I haven’t been very forthcoming with my thoughts and behaviors, during our sessions.” Suzuki nodded, “Why was it easier to talk to Yoshiki and not me? Is there something that I’m missing? Does my breath stink?” Suzuki winked at his patient. “No nothing like that, it’s just we’ve shared a lot over the last thirty years, the deaths of my mother, Hide and Taiji, all of that has impacted our relationship. It’s like confessing to my onii-chan, although he’s only a year older than I am, he gives off that presence when you’re with him. So, do not take it as an insult good Doctor, I’ve know Yo-chan much longer than I’ve known you.”

            “What was Yoshiki’s reaction to the story you told him? How much did you reveal?” This was going to be pivotal. “Everything, I didn’t hold back anything, starting with my absurd fixation on Taka, all the way to the night that Uta was injured. I left nothing out. As to his reaction, he was understandably upset with me, sad that my life has gone to shit as they say. But he also asked me to stay with him for a while when I am released, and I think I will take him up on the offer. Leaving here and going straight home, I do not believe would be beneficial for anyone, I’m not sure how much I will trust myself at that point, it’s yet to be seen.”

            “That’s very smart of you, to recognize your limitations and to preemptively address the issue. I agree with Yoshiki, I believe you staying in Los Angeles for a few weeks at the least, would be good for you, merging back into normal life, well as normal as your life can be. Are you well know in America?” Suzuki wanted to put some plans in place before he would release Sakurai. “Not like I am in Japan, no…I am well known in the BSDM community here but I will not be going to any clubs or functions. All I’d like to do is relax, spend time with Yoshiki, try to plan out what I will be doing next with the band, I’m sure Imai already has lives set up. I may do a benefit show as well, for the center…I’ll need to speak with the director of course.” Suzuki smiled, pleased that Sakurai thought that far ahead, tell him so as they ended their session for the day.

 

_Day 97 of 190_

 

 

“Do you have any idea why he demanded to be here? That’s not very Kyo-like…highly suspicious” Toshiya asked his band mate as they walked into the restaurant with Kaoru, the others having arrived before them. “Nope, not a clue. I’m just following orders.” Kaoru only knew it had to be important. Spotting the others at a large table, Kaoru and Toshiya asked the others, all had the same reply, they didn’t know why Kyo called them for a meeting. Just as they had all ordered drinks, Kyo walked into the dinning room…wearing a serious scowl. “Uh oh, this is bad” whispered Die. “Thank you all for meeting me here. I have something to tell you all that will definitely affect the future of the band, specifically my role as vocalist.

“Kyo-kun, what’s wrong? You’re starting to scare me with this…” Shinya turned in his chair to face Kyo. “Whatever it is, you know that you have our support.” Kyo nodded, “Thank you, Shin.” Kyo didn’t say another word, glancing down at his phone, “Excuse me for a moment please” He rose from his chair and walked out of the dinning room. “What the fuck?” Die grunted. It was a good five minutes before Kyo came back into the room, stopping in front of the doors, he reached behind him and to the surprise of all, Mao was at his side. “Oh shit…no way!” Die laughed.

“Daisuke, if you value your life, I wouldn’t laugh right now” Kaoru cautioned as Kyo glared at the guitarist. “Die, shut your face, this is important” Kyo snapped. Holding a chair for Mao, Kyo sat next to him. “We’re getting married” he announced calmly. “You’re what?” Kaoru gaped at Kyo and Mao, “What part of we’re getting married didn’t you catch, Kao? Not like I was being evasive.” Mao giggled as Kyo snuck a kiss in. “Congratulations Kyo…Mao-kun,” Shinya stood, gave Kyo and Mao each a kiss on the cheek and a hug. “The rest of you? Not happy about this?” Kyo challenged his band mates. “Kyo, it’s not that we don’t support you, which we do of course, it’s just a bit shocking…you’re the last…” Totchi reached over and smacked Die in the back of the head, “DAISUKE, SHUT UP ALREADY!” the bassist yelled.

Mao cleared his throat, “Ano, it was really my idea to make the announcement this way, it was easier than telling you all one by one. I hope you’re not offended.” Mao was blushing so hard his face was hot. “Babe, don’t worry about it, Die’s an idiot. Always has been.” Kyo winked at his friend. The next hour was devoted to telling the band the circumstances of the proposal, what they planned on doing for a wedding, and who else knew. “Only my sister and her family know at this point. I’m going to guess that as soon as Shin gets home, the word will be spread in like ten minutes, right Shin?” Shinya blushed, “I’d only tell Miya… well and Kai, I can’t keep anything from him.” Kyo laughed, “That would spread to Yukke and Miya, then to Tatsu to Koichi to everyone. Mao and I decided to announce it to you guys first.”

“We don’t have a date or anything specifically planned yet, but you’ll know as soon as we do.” Mao explained, “Thank you all for your support” Mao stood up and bowed. “Hey Dork, you don’t have to do that you know. You’re going to be fair game now…watch your back” Die joked. “Daisuke, if anything happens to him, I’m going to kill you, just be forewarned.” Kyo growled. Die just held up his hands and laughed. Shinya leaned over and whispered in Kyo’s ear, “You look happier than I’ve ever seen you,” Kyo actually blushed, then kissed Shinya on the cheek. “He means everything to me.” The rest of the evening was filled with food, drink and stories, not to mention, several threats of death for Die.

 

As predicted, the word of Kyo and Mao’s engagement spread quickly, to the frustrating point of both men turning off their phones, the constant text messages driving them crazy. “You knew it was going to happen” Mao scolded Kyo, who was stomping around the flat. “Shinya has a big mouth.” Mao snorted, “If you didn’t want anyone to know, why did we announce it to your band, with one of its members dating a guy from another band?” Kyo glared at his lover. “Miya’s not the one with the big mouth…that would be Kai, who’s with Mucc’s big mouth, Yukke. Once word gets to Taka and Koichi, it’s all over from there.” As if what Kyo had just said was heard, Kyo’s phone buzzed in his pocket. “I thought you turned yours off?” Mao was surprised. Kyo smiled at the text, showing it to Mao”

“ _OMG! ENGAGED? HOLY SHIT! Tell Mao I’m super happy for you both. I’m so glad you found him, I was worried about you for a long time after, well you know. Tatsu say’s congrats, well done. You deserve some happiness. Tell Mao if he needs anything to text me, I love you Kyo_.”

            “Aww, that was sweet of him! I may need his help for the reception, but since I don’t know what we’re doing exactly.” Mao handed Kyo back his phone. “You’re not upset that he said he loves me?” Kyo said quietly. “Um, hello! You’re engaged to me, I love you. Koichi has known you much longer than I have, you’ve shared a life together and a long friendship. Of course he said he loves you, I’d be disappointed in him if he hadn’t.” Kyo dropped his phone on the floor, suddenly grabbing Mao in a crushing embrace, kissing the young man all over the face. “Fuck, I love you Mao” he whispered in his lover’s ear, gently biting Mao’s neck. “I think I may need to take a nap…come tuck me in” Mao offered with a wink, taking Kyo by the hand and leading him to the bedroom for what did not pass as a nap.

 

 

            “ _Holy fuck…Kyo and Mao? Engaged_?” Aki leaned back against the kitchen counter, his phone glued to his ear as Tora told him the latest news that he heard from Taka, by way of Koichi…the word was spreading. “ _I doubt it, you know how spikey Kyo can be, true it would be Mao’s show. It’s something to think about, maybe we should invite them over for dinner? You’ll see him before me, sure look at the schedule and let me know_.”

 

“ _Good for them, it’s about time someone kicks Kyo in the ass, maybe he’ll be more agreeable. Well no, he wasn’t but that was different. No, again…that was different! OKAY FINE! So, he won’t be more agreeable!  Maybe Mao needs a mental health evaluation? Yah, okay I’m done with the jokes_.”

“ _Kyo? Dir en Grey Kyo? Wow, that’s unexpected. I mean he can be a nice guy, but someone agreed to marry him? I’d love to meet who ever it is, that dug through to Kyo’s heart, he must be a pretty amazing guy_.”

            There was a note in Sakurai Atsushi’s room when he returned from his therapy session.

            “ _Wanted to let you know, that Kyo and Mao have recently become engaged. Not sure you remember who Mao is, he works with Uta. Hope you’re home for the wedding.”_   Yutaka

 

            Uta held his phone, re-reading the text message, feeling strangely detached with the news of Kyo and Mao’s engagement. There wasn’t a positive feeling, nor a negative one. “Babe? Are you read to go?” Teiji called Uta’s name again before the boy heard him. “What’s wrong?” Uta handed Teiji his phone, Teiji looking down at his tiny lover. “Is it a problem?” He sat down next to Uta, putting his arm around the boy’s shoulder. “No, it’s not a problem, but it’s like I have a blank feeling about it. I’m not happy, but I’m not sad…I don’t have any emotion towards it, but Mao is my best friend, why shouldn’t I be happy for him?”  Teiji kissed his boy, “Maybe it will be different when you finally see Mao, texting tends to be a bit impersonal. I’m sure the excitement Mao has, will spill over to you when you see him.”

            “Let’s go, Davina hates it if we’re late.” Teiji grabbed his and Uta’s bags, shoving the boy out the door in front of him. “What are we doing today, do you know?” At times, Teiji knew more about Uta’s job, than Uta. “Dinner party plans, I believe that Mistress has the outfit she wants Setsuna to wear, Isshi-san has sent over Ruimaru’s outfit as well. Today is making sure that the items fit, so we have time to alter them if need.”  The dinner party was going to be a huge test for both Setsuna and Ruimaru, they need to show that they were on their way to being fully trained pets.

            Walking into the parlor where Teiji knew Davina would be, both men bowed as they opened the door to the parlor. “My loves, come to help me with this nasty little problem.” Davina held her hand out for Teddy and Uta. “Is there something wrong with the preparations Mistress?” Davina sighed, “Not really, it’s Isshi-san.” Uta giggled, trying to hide behind his hand. “Uta?” Davina looked at the boy. “Sorry Mistress, Ruimaru is just as bad as Isshi-san, if not worse.” Teddy rolled his eyes. “Those two are meant for each other, there is no doubt. How is his specialized training going, if I may ask?” Davina shook her head, “It’s nearly complete, though I have reservations about sending him home to Isshi as of yet, there’s something a bit off, but I can’t figure it out at the moment. Setsuna, that’s another thing entirely. The boy has a willful streak in him, he askes questions that are borderline appropriate.”

            This information put Teddy on high alert. “What has he asked of you, Davina.” The tall man’s demeanor changed in an instant, from the submissive pet, to the protective lover, this was a side of Teiji that Uta rarely saw. “It’s nothing towards me, just questions such as your given name, what was Uta’s given name. I answered him, it’s not unheard of to ask these types of questions, but there’s just a nag hitting me that I can’t pinpoint.” Teddy kneeled next to Davina’s chair. “Would you like me to speak to him, Mistress? I’m not entirely happy that he has asked about Uta, that’s a bit alarming for me.” Davina was indecisive, “Let’s hold off for now. If he brings anything up again, he will be reprimanded. Uta my dear, would you retrieve both Ruimaru and Setsuna, meet me in the second parlor please.” Uta bowed and left the room. “Teddy, I didn’t want to say anything in front of Uta, I suspect that Setsuna may have a little crush on the boy. The night of their debut, when he first noticed Uta, he claimed to me afterwards, that Uta looked familiar to him, but he was wrong. I only tell you this because we are both very protective of our precious boy.” Teddy assured his Mistress that Setsuna would be watched more carefully from that point on.

            Ruimaru and Setsuna along with Uta, moved towards the second parlor, Davina and Teddy following behind them. Closing the door, both young men positioned themselves along the wall as was required, until Davina called them to her couch.  “Ruimaru, come here boy.” The young man walked quickly to the couch, keeping his eyes down, he bowed. “Yes Mistress?” Davina picked up a prettily decorated box with a black ribbon and handed it to Ruimaru. “This is from Isshi-san, it will be your attire for the dinner party. Go try it on, make sure to read the instructions if there are any, then return to me.” Ruimaru took the box, bowed and left the room.

            “Come here, Setsuna” The boy moved from the wall, kneeling in front of Davina. “This will be your attire for the party. I’m a bit old fashion, I tend to like the same look on all my pets, it sets them apart from some of the others in the community. Take this and go to your room, follow the instructions then return to my side.” Setsuna rose from the floor, bowed and left the room. “I can’t wait to see what Isshi-san has planned for Ruimaru.” Uta laughed “I’m sure that Isshi-san would prefer that the boy be naked, but it is a dinner party, we can’t have nude pets roaming around the manor.” Teddy said in all seriousness. Davina and Uta looked at each other and started to laugh. “What? That’s not appropriate behavior!” Teddy huffed.

            A light knock on the door interrupted the hilarity, “Ano…my pardon Mistress, but I need some help with the clothing, please. Could Uta come to help?” Ruimaru was red in the face, but just short of giggling. “Of course, dear Uta please go help the boy” Uta bowed and walked towards the door, “Let’s go back to your room to fix this, ne?” Davina sighed, “I wish I could keep that boy, he would be a good friend for Uta, don’t you agree my love?” Teddy kneeled down in front of Davina, “He would at that. Is there anything I can get you right now?” Davina reached out a hand to touch Teddy’s face, the man taking the hand and kissing the palm. They sat like that for a while, Davina’s thumb running over Teddy’s cheekbone, the large man almost whimpering at the touch.

            Closing the door behind them, Uta looked at Ruimaru’s problem with his outfit. “I don’t know how to wear this Uta…do you?” Not knowing what Uta had gone through with Natsu, Ruimaru didn’t understand why Uta visibly paled. “Um, yah I do. You put this on, hooks in back.” Uta fastened the garter belt in back, “Put your stockings on, that long piece goes in the back, they’re called ‘Cuban heel’ stockings,” Uta had the boy stand in front of him, so he could make sure the seams in the stockings were straight. “Now you hook one of these in the back, one in the front.” Ruimaru looked at himself in the full-length mirror. “OH my god…this is so CUTE! Look at my legs Uta! I’m taller than you in these shoes!” Uta chuckled, “Can you walk in heels?” Ruimaru rolled his eyes, “Every gay man can walk in heels, Uta” the boy sassed back. Ruimaru’s outfit was a very short black leather skirt, a dark red with black lace waist trainer and black leather wrist cuffs, with a single small O ring attached to each.

            Leaving Ruimaru to finish his outfit, Uta ran into Setsuna in the hallway. “Uta-kun, how do I look?” Setsuna was wearing something similar to what Teddy had always had on; Tiny leather shorts, doc marten boots and a black leather cap. The change was the black leather chest harness, and a large silver necklace with an emblem on it. “You look very nice, Mistress is going to love it.” Setsuna pouted, “But what do _you_ think of it? Do I look good to you?” Uta shivered a little, “What I think is irrelevant, let’s see what Mistress says.” Uta started walking towards the parlor, opening the door he came in and stood behind Davina’s couch, an odd expression on his face.

            “Boy, come here.” Davina ordered in a not particularly soft voice. “Turn around, bend over as well.” Davina looked over the outfit, checking the fastenings. “It fits you well, Setsuna. How do you feel in it?” Davina didn’t ask, she demanded. “I feel like I belong to you, Mistress.” Davina snorted. “Good answer, boy.” She pointed her finger towards the wall. A knock on the door announced Ruimaru. “Come in boy.” Davina did the same as she did with Setsuna, checking the fastenings, looking at the Cuban heel stockings she smirked. “Isshi-san has always been partial to those stockings, I don’t know where he picked up that fetish, but they fit you boy. How do you feel wearing this Ruimaru?” The boy had his eyes down, “I feel beautiful and cute and sexy, Mistress.”

            “Now that you’ve tried on your outfits, we need to go over hygiene for that night. You both need to be freshly shaved. Setsuna in your case, you need to be oiled. Ruimaru, Isshi-san has sent over a special perfume for you to wear, please remember to do so.” Once Davina was through with the two boys, she dismissed them, but reminding Ruimaru to rinse out the stockings. Before Setsuna left the room, he exchanged a look with both Uta and Teddy, something that Davina missed. As the door closed, Teddy brought it to her attention, “Uta, did you speak to Setsuna?” Uta shifted nervously, “On my way back from Ruimaru’s room, he stopped and asked me what I thought of his clothes, I told him that Mistress would be pleased.”

            “But?” Davina asked, “Then he asked what did I personally think of his clothes. I told him what I thought was irrelevant, and then he kind of pouted.” Uta was uncomfortable with Setsuna’s attention.  “Mistress, it’s your call. I will do what you order me to.” Teddy glanced at Davina. “I’ll ignore it for now, what happens at the dinner party is far more important.” Teddy bowed, accepting her decision without question. “Uta, I need you to please wear your red tie with your uniform that night. I have a new red dress and I’d like to coordinate as much as possible. Teddy, you may wear what ever you like. I’m not confining you to anything, you will be managing the party for the most part. This is the true test to decide if I will keep Setsuna as my new pet. Although I believe that something else will be thrown into the mix…after the party.” Davina had her plans in place for the after party. She had spoken to Teddy while Uta was out of the room. “He is willing to try this? Are you sure?” She was surprised at this development. “I made sure of it, I repeated everything we talked about, even the possible special contract we would sigh, he seemed fine with it. He knows how I feel about you, he loves you as well. He said we are the only two people in the world that he trusts with his life.”

            “I told him that alcohol would be needed, I may suffer from um…” Teddy was blushing, something that Davina loved in her pet. “My dear, there will be plenty of that for us to relax with after the party. I think we should keep Uta uninformed.” Teddy told Davina that Uta had started calling it a ‘scene’, perhaps to make Teddy more comfortable. “Well, he is right in a sense, it falls under what we would normally call a scene. I believe we’ll be just fine. This night we will know if we need to make any adjustments to the way we live with each other. I may have to move you both back into the manor, if we are compatible, ne?” Teddy’s heart skipped a beat. He had not lived with Davina in some time, but the thought of living with her, and having Uta by his side, it was nothing short of a dream.

 

 

            The four of them sat around the table in Aki and Tora’s tiny kitchen, frustrated with the lack of ideas for their separate weddings. “So, we agree that there will be no double ceremony. I don’t want to sound like an asshole, but I would like to have our special day, not be the same as your special day.” Kyo had shuttered the double ceremony idea as soon as it spoken. “But what about the receptions? We could coordinate that to be on a totally different day than either ceremony. It makes more sense from a cost efficiency stand point, don’t you agree?” Aki argued. The fact that Aki and Kyo were the partners that were figuring everything out, making decisions at first, amused both Tora and Mao, who sat together on the same side of the table. “I can’t believe that Aki has the balls to go up against Kyo, it just doesn’t fit.” Tora whispered to Mao. “I think Kyo’s surprised as well, he thinks you’re the bossy one.”

            Tora glared at Kyo for a moment, “What?” Kyo snapped, “I’m the bossy one? Really Kyo? If you want to talk about bossy, we can trot out…” Mao clapped his hand over Tora’s mouth before it could get any worse. “Just boy talk baby, go on with what you were doing.” Mao said sweetly. “Guest list…anyone other than who we would normally ask?” Aki thought of a few friends like maybe Kanon and Miku, also Saga and Shou, “I have two people that I must have on our list. Madame F and Ormond, Davina and…whoever her new pet is. Those are the only two exceptions to who we would normally invite. Oh, and I have one other thing to say.” Kyo turned and looked at Mao, “Yutaka called me late last night, Sakurai Atsushi sends his congratulations and his happiness for us both.”

            “Woah, how did that happen? I know he’s um, well he’s locked up so to speak, but how did he even know?” Mao appreciated the sentiment, “I believe Yutaka must have emailed him or something, I for one accept his congrats.” Mao nodded, leaning over the table to kiss Kyo. “We don’t have to worry about a Sakurai rampage, just a Ruki Rampage. That twit will chase anyone he can find.” Kyo liked the flighty man, but he was a twit. Mao, Aki and Tora rolled their eyes, knowing that an event that they attend, goes without Ruki chasing tail, was a successful event.

            “I personally want to invite Ojisan…he’s pretty damned important to a lot of us,” Mao added a name. “No problem here, he’s going to show up anyways, he probably already knows what our vows will be.” Tora snarked. “I’m going to talk to Taka about the owner of the HBG possibly closing, so everyone can attend, I’m sure that won’t be a problem.”

            The foursome went over some other details, then the party broke up for the night, Kyo and Mao promising to text them when they had the date for the ceremony. “I can’t believe you did that.” Tora muttered. “Did what?” Aki shook his head. “You and Kyo, you both like totally took over everything, I’m just surprised you had the balls to go against Kyo, that’s all babe.” Aki pouted, “You think I’m that weak?” Tora took Aki into his arms, “No, but Kyo is that tough, it’s not like I’d do it, but you handled everything so well, I’m proud of you.” Aki nuzzled Tora’s neck, “You want me to show you…” he whispered something into Tora’s ear, causing the man to chuckle. “If you think you can, let’s go!” Tora grabbed his lover by the hand and dragged him down the hall, prepared to show Aki that yes, he could be tough.

 

            “I hope there’s no problems tonight, especially with Setsuna.” Uta mentioned this as he and Teiji got ready for Davina’s dinner party. Teiji opted to wear black dress pants, a white sleeveless dress shirt with a bow tie. “I’m sure he’ll be on his best behavior, he’s aware of the consequences if he’s not. Davina will not hesitate to dismiss him” Uta had thought about what Setsuna had said, believing that he may have been blowing things out of proportion, perhaps over reacting a bit too much. “We’d better go…I’m like two seconds from jumping your bones mister!” Uta snuggled up to Teiji, leaning hard against him. “Save it for later, then I’ll strip you of your uniform and punish you for being naughty” Teiji winked.

            Arriving two hours early, Teiji checked in with Davina first, then fell into his normal routine of managing the staff for the party. Uta checked in with Ruimaru, making sure that the boy had gotten his outfit on correctly, helping Ruimaru get the seams in his stockings straight. “You smell wonderful Ruimaru, Isshi-san’s perfume choice is perfect for you.” Uta liked the younger man, feeling like they could get to be good friends, although with the boy leaving to live with his Dominant, it seemed unlikely that they would continue to see each other much.

            Taking a deep breath, Uta knocked on Setsuna’s door. “I’m just checking to see if you needed any help with your outfit, or anything else.” Uta’s guard was up, keeping his eye on the other, making sure to have enough space between the two if needed. “I’m fine, thank you Uta-kun. You look very nice in your uniform; the red tie compliments your pale skin.” Uta shivered, there was just something there… “I will come to collect you when the party is ready to start.” Uta excused himself and left the room quickly. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, I want…” Setsuna leaned his forehead against this bedroom door, muttering to himself.

            Uta found himself in the kitchen, just needing a minute to gather himself. The kitchen was buzzing with extra staff, all following Teddy’s directions with mumbled ‘yes sir’ every few seconds. The chef for this party was from a popular restaurant in Ginza, who had his own staff assisting him in the preparation of the dinner. Davina entered the kitchen, something she always did just before the party started, to confer with the Chef, making sure that everything was done to her standards, not that she ever had to worry. Davina’s dinner parties were famous, and at times infamous. 

            Uta was standing in the foyer of the manor, directing guests and their pets to the main room for the pre-meal party. Madame F and Ormond arrived, the woman giving Uta a warm hug and a quick kiss, Ormond quickly smiling at Uta, giving the boy a wink as he followed his Mistress. Niihara and Fuka arrived, Niihara patting Uta on the cheek, Fuka nodding to the boy. The guests were assembling in the larger parlor, where they were served champagne and other beverages. Davina was making the rounds, greeting everyone, Setsuna at her side, his hand on the small of her back. Uta moved onto his next duty, making sure the place cards were set at the large dinner table, in the correct order. Then the call to dinner was made, and the large party moved to the formal dining room, the guest’s pets, standing behind them. Teddy was standing against the wall, surveying the scene to make sure everything ran as perfect as possible. The dinner portion of the party had begun and the festivities went well into the night.

           

Uta was sitting on Teiji’s lap as they continued to drink, getting the giggles whenever Teiji would moan and shift the boy off his growing stiff cock. Davina watched the two lovers, laughing when Teiji would chide Uta to stop moving so much, “You’re making this hard on me!” He whined. “Um, duh? Isn’t that what I’m supposed to be doing…making you hard?” Davina laughed, “Teiji my dear, do not try to trade barbs with the boy right, his mind is much sharper than yours at this point.”

“Excuse me, Mistress? I’d like to come in and get some water please.” The trio had no idea how long Setsuna had stood in the doorway of the kitchen before he interrupted them. “Of course, Setsuna. Help yourself.” Davina had reached around Teiji’s neck, drawing him into a deeply passionate kiss, with Uta giggling still, trying very hard not to get dumped on the floor. None of the three were really paying much attention to the submissive, having had more than enough alcohol, that they disregarded his presence. The three were engaging on some heavy kissing and groping, Davina finally looking over at Setsuna. “Was there something else you needed?” she asked harshly. “No Mistress, good night.”  

 

The boy left the kitchen, walking quickly back to his room, slamming the door behind him. “mother fucker…who the fuck…kissing Davina like that...I’M THE NEW PET, fucking asshole.” Setsuna went on a tirade, muttering and mumbling threats and curses. He only stopped to answer a knock at his door, “WHAT?” he growled as he opened the door, “Are you okay Setsuna? What happened?” Ruimaru could hear the man from his room. “Mistress was kissing Teddy and Uta! They were totally making out in the kitchen, like in front of me! Teddy has no right to do that, I’m Mistresses new pet, he’s just the household manager now! How can she allow this?”

“She can allow it because she’s Mistress, this is her house, and we’re only in training, we’re not fully qualified pets yet.” Ruimaru was a bit shaken at the state of mind his friend was in. “And you honestly can’t tell Mistress that she shouldn’t allow Teddy to do anything…he’s our senpai, and he’s been with her for years. Why is this bothering you so much?”

“Why? Really? Because I AM the new pet, he’s the old one. And why is Uta involved in all this, she had her hands on him as well. That shouldn’t be allowed, he’s not collared or contracted! She has no right to even touch him.” Ruimaru spent the next twenty minutes trying to get Setsuna to calm down, his actions and words worried the usually easy-going boy. He didn’t like what he was hearing, he hoped that Davina hadn’t heard any of his shouting, as he may be dismissed. He tried to reason with the man but had little success.  “I need to get to bed, I’m beat. Don’t worry about all this, I’m sure it’s nothing. Good night, Setsuna” Ruimaru bowed and went back to his room. “No, there’s something going on and it’s going to fucking stop.”  

 

Davina had stopped before opening the door to her bedroom, turning towards Uta and Teddy.  “Whatever happens when we walk through that door, it will remain between the three of us. There will be no discussion outside these doors. Uta, do nothing that makes you feel uncomfortable, that includes me touching you, or you touching me. You are in control of what you want to do” Turning to her beloved Teddy. “If this becomes too much for you, please my love…excuse yourself from me. I want nothing to tarnish our relationship, if you feel trapped then we will have to do something, make another arrangement. Remember…I love you both too much to harm our relationship. I still can train Setsuna…not that he’d ever replace you my love, that is not possible.” Davina kissed Uta, a soft brush of her lips, a more passionate kiss for Teiji, and with those kisses still lingering, she opened the door to her bedroom. As she turned to close and lock the door, she saw the white blonde hair of Setsuna at the end of the long hallway. She couldn’t really read the look on his face as the boy watched her close her door.

 

Ruimaru was troubled, the words and visceral reaction from Setsuna on what he saw in the kitchen, was worrisome. He wasn’t sure if he should bring it up to Teddy, he was too scared to talk to Davina about. Maybe Isshi-san? He couldn’t help but smile and wiggle a little when he thought of his Dominant, the way the man made him feel. The entire night was a world of resistance, of pretending that the looks Isshi gave him, meant nothing, to ignore them. He couldn’t ignore Isshi-san anymore than he could ignore life, the man made him burn, his cock twitched the moment he thought of the man which was becoming a bit obvious during training. He could envision what his Dominant had in mind, in the way of punishment which usually caused him to giggle and blush, with Teddy giving him the evil eye.

Setsuna’s rants tonight, were disturbing…but were they just words? He didn’t see the man acting on any of his threats, and the rant about Uta was especially troublesome, as Ruimaru liked Uta. He was a nice guy, he had an awesome second job at the HBG and it was super cute the way he and Teddy were together. As sleep and the hopes of erotic dreams of Isshi, Ruimaru’s last thoughts were of Uta and Teddy, with a hope that he and Isshi-san would be just as in love and as happy as they were.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

            They sat around the table in the kitchen, hungover and questioning themselves about what had occurred the night before.  Was it successful? Was it the right thing to do? The answer was subjective, depending on who was asking. Davina had loved every second of the night, she had the man she had loved as her personal pet for years, in her bed, and then there was Uta. A boy she had deep feelings for, but not necessarily sexual feelings, although the boy responded to her touch more than she had expected. It had been a night of ecstasy and pleasure, with moans of passion echoing off the walls of the bedroom, sounds of orgasms filled the room until the wee hours of the morning.

            In the light of day, the reality of the situation had come upon them, each having to decide on what to do. “My lovelies, what do we do with ourselves now, how to we move forward?” Davina sighed, she had enjoyed the night, it had satisfied her in every way, but she was not going to be selfish, she would not lay forth any demands. Uta was resting his head on Teiji’s shoulder, his lover bent over his coffee, deep in thought. “Mistress, it was beautiful…I loved it, but I’m not sure if it’s the right thing for us to do on a permanent basis.” Teiji was unsure of himself. He had watched Uta writhe in pleasure, call his and Davina’s names in orgasm. Davina, under him as she had always been, calling his name while having her hands on Uta. He was confused and had no idea how to remedy the issue.

            Uta sat up, kissing Teiji then leaning over to kiss Davina, “I felt so loved, last night, I can’t deny that it was wonderful.  My thought is that we do not create any sort of contract for this situation. Obviously, the word contract scares me, I will never sign another. We should let this happen when it does, we do not plan for it, nor do we run from it.” Uta got up, walked to Davina’s chair and sat in her lap, the woman embracing the boy, “I love that you respected my feelings, I love you as I have never loved before. What I feel for you, I have never felt for a woman. I see you as an extension of Teiji, you’re just as much a part of him, as I am. I love you Davina, I don’t think I could be with any woman other than you, if Teiji were not in my life.  I value our love, I value your beauty and your kindness, your soft touch relaxes me, your teasing arouses me, you’re everything to me, just as Teiji is my life.” Uta laid his head on Davina’s shoulder, resting it there while the woman cradled him.

            “My precious babies, I believe we are the start of a new type of family… a bit crazed, very sexy and ultimately devoted to each other. I agree that we should not rush into any permanent decisions, let us leave things as we are. If we end up in bed, then we do. I will not ask you to move from your flat, although to be honest, I would love to have you both sleeping with me nightly, my bed is large enough.” Davina winked at Teiji. “Mistress, you have forgotten something…something critical and important; Setsuna.” Teiji would not express his thoughts on what Davina should do with the boy, he wished in his heart, for the boy to be dismissed. “Yes, that is a bit of an issue. I will have to think on it further but for now, I believe I will take a hot bath and go back to bed. I do not need you for the next few days, I will miss my babies in bed with me.”

            Davina gave Uta a sensual kiss, patting the boy on the ass for him to get up. Teiji leaned over and cupped Davina’s face in his hands, “My Mistress, I love you.” Kissing the woman softly, he then turned and scooped Uta up, carrying him to the front door of the manor. “I will call you in a few days, my loves.” She blew them a kiss and slowly closed the door. Teiji’s car was waiting for them, opening the door he put Uta in the front seat, then walking around, he got in and they drove from the manor. “Babe, are you okay?” Teiji had Uta’s hand in his. “Mmm, just tired and sore, my lips are chapped” he giggled. “I’m sure there’s other parts that are chapped as well. We need a hot bath together and then a nice long nap. When do you work at the HBG next?” There was only the soft snoring of a tired young man, Teiji smiled, “poor baby, this wore you out didn’t it?” Pulling up to the flat, Teiji picked Uta up out of the car. Fumbling with keys in the door, he didn’t bother toeing off his shoes in the genkan, he just kicked the door closed and locked it. Carrying Uta to the bedroom, he gave up on the idea for a hot bath. Uta was still sound asleep…he hated to wake his lover. Gently lying the boy in bed, he took the boys shoes off first, then gently removed his pants. Teiji stripped down and slid into bed next to Uta, pulling the boy close to his chest. “I love you Uta, beyond what you can even imagine.” He whispered into Uta’s hair. Within a few moments, both me were sleeping soundly.

           

            Setsuna had snuck out of his room late in the evening, making his way to Davina’s bedroom door. What he heard that night had sent him into a seething rage. The sounds of the love making, the chant of names…Davina crying out Teiji’s name, Uta calling out Teiji and Davina’s name. The obvious sounds of someone being fucked hard, the moans of orgasms, every single sound, every word sent Setsuna deeper into a quiet rage. When the sounds of sex diminished, the angry man went back to his room. He slept little that night, muttering to himself, cursing Teiji and Davina, scolding Uta for falling into this sexual deviance, how could Uta let a woman touch him? Was she sucking his cock, while Teiji fucked him or while the stupid man fucked Davina? The different scenarios played through his mind until dawn. When the manor was quiet, Setsuna drifted off into a restless sleep.

            He had heard movement in the house, getting up and listening at the door. He heard the three lovers move into the kitchen, sitting and discussing the love making of the night before. He finally couldn’t stop himself from sneaking towards the kitchen, standing behind a door and listening to the perverted talk about another possible night of disgusting raunchy sex between them. He had almost been caught in his hiding place, if he had not heard the sound of chairs scraping the tile floor. Making a mad run to his room, he got inside the room, closing the door quietly. Setsuna was so pissed off, so furious at his so-called Mistress, that she would even deem Teiji suitable as a lover, that the man had gotten into the shower, turning the water to as hot as he could stand.

            After his shower, he checked the time…9:46am. He opened his door and walked to the kitchen only to find Ruimaru there making coffee. “Ohayo Setsuna, would you like some coffee? I don’t think Mistress will be up any time soon, she was up rather late…um, playing.” Ruimaru giggled, he was aware of what had gone on the night before. The boy may be cute, but he could be sneaky. “Yes please, let’s not talk about last night, ne?” Ruimaru frowned, he knew that Setsuna was touchy about the Teddy issue, but to ignore it wasn’t right either. “Setsuna, talk to her about your feelings. If she doesn’t know how you feel, she’s going to read your pissy attitude as rebellion. I’m sure Mistress won’t reprimand you for voicing your concerns. Please, don’t get in trouble...” Ruimaru knew that it was still possible for his friend to be dismissed from training, and he didn’t even want to think what that may do to the man. “You’re right, I’ll ask to speak to her today. Thanks Rui” Setsuna took his coffee and returned to his room, leaving a not so satisfied friend behind.

 

            Sakurai was close to completing his stint at the rehab center, only 45 days until his release. He had asked to speak with Yoshiki again, in order for him to secure his release orders. Yoshiki had once again visited him at the center, speaking with both Dr. Suzuki and the director, assuring them if in any way Sakurai slid back into his destructive habits, he would personally escort the man back to the center. Yoshiki hoped that this would not come to pass, knowing the man wanted to succeed and return home to Japan, eager to step back into the business of Buck Tick. There was no mention of Uta by Sakurai, regardless of that Yoshiki was determined to keep the man occupied enough not to allow him to think or act in relation to his feelings for the boy.

            “Good morning Dr. Suzuki, are we ready for my session?” With the date of his release looming, Sakurai wanted to get through his therapy cleanly and satisfactory enough for the good Doctor. “You’re in an unusually good mood this morning, Atsushi. Any particular reason?” Sakurai shrugged, “The date of my release is coming quickly, I am anxious to leave here and go live with Yoshiki of course.” Suzuki was pleased that the man had a specific plan in place for after he completed his program.

            “I have one more topic that we have been avoiding, but you must face. Uta. He still is an issue, a thorn in your side which is keeping that one part of you from being honest with yourself. My question is simple, what do you want from Uta?”

            “I deserve nothing from Uta”

            “That’s not what I asked” The game started once again.

            “Forgiveness.” Sakurai huffed, in his mind he knew he’d never get it.

            “How will you achieve that?” The push back from the doctor began.

            “I won’t, I don’t deserve it, it’s a simple fact.”

            “Will you speak with Uta when you return home?”

            “No. This part of me can’t be healed. I could stay in rehab forever, yet I will never get over it, I will never heal from it.” Sakurai would never speak to Uta again, he knew this in his heart.

            “Since you’re unwilling to change that part of you, I’ll move on to another important issue. How will your BSDM lifestyle fit in with Buck Tick? Do you want to leave that life behind, or will you continue searching for that perfect submissive?” Dr. Suzuki had little hopes of Sakurai changing that part of himself. He had an understanding about the life of someone that had a dominant personality, who was always looking for, as he said the perfect submissive.

            “I believe I will stay away from the community for a time, it would benefit me not to shoved into anything that I may regret later on.” Sakurai was worried about seeing Davina, especially after the incident at the HBG, he didn’t quite trust himself not to demand to know where Uta was. “I believe that is a prudent choice for you. Stay away from the temptations as it were. What do you have planned in order to occupy yourself, so you don’t fall back into destructive habits?”

            “My band is first and foremost. I need to try to heal the damage that I have caused with our friendships, I’ve known these men since I was very young and they are the most important people in my life. Putting together some concerts for our fan club will be first on the list, although they don’t know where I am at the moment, they deserve a sort of compensation for not having access to Buck Tick.”

            The session continued, the doctor going over some patterns of behavior that Sakurai must understand would be triggers, and also how to stay away from certain situations that may place the triggers in his face. Suzuki had ordered a few more blood tests, just to make sure his system was free of alcohol, and also ordered an evaluation by another doctor. The second opinion was due to the possibility of releasing Sakurai to Yoshiki’s care a few weeks early, but this was not information privy to Sakurai. Dr. Suzuki needed to contact Yoshiki and speak with the man further, making clear the center’s terms of release were followed to the letter.

            Going back to his room after therapy, Sakurai had felt better than he had in what felt like years, at least since before his absurd infatuation with Taka, but the guilt surrounding Uta, that would never be rectified. He would make no effort to see the boy…his boy. He snorted as the thought ran through his head, “He’s not your boy any more, asshole” he muttered. “Get that through your head old man.” Sakurai sat heavily in the cushioned patio chair on his terrace, laying his head back and rubbing his eyes. With his eyes closed, he could still see Uta under him, begging to be fucked, wanting to be dominated, calling his name. “Oh Uta…” he said sadly. “Yus, enough of that shit!” Sakurai got up and changed into his gym clothes, deciding to run the track until he couldn’t move, distracting his mind from the glaring light that was Uta.

 

 

            “Miya offered to DJ for the reception, I think that’s a much simpler way of going as far as music. Nobody in any the bands we know are going to want to give up partying.” Kyo had just spoken to the Mucc member and had accepted without even consulting Aki, thankfully the boy agreed. “True, and with your sister’s kids, and whom ever else, Miya can change up the music quick enough.” Mao and Tora were working that afternoon, giving Aki and Kyo plenty of time, (and quiet) to plan the reception party. Mao had teased Kyo unmercifully about his involvement with the planning. “You go from wanting to just seal the deal, to taking over as a bridezilla in planning the reception…what did I miss?” Mao teased his soon to be husband. “It’s fun, what more can I say? And it’s even more fun to go against Aki, he’s a lot tougher than I thought, he’s easily pissed off.” Tora raised an eyebrow at that comment, “Aki? Easy to piss off? Who the hell is Kyo talking about?” he asked Mao.

            Mao had not spoken to Uta much over the last few weeks, being busy with the party planning and making the other arrangements for the actual marriage portion of the event. The first day he’d see Uta in what felt like weeks, Mao threw himself at his friend, picking up the smaller man and swinging him around. “Mao! You’re going to make me puke…stop!” Uta laughed. “Heh, sorry buddy. I just haven’t seen you in so long, what’s new with you and Teiji? Anything we should know about?”

            “Nothing is new, well except for Davina’s new pets that she’s training.” Uta frowned a little when he mentioned the men. “Oh, the two blonde guys? The shorter one is super cute, the tall one…I got a weird vibe from him.” Uta’s mouth dropped, “How do you know about Setsuna and Ruimaru? I’ve never mentioned them.” This was odd to Mao, “Um, they showed up a few weeks ago asking for you, then they got some drinks and sat on the patio. When they left, Kyo mentioned they had to be in training, because they both bowed to us as they left the patio.”

            This was weird, why would they be asking about Uta? “Hmm, okay…sounds weird though.” Mao then started in on the reception and what they were doing. “You and Teiji have to be here! Davina and Madame F are invited, and so are Kanon and Miku. The boss has agreed to pay for most of it and is shutting down so we can all be here!” Mao’s mouth was running full speed. “Oh! Best part? Aki and Kyo are doing all the planning, all of it…Kyo!” This raised an eyebrow for Uta, “Kyo is planning your reception party? Uh, how the hell does that work? He hates crowds”

            The rest of his shift was spent listening to Mao tell the proposal story, between customers and what any of the plans were for the party. “Kyo’s sister will be there with her family, the kids call me “Oji Mao” and when Kyo was being an idiot, we marched around the house chanting “Oji poop head” for Kyo.” Uta got the giggles, which then spread to Mao, and even a customer couldn’t help but giggle at the two boys…who were giggling. Just before the end of the shift, Koichi and Taka came in, Taka had agreed to take Tora’s shift so he could do some planning with Aki.

            “Uta! I finally get a chance to say hi!” Koichi hugged his friend tightly. “I’ve missed you every time you’ve worked, this shit has to stop! Taka stop doing the schedule, you suck at it!” Uta turned red, “Okay Kou, you want to do the schedule for a month? Let’s see how well you can mange it” Taka challenged, and of course Koichi walked back his statement. “Um, hey you do a great job at scheduling!” Uta had to repeat all the same things to Koichi and Taka, that he had for Mao…with Mao adding comments here and there, wanting to know how Sato and Tatsu were and asking about the cats. “Eddy is fucking huge, he doesn’t move faster than a waddle anymore. The twins are bored playing with him, he just lies there and does nothing” Taka showed a picture to Uta, who totally gasped, “SHIT HE’S HUGE! Oh my god, Taka…put the poor baby on a diet!”

            “Hey you…cute boy, ready to go?”  At the words cute boy, all four of the men turned, “Which cute boy would you be referring to? There are four VERY cute boys standing in front of you… SIR!” Mao huffed. “No, there is only one cute boy that I care about…” Teiji truly only had eyes for Uta, who per the norm, blushed at everything. “Let me get my stuff.”  Mao stomped up to the counter. “You’d better be taking care of Uta, because if I hear one word that you’re not…” Taka had come up behind Mao and covered his mouth, “Ignore him Teiji, we all know that you’re taking great care of Uta…Mao’s just being an ass.” Mao elbowed Taka in the stomach, “An ass? Pfft! I’m hardly ever an ass anymore!” This started another round of cursing, insults and laughter. As Uta walked out the back door he turned to look at his friends, who were all arming themselves with lemons. Uta sighed, “You guys better stop, we’re going to run… HEY! I didn’t deserve that!” Uta had to duck and run for the door, as lemons started flying his way. “BYEEE UTA!”

            “Thank god! I thought I was going to be dragged into the lemon war!” Uta laughed as Teiji picked the boy up and kissed him on the nose. “Let’s go home.” Uta nodded. “So, we’re invited to the wedding reception, well it’s really just a party. They’ve decided to have one party, but they’re going to get married on different days. It’s just easier this way, and Kyo’s sister and her family will be there. Kyo also wants to invite Madame F and Mistress.” Uta wasn’t sure what the response from his lover would be. “Mistress would have to bring Setsuna, wouldn’t she? She couldn’t take you, that would be…I don’t know what it would be, wrong I guess.”

            “We should probably give Mistress the heads up, then she can prepare Setsuna for his debut in public. I don’t see any other way around it, babe. I can’t be her personal pet in public, within the community it would be frowned upon.” Instead of going home, they decided to go straight to the manor, not wanting to wait to deliver the news.

           

            “Madame F and Ormond, she would never attend without him. You’re right with the assumption that I will have to bring Setsuna and yes, it will be considered his public debut. The real question is, is the boy ready for this? How long until this event?” Uta gave her the date. “My precious, will you please bring Setsuna to me?” Teddy got up and left the room. “Are you worried Mistress?” Davina nodded, “A public debut, be it at a party or club, is always tense.”

            “Mistress” Setsuna kneeled before Davina, bowing his head, his hands behind his back. “Stand boy.” She waited the few seconds it took the man to stand. “I have an event that I’ve been invited to, that I will not miss, a general reception outside the community. You will be attending me. This is your public debut, there will be one other of a higher rank than myself at the event, Madame F and her personal pet, Ormond. You must be perfect, anything less is not acceptable. There will be many people there that you may recognize from the music industry, you will not be allowed to fan boy, as they say. You also will be wearing much more modest clothing to this event, I have been informed that there will be family members and children of a very young age. It would not be appropriate for you to wear your normal clothing. Do you understand this, Setsuna?”

            Bowing his head before speaking, “Yes Mistress, I understand completely. I will not disappoint you, I promise.” Davina reached up, cupping the young man’s chin, she brought her lips to his in a very sensual but chaste kiss, leaving Setsuna flushed. “You may return to your duties, I will speak with you later this evening.” Setsuna bowed and left the room. “He seems to be doing better, Mistress.” Teiji had watched the interaction closely, knowing the importance of Setsuna becoming Davina’s new personal pet had the boy tightly wound. “I have not had any returning rebellion from him, he has been agreeable and compliant. I will test him a little further this evening.

            With Uta being tired from his shift at the HBG, Teiji excused themselves and took his young lover home. “I need a hot bath, food then bed. Take care of me please.” Uta whined, “Anything you say baby, you know I’ll do it” Uta looked over at his lover, “Anything? Hmm, this could be fun” Teiji groaned, “Shit, now what do you want me to do?” Uta leaned over the center console and murmured into Teiji’s ear, the man’s breath hitched slightly. “Before or after your bath and dinner?” he whispered in a husky voice. “Before…please.” Uta winked at his lover. “Yes sir!” Making their way home quickly, Uta toeing off his shoes faster than Teiji, rant through the flat, into the bedroom and jumping on the bed. “Hurry up! You’re making me…” before he could finish, Teiji was there, crawling up from the bottom of the bed, stalking Uta. “I’ll never make you wait, I may deny you your end, but I’ll never make you wait…ever.” The wait time was less than a minute.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the semi-short chapter. I have other stories screaming at me to start.  
> I want to get Uta settled and Happy before I can silence the others.

 

            “Only for you my dear Isshi, would I grant this wish. I do understand your apprehensions contracting a boy that you know little to nothing about. Shall I call for Ruimaru now?” Davina and Isshi were sitting in Davina’s private parlor, Isshi having come to her with a special request. “If you would please Davina.” Isshi bowed his head. With the burn in his heart still in flames, the memory of his last pet was fresh, he just could not take a chance this time. “Teddy, would you bring Ruimaru here to us please?” Teddy bowed, he knew that what was to happen next would be special. Walking down to the boy’s room, he met Setsuna in the hallway, the younger man stopped and bowed to his senpai but did not speak, moving to stand on the wall as Teddy passed.

            “Ruimaru, Mistress wishes to see you, follow me.” Teddy saw the sudden surprised look on the young man’s face, a combination of excitement and dread. “It’s nothing to be concerned about, be assured.” The young man nodded. Walking towards the parlor, Ruimaru was visibly shaking. As Teddy opened the door, Ruimaru’s heart almost stopped…Isshi-san was sitting on a settee with Davina, “My angel…” Isshi held out his hand to Ruimaru, who first looked to Davina before advancing towards the man. “You may,” His urge to run to his dominant surged through his body, but his training kicked in, which overruled that urge, walking quietly he bowed in front of his dominant, sitting on the floor next to Isshi.

            “The reason I asked for you to join us, Isshi has made an unusual request, one that I have never granted before, but because _it is_ Isshi, I am agreeing to his request.”  Ruimaru looked between Davina and Isshi, not quite understanding. “My angel, your Mistress has agreed to letting me spend an entire night with you, just us.” His heart caught, “Spend the…” the boy stuttered. “Yes Ruimaru, the entire night, the manor will be empty that evening as I have an event that I have been invited to that I would not miss for the world. Setsuna will be attending me, Teiji and Uta will be there as guests.” Ruimaru looked up at his dominant, small tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. “Why the tears…are you not happy for this?” Isshi reached down, wiping the tears away gently with his thumb.

            Ruimaru looked to Davina before speaking, the woman nodded. “Happy is an understatement sir, I’m thrilled…I can’t wait!”  The young man was beaming, his cheeks flushed a pale pink as he looked up into the eyes of his dominant. “When is this night, Mistress?” He was eager to know, he had some things he wanted to do just for Isshi-san. “You still have a few days yet, Ruimaru. I know you are both eager to spend time together. Isshi, would you kindly walk Ruimaru back to his room? Do not molest the boy…at least not too severely.” Isshi stood up, helping Ruimaru up from the floor. “Yes of course, we can not let my angel run the halls unattended.” Isshi took Ruimaru’s hand, the boy bowing to Davina, “Thank you so much, Mistress, I love you!”

            With a sigh, Davina left her parlor, going into her bedroom…she was drained for some reason. Just as she lay down to nap, a knock at the door, “Come…” Setsuna opened the door, “Mistress, is there anything I can do for you? Do you require anything at the moment?” His eyes were cast down, his posture the correct set for a submissive. “Setsuna, come here.” The boy moved to the foot of her fainting couch. “I did not call for you, what gives you the idea that I would need anything?” Tone was strict, but not harsh. “I um, Mistress…” He did not have an answer. “Setsuna, do not assume something and act on it without an expressed order. I understand you are trying to anticipate my needs, I’m only scolding you and not reprimanding you. However now that you are here, I would like a cup of tea. Your training has been thorough enough that I should only have to say it once.”  Setsuna half smiled, “Yes Mistress. I will be but a moment.” The young man bowed and left the room.

            With the thrill of success in his gut, it was shut down the moment he saw Teddy. “Setsuna, are you here for a specific reason?” He knew he had to keep his voice level. “Mistress requested that I bring her a cup of tea, senpai.” With his eyes lowered, Teddy did not see the malice in his eyes. “Continue with your task.” Teddy nodded, Setsuna bowed and the older man returned to his own duties. Setsuna muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like ‘just go away and die’, but no one was around to question the comment.

           

            “My angel…” They had barely entered Ruimaru’s bedroom, when Isshi pushed the boy against a wall…kissing him hard. “You make me come so undone, you have no idea, do you?” Isshi hissed, Ruimaru shook his head. “Let me show you…” Isshi pushed the boy back against the wall, a rough grind of the hips and Ruimaru could feel that Isshi’s cock was already hard. “This is what you do to me, I’m constantly aroused, it makes things difficult for me if I think of you too often.” Ruimaru’s cheeks were flushed a pale rose color, his breath hot against Isshi’s face, he uttered the tiniest mewl, and Isshi was there, with a burning hot crushing kiss. “I want to take you now, here…I need you under me, begging me to fuck you. I want to tie those beautiful hands over your head, cover your eyes then walk away and leave you. I will play with your body like it’s a doll…kissing it, changing it to suit my needs. You will be mine, heart and soul…you will love me.” Isshi continued to murmur his words of love and desire, all the while grinding his hips into Ruimaru. “Please, can’t I go home with you now? Won’t you please continue my training? I want to go with you now, sir” the boy pleaded.

            “No, my angel…not yet. We will revisit this once we have finally come together. We will speak with your Mistress and see what she has planned for you. Until then you must keep my words, my kisses, in your heart. It will come soon, I promise. Until I can take you home, I will give you a taste of what your life will be with me. A few days from now, I will be able to lock this door, and take you in every imaginable way, I will have you moaning my name, calling for me and I will bring you to such ecstasy you will lose your mind. Patience my angel, that’s all I ask for.” After a few more desperately hot kisses, Isshi left Ruimaru’s room, leaving his angel in tears.

            Isshi went to the kitchen, not seeing Davina in her parlor. “Boy, where is your Mistress?” Isshi remembered the pale boy from when he had first met Ruimaru. “She’s in her bedroom, Isshi-san. I am taking her tea; would you care to follow me please?” The boy was perfect in his line of questioning, Isshi thought. But he had remembered that there had been a question of his suitability as a personal pet, Isshi had to laugh to himself, as even he knew that nobody would ever replace Teddy and that Setsuna would be a poor substitute. Setsuna led Isshi to Davina’s door, but asked him to wait a few seconds. “Mistress, Isshi-san would like to speak to you. Here is your tea.” Setsuna bowed and after Isshi had entered the room, he slowly closed the door.

            “Davina, I want to sign the contract, the morning after I spend the night. I can not wait any longer, I need Ruimaru with me. I will of course not wake you too early, but the contract will be signed before I leave the house with my angel.” Isshi was a bit more aggressive than Davina had remembered seeing him, she knew that Ruimaru would be perfectly safe and loved, living with Isshi. “My dear, if it were anyone other than you, I would deny such a request. You’ve been alone for much too long, Ruimaru is your angel, your Teddy and all I want for you is happiness and contentment.” Davina kissed her friend on the cheek before shooing him out the door.

 

 

            “Well that’s a relief…one down, one more to go!” Aki and Tora had returned from being registered and were ready for a short nap, before working that night. “It was a little underwhelming wasn’t it?” Aki leaned over the table to give his new husband a kiss. “I’m not sure that’s the right word I’d use, but I get the idea. Yah, it’s not like all shooting stars and cannons, we’re just you know…married.” They stared at each other across the table, then Aki started to giggle, which then made Tora roll his eyes… in turn, Aki got out of his chair and leaning down to whisper something to his husband. “Oh? You’re right, we haven’t yet…have we?” Tora got up, standing in front of his husband, he kissed Aki’s nose. “Ready?” Aki nodded, and before he could say another word, Tora had swooped Aki up in his arms, “Oohhh. Married sex…is that going to be different than non-married sex?” Aki whispered in his ear again, “hmm, in that case I think we should discuss this a little more, don’t you?”  Walking to the bedroom, Tora kicked the door closed with a slam. This nap was going to be anything but restful.

 

            “Oh my god, I was so nervous! I thought for sure I’d screw up my vows!” Mao was sweating like crazy, leaning against the car. “Um, I wasn’t all that worried myself” Kyo was trying to play it very cool, something that Mao could see right through. “You stuttered a few times, I saw you shaking.” Kyo’s new husband teased. “I’m not used to saying those kind of words, like in public. You’re lucky I didn’t use one of my poems, that would have been fun. The monk probably would have keeled over with a heart attack.” Kyo stood in front of Mao, looking his boyfriend… no, his husband, in the eyes. “I still can’t believe that we’ve done this. It doesn’t seem possible for me to be this happy. In my adult life, I truly believed I would be alone, I would live alone and die alone, forgotten in my old age, just a note in an obscure notation in music history.” This broke Mao’s heart, to hear this beautiful man, talented in so many ways, describe how his life would have been without Mao. “I figured pretty much the same thing, just a note in my family’s history, the one that was alone forever and died alone.”

            They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity, Kyo finally breaking the spell by wiping away the single tear Mao shed. “I love you Mao. You’re the first person I’ve ever truly loved, thank you.” Kyo gently kissed Mao, anything more would have been illegal in public. Mao sighed, “You’re so much more than what anyone believes. No one ever see’s the Kyo…the Tooru I know, and I’m going to keep you all to myself. I love you, Tooru… and I definitely love Kyo,” Mao hugged his husband “Especially that wicked dark sexy Kyo that fucks me into the mattress.”  Kyo raised an eyebrow, “Let’s go home, I’m a little tired right now.” The drive back to the flat took less time than normal.

 

            Not too long after he had arrived at work, Aki and Tora made their announcement to Mao, “You’re joking… I thought we…but how?” Mao was staring at Aki and Tora, mouthing hanging open. “I’m not joking…I can’t believe we did this! We had NO idea…this fucking hysterical! Taka you have to hear this!” Aki and Tora were both laughing so hard, they couldn’t breathe. Taka rolled his chair into the hall, “What do I need to hear and why are they laughing?” Taka was rarely surprised anymore, years of working at the HBG took care of anything that might be unusual. “We had decided to do our wedding ceremonies on different days… but these two clowns got married the same day Kyo and I did! How the hell did they even know?” Mao was flustered, a little red in the face and just plain upset.

            “Mao, you know we didn’t plan this, it’s just a coincident that it happened on the same day!” Aki tried to explain it to Mao, but had a hard time keeping a straight face, Mao’s reaction was just too funny. “I’m going to call Kyo…” Mao went out onto the patio. “Do you think he’s really upset? Or is just being Mao?” Tora worried. “I think it’s just Mao, he knows you guys didn’t do this on purpose, I’m going to bet that Kyo thinks it’s funny.” Taka downplayed the drama, which honestly there wasn’t much to begin with.

            “ _I’m so not kidding! But I wanted… this should have…no, but that’s not the poi…no, I’m not! FINE! I’ll be happy for them…I still…you’ll what? Um, don’t start…I’m at work, that’s why! That’s not funny! You know that I’m going to hold you to this. Uh, please baby…don’t tease… but I still have two hours! But what if I can’t… fine. Yes, I love you too. Ja ne_.” “He’d better keep his promise, or I’m going to …” Mao mumbled as he went back inside the HBG.

            “Everything okay now Mao? Kyo’s not upset, is he?” Aki was the last person who wanted to piss Kyo off. “He said to tell you guys congrats, that he’s happy for you.” Mao was sulking. “But…?” Tora quipped. “He said I was being bratty, that I was throwing a tantrum for nothing, we’re not the only one’s to get married on that date, it’s not exclusively ours.” Suddenly Mao was in the middle of an Aki-Tora hug, both men squeezing Mao until he cried. “Let go you perverts! Don’t be grinding your stiffy’s against me!” Aki and Tora stopped, “Ah, Mao…care to explain what a stiffy is?” Taka rolled his chair back out of the office, “It’s a term for a hard cock, someone I chat with that lives in America, said that to me.” Mao looked at his co-workers, then started to giggle, which of course left all of them laughing. “No, really…Kyo is happy for you guys. It’s just a coincidence, a lot of people get married every day, but the party we’re throwing? That will be one of a kind!”

 

            “This is what you will wear. You will be attending me as if you had completed training, there are to be no mistakes that night. If there are any, I will have to reconsider my offer to you. You will not speak to anyone unless it’s another dominant, Madame F will be there with Ormond, or you will clear it with me to speak to whomever approaches you. This is effectively, your final exam, pass it and we move on to training you for specific duties. Do you have any questions?” Davina was briefing Setsuna on her expectations for the boy, hoping that it would be sufficient enough to assure her that Setsuna could be a personal pet, although whether or not she kept him for herself was yet to be seen.

            “Mistress, will there be any sort of danger involved? Unwarranted advances by others to gain access to you? I want to be prepared for such issues.” Davina pondered the boy’s question, “Well, there is Ruki. He could present some problems depending on who is in attendance. You might recognize him, he’s the vocalist for one of the more popular bands, although I don’t know the name off hand.” The look on Setsuna’s face, told Davina that he knew exactly who Ruki was. “The guest list for this event is mostly centered around the music industry, so there will be famous musicians in attendance. I expect you not to lose control and as they say ‘fanboy’ over those who may speak to me, specifically another dominant by the name of Kyo.” Without thinking, Setsuna blurted out, “Dir en Grey Kyo?” as soon as he spoke, he clapped his hands over his mouth, bowed low and kneeled in front of Davina. “Mistress please excuse me! It…it’s just a huge surprise to me.”  Davina laughed. “Get up boy, I’m well aware of Kyo’s fame outside the community. I’ll excuse this small blunder just once, please keep your fanboying to a minimum and to yourself. Do not blurt out such sounds, it sheds a poor light on my training.”

           

            “Thanks Miya, I knew that you’d have something appropriate for the kids, I’d hate for them to suddenly start listening to Ruki’s screeches and think that it’s music.” Kyo laughed. “Don’t let him hear you say that…it’ll be another rampage for sure! No worries, the music will be catered to whomever is there at the moment. Once the kids are gone off to bed, then I’ll let loose.” Kyo didn’t hear Shinya come up from behind, the smack on the back of Kyo’s head announced this presence. “HEY! That the hell was that for Shin?” Kyo yelped. “You know better than to disrespect another band’s music! And shame on you for saying that shit about Ruki-kun. He’s just as good as you are! Just a little softer.” Shinya never allowed the disrespect of other musicians, by his own bandmembers.  “Anyways, what else is there that you need from me?” Miya covered all potential music problems, guaranteed perfect delivery and execution. “Nothing, just you guys there, that’s all we need.” Hugging Shinya and Miya, Kyo’s next stop was just as important.  

 

            “Irasshai…you’re alone today?” Ojisan was surprised to see just Kyo walk into the ramen hut. “Ojisan, I have a request.” Kyo sat at the counter, looking straight at the man who had become somewhat of a persona prophet. “If I can manage, it’s done.” Kyo smiled, “Mao and I were married the other day, as were Aki and Tora. We are having a joint reception and you must come! I know it’s a huge request, but you’re part of our weird little community, and without you a lot of us wouldn’t be around to celebrate. Please say you’ll come?” Kyo then got off his stool and bowed low. “I would be honored to attend your celebration. Thank you for thinking of me” Kyo looked up and he had tears in his eyes. “Ojisan?” Kyo cocked his head as he looked at the man who had been involved in their lives for the last five or six years.

            “I worry about all of my special customers, you are like a large family with branches that reach far. I worried for you, for the young one and his gentleman. I did not worry about Koichi, when you were protecting him, but the evil one that had taken Koichi’s husband away, that one was sick in the mind and in the soul.” Ojisan sat on a stool and talked with Kyo about different people. Then the man went quiet, Kyo knowing something was going to be said that was important.

            “The last time you were here with Uta and his young man, I told you to watch them both. There is something lurking that I can not see, nor even sense, but it is not welcomed. The young man is deeply in love with the Uta, we all can see that. I can see that Uta is finally happy, I did not see that when his gentleman was still in the country.”

            Now this was a true shocker, how did Ojisan know Sakurai was out of the country? “Will Sakurai come back whole and healthy? I don’t want him around Uta if he’s going to cause problems, Uta deserves happiness and I for one will remove any roadblock that is put up, baring him from having it.” Kyo was fiercely loyal those he loved, and Uta was second on the list only to Mao.

            “Yes, he will return whole, but he’s not the one I am worried for. There is one who’s actions are not as transparent as his skin. His motives are dark, his mind is rancid, but this one hides it well. Please Kyo-san…take care of Uta, I can’t pinpoint what it is, but there is tragedy lurking around the young one.”  Kyo took sharp notice of everything Ojisan said, the man had never used his name, nor Koichi’s that he could remember. “Come to our party and you will see how well Uta is loved by Teiji and their Mistress, but once again, I promise to protect Uta as best I can.” Kyo gave the man an invitation, telling him that he only need bring himself, to make Mao, Aki and Tora happy. Leaving the small hut, Kyo’s mind was burning in question with Ojisan doing much the same, who the problem was out there for Uta and how big of a problem would it be?


	13. Chapter 13

            “Oh. My. God.” Mao, Aki and Tora were gaping at the sight before them, something that they had _not_ planned for. “Who…when…um” Mao stuttered. “This is fucking amazing! How awesome are these decorations? Who planned this?” Tora was wide eyed and grinning like a fool. Kyo had a good idea who had put this together and seeing a group of the wives of the other DCR bands, Kyo made a bee-line straight to them. Mao and the others watched Kyo, “What the hell is he… SHIT KYO!” Mao ran over to where Kyo had picked up one of the wives, and had her in a bear hug, swinging her around. “KYO PUT HER DOWN!” Mao shouted at his husband. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, he’s fucking out of control!” Mao bowed to the ladies, one reached out and ruffled his hair. “It’s no biggie, he’s done worse. Do you like the decorations?” the woman asked. As Mao looked up at her, Aki and Tora behind him, Mao had tiny tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “We love them, thank you for being so thoughtful!” Mao then went through the line and hugged all the wives, thanking each one. “No worries, we do this stuff all the time, you band guys always forget that we’re just as sneaky as you are when it comes to surprises.” The ladies laughed and turned to go find their partners. The patio had been decorated in a masculine style; devoid of frilly things and flowers, instead it was darker colors, some wall hangings and other accoutrements that smacked more of a rock n roll reception than anything found in polite society.

            “That was so sweet of them!” Mao continued to gush. “They’re a special bunch. After Koichi was attacked by Morrie, all of them got together and did pretty much everything. They planned meals, ran errands to the store and to get medications, they did the same for Shinya as well. People tend to forget the wives and the partners of the bands and management, but they’re an army unto their own.” Kyo told him.  As they made their way into the party, the congratulations started, Miya announcing the newlyweds, and the party officially started.

            They made their rounds, thanking everyone for attending, then there was a very shrill scream, and before Kyo could turn around quick enough, Yume, her husband and the kids, were swarming both him and Mao. “Oji Poop Head! Oji Mao! Yay!” Kyo raised an eyebrow, “Oji what?” he glared at Yume. “Tell him Mao.” She laughed. “When you were um…gone, when I freaked out on you at the house?”  Mao looked at the kids, picking up the littlest in his arms. “Yume called you an asshole, and the kids heard it, so they started calling you Oji Poop Head, and we um, we had a little parade in the living room.” Mao kissed the child and put her down. “So, yah you’re officially Oji Poop Head” Mao giggled, then the kids started with the chant again.  Kyo growled at the kids, who stopped dead. “If I’m Oji Poop Head, Mao is Oji Dumbass” The kids started, but Mao and Yume quickly covered their mouths before they started the new chant.

            “Okay, Oji Poop Head is gone, now it’s just Oji Kyo and Oji Mao…they got married!” Yume announced. The kids started jumping up and down and running around the couple. “Hey…these guys got married on the same day we did! This is Aki and Tora” Mao slung his arm around Aki’s shoulder. “Oji Aki, Oji Tora, yay!” The kids started their march around all four of the newlyweds. Miya saw that Kyo’s family had arrived and were semi-terrorizing the newlyweds, Miya started playing some kid friend Jpop songs, the kids stopped in their tracks, and grabbing their parent’s hands, dragged them off to where Miya had set up a tiny space for them to dance.

 

            “Crap, I’m already worn out just watching them.” Aki groaned, Tora patting him on the back, “It’s okay Oji Aki, you’re old and we can put you down for a nap in a bit.” Aki whipped around, smacked Tora in the back of the head, but not before Tora snuck a kiss on Aki’s cheek. “You’re lucky we’re married now, I might have just broken up with you for calling me old, and I’m only older than you by 7 months!” The foursome made their way to their tables, finally sitting down with a glass of champagne in front of each of them. Miya announced the first toast of the evening, a raucous noise considering the early small sized crowd, was heard. The members of various bands stopped by, being introduced to Aki and Tora as they weren’t in the industry. More than a few “Hey, I saw you at the other HBG event, congrats guys!” were heard, embarrassing Aki a little. “God, I hope they don’t remember me because I did something stupid.”

 

            A sudden change in the noise level brought everyone’s attention to the entrance of the HBG. Kyo leaned forward, smiling he got up, “I’ll be right back baby” he kissed Mao on the head. “Ladies, I’m so very pleased you came. Ormond, and I’m sorry…you are?” He bowed to Davina and Madame F as they entered the patio area. Kyo looked at Setsuna, who then looked at Davina as she nodded. “Setsuna, Kyo-san.” The boy had his eyes cast down, as he bowed. “My new personal pet, Kyo. Congratulations on your marriage, where is your darling husband?” Kyo lead the two women to the table to meet Mao. “My dear, I’m happy you were able to trap our evasive Kyo into marriage.” Davina bent down to whisper to Mao, “Keep a tight rein on him, he can be a bit of a handful” she then kissed Mao on the cheek. “This is Aki and Tora, friends of ours who also just got married, it’s a joint reception,” Kyo introduced their friends. “My… you two are delicious together.” Madame F looked at Aki and Tora who both went pale. “I’m teasing you boys. I don’t play outside our community. Be assured I’m not trying to lure you in… well I’m not trying very hard.”

            Setsuna watched as Davina got cozy with Kyo and his husband, and some other guests as well. As he walked with her towards the bar, she was stopped in her tracks. “Teiji…Uta, my babies” She held out her hands, embracing both men tightly, chaste kisses for both. Watching the spectacle, Setsuna’s gut started to burn, he stepped a little closer to Davina, placing his hand in the small of her back, just light enough she may not notice. She did notice, but neither said or did anything about it. Uta looked over at Setsuna while Davina was speaking to Teiji and smiled, he wanted to like the young man, considering he would be taking Teiji’s place as her personal pet, which may create a hazard if Davina had ever wanted he and Teiji back in her bed, something that Uta would not refuse.

            Davina stepped away, looking to have a small meal and a few more drinks. She had also wanted to take Madame F aside and speak to her about Setsuna. Perhaps sending him for some training with her senpai for a period of time, may teach the young man how to better serve his Mistress, it wasn’t unheard of in their community, with many dominants not wanting to bother doing the basic training of new pets. But the deeper conversation would have to wait until after the party, tonight was for enjoyment.

            “Davina darling, your new pet is very fresh, his skin is like porcelain, I would love to see him nude at some time, just a sneak peak mind you, nothing further than a look.” Madame F was interested in unique appearances for her pets, Ormond chosen because the man was over 6 feet tall and very well built. “I would like to speak with you further on that topic my dear, but not tonight.” Madame F nodded, “I hear you’ve found someone appropriate for our lovely Isshi, what is the boy like?” Davina went into great detail about Ruimaru, and the fact that he and Isshi were spending the night together. “That’s highly irregular Davina, why did you agree to that?” This was not the norm, Davina knew it but allowed it anyways. “You do remember his last submissive, ne? From what Isshi tells me, he met the boy and had him contracted without seeing or knowing the boy, or who his trainer was, that was part of the problem when that little cunt left our dear Isshi high and dry as they say. I just put some irregular practices in place to assure Isshi and Ruimaru would be a good fit. They are already completely enamored of each other, it’s very sweet to see them together.

            Setsuna’s gut roiled, the words coming out of Davina’s mouth felt sour. She was still fawning over Teddy, her perfect once in a lifetime pet, who by the way, was in love with someone else. How could he convince Davina to see that Teddy was a joke, he didn’t love her the way Setsuna did…he couldn’t provide anything more than Setsuna could. Why is he even still allowed in the manor? He has Uta…he didn’t need Davina now! Right in the middle of Setsuna’s internal tantrum, a group of small children, running after a very short man, came rushing by their table, causing Setsuna to move quickly to stand in front of Davina, Ormond doing the same for Madame F.

            “OJI OJI! STOPPP WE WANT TO PLAY! OJI OJI! OJI!” The laughter from the other tables exploded on the patio, with Kai and Aoi following right behind the children. Kyo stopped by Davina’s table, drinks in hand and laughing. “Kyo-san, what is that all about?” Madame F asked. “Well, those are my niece and nephews, chasing the vocalist for The Gazette, Ruki, I believe you’ve met him once before. This is perfect revenge!” Kyo was laughing so hard he almost spilled his drinks. “Revenge for what pray-tell? Is the man a problem?” Davina knew a little but kept quiet. “Ruki is notorious for wreaking havoc everywhere he goes. He’s a serial dine and dash problem anywhere he goes to eat with his band, he goes on these little tirades that are called a Ruki Rampage, where he’s either chasing some boy or beating the shit out of someone. He was the one that jumped Natsu and beat him pretty badly before that maggot took Uta to that warehouse.”

            Davina had heard about the incident from Uta. “He’s also the one that helped Uta and the other boy, Koichi? After they were raped by that other monster, I don’t recall his name.” Kyo nodded, “Morrie, he beat my drummer Shinya almost to death, he did the same to Uta, raping him and Koichi as well. Ruki’s a twit but the man has a good heart.” Kyo excused himself and walked back to his table. Just as Kyo sat down, Ruki ran by where Davina was sitting, “Hide me, please!” Ruki came behind Davina and Madame F, pushing Ormond and Setsuna shoulder to shoulder as he crouched down behind them. The kids came by shortly after, calling for “Oji Ruki! Come out!” Ormond was trying very hard not to crack a smile, Madame F winking at the man when he finally couldn’t help it. Setsuna was highly uncomfortable with the man hiding behind him. “My dear boy, you may come out now, I see that the children have been collected by their parents. I feel your safety is at hand.” Madame F had leaned back in her chair, looking at Ruki. “Thank god! Those kids were going to kill me! I swear, I am never having children!” Ruki stood up and dusted off his clothes. “My apologies ladies, thank you for allowing me to hide behind your pets.” Ruki bowed and walked straight over to where the rest of his band were sitting.

 

            “I’m taking the kiddo’s back to the Hotel, we’re beat as well. I want to tell you how much I love you Tooru. Mao is the best possible person to come into your life, and ours. I now feel like I no longer have to worry about who will love you and take care of you. Mao, if Tooru acts up, call me. I’ll send the kids down and we’ll kick Oji Poop Head’s ass. I love you both.” Yume was tearing up, her husband had one child in his arms, the other two were leaning hard on his legs. “Call me next week” Kissing both Mao and her brother, Yume took the hoards back to the hotel to collapse. “Your sister is the most wonderful person, Kyo. Hey…look at me please” Mao had Kyo by the shoulders, turning the man around to face him. He found his new husband in tears, trying hard not to start sobbing. “Aww, baby” Mao pulled his weepy husband into his arms. “Come on, I haven’t had nearly enough to eat or drink yet, it’s still early!”  With the kids gone, the adults kicked the party into high gear. Miya, now without the restraints of kids, got some very adult music on, and the voices rose in celebration.

            “Remember our parties? How much fun we had? Seems like forever ago.” Tatsu, with Koichi on his lap and a drink in his hand, was sitting with Sato and Taka, Kai and Yukke, with Shinya sitting solo as he watched Miya play DJ. “Look how happy Mao is, I never thought it would be because of Kyo. Aki and Tora? Those two were totally meant for each other.” Koichi pointed out. “There was a time that I thought Aki would never be happy, he was so in love with Uta. Looking at him now? He’s as bad as you and Tatsu, maybe worse!” Taka laughed. “No, nobody is as bad as Kou and Tatsu, I can vouch for that.” Sato piped in. The table then got a little loud as all of the seated guests started comparing how in love they were. Kyo stopped by and listened in for a moment. “I think we’re all wrong, every one of us. Just look at them” Kyo nodded over to where Uta and Teiji were sitting in a fairly quiet spot, heads together, talking quietly and every other minute they’d kiss.

            “I think you nailed it Kyo, I willingly give up my claim to happiest couple on earth.” Tatsu watched Uta, he couldn’t help but smile and feel nothing but joy for the boy, who had gone through so much in such a short life. “If any of us deserve it, it’s Uta.” Everyone agreed. “Oh, I forgot to tell you, Mao and I, Aki and Tora as well, received a wedding gift from Sakurai, Yutaka brought it over yesterday. I wasn’t expecting it, but I’m sure word got to him that we were in fact getting married, it’s a nice gesture.” This did surprise everyone. “Have you heard anything from him or how he’s doing? I’m sure he hasn’t tried to contact anyone here.” Taka was cautious when believing anything from Sakurai, although he didn’t wish anything ill for him. “Nope, not a word. Yutaka just said he’s doing well, and that he offered his best wishes. Nice gesture though.”

 

            “Ojisan! You made it!” Everyone who knew the mystic ramen proprietor, stopped to greet the man who had the best ramen in town and the uncanny ability to have the knowledge of something that he should not have. “Of course, my friends. You invited me…I would not miss this for the world.” Ojisan mixed with the other guests, getting hugs and pats on the shoulders from probably half the guests. He stopped specifically to speak to Uta and Teiji. “Young man, you’re taking good care of Uta, ne? You know you would be in serious danger if you mistreated this young one. There are many here that would protect him with their lives if needed.” Ojisan chucked Uta under the chin, kissing the young man’s head. “I have heard, Ojisan. I would fear for my life if any of Uta’s friends believed I would mistreat him. I love Uta, beyond anyone I ever have in my life.” Ojisan patted Teiji on the back and went on his way. “I love you too.” Uta sighed, snuggling deep into Teiji’s arms.

            Ojisan then saw Davina sitting with Madame F, surrounded by Ormond and Setsuna, his heart catching when he saw the pale boy next to Davina. “Mistress, are you and your friend enjoying the party? You have yet to return to my hut, you should bring the Madame with you, and your pets of course.” Madame F’s jaw dropped, “What did you just say, old man?” Davina patted her friend on the arm, “It’s alright dear, our good Ojisan is a mystic of some sort, I have faced him only once, and his predictions have come very close to being true. Ojisan, I will bring Madame F with me one day to your fine ramen hut, I long to have another bowl of what I think is the finest ramen in Tokyo.” Ojisan bowed and started to move away, when he turned and looked at Setsuna, holding the boy’s gaze for mere seconds, then turning and walking away. Setsuna burned in embarrassment, although not understanding why.

            Ojisan made his way to the Dir En Grey table, where Kyo had stopped to speak to his band mates, “Kyo-san I need to speak to you for a moment please.” Kyo glanced at Ojisan, the serious look on his face gave him no pause. “Join me at the counter, we’ll get a drink.” Ojisan didn’t look at Setsuna again as they walked in front of Davina’s table, but the boy stared at him. “What’s wrong?” Kyo said quietly as they leaned against the building, drinking their high balls. “The one that is the new personal pet for Mistress, his name?” Kyo looked over at Davina, “Setsuna…” Ojisan looked back down at Kyo, “That one is trouble…his actions are…” Kyo sucked air, “are not as transparent as his skin…shit!” Ojisan nodded, “That one is not what he appears, he’s giving off a bad aura, Mistress knows it but is trying to discount her feelings. I fear that one, he’s going to hurt someone badly. If you have a chance, corner your Mistress and speak with her, tell her what I have told you, and most of all please keep Uta safe.”

            Kyo moved away from Ojisan, going back to where Mao was sitting. “What’s wrong, you don’t look well.” Mao knew something was going on. “I’ll tell you when we get home, I don’t want to make a scene here. Let’s just enjoy the party… by the way, when was the last time I told you I loved you?” Kyo snuck a quick kiss, “About twenty minutes, way too long. Fess up buster!” Kyo reached over and cupped Mao’s face in his hands, laying a blistering kiss on the younger man. “That should be worth at least thirty minutes, ne?”

            Davina was engrossed in conversation with Madame F, as Ormond stared off into the distance. Setsuna was getting antsy having to stand behind Davina for an extended length of time. Without moving his head, he watched the people on the patio, staying quiet every time he recognized someone famous, which seemed to be every other person. His attention was drawn to Ruki, watching the man flit around the tables, but stopping in his tracks when he saw Uta and Teiji, trotting up to the couple and sitting himself down next to the couple, Setsuna could hear every word.

            “Uta-kun, you look happy. Is he making you happy? You’d better be, I’ll kick your ass if you do anything to hurt Uta!” Ruki went from sweet to snarl in ten seconds, all in the same breath. “Ruki, I am happy, and yes Teiji makes me very happy.” Uta had a soft smile for his friend Ruki. “Ruki-san, I would never do anything to hurt Uta, ever. I’ve heard rumors about your ability to fight, and I’m in no way willing to find out of what I’ve heard is true.” Ruki’s self-esteem shot up ten-fold, his eyes grew bright and after kissing Uta and saying “I love you, Uta-kun”, he leaned over and whispered to Teiji, “Thank you for loving him, he’s very special to me. Please keep him safe, ne?” Ruki then kissed Teiji quickly on the cheek.

            Setsuna was red in the face, so much so that Davina upon looking at him, questioned the boy. “Setsuna, are you feeling ill? Your face is flushed with fever.” Setsuna tried to cover it up, “No Mistress, I’m a little warm that is all. There is no need to worry about me.” Davina eyed him for a moment, then returned to her conversation, but not before Ormond looked at him as well. “If you are unwell, tell your Mistress, it would be of great inconvenience if you were to fall ill in public.” Setsuna nodded, then cleared his throat and looked to Davina “Mistress? Pardon my interruption, but may I be excused to get some water please?” Davina nodded, and waved her hand. “Do not be too long.” Setsuna bowed and walked towards the counters of the HBG.

            “Setsuna, why are you away from Mistress?” The boy had not heard Teiji come up from behind him, “It’s none of your affair, I am here and I am attending her. Thank you, sensei,” Taking his bottle of water he quickly returned to Davina’s side, bowing again to his Mistress. Teiji on the other hand, was burning with irritation, an untrained pet had been disrespectful to his senpai, he would have to bring this up with Davina for a formal reprimand by her. Setsuna watched Teiji stare angrily at him as the man returned to his table with Uta, the gall that Teiji would question him when he is performing his duties to the letter, was more than Setsuna could take. He filed it away for when he confronted Davina as to why Teiji is still in some capacity at the manor. All these thoughts were boiling in his mind, surges of hate burned in his eyes, the irrationality of his hatred which he didn’t even question, were leading up to a confrontation, that would hopefully seal his position with Davina, and if not? Well, he would figure something out, something more permanent.

 

            The party started to wind down, most guests were calling for a cab, with Aki and Tora having left an hour before. Mao and Kyo were still sitting at their table when Davina and Madame F approached them. “Kyo, thank you so much for the invitation, this was a very entertaining event to say the least.” Davina cooed at the pair. “Kyo-san, ten years ago I would not have ever expected to be at your wedding reception, let alone with a husband as lovely as Mao. I am so very happy for you both.” Davina and Madame F embraced both Mao and Kyo, leaving each with a kiss to the cheek, Kyo bowing to the women as they left the party. “They’re both such nice ladies, hard to see them as Dominants really.” Mao admitted as he watched the ladies and their pets leave. “They are truly superior women, in terms of character and personality” Kyo replied.  He watched as Setsuna followed behind Davina, catching the boy looking over his shoulder at Teiji and Uta, a scowl on his face. “Hey, let’s go home, I’m beat” Mao took Kyo’s hand in his, leading them out of the HBG. “Hey, what did you want to tell me, that you said we had to wait until we got home?” Mao just remembered Kyo’s serious face after he had spoken to Ojisan.

            “When I went to the Ramen Hut to give Ojisan his invitation, he had said something that I didn’t understand at the time, we were both puzzled by it. He said there was something going on, that was ‘ _not as transparent as his skin_ ’.” Mao looked at Kyo as he was driving, the man’s brow was furrowed, his grip on the steering wheel, tight. “Ojisan went and spoke with Davina and Madame F, but then came directly to me after that. What ever the problem is, Davina’s new pet, Setsuna is involved.” Kyo sighed. “How do you know it’s him? I mean I don’t understand the connection” Kyo thought about it for a moment, “When you look at Setsuna, how pale he is…his skin is almost transparent, ne?” Mao’s hand flew to his mouth, trying to mute the gasp, putting what Ojisan said, into context with Setsuna. Parking their car, both were silent on the way up to the flat.

            “Do you think Setsuna is going to hurt Uta? Is that what Ojisan saw?” Mao was shaking slightly, now worried for his best friend. “I don’t know, but I’m going to talk to Davina in the next few days, Ojisan asked me to warn her.” Kyo hugged his husband, “We will not let Uta be hurt, I can promise you that. Not to mention, if Setsuna is going to try to do anything, he has to get through both Davina and Teiji first, I doubt he could pull off anything with those two standing in front of Uta.”  Mao clung to Kyo wanting to believe that Uta would be safe, but Ojisan was fairly accurate in his predictions and insights, and that’s what scared Mao the most.


	14. Chapter 14

Isshi arrived just as Davina and Setsuna were leaving the manor for the wedding party at the HBG. Davina stopped her friend for a moment, kissing him on the cheek, “My dear Isshi, please behave yourself tonight. You must remember that Ruimaru has never been collared, has never been with a true dominant. I know how you are with your scene’s and I trust you to use your power thoughtfully.” Isshi was blushing, “I promise not to be rough with the boy, I will make sure there is a safe word in place before we do anything. Tonight, is mostly about getting to know each other on a more intimate level before we start playing. I may want to stay an additional night just so I can play a little rougher, but we’ll discuss that tomorrow. Have fun at your event” Isshi bowed as Davina and Setsuna leave the manor.

            “Mistress, is it truly uncommon to allow for Isshi-san and Ruimaru to spend the night together?” Davina took this as a learning opportunity, “It is not unheard of, but it is irregular. The most common fault with a situation like this is the potential for abuse of an untrained pet, being too rough with the dominants demands, it often scares the pet to the point of bowing out of all training. Isshi-san I have known for over ten years, I know his habits, the way he plays his scenes and as that is the case, I trust him with Ruimaru.” Setsuna opened the car door for his Mistress, sliding into the driver’s seat, Setsuna drove from the manor.

 

            Isshi removed his coat and left it hanging in the foyer, the house was quiet, the only sound was the shuffling of Isshi’s slippers on the carpet as he made his way down the long hall towards Ruimaru’s room. Stopping in front of Ruimaru’s door, Isshi closed his eyes and put his hands together, asking the kami to bless him with someone to love. Isshi tapped on the door, then opened it. Ruimaru was sitting in a chair, his posture upright, his eyes cast down just as the should be for any pet. “My Angel…” Isshi whispered. Ruimaru looked up, “Sir…” his voice wavered. Isshi stopped just in front of Ruimaru, gazing down on the boy of his dreams. Pulling the boy out of the chair, Isshi led them to the bed. He sat down, pulling Ruimaru into his lap, Isshi caressed the boy’s thigh, then he dragged his hand across Ruimaru’s already stiffening cock. “Tonight, my angel, is about discovery. I need to know what you feel comfortable doing or anything you do not want to do.” Isshi tilted Ruimaru’s chin back, licking the boy’s jawline, then sliding his tongue across Ruimaru’s lower lip, the tip asking for to be let in.

            Coming up for air, the kiss left Ruimaru panting for more. “Before I move any further, I have one question for you…you must choose a safe word. If you utter this word at any time during our scenes, everything stops, with no questions or judgements. Choose carefully, it has to be a word that you will never forget. Do you understand?” Ruimaru nodded, “Hercules” was the word he chose. “That is an unusual word, why that one?” Isshi knew the myth behind the word, but why would his boy choose that? “Hercules is Mistress’s oldest Koi, he’s was so friendly, I could pet him! He is so special, I will never forget that fish. Is that word acceptable?” Ruimaru lowered his gaze, not wanting to be scolded for the choice of a safe word. Isshi patted Ruimaru’s thigh, having the boy off his lap. Isshi lie on the bed, patting the space next to him.  With the safe word in place, Ruimaru stretched out before him on the bed, Isshi started to come undone once more, but this time there was no need to hurry, he finally had his angel in his arms, with no intent on letting the boy go.

           

            Isshi woke the next morning, not immediately recognizing his surroundings, but a soft snore and a warm body in his arms, brought him back to reality quickly. Looking down at the beautiful young man in his arms, Isshi closed his eyes again not wanting to move and ruin this perfect moment. The night they had spent together had gone beyond what Isshi had anticipated, it was obvious that they were more than just compatible as Dominant and submissive. The boy writhing under him as he edged him over and over, Ruimaru calling out his name, Isshi had finally found the one he would keep forever. The light bondage he had applied nearly drove him over the edge, the beauty of the boy’s pale naked body, with the contrast of the dark red restraints…it was almost too much to handle. The boy had more than enjoyed his spanking, purposely misbehaving in order to receive more punishment, the little brat, he thought to himself. He felt the boy stir, leaning down Isshi placed a sweet kiss on the boy’s forehead, “It’s much too early my angel, sleep a little longer.” Ruimaru made a small sound, snuggling up as close as he could to his dominant.

            _How can this be? How can I go from that cunt…that miserable excuse for a pet…to this perfectly beautiful boy lying next to me?  What have I done to deserve you, my angel_?

            He had told Ruimaru about his previous pet, as they laid in bed recovering from the latest round of hot nasty sex. About how the boy went to a concert with his friends and never returned home to Isshi. No words, no phone calls, the boy just disappeared without a trace. Isshi’s friends asked him if they could help, he declined…he told them that it was better that way, the boy was a pure disappointment as a pet, mouthy and rude, rebellious and mean. “How could someone do that to you? You’re the kindest person I’ve ever met! How could he just walk away without saying anything? I would NEVER do that to you, Sir!” At that moment, Ruimaru buried his face into Isshi’s chest, clutching at the man, as he cried. “My angel, why are you crying? None of that was your fault.” The boy still cried, “It’s just so mean!” It took a good fifteen minutes of intense kissing to get Ruimaru to stop crying.

            The edging, the denying, tying his arms to the bed frame, the boy had looked so perfect…Isshi couldn’t ask for anything more. This young man had captured his heart and mind, he would not be denied by Davina. He intended on speaking to her that very morning, at a more reasonable time of course. It was barely before 8am, he knew the house would be quiet for a few more hours. Sliding out of bed, Isshi grabbed a robe, quietly leaving Ruimaru to sleep. Making his way to the kitchen in search of a cup of tea, he heard someone else awake at this ungodly hour. “Ohayo Setsuna, you’re awake quite early, I did not hear you and your Mistress return last night. I expect your Mistress enjoyed the event?” Isshi moved around the kitchen making his tea, waiting for the boy to answer him.

            “Yes sir, Mistress enjoyed herself a great deal, there were many people she knew there.” Setsuna was nervous speaking to the Dominant, afraid of making a mistake that would be reported back to Davina. Isshi watched the boy move around the kitchen, nervous from the scrutiny of another Dominant. “Is there anything I can help you with, Isshi-san?” He bowed in front of the other man, “No, I don’t think so, I will want to speak to your Mistress later this morning, but it is much too early to conduct business.” With tea in hand, Isshi returned to Ruimaru’s room.

            Isshi sat in a wing-back chair, watching his angel still asleep and wondering how Ruimaru and Setsuna came together, and if they had made any sort of friendly connection. Pets in training together often form strong bods, Teddy and Ormond were not active socially, but they had the same training, complementing each other as pets when ever Davina and Madame F were at the same event. But Setsuna would never be Teddy, which worried Isshi, would the boy be able to perform half as well as his sensei.

            Setsuna watched the dominant walk down the long hallway back to Ruimaru’s room, he did not entirely trust the man. He was happy for Ruimaru, the boy was very sweet, but he was afraid that Isshi-san had some sway with Davina, in that she may listen to the man in regards of the situation with Teddy. It was not a pleasant end to the night once Davina and Setsuna arrived back at the manor, Davina did not invite Setsuna into her bed, which infuriated the man. She had made no excuses, she had said nothing other than “Oyasumi” leaving Setsuna standing alone in the foyer. Not knowing what more to do, he went into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich, as he had not eaten at the party. Sitting at the counter his mind festered with visions of Teddy, less of Uta but Teddy was the bane of his existence at the moment. “He just needs to go the fuck away, far, far away.” He mumbled to no one. Remembering the vision of Kyo staring at him as he walked with Davina, leaving the party. The man’s eyes on him most of the night, “Why was he fucking staring at me? The mighty Kyo, I could bring him down with a few pictures and rumors from the community.”

            All of these thoughts drove Setsuna to have a less than restful night, with Isshi coming into the kitchen the topper of the last twenty-four hours. He had really wanted to tell the old man to mind his own business, much like he had done last night, when Teddy questioned him. It was obvious that Setsuna was doing his job, Davina was safe and attended to. So what if he needed water? The magnificent Teddy needed nothing when he was attending Mistress? All of his burned in his mind, the unjust position of Teddy and Davina’s lack of attention to Setsuna because the other was still in her life.

 

            “My angel….” Isshi whispered in Ruimaru’s ear, nuzzling the boy’s neck. “Hmm?” Ruimaru stretched and yawned, then cringed from a little pain. “Ohayo Sir” the boy wiggled against his dominant begging for a kiss, which Isshi happily gave the boy. “Did you sleep well my angel? Did I wear you out last night?” the older man teased. He had indeed worn the young man out, the edging and denying of orgasm, leaving the boy tied to the bed as Isshi left the room for over thirty minutes while he went to the kitchen for tea. When he had returned, his angel was begging for some sort of release, anything to let him cum. “Are you ready to get up for breakfast? It’s still rather early…we could pick up where we left off last night if you’d rather.” Isshi winked at his new boy. “Let me see if I can walk first, please Sir” the boy giggled. Ruimaru gingerly got up off the bed, walking around to where Isshi was sitting. “I guess you didn’t break me…yet, Sir” Isshi grabbed the boy by the waist and dragged him onto his lap, kissing the boy’s neck and leaving Ruimaru squirming. “You my boy, can be a brat!” Isshi teased as he cupped Ruimaru’s face, sliding his tongue between the boy’s pouty and slightly chapped lips.

            Ruimaru sighed, Mistress had been right, Isshi was perfect for him in every way. The man had been gentle with him last night, never pushing him into something he wasn’t ready for. Leaving the boy bound and blindfolded for a half an hour was something new for Ruimaru, but the results were amazing, he hadn’t cum that hard in forever…if ever. Ruimaru leaned hard into his new Dominant, “When can you take me home, Sir? Soon please? Tonight?” Isshi chuckled, “You’re an eager angel aren’t you, do perhaps have a sexy devil sitting on your shoulder, whispering nasty naughty things in your ear?” The easy blushing boy, did just that…blushed “Maybe, will you punish me if there is? Or can we keep the nasty naughty thoughts to ourselves?”

            “Are you sure you’re ready to sign a contract with me, Ruimaru? I want you by my side forever, it will take extreme measures to get out of the contract, we’d have to come to Davina in order to do so, since she is the drafter of the contract. She will be our arbitrator if we need one. I want you to think about it carefully, Ruimaru.” Isshi was certain that the boy wanted to be with him, but he had to make sure, he had to voice his concerns.

            “I don’t need to think any longer, Isshi-san. I want to be with you, I want you to love me and take care of me. I want to be able to love you and take care of you in every way that I can. Please Isshi, don’t deny me my happiness, or yours. I would stay by your side even without a contract, I would stay by your side as a lover, a partner, a husband. I don’t need a formal contract. I need you.” Ruimaru was weeping, trying to explain himself to his love. Naturally being a soft hearted sensitive man, Isshi grabbed Ruimaru in a crushing hug, weeping into the boy’s chest. “You are my Teddy…You are my angel, my love” he wept.

            After several long minutes of getting themselves together, the two new lovers took a shower together, each washing the other, standing under the stinging hot water, oblivious to anything else but each other. Within thirty minutes, Isshi and Ruimaru hand in hand made their way to the kitchen, surprised to find both Teiji and Uta already cooking breakfast. “Ohayo gozaimasu, you both look like you’re in love… can we safely assume that?” Teddy was teasing Isshi-san, he had known it was love at first sight for the sensitive man. “Yes, we are, and we would like some breakfast…is your Mistress up yet?”

            “She is still sleeping, Isshi-san.” Setsuna walked in, looking a bit on edge. “I have just checked on her, I didn’t want to wake her for breakfast, we got home late last night.” Setsuna moved around in the kitchen, avoiding eye contact with everyone as he made his tea. “It was a fun party, I saw that you had a little run in with Ruki?” Uta grinned. “Yes, that man is ridiculous! He came to hide behind myself and Madame F’s pet Ormond, some children were chasing him!” Setsuna grumbled. “Well, you missed a true Ruki Rampage then, he’s notorious for his chasing of unattached men.” Uta smiled at Setsuna, trying to draw a smile out of the young man.

            “Better that kind of rampage, then some of the others I’ve seen him do, he can be scary, so I’ve heard” Teiji added. “Oh? What kind of rampage are we talking about, Teddy? Who is this young man, Ruki?” Isshi loved stories and gossip, he just had to ask. Teiji looked first at Uta, who nodded, and spoke first. “Ruki is the vocalist for the band The Gazette, he’s friends with Kyo and the others from the bands. He’s done some things that would surprise you, he’s also short and very beautiful.” Uta sat down next to Isshi and drank his tea slowly. “You know of my rape?” He asked Isshi, “No, well nothing other than what that creature Natsu did to you.” Isshi did not like were this was going.

            “Before Natsu, there was a man named Morrie, he was the vocalist for the band Creature Creature and he had a vendetta against the members of Mucc, something about experience and where they were on a band list.” At the mention of Mucc, Ruimaru sat up, “Oh my god, I remember that!” His face paled. “Morrie raped and beat Koichi, who’s husband is the vocalist for Mucc, nearly to death. He also attacked Shinya, nearly beating him to death. Shinya is the drummer for Dir En Grey, Kyo-san’s band.” Uta stopped for a moment, with Teiji kissing him on the forehead. “Everyone thought that Shinya’s attack was the last. Then…um, Morrie grabbed me, raped me and beat me so badly, I almost died.”

Morrie was finally caught and sent to prison for 90 years. We all thought everything was going back to normal, then Masa happened.”

            Everyone wanted to ask, but Setsuna finally did, “Who was Masa?” Uta went into detail about Masa and what he had done to Tatsu and Koichi, how Kyo was involved and he as well. “Masa actually had the audacity to show up at a DCR event at the High Ball Garden…and Ruki saw him. Masa called Koichi a whiney bitch who deserved to be raped and that he was a shitty husband to Tatsu. Ruki heard Masa joke about Koichi’s rape, then attacked him and beat the shit out of him. It took three of Ruki’s bandmates to pull him off of Masa.” Everyone was silent, even Teiji who knew a little about Morrie, almost nothing about Masa, but the next part he knew all too well.

            “Then it was Natsu’s turn” Uta went on to explain Natsu and that scary time in his life, “Natsu was working around the Tokyo Tower at the same time as a DCR party. Natsu came to pick me up and well, Ruki saw him. Natsu didn’t even know what hit him, it happened so fast.” Now Uta was grinning, he had to because if he didn’t, he would have cried. “Ruki jumped Natsu and beat the shit out of him, again it took three guys to pull him off of Natsu. Ruki is a fierce protector of his friends, hell he threated Teiji last night.” Uta looked up at his boyfriend, “I know that Ruki would try to kill me if I ever did anything to hurt Uta, he’s made that perfectly clear.” Uta giggled, “He likes to hit on new boys that work for the HBG… he hit on a boy named Kanon, and dated him for a while, at the same time I dated Kyo” This made Ruimaru sit up, “You dated Kyo? Dir En Grey Kyo?” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

            “Just for about six months, that’s why he’s super protective over me, he threatened Teiji as well.” Teiji blushed, “I would have every band member and partner from DCR and the HBG, hunting me down if I hurt Uta.” He laughed. Uta told other stories and explained why they now call these events ‘Ruki Rampage’. Setsuna was amazed at all that he was hearing, as was Ruimaru, “Wow, you guys have like, had really shitty luck! Well up until now that is.” Ruimaru jumped off his stool, moved around the bar and grabbed Uta in a huge hug. “I’m so glad you’re here and in love with Teddy and all that stuff. I’m sorry you had to go through all that” Uta hugged the man back, wishing that he was staying at the manor, as he felt they could have been close friends.

            “I agree, that is a very sad story for such a young man, but you’re doing well now, you’re loved by so many. You have a good life to live, Uta” Isshi also leaned over and gave Uta a hug. “My dears, it’s awfully early in the day for this amount of people in my kitchen. Can someone explain to me why we’re having an unannounced meeting?” Davina strolled into the kitchen in her day robe, yawning and stretching as she walked. Everyone bowed to Davina and offered good mornings as well. “We all just happened to be in here at the same time, nothing was planned Mistress.” Teiji teased his lady. “Uta was telling us stories about…um, well yah he was telling us stories.” Ruimaru blushed. “Stories? Uta are you telling people my secrets? Shame on you my dear.” Davina pretended to scold the boy.

            While everyone was joking around with each other, Setsuna had his back turned to the others, ‘making’ breakfast for Davina, which consisted of rice and an egg. Teiji was watching the young man out of the corner of his eye, not directly looking at him, every time the boy moved, Teiji adjusted his gaze to someone else. Uta didn’t notice, too busy goofing off with Ruimaru and Isshi-san, “Uta, are you sure I can not lure you away from Davina, to become my house boy? You would be a joy to have living with us” Isshi teased. “Isshi! You can not have Uta! He is mine, and mine alone…oh, I’m sorry. Uta is mine and Teiji’s! You can not have him!” Davina threw her arm around Uta, giving him a quick smooch. Teiji happened to be looking at Setsuna when Davina’s protested, the young man’s shoulders raised up, almost touching his ears.

            “Mistress your breakfast is ready” Setsuna turned, all smiles and happiness as he led his Mistress to the small kitchen table to eat, “Tea or coffee this morning, Mistress?” He held her chair for her. “Tea this morning Setsuna, thank you.” The small bit of praise bolstered the boy’s confidence, as he looked straight at Teiji, almost daring the man to comment. “Here you are Mistress. Will you be needing me in the next hour? I would like to gather some of the clothing from last night, there is an odor of smoke clinging to them.” Davina smiled at Setsuna, sending the boy’s heart into his throat. “That would be lovely Setsuna, thank you.” Teiji watched the interaction between the dominant and her pet, satisfied for the moment that she was in no immediate danger. But he still wanted to get her alone long enough to speak to her.

            “Davina, I know it’s still rather early, but I need to discuss the contract between Ruimaru and myself. When will you have the time?” Isshi was anxious to get his angel home, so he could molest the boy further. “Give me an hour dear, I’d love to take a hot bath before tackling the issue.” Davina rose, and stared longingly at Teiji, who stared back just as miserable as she was. “Teiji, tell me about the party last night, I love a good bit of gossip.” Isshi saw the exchange between the two, going to the rescue of the closest one, even though Teiji knew what the man was doing. Just before Teiji could answer, his phone buzzed in his pocket, “Excuse me Isshi-san, I must take this call.” Teiji bowed, and walked out of the kitchen, down the long hall towards the Koi pond.

            “ _Kyo-san, this is unexpected, what is wrong you don’t do social calls. Yes, I saw the interaction between them. No, not that I recall. She is drawing up the contract today between a dominant and his new pet, she would be available this evening. 5pm? Yes, that would work. Ojisan’s? If we must, shall I leave Uta at home? I agree, it would be better not to alarm him. Yes, I will text you with a confirmation shortly. Thank you, Kyo-san_ ”

            Teiji walked back into the house, looking for Setsuna. “Uta, have you seen Setsuna in the last ten minutes?” The tall man bent down to whisper into Uta’s hear, with the pretense of a kiss. “He’s still back in the laundry area, why?” Teiji kissed him again, “It’s okay, I’ll be right back.” Teiji walked to the front of the house, standing in the foyer he pulled out his phone and shot off a quick text.

            “ _We have been asked to meet with Kyo-san at 5pm, at Ojisan’s Ramen Hut. He said it is critical that we come, but not to bring Setsuna_.”

            Davina heard her phone chime while she was still in the bath. Looking over her shoulder at a clock, she thought it rather strange to be getting a text this early in the day, her friends were late sleepers as she was. After another ten minutes soaking, her curiosity got the better of her, and she finally got out, wrapping a large warmed white fluffy towel around her.  Padding out into her bedroom, she picked up her phone as it was still on her pillow. As she read the text, her anxiety started to show, which she quickly had to rein in, not wanting the boy to see her in this state. Why not bring Setsuna? Why Ojisan’s and Kyo? That old man is going to tell me something I don’t want to hear, I can feel it. Davina wasn’t panicking but she wasn’t calm, she heard Setsuna at her door, “Come,” she answered quietly, breathing deeply before looking at the boy.

            “Mistress is there anything you require of me at the moment?” Setsuna bowed, his eyes cast down. “Nothing at the moment, I may be going out tonight, to visit a friend at their home, I will not need to be attended.” She struggled to keep her voice calm and even. “Is this safe Mistress? I do not like the idea of you going out alone.” Setsuna’s spine started to twitch, this didn’t feel right. “She is a member of the community; her pet will be with us. It’s an informal call, sort of a girl’s night, as we haven’t seen each other in quite some time. I will be perfectly safe. As for the remainder of today, I will be busy with Isshi-san and Ruimaru’s contract. I would like you to prepare a lunch for us, to be served at 1:30pm this afternoon. Make it a light meal, nothing too heavy. I will call you if I need anything further. Thank you, Setsuna” The boy took the hint, bowed and left the room, all together unhappy.

            Davina quickly shot off a text to Teiji “ _I will drive myself to Ojisan’s, what about Uta_?” She worried about the boy, “ _He is working at the HBG tonight._ ”  Well that’s convenient, Davina thought to herself. “ _I will meet you at the restaurant_ ” was the final text she sent. Taking the next hour to dress for the day and gather up whatever documents she needed, Davina left her bedroom, and moved into the main parlor to set up for the drawing up of the contracts. Davina did not notice Setsuna lurking nearby, standing slightly behind a door, but with an armful of laundry for an excuse to be anywhere near the parlor. He heard Ruimaru and Isshi’s voices coming down the hall, leaving Setsuna to hurry and move back towards the laundry area.

            “Mistress, Uta and I will be going now. Uta has a late shift at the HBG tonight, and he needs a nap, and honestly after last night, so do I. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call me.” Teiji and Uta both bowed and left the manor, one of the only good things to happen that day in Setsuna’s opinion. Isshi knocked on the door to the parlor, he had Ruimaru’s hand in his. “Come,” Davina called out. Her appearance threw Ruimaru a little, the woman was almost dressed as a normal business woman, complete with glasses perched on the end of her nose. “Mistress?” he giggled. “Yes, I know. This is an unusual costume for me, but this is business not pleasure. It’s important to be serious when drawing up a contract between a dominant and a submissive.” Ruimaru bowed and settled in a seat next to Isshi, who reached over and held hands with the boy.

            “First, print your full legal names, your birthdates and your age.” Davina slid two pieces of paper. “There will be two copies, one for each of you, please keep your copy secured.” She gathered those pieces of paper and set them aside. “I’m hoping you’ve already spoken to each other about specifics, ne?” Ruimaru looked at Isshi, who nodded. “I want you to fill out these forms, checking each box either yes or no. These are the terms of consent. This will rule what each of you are willing or not willing to do within your scenes. Do you understand that, Ruimaru?” The boy nodded, “Yes Mistress, we talked about this last night and this morning.”  That portion of the contract took about forty-five minutes to complete, as the list was long, and some of the items had not been discussed between the two men.

            Davina raised a finger, and Setsuna was there just as he should be. “Mistress?”  “Tea for the three of us please, Setsuna.” The boy bowed and left the room. “Now that you have those completed, next item up, is most important. The Safe Word. Using this word will immediately, without hesitation or thought, stop whatever scene you are in. There is no reneging of this word, there is no changing of this word unless both parties are agreeable to the conditions. I suggest however Ruimaru, you choose wisely with your word, it must be something that you can not forget.” Ruimaru smiled and nodded, “I chose a word that made an impact on me here in the manor, on our first day.” He wrote down his safe word, sliding the paper to Davina, who looked at it and covered her mouth, smiling and trying very hard not to tear up.

            “Thank you, Ruimaru.” She reached over and laid her hand upon the boy’s cheek. “It truly is a word that you will never forget.”  The next hour was spent on terms and conditions of household duties, what Ruimaru would and would not be expected to do. These were trifling mattes for the two men, who knew this relationship was going to be not so much contracted submissive and his Dominant, but one of love and mutual respect.

            Setsuna arrived with the tea just as they were wrapping up and signing the final page. “That’s it, you are now officially contracted. Congratulations.” Isshi threw his arms around Ruimaru and hugged him to this chest tightly. “My angel…” Ruimaru was wavering between crying and laughing, only stopping when Isshi started to kiss the boy. Davina sat back and watched, Setsuna behind her chair. “My angel, I have something for you.” Davina lifted a finger and Setsuna produced a small gift box. “Isshi, wouldn’t you rather do that in private, it is an intimate moment.” Davina chided.  “No, I think I’d like to do it here, you are the reason my angel is with me now, and you shall witness the ultimate gift from a Dominant and his Submissive.

            Sliding the box to Ruimaru, Isshi urged him to open it. Ruimaru gently opened the box, a gasp of surprise when he saw the contents. “Do you like it my angel?” Isshi whispered. Ruimaru couldn’t speak, he just nodded. A lovely purple leather collar, with two plates riveted on, with a small O ring in the middle. The plates read ‘Isshi’s Angel’, “Please Sir, put it on me…” Ruimaru turned for Isshi to place the collar around his neck and buckle it. Turning around, Ruimaru looked for a mirror of some sort…Setsuna placing a hand mirror on the table for the boy.

            “It’s beautiful! I love it! I’ll never ever take it off…except to shower!” Ruimaru’s eyes began to tear up, and that was Davina’s sign to leave the two men in private. “Come Setsuna, I think we can leave them for the moment, do you have lunch prepared?”  Setsuna placed a hand on the small of Davina’s back, walking into the kitchen, “Mistress, that was very emotional…are they all like this? With everyone crying?” Setsuna wasn’t sure if he would cry or not...when his time came. “They are for the most part, it’s a celebration although I’ve witnessed some ceremonies that you would call questionable, whether or not the submissive truly wanted to be collared.” 

            Thirty minutes later, Isshi and Ruimaru joined Davina and Setsuna in the kitchen, where they enjoyed a light lunch. “Will you debut him at the Fetish Club, Isshi? I would love to be there when or if you do. There will be many jealous faces in that crowd, and not quite a few that their noses needed to be rubbed in it.” Davina snarked. “I think we may need to debut somewhere a little less aggressive than the Fetish, perhaps Niihara’s club?” Davina felt, rather than heard Setsuna’s reaction to the mention of Vinyl Fetish. “Perhaps we should. Setsuna you will debut at Vinyl Fetish with me, I would have you wear a training collar of course, so there would be no misunderstandings.” Setsuna was quiet for a moment. “Would it truly be just you and I, Mistress? No one else?” Davina thought this was a peculiar question, “Yes, just you and I” she answered carefully. “I would love to, Mistress. I would be proud to be wearing your collar.” Setsuna stood a little taller after that.

            “Perhaps we need to arrange and evening Isshi…let me check my calendar. Setsuna what is the most popular night at Vinyl Fetish?” She knew he had been a regular at the club for some time. “Mistress, both Tuesdays and Thursdays are popular nights, although Thursday’s crowd tends to be from the community.” Davina wrote down the information in her planner. “Check your schedule Isshi, I am available either night this week or next. Just give me at least an eight-hour notice, please.” They finished their lunch, Isshi and Ruimaru a little quicker than Davina, but she knew they were anxious to collect their things and to start their new life together. Before they left, Davina stopped Ruimaru in the foyer. “If for whatever reason, good or bad you need someone, please remember that you are always welcomed here. My door is never closed to those I love, and I count you as one of those. I take care of my pets forever, even one’s that I send to other dominants. I’m slightly jealous of our Isshi, he’s getting a beautiful boy with an angelic face.” Davina kissed Ruimaru on both cheeks, then the boy fell into her arms. “Thank you for everything Mistress, I love you.” Ruimaru kissed his Mistress on the cheek. “Bye Setsuna, see you soon!” Ruimaru called out. Getting in Isshi’s car, the dominant leaned over and kissed his angel. “Let’s go home, ne?”

 


	15. Chapter 15

            The three of them were sitting at the counter, with Ojisan standing in front of them. Davina had a worried look in her eyes, trying to digest what Ojisan had said and the fact that Kyo got the connection the night before, during the reception party. “His actions are not as translucent as his skin” Davina murmured. “Mistress, your new personal pet is not what he seems. His platitudes and compliments are lies, there is something deeper going on. I only tell you this due to your connection with the young one and his lover, watch over them.” Ojisan nodded and walked back to his tiny kitchen.

            “Mistress I had an encounter with Setsuna at the windows of the HBG, he was very rude when I asked him why he was not attending you. He told me it was none of my affair why he was away from you” Teiji explained. Davina frowned, “He’s been doing very well in his training as of late. He asks some very random but not inappropriate questions at times and he’s trying to anticipate my needs. At this very moment, I can not find anything to judge him on, that would warrant dismissal. His reply to you is concerning, but I also believe he’s very jealous of you, Teiji.” Teiji shook his head, “I can do nothing about that, other than to leave your house, which is something I’m not willing to do.” Davina reached over and ran a finger down Teiji’s jawline. “I do not wish that either, my love”

            “Let’s keep Uta out of the manor for now, would that work for you Davina? Or does the boy play a critical role in the running of your household?” Kyo thought it would just be safer if Uta wasn’t exposed to Setsuna unless necessary. “Yes, I can give him an excuse that I do not need him for anything, although I would miss his presence greatly.” They discussed the upcoming appearance at Vinyl Fetish with Isshi and Ruimaru, “This will be their public debuts. At this time, I don’t see any potential hazards, other than perhaps an odd person coming up trying to talk to Setsuna, he was a regular at club since it had opened, but we have discussed how to handle the situation. Niihara’s establishment also offers private rooms, which I would of course use.”

            “What about this? What if Madame F wants to visit the club, but Ormond is deathly ill and can not attend her. Madame F calls Davina and asks to borrow Teiji, even though he is not contracted or collared. As far as we know, Madame F has not been to Niihara’s club” Kyo suggested. “That may work, Ormond and I are equal in our training. There would be no difference between myself and Ormond in our service.” Teiji was warming to the idea. “We could see what Setsuna’s reaction to my presence with Madame F instead of Davina, I’m sure he would not be thrilled if I was anywhere near Davina.”

            Davina got up from the counter and walked outside with her phone in her hand. “My dear Madame, I have a large favor to ask of you…” Ojisan came to the counter while Davina was outside. “Please gentlemen, I have a feeling of dread with this new personal pet for Mistress. Watch him closely…he is as dangerous as any of the others.” The old man went back to his kitchen. “Well that sucks ass…” Kyo muttered. Davina returned to the counter, “It’s a yes for Madame F to attend the club with us, ‘Teddy’ will be attending her. Wear your typical outfit please Teiji…we want the full effect.”  Ojisan watched the trio talk, the feeling of dread still in his gut, his fear for Davina and Teiji just as high as for Uta.

 

            Teiji walked into the flat “Tadaima” Toeing off his shoes, he walked into the living room, finding Uta napping on the couch. He watched the boy sleep, his heart full of emotion any time he looked at Uta. He was so damned lucky.

            “Why are you staring at me?” A muffled voice accused. “I like watching you sleep. I know you’re safe and no harm will come to you when you’re home with me.” Teiji’s choice of words at that moment, caught Uta’s attention. “Am I unsafe in other places?”  He sat up and looked at Teiji.

            “No, you’re not unsafe in other places, but as a lover I will always make sure you are safe, I care about you enough to worry.” Teiji sat down on the couch next to his boy. “Oh, so you’re doing the worried boyfriend thing, where the only place I’m safe is with you…sounds familiar.” Teiji stared at Uta, “Oh shit…I’m so sorry baby, I just sounded like a certain dominant ex…didn’t I? That’s not what I meant…I mean I um, it’s like this… I feel…” Teiji fumbled with how to back peddle away from sounding like Sakurai. “It’s okay, I know you’re nothing like him, you’re much more handsome, and caring and loving…you’re nothing like Sakurai.” Uta leaned against his lover. “You treat me as an equal, not as a possession, or a submissive. You truly love me, Sakurai didn’t, he doesn’t know how to love anyone.”

            They sat on the couch, leaning against each other, not saying a word, for a long time. “I have something to talk to you about, it’s important that you know and I don’t want to hide anything from you.” Teiji moved on the couch, to sit facing Uta. “Ojisan said something to Kyo a week or so ago, that Kyo thinks we need to look into.” Uta’s brow furrowed. “Okay… what’s going on?” Teiji took a deep breath, picked up Uta’s hand, “It seems that Ojisan has seen or felt or whatever it is he does, something to do with Setsuna and Davina…something’s wrong but Ojisan can’t pinpoint it. He says that Setsuna is hiding something. Davina thinks he’s jealous of me and my position at the manor…and my former position as Davina’s personal pet.”

            “Uh, that’s creepy, but if Ojisan thinks…” Uta felt a little uneasy at that moment. “What are you going to do about it?” Uta wasn’t sure he was ready to hear the solution. “We need to figure out what the possible problem is and who the target is. Is it Davina or me? Either way, we’ve come up with a plan.” Teiji then explained the switching out between Ormond and Teddy, with Kyo possibly going as well. “Are you sure this safe? I don’t need some crazed man wanting to hurt you…or Davina or anyone. Are you sure this is the only way?” Uta leaned over and fell into Teiji’s lap, “Other than asking him straight out, yes. We will be safe, we’re going to Niihara-san’s club Vinyl Fetish, Setsuna was a regular there starting when the club opened. We won’t be alone, Isshi and Ruimaru will be there, as well as Madame F, the only difference will be that it will be me attending Madame F instead of Ormond.”  Uta snuggled against Teiji, “Please promise me you’ll be careful…I don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

 

            “This is your training collar, Setsuna.” Davina handed the young man his collar, a plain black leather choker with a silver metal letter D set in the center. “Will my formal collar look like this, Mistress?” He dared to ask. “No, it’s a bit more decorative, you will have different collars to wear during different events. You have the clothing I set out for you? Make sure that you have shaved and your hair is pulled back neatly. No cologne or overly fragrant bath soap as well. It gets hot in the clubs as you know and over perfuming tends to make me ill. We will be leaving in an hour, be ready.” Davina walked away from the boy, into her room and quietly closed the door. “Why are you shaking you silly girl?” she whispered to herself.

            Davina walked out of her bedroom, dressed to kill as they say. Setsuna was standing at the front door in the same basic outfit that Teddy usually wore. Davina’s dress was red PVC, laced up the back and molded to her skin. “You look beautiful tonight, Mistress.” Setsuna took her hand, opened the door and stepped out to the car. Holding the car door, Davina wiggled in, the dress made movement a little difficult. Setsuna adjusted his hat a little further back on his head, only so he could see clearly as he drove. The sleek burgundy Mercedes pulled away from the Manor, en route to Vinyl Fetish. Setsuna was slightly on edge, hoping that anyone he knew would be smart enough not to approach him.

 

            Niihara was waiting for Davina at the top of the stairs, Fuka, his pet standing next to him. “Mistress Davina…I’m so pleased you’re here. Can I offer you the use of a private room tonight?” Niihara knew in advance of Davina’s attendance that night, as well as Madame F and Isshi. “That would be wonderful dear, thank you.” Setsuna walked behind Davina, watching the crowd for familiar faces, thankfully not seeing anyone…yet. “What would you like as refreshment, Mistress?” Niihara may be a club owner, but he had not lost his touch with the community. “I will send in a server for you, Mistress.” Niihara bowed and left the room. Davina chose an open backed settee to recline on, Setsuna standing to the side of her, watching and remembering not to speak to anyone, unless he was spoken to first. He could feel the rasp of the leather collar around his neck, the desire to reach up and fondle the small ring was overpowering, it was difficult for Setsuna to keep his hands clasped behind him.

            Setsuna answered a soft knock at the door, a very slight female server came in, Davina recognized her immediately, “Good evening Zina, how is your Mistress these days?” The server bowed and dropped her eyes, she was wearing a jewel encrusted collar, “Mistress Davina, Madame is wonderful, I’ll make sure to let her know you asked about her. What can I get you tonight?” Setsuna watched the girl, mentally taking notes. Davina thanked the girl, “Zina is such a wonderful girl, I would easily say she is almost as good as Ormond or Teddy. Simply beautiful.” Davina made the comment deliberately, trying to get some reaction from Setsuna. “She is pretty Mistress, but not half as stunning as you are.” Setsuna bowed to Davina. _Clever boy, he knows I was trying to bait him…this may be more difficult than we anticipated_.

            Another light knock on the door, Zina arrived with a magnum of champagne, a large bucket with ice and several glasses. Davina thanked the girl before she left. “Would you like me to pour you a glass now, Mistress?” Setsuna didn’t move until she spoke. “Yes, I would like that.” Davina sat up to accept the glass, tasting it and smiling in approval. Another knock on the door surprised Setsuna, frowning at the intrusion into Davina’s privacy. Opening the door, he was faced with Madame F, he bowed and stepped aside. “Davina darling, you look stunning, I love how PVC looks on you!  This should be fun tonight! It’s been such a long time since we’ve caroused at a club, ne?” Setsuna didn’t look as he was shutting the door when it was pushed back against him. Looking up Setsuna crumbled inside. Teiji walked in and stood next to Madame F. “I’m sorry I had to take Teddy away from you, but my poor love Ormond is down and out with the flu. He’s so brave, he tried to shower and insisted on coming with me. Thank you for lending Teddy to me.” Madame F was facing Davina, Setsuna couldn’t see her face, or her wink.

            “Of course, my dear. Think of it as a repayment for lending Ormond to me, back during that nasty incident with Sakurai. Such a nasty night.” Teddy watched his Mistress, she barely moved and he was there pouring a glass of champagne. “Thank you my dear, it’s like having my own love Ormond with me.” The ladies gossiped a little, talking about Ruimaru and Isshi mostly. “They are totally in love with each other, further than your typical relationship.” Looking at Setsuna, who was now standing along the wall with Teddy, Davina leaned forward, “He called Ruimaru his angel, his Teddy. I almost cried!” Davina threw a furtive look at Setsuna, who had his eyes closed at that very moment.

            A knock on the door announced the arrival of Isshi and Ruimaru. “There you are my dears! I took a stroll around the club hoping to spot you, but of course I should have known, drinks first before strolling.” Davina and Madame F stood and let Isshi kiss them on the cheek. “Oh, my Isshi, look how beautiful your boy is…that collar is stunning against his skin!” Madame F crooked a finger at Ruimaru, who looked to Isshi first before approaching the woman. “Good evening, Madame F.” Ruimaru smiled and bowed. “You are adorable boy. Isshi is very lucky to have you.” Ruimaru’s face blushed, “Madame F, it is I who am lucky to have Isshi-san as my dominant.” The boy looked over at his lover, adoration pouring from his soul. “Ruimaru, I will have to agree with you. Isshi is our very dear friend and Davina and I are so happy you’ve found each other. Enough of that! Let us go for a stroll around the club, I have yet to see everything Niihara has to offer.”

            The pets stood aside as their dominants left the room before them, Ruimaru smiling, Setsuna simmering and Teddy’s face unreadable. With champagne glasses in hand, the two women linked arms with Isshi, one on each side. The murmur that went through the club at that moment, was audible even above the music. The dance floor occupants slowed their moves to watch the parade of dominance, move through the club. Setsuna was on edge, he had already spied two people he knew…hoping that his hat was hiding his face well enough not to be noticed, or that the people would not assume to approach the women.

            Every few moments, the women would stop to speak to someone they knew, or who Niihara wanted to introduce, mostly lower level community members, that were anxious to show off their pets. The server Zina, had followed the women with a tray of refills for their champagne, gaining more compliments for her observations. Setsuna was starting to feel under trained, how did these people know exactly when to approach and when to hold back? What was the secret? Fuka and Teddy stood side by side, right behind their dominants, Setsuna slightly to one side. Without being obvious, both submissives were scanning the crowd for any potential threats, keeping their eyes on their dominants, but being very aware of their surroundings.  An hour into their visit, the trio of dominants decided to take a break for more refreshments, Davina noticing that Setsuna looked a little pale and awkward, while Ruimaru was confident and shining.

            Setsuna was having an internal battle, his need to serve Davina was implicit, but he felt over shadowed by Teddy. _How can she even see how well I’m doing when that fucking lummox is standing next to me? She has no eyes for me, only for that ape_! _How the hell can I become the best if HE’S IN MY WAY! I’M HER PET, NOT HIM_! He audibly snorted, which he covered up as a sneeze. “Excuse me.” He turned dark red, lowering his eyes, afraid to even make eye contact with anyone. The snort was not lost on anyone. Isshi who’s back was turned to the pets against the wall, winked at both women, he knew what he had heard.

            The champagne was flowing, the women and Isshi were having fun, Setsuna was bored to tears. Watching Ruimaru, Fuka and Teddy standing silently, Setsuna was annoyed with them. They had no personality, nothing but stupid looks on their faces. He knew he should be doing the same, but it was difficult, he wanted to be out in the club, so people could see he belonged to Davina. Standing against a wall in a private room, was not what he had expected when Davina told him he would be debuting. He had expected that Davina would show him off, flaunt him as her new personal pet, with no mention of Teddy, yet here he was. Stuck in a room, with Teddy...fuck he hated this. Davina noticed her submissive was shifting one foot to the next, being distracted by little things.

            “I think I’m going to take Setsuna out for another walk about, he seems a little bored with our chatty gossip.” Davina sounded annoyed, Setsuna knew. Davina got up a little wobbly from the champagne, Teddy’s instant reaction was to lurch forward to steady her, which he made half of a step, before Setsuna nearly pushed him out of the way. “Setsuna, it’s a natural reaction for Teddy to step forward, he has been with me for years, do not take it as a slight, boy.” Once the woman was steady on her feet, she did not take the hand that Setsuna offered her. Following her out the door, Setsuna glared at Teddy, a lip curled into a snarl.

            The second the door closed, the four remaining people in the room let out an explosive breath, although Ruimaru did not say a word. “Teddy, that was perfect, though I’m sure it was not planned.” Teddy blushed, “No Madame, you are correct…it was instinct on my part. Davina is right though, it was a natural reaction for me to lunge for her. But I’m sure Setsuna did not see it that way.” Isshi crooked his finger at Ruimaru, “My angel, are you well? Do you need anything?” Madame F chuckled. “Isshi, I love you my dear, but should not Ruimaru be asking those questions?” Isshi had the decency to blush, “Yes, you are right as usual, it’s hard for me not to think of the comfort for Ruimaru”

            “What do you think Teddy? Is Setsuna jealous or is there something deeper going on?” Isshi was worried as much as the rest of them for Davina’s safety. “Isshi-san, I’m sure that is part of it, but the boy looked bored. I’m going to guess that he expected to be paraded around the club, for others to see him with Mistress. He has a vain streak in him, that is a little more than just conceit.” They talked amongst themselves, then both dominants decided to go out onto the club floor, walk around separately to maybe spy a little on Davina and Setsuna a bit.

            With fresh drinks in their hands, Ruimaru held hands with Isshi and split off from the others. Madame F knew she would not need to do one single thing differently because it was Teddy attending her, and not Ormond. As they moved around the club, various people would stop and either bow to Madame F if they knew her or avert their eyes if they did not. Regardless of her notoriety, her commanding presence was enough for a path to be cleared when the couple approached. Teddy extended a finger to Madame F’s arm, stopping the woman and nodding. Across the dance floor, Setsuna was standing with Davina, the body language suggested that both were involved in some sort of dispute, but whether it was between them or someone else, Teddy could not determine.

            Madame F made her way towards the spot where Davina was, only to see Davina slap Setsuna, forcing the boy to his knees in submission. Madame F halted, and moved to one side along a wall, not seen but still able to see what was going on between Davina and Setsuna. Teddy was poised, “If he even thinks…” he whispered to Madame F, “You will defend her, do not hesitate to move in.” She agreed. They watched as Setsuna got to his feet, his head bowed and his eyes down. He passively followed Davina, looking as if they were returning to the private room. “Let’s give them a moment before returning, do not acknowledge that you have witnessed the discipline.” Teddy nodded, he knew that it would be embarrassing for both Davina and Setsuna that punishment was meted out in public.

            Isshi and Ruimaru found Madame F and Teddy near the bar, Isshi instantly sensing something was wrong. “We were unfortunate enough to witness Davina having to discipline Setsuna in public, she slapped the boy to the ground. We have no idea what the transgression was, we’ve been waiting to find you before we go back to the room.” Isshi sighed, it was not something dominants liked to do in public, but if the transgression was serious enough, you had to remain in control of your pet. Ruimaru had his eyes cast down, but his hand was still in Isshi’s, who could feel his little angel shaking.

            Returning to the room, Davina was sitting on the settee, a glass of champagne in her hand. Setsuna against the wall looking at the floor. “Ah here you are Davina my dear, we were worried that you had gone home without telling us. It’s a bit crowded out on the floor, ne?” Isshi acted as if he didn’t know what had recently taken place. “I am getting a little tired, it may be time to go home, but I did not want to leave before saying good bye to you both. We need to get together for lunch soon, I have found a hidden gem of a ramen hut…you will not believe the wonderful taste of Ojisan’s ramen. Please, both of you call me soon. Ruimaru, it is good to see you so happy” Davina bent down and gave the boy a kiss on the cheek. “Teddy I shall see you tomorrow, we have some business to take care of. If Uta is available, please see if he would like to join us.” Davina kissed Madame F good bye, Setsuna moved to hold the door for her and they left Vinyl Fetish.  “I hope she’s safe with him,” Teddy worried. “Teddy, I will text Davina and tell her to text you when she arrives back at the manor, I know you will not sleep until you hear from her.” They exited the club and went their separate ways.

            The drive home was silent, Davina still fuming and Setsuna knowing not to say a word. Arriving back at the manor, Setsuna helped Davina out of the car, held the front door open as she walked straight through to her bedroom, not saying another word to the young man. After Setsuna saw that Davina had closed _and_ locked her door, he went to his room. His hand rubbed the cheek that Davina had hit, he had no words for what he was feeling, his emotions clashing from common sense, rapidly descending into a raged fueled hatred. He knew better than to do anything without Davina speaking to him. He would not exit his room until he was called to do so, even if it meant not eating. If he could only get rid of the one thing that was causing the problems, everything would fall into place and he would be secure in being the only one to serve Davina.  

           


	16. Chapter 16

“If I were to tell you that you had three weeks remaining until your completion of therapy, what would be your reaction?” Dr. Suzuki had an idea, but how it would be delivered was up to Sakurai. “I would say…I think I’m ready to move on with my life, to go home and attempt to repair the damage that I have done, but with no expectations of forgiveness by anyone. I would like to contact Yoshiki before I leave, I do not want to just randomly show up on his doorstep, that’s rude.”

            “Are you comfortable with having to spend a few weeks with Yoshiki? This would put you on your own for the first time in months, do you trust yourself?” Dr. Suzuki knew that if Sakurai could control his emotions, not cave and start making phone calls, the man would succeed. “I do trust myself right now, today. If it comes to a head, where I’m not using the techniques that I have learned here at center, I can guarantee that Yoshiki will kick my ass. He will do everything in his power to help me, but if it comes to a point he can no longer do so, he will drive me back to the center and drop me at the front desk.”

            “You know I have to do this…it’s something you have continued to avoid dealing with…Uta. What will you do about Uta? Will you do anything for that matter?” Suzuki knew this was the thorn in Sakurai’s heart, the one thing the man seemed unable to cope with. Sakurai sighed, “I don’t know what I will do regarding Uta. Stay away from him, do not ask about him. Avoid any place where I may run into him, which means I will no longer be attending any DCR functions, no party crashing. If possible, I will never see him again, that would be the ideal outcome. I do not want to cause harm to that boy, he deserves to live free of fear and domination.”

            Suzuki spoke to Sakurai for the allotted time, when the session was over, the doctor made a comment that stuck with Sakurai for the rest of the day. “Do not deny yourself life, in order to save another’s feelings.” Dr. Suzuki walked out of the room, leaving Sakurai to ponder how he could do exactly that. Deny himself a life…but not to hurt Uta.

 

 

“She slapped him in public? Do you know why?” Teiji and Uta were lying in bed, delaying the morning as long as possible. Teiji explained the events of the night before but had little information on the key problem; Davina punishing Setsuna in public. “Davina doesn’t know that we saw her discipline Setsuna, but I’m sure she has figured it out. I’m not confronting her about the incident, it’s not my place. I can only assume that it may have been that Setsuna saw someone or said something and Davina reacting to it. Regardless of what happened, Setsuna may now be dismissed and I’m okay with that, the boy has had a bad vibe about him since Davina took him into training.” The couple cuddled in bed as long as they could, and they knew that whatever they faced it would be a difficult day at the manor.

 

            Davina woke with a raging headache that had nothing to do with the alcohol she consumed the night before. Looking at the time, she knew Teiji and Uta would be at the manor soon, she had enough time to take a hot bath and try to calm her nerves. She didn’t hear any activity in the house, Setsuna must still be in his room, which relieved Davina’s tension somewhat. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Davina opened her bedroom door and went to the kitchen, starting the kettle for tea. Looking at some papers that were left for her on the table, she didn’t hear Uta and Teiji come in, until Uta cleared his voice, which made Davina jump.

            “I’m sorry Mistress, perhaps we should have made more noise coming in.” Teiji bowed to Davina. “Teiji I was just deep in thought for a moment.” She opened her arms to Uta, who walked into the warm embrace of his Mistress, Davina reaching out to caress Teiji’s face. “Would you both like tea?” Uta shooed his Mistress out of the way, “Sit Mistress, I’ll serve the tea” Davina smiled, turning to sit at the small kitchen table. “Davina, I’m going to be honest, Madame F and I saw the incident at the club last night but chose not to say anything in front of Setsuna. While you’re not obligated to tell me what happened, I think it may be important for us to know.” Davina sighed, she knew Teiji was right, along with what Ojisan had said, the incident needed to be explained. “Uta could you bring the tea with you, I’d like to retire to the bedroom.” Uta placed the tea and cups on a tray and followed Davina and Teiji.

            Davina locked the bedroom door, “I don’t want to be interrupted, although I have not heard the boy this morning.” Davina reclined herself on the fainting couch, Teiji had Uta in his lap in a chair. “Was it that horrible of an infraction Davina? Slapping a pet in public, knocking him to his knees is serious.” Teiji didn’t doubt the action, but what mitigated the discipline…that was the question. “We had been walking through the club, he was on my left side just behind me, I stopped to speak to a woman from the community that I know, she had a new pet and we were discussing something   I don’t even remember what it was. She then asked me where Teddy was… a very presentable and valid question. It was Setsuna’s response that was unacceptable…he told the woman,   _‘I am Mistresses new pet…she doesn’t need anyone like Teddy, he’s fucking worthless’_.

“I didn’t even think about it, I just turned and slapped him as hard as I could and he fell to his knees. I excused myself, the woman was horrified as well as her pet at what he had said.” Davina stopped and took a breath, she was a little pale and did not look herself. “He actually said that…in front of another dominant? Oh Mistress….” Uta was shocked that Setsuna even thought about Teiji that way. “We knew he might be jealous, this confirms it in my eyes. What will you do now?” Teiji desperately wanted to tell Davina to dismiss the boy, get him out of her house, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

“I wanted you here with me when I speak to him, I’m going to dismiss the boy. I can not trust him, I can not have him thinking aloud ill thoughts about you and I don’t want him anywhere near Uta.” The boy gasped, “Me Mistress? Do you think he would…” Uta didn’t need to finish his question, the look in Davina’s eyes told him the answer. “With you here, I’m sure he’ll go quietly…but I need you to stand with me please.”

 

            Davina had one of the house maids knock on Setsuna’s door, directing him to the front parlor, where Davina waited for him. Teddy was standing behind the settee that she was seated on, Uta next to her. Setsuna didn’t know what to expect, but he did not expect to see Teddy with Mistress. He groaned inside…he knew. “Come.” Davina pointed to a spot several feet in front of her. “I’m assuming you know why I’ve called you?” Setsuna nodded, his eyes were on the floor.  “Explain your behavior last night” Davina commanded. “Why did you feel it necessary to speak to another dominant, in front of their pet, about my personal business”?”

            Setsuna mumbled something, “SPEAK!” Davina shouted at him. “Why is he still here? I’m your pet… NOT HIM! You don’t give two shits about me, you NEVER HAVE, YOU HAVE NEVER CARED ABOUT ME!” Setsuna yelled at the woman, his hands clenched in fists, but his eyes still looking at the floor.

            Teiji moved to stand next to Davina, Uta’s hand was shaking but he held on to the woman’s hand. Davina was angry, furious with this stupid boy, she stood up. “You slandered my good name in front of others in public. You slandered Teddy’s good name, his trainer and worst of all, his Mistress…and yours.”  Setsuna still stared at the floor.

“How else would you have me handle all of it? You’re keeping Teddy as a personal pet, as a sexual playmate with Uta, that is my position by right. Not his. You even handled Ruimaru differently, yet you ignored me. YOU LET HIM FUCK ISSHI BEFORE HE WAS COLLARED, YOU KEPT ME OUT OF YOUR BED AND TOOK NOT ONE BUT TWO OTHERS IN!

 You throw Teddy into my face at every turn, you compliment him, you call him your lover, you use sweet words with him, YET YOU DO NOTHING FOR ME! NOTHING!”  

            Davina’s face registered true shock at Setsuna’s words, “I could have been a better pet than anyone before me. I could have kept you happy, satisfied sexually and I would not stray and find myself another lover on the side like he did, FUCKING A LITTLE BOY INSTEAD OF LOVING YOU! You would not have needed another lover…I would have been all of it, devoted to none but you.”  Setsuna is visibly shaking, his fists clenched at his sides. He slowly started to look up, first at Uta who shrank back, then at Davina who met his gaze with fury in her eyes. Turning lastly to lash out at Teiji,

 

“THIS IS 100% YOUR FAULT…YOU DIDN’T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT, YOU JUST COULDN’T STAND THE THOUGHT OF DAVINA LOVING ANYONE THAT WAS BETTER THAN YOU IN EVERTHING! YOU TRIED TO CLAIM HER AS YOUR OWN! UTA WASN’T ENOUGH…YOU WANTED DAVINA AS WELL!”

            Teiji was watching Setsuna carefully, his body language and facial expressions told Teiji to expect something. “You are dismissed from my house, Setsuna. You will no longer be in training with me, go pack your things and leave my house.” Davina ordered the boy. Setsuna looked at Davina, “You will regret your decision. You will come looking for me again. You will want me in your life, in your bed and by your side.” Setsuna turned and walked quietly down the hall, going into his room and closing the door.

 

            Davina almost collapsed to the floor, Teiji grabbing her and helping her to the settee. Uta ran to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of ice water. “Mistress, drink this please.” Uta handed her the water, her hands shaking with adrenaline. “I thought he was going to attack you Mistress. The boy is unhinged, is this something you should mention to Madame F and others in the community?” Teiji was worried that Setsuna would try to be contracted by someone else, causing even more problems. “Yes, once he has left the house, I will make some phone calls, we do not need another Natsu in our community.”

            Teiji stood by Davina’s side until they heard the sound of Setsuna’s door closing. He walked towards the front door, setting is bag on the floor. Walking back to the parlor, he stood in the same spot as before, Davina getting up to face him. He stared at Davina without speaking, looking at Uta, then turning to Teddy. “You are nothing more than a piece of meat, you do not have the intellect to be a proper personal pet, you’re a cretin. With dismissing me, she has lost the chance to have the perfect pet…one that can hold intelligent conversations with her on various topics. She didn’t get to learn these things about me, because she was always worried about where her pet COCK was…that her constant fuck buddy was fucking a little boy.”

            Before anyone could react, Setsuna spun towards Davina and backhanded her across the face, knocking her to the ground, “DAVINA! OH MY GOD!” Uta crumbled on the floor next to Davina, Teddy lunging towards her, “MISTRESS!” The room erupted in chaos and violence. Uta was crying, laying over Davina the same way she lay over him that night at the HBG, Teddy not able to decide who to go after, when Setsuna made the choice for him, as he ran at Teiji, tackling the large man to the ground, swinging on him, blow after blow in the face and the side of the head. Uta screamed.

            “STOPP…NOO! NO STOP SETSUNA NOO, TEIJI! OH MY GOD, NO STOP HITTING, PLEASE, STOP!!! SOMEONE HELP US!!!”  

“YOU ARROGANT BASTARD! SHE WAS MINE! FUCKING ASSHOLE WORTHLESS ASS…”

            “UTA… GET…SHIT YOU LITTLE FUCK! UTAAA! GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU STUPID BOY!”

 

The house maid is screaming for the security guard that was down at the gate waiting for Setsuna to leave, Teiji is trying to kick the boy off of his chest, trying to see where Davina and Uta are. “YOU LITTLE SHIT!!” Just as quick as it started, it stopped with Setsuna jumping off of Teiji and running for the door… ricocheting off of the security guard, running down the long drive way and out onto the streets.

            “Oh my god… Davina!” Teiji crawled over to where the woman was on the ground, motionless. “Uta baby… did he hurt you? Teiji has one arm on Uta’s shoulder, the other pushing back Davina’s hair. “Get me some cold wet cloths… HURRY!”  The security guard comes up to Teiji, “Ambulance sir?” Teiji shook his head, “let me get her awake first… Davina please love, open your eyes, you’re scaring me!” The house maid came back with the wet cloths, Teiji taking one and laying it across Davina’s forehead. 

            Her eyes start to flutter, she moans Teiji’s name… “Teiji…Uta?” Teiji picks the woman up, clasps her to his chest and petting her hair. “Davina…oh god please…” he whimpered. Uta was sitting on the floor, his hands over his face as he rocked back and forth, crying. Teiji didn’t notice the boy for the first few moments, his attention totally on Davina. “You’re going to have a hell of a black eye Mistress…and no kissing either” Teiji pushed her hair off of her face. “Oh, did he break my nose?” Davina’s hand came up to her face, “No, I don’t think so, you have a split lip, but it doesn’t need stitches.” She looked up at Teiji, “You might need some…the cut over your eye…it’s bleeding badly,” Teiji reached up and touched it. “I’ll look at it in a minute, let’s get you…UTA!” Both Davina and Teiji looked at the boy, who was still rocking himself and crying.

            “Uta…baby look at me!” Teiji cupped the boy’s face in his hand, raising it to look into his eyes. “Uta…?” The young man was blinded by tears, not hearing anything but a dull roar in his ears. “Uta my love, look at me…yes…that’s it, he’s gone now Uta. Won’t you help your Mistress to her bedroom, you can lie with me on the bed…come on, let’s go to the bedroom and lie down.” Davina had Uta by the hand, trying to get him to stand, Uta just shook his head, hiding his face in his hands again.

            “I’ll pick him up” Teiji said softly. “Come on baby, let’s go lie down for a bit, ne?” Teiji was murmuring soft sounds in Uta’s ear, kissing the side of his head as he walked to Davina’s bedroom. “Mistress?” The security guard stopped her just before she entered her room. “He is not on the property, I have all of the exits secure, and the gate has been shut and locked. Is there anything else you’d like for us to do?”

            Davina touched her lower lip where it was bleeding. “If you could put some extra security on any of the doors that open up to the gardens, I want to take no chance in that boy sneaking back in. After that, just do a routine patrol for the time being. Thank you Nagaharu.”  She entered the bedroom, locking the door behind her. Uta was already in the bed, Teiji folding his pants and placing them on a chair. “I borrowed some of your pajama bottoms for him, I hope you don’t mind.”

            “I was going to suggest the same thing. Has he said anything?” Davina sat next to Uta, carding the boy’s hair. “No, he just closed his eyes, I think he’s asleep, or passed out. I plan on staying here indefinitely for the time being. There is no argument, Mistress or not. I’m not leaving you alone and Uta needs to rest.” Teiji had drawn the woman into his arms, kissing the split lip, and the bruise that was forming rapidly on her cheek. He had gone and washed the blood off of his face, placing a band-aide on his eyebrow, he helped Davina change into pajamas. “I want you to sleep for now. I’m going to go talk to security and make sure everything is in place. I’m taking the key to the bedroom with me, I’m going to lock the door. Stay with Uta…he may wake up and I don’t want him to be confused.  Davina leaned into Teiji hard, heaving a huge sigh, “Ojisan was right, wasn’t he? I should send him a gift, something to let him know….” Teiji rubbed circles on Davina’s back, the woman breathing in his scent, relaxing ever so slowly. “Get into bed, you’re ready to pass out on me.” The man walked Davina to the bed, helped her slide in, tucking the blanket around her. Davina snuggled down next to Uta, the boy whimpering in his sleep, sliding her arm around the boy, she drew his frail body into hers. Teiji looked down at the two people he loved the most, kissing each on the forehead, he slipped out of the bedroom, using the key to lock them safely in.

            Teiji went into the parlor, sitting down on the settee, his head in his hands. He could still see Setsuna’s cold deadly eyes starting at him as the boy pummeled the man in the face, “Little shit…” Teiji muttered. Getting up he walked to the front door and opened it. “Nagaharu, everything quiet?”  The security man nodded, “Yes sir, we have patrols on rounds every twenty minutes, all exterior doors are on the alarm system. The gate has two guards on it. Is Mistress Davina settled in? And the young man, Uta…is he settled as well?” Teiji patted the man on the shoulder, “Yes, they’re both sleeping, hopefully peacefully through the night. I’m staying in Mistresses private parlor tonight. Wake me if anything comes up. Good night, Nagaharu, and thank you.”  Teiji went back to Davina’s private parlor, sitting in a softly padded wing-back chair, thoughts of his two loves flooding his mind.

 

            As he ran through the front gate, swearing constantly…Setsuna kept running until he was at the train station near the HBG. Stopping to see if anyone was following him, he hid behind a retaining wall. Waiting for what seemed like hours, he finally walked over to the scheduling board, looking to see when the next train to Chiba…he knew there was a capsule hotel there that he could afford for a few days…enough time to be able to plan his next move. He looked at his face in a mirror in the bathroom, he had a busted top lip, a bruise forming along his jaw and some scratches. His left hand hurt like hell, from striking Davina in the face. “Stupid bitch, she could have had it all…now she’s going to have nothing. She’ll come crawling back to me, beg me to stay with her…” he muttered to the reflection in the mirror. The train to Chiba arrived, Setsuna finding a corner seat in the back, not trying to hide, but to at least go semi-unnoticed. He took out his phone, looked through the contacts, mentally checking off who could help him get what he needed. He had narrowed it down to two people, all he needed was the money…something that he knew he could get in Chiba, the only problem would be in the way his face looked…that may keep the customers from asking…but he could fix that, he was a smart man, much smarter than anyone else in the business.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am once again traveling to New Mexico. I won't have a new chapter up at the earliest, late Sunday.   
> Hope you're enjoying the story.

 

            “I want you to deny me…at every turn. Do not let me slide backwards, I can not afford to lose what I have learned by simply making a phone call. Once I am in your care, I will give you my phone, keep it from me.” Sakurai Atsushi was sitting across from Yoshiki, Dr. Suzuki sat in a chair between the two friends, watching the interaction carefully. “How long do you want to stay with me? I have no time table of course, I’m not in the studio at the moment, so however long you wish to stay is completely up to you.” Yoshiki would like Sakurai to stay longer, a definite longing for the man was surfacing. “Yoshiki-san, I suggested two weeks, but Atsushi had indicated he would like to stay for a month. Is that workable for you?” Yoshiki laughed, “I have my own schedule, I make time if I need it, a month would not be a problem.” Yoshiki watched his friend’s face, trying hard to understand the expression he was wearing. Would he say yes, if asked?

            “Thank you, Yo-chan.” Sakurai’s heart was in his throat, he had seen the look on Yoshiki’s face before and he understood what the man was asking. “Atsushi will be leaving in two weeks, I will call you with the time and date for his release. Thank you, Yoshiki-san.”  Dr. Suzuki left the friends alone, knowing that they needed the time to plan Sakurai’s release. “Yo-chan, thank you. I can’t say it enough times, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu” Yoshiki got up and kneeled next to Sakurai’s chair. “I will admit, I am doing this not only to help you, I’m indulging myself…I want you in my home, Acchan. I want you in my bed…” Yoshiki reached up to cup Sakurai’s face in his hands, “Acchan…” he whispered on Sakurai’s lips, a sensual kiss to capture his friend’s heart. Sakurai responded with a moan, returning the kiss with the same passion as was being poured into his soul by Yoshiki.

            The kiss stopped only because the two men heard someone approaching, both disappointed to be interrupted. “I will have everything ready for you, my friend. A month will not be long enough, I may try to hold you hostage.” Sakurai chuckled, “You’ve done that before my friend, and it lasted for three months. Remember that winter?”  Yoshiki smiled softly. “I’ll never forget it…we were so young and beautiful.”

            Sakurai walked Yoshiki to the lobby, hugging his friend good bye, “A few short weeks, I will be here to pick you up.” Yoshiki whispered in Sakurai’s ear, a small nip of the man’s earlobe, earning him a soft moan. “My bags will be packed…” Yoshiki patted Sakurai’s shoulder then left the lobby of the center. Sakurai sighed, was this the right thing to do, go back to his first love? His mind was conflicted, his heart said yes.

 

           

            Uta couldn’t understand why his body felt so heavy and he was unable to move. “Teiji…get off of me” he mumbled but got no response. As he opened his eyes he realized where he was and just as quickly, he remembered why. “Mistress?” Uta looked at Davina, gasping loud enough to wake the woman. “Davina! Your face!” As Uta shrugged out from under Davina, the woman started to wake, “Uta dear…are you feeling well?” Uta couldn’t believe what he was just asked, “Me? You’re worried about me? Pfft, Davina…Mistress! Your face is busted up and you’re asking me if I’m well?” Just as Uta was getting out of bed, the bedroom door opened and Teiji walked in. Uta gasped again, “Oh my god! Teiji…you’ve got bruises on your face!” Uta didn’t know who to go to first, Davina or Teiji, he just stood between the bed and the door.

            Teiji made the decision for him, reaching out for Davina first, then wrapping his arm around Uta’s waist, pulling him to sit on the bed as Teiji looked over the injuries to Davina’s face. Taking Davina’s chin in his fingers, Teiji tilted the woman’s head left and right, peering into her eyes. “Does it hurt much?” Davina nodded. “My lip mostly, my cheek is tender.” Teiji glanced over at Uta…who had his hand in front of his mouth, eyes teary. “I can’t believe he would do that to Mistress” Uta uttered behind his hand, the words straining to come out, strangled by sobs. Davina held her arm out, Uta falling into her embrace, Teiji wrapping his arms around them both, Uta crying softly, Davina looking up at Teiji, the man not knowing exactly what to do.

            “Do you want to get the police involved, Mistress? He committed two serious assaults…what do you plan on doing?” Davina let Uta go, wiping the boy’s face with the sleeve of her pajama shirt. “I plan on taking care of this myself. The community would not appreciate the attention drawn to them if the police become involved. Much like we did with Natsu, all eyes will be watching for him. He will not escape.” Davina got up and went to her bathroom, retrieving a wet cloth to wipe Uta’s face, the boy still had tears flowing.

            “I don’t want you hear alone in the manor. Pack some things, I’m taking you home with Uta and I. Setsuna doesn’t know where our flat is, you’ll be safer there than you would be alone here. No arguments, I am speaking as a friend and a lover, not your pet.” Teiji had a look, that told Davina not to fight his order, she knew she’d be safe at the flat, more so than where she was now. “I want Uta to be home and in our bed, he will recover much quicker. I’m going to speak with Nagaharu about some more stringent security measures and where you will be for the next few days. Please get dressed and pack some clothing.” Teiji bent down and kissed Davina and Uta, then left the room.

            “Uta my dear, your boyfriend is very pushy, isn’t he?” Davina commented as she walked to her closet. Just as she opened the closet door, she heard a giggle. The woman glanced over at her bed, Uta was sitting up and no longer crying, just looking very sad. “Yes, he can be pushy, but for all the right reasons. I want to go home Davina…and I won’t leave you here either, you’re coming home with us.” Uta got out of bed and went into the bathroom while Davina grabbed a bag and started to stuff clothing in it.

            Teiji came back to the bedroom, looking at the bags by the door, he grabbed both, “Let’s go, the car is waiting.” With Davina and Uta holding hands and walking in front of Teiji, the little family made their way to the front of the house. “Nagaharu, you have my phone number, if there is a need, please feel free to call me at any time.” Teiji had spoken at length to the security chief, making sure that he would call if anything appeared out of place. “Yes sir.” He bowed to Teiji. There was no conversation on the drive to the flat, all three of them deep in thought, what to do next being the connecting issue. Pulling up to the flat, Teiji opened the door and had Davina and Uta inside before he grabbed the bags from the trunk. He was taking every precaution he could, looking around the front of the building, just to be sure.

           

            Davina was busy unpacking her bag, Uta was in the shower, leaving Teiji time to think… how does he keep Davina and Uta safe? He thought about calling Kyo, but the man is a high-profile musician, he can’t be involved in anything sordid. Sakurai was gone…nobody knew where, not that he would really be an option.  He couldn’t go to Uta’s friends, it was too dangerous to get them involved. Madame F and Ormond, Niihara, were options, but only at the community level, nothing on the personal or private level.

            Teiji was so deep in thought, he didn’t hear Davina walking into the room. “Teiji, my love…why the dark cloud over your head?” She sat next to her pet, her lover and her friend, leaned her head against the man’s broad shoulders. “I’m trying to decide what to do next…I don’t know how to keep you safe without involving the police, and I know you don’t want to go that route. I can keep Uta safe by keeping him home with me, but I’ve said that before and he told me I sounded like Sakurai.” Teiji sighed and leaned back on the couch, his hand coming up to rub his eyes.

            “We can not let this putrid little boy run our lives. With the phone calls that I will make, those alone should keep him out of any of the clubs, as well as someone trying to train him for a pet. I will stay with you for a few days, if I do not hear or see anything about Setsuna, then I will return home. I also want you to grant me a request; will you return to your position as personal pet for the time being? I don’t mean in the bedroom, just my personal attendant, I do not want to go out unattended, of course, we’ll need to speak to Uta first…” Before Teiji could answer, Uta came into the living room. “Why do you need to speak to me?” Uta was still drying his hair. “I would like Teiji to return as my personal attendant, at least when I go out, anything other than that is between yourselves. I would request that if I need to go out to a club, that he would attend me, I wanted to ask you if you would agree to this.” Davina was holding her breath.

            “Mistress, you really don’t need my permission. Teiji was your personal pet long before I came into his life. I would feel better knowing that if you were out, that Teiji was with you.” Standing next to the couch, Uta leaned down and kissed Davina on the cheek, then went to sit on Teiji’s lap. “What about Setsuna, Mistress?” Uta looked down, he had thought of another problem that could arise. “We’re not sure yet my dear, did you have some concerns about yourself?” Uta looked up, “Remember that he and Ruimaru had gone to the HBG looking for me? What if he returns?” Uta dreaded bringing anyone from the HBG into this situation, it wasn’t fair to his friends.

            “This is something that I’ve thought about as well, I may have a solution but it would be complicated and take up a lot of the community’s time. I’m going to speak to some of the others, Madame F and Niihara firstly and see what they think about the idea. Is there a way we could meet with Taka and the others?” Uta nodded, “I’m sure we could arrange something…Ojisan’s is always the best place for meetings like this. I’d like to involve everyone that’s connected, so spouses should be there too. I don’t want to hide anything from my friends, and it may help with relieving some of the community’s time. I work tomorrow afternoon, I’ll talk with Taka and see what he says. Is it okay for me to tell them what happened between Setsuna and us?”

            “I have no problems with it, I really do not wish to involve the police in the matter, that would reflect badly on the community as a whole.” Davina just wanted to get the Setsuna problem out of the way as quickly as possible. The trio settled in for a relaxing afternoon, with Teiji cooking pasta for dinner. The small flat felt safe and comforting, the rambling manor was impressive but at times it lacked a homey feel, something which Davina missed. By 10pm, they were exhausted and went to bed early as the next day loomed over them, filled with uncertainty and tension.

 

            “My angel, you have been absent-minded all day…you’ve even made a mistake or two in performing your duties. What is bothering you?” Isshi put his arm around Ruimaru’s waist, drawing his lover onto his lap, kissing the boy on the cheek. Ruimaru had been upset since the night at Vinyl Fetish, with the incident between Davina and Setsuna, something felt wrong to him…something that he felt he needed to explain. “Setsuna, how could he say such awful things about Teddy? He’s never liked senpai since day one, he was always mumbling under his breath…saying things.” This caught Isshi’s attention quickly, “What was he saying? I need to know specifics angel…” Ruimaru had never told anyone the things that he had heard, but he knew this was the time.

            “He said to me several times that he wished that Teddy would suddenly disappear without a trace, that he would die on some lonely road in the country, where no one would find his body for months. He often wished Teddy ill, to be hurt so badly that he could not return to Mistress, he was always muttering under his breathe hateful things, like Teddy dying and how if Teddy wasn’t in the way, he would make Mistress so much happier. He never understood why Uta was in love with Teddy…that he would be a better lover and that it should be him in bed with Mistress and Uta. Just horrible things, but I never took it seriously, he was always sort of conceited and I never thought he would make it through training, but I never said anything, I’m sorry.” Ruimaru looked down at the floor, his hands clasped in his lap.

            “But you’ve told me now and that’s what’s important. I will inform Davina about this tomorrow, do not worry your beautiful head about it any longer. Now go back into the bedroom and prepare yourself,” Isshi kissed the boy, drawing a moan, “What should I prepare for, Sir?” he was tingling with anticipation, “Hmm, I think the catholic girls school medical exam, I know it’s one of your favorites. Make sure everything is neat and tidy… you know how I want you presented.” Isshi quickly kissed Ruimaru, then patted him on the ass, the boy blushing and moving towards the bedroom. “What to do about Setsuna?” Isshi sighed, “Phone calls in the morning…or afternoon.” He giggled to himself.

 

            Teiji dropped Uta off at work, kissing the boy like it was the last kiss, “Call me during your lunch and I will see you after work. I love you, Uta” The boy closed the car door and walked to the back door of the HBG. “Hey, Uta…it seems like forever since we’ve worked together!” Taka had rolled his chair out of the office, happy to see the young man. Uta on the other hand was wearing a very pensive look, as he knew he needed to talk to Taka. “Who else is coming in, Taka? I need to talk to you about something.” It always filled Taka with dread, whenever his employees and friends came in and said they needed to talk to him, today was no different.” Uta put his bag in the back, “I’ll wait until he gets here, I’m going to get ready to open the counters.” Uta walked off to the front counters, starting his opening prep work, it was just easier to keep busy than to sit and wait for Koichi.

            Just as Taka rolled his chair back into the office Koichi came in through the back door. “Hey…how’s it going?” He called out to Taka as he put his gear away. “Um, give me a second…Uta? Kou’s here” Taka called up to Uta. “What’s up?” Koichi asked, Taka just shrugged his shoulders. “He just said he needed to talk to us.” Uta came back to the office, looking unhappy and worn. “Uta, what’s wrong…you kinda look like shit today.” Koichi put his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “I feel like shit today…and it’s not going to get any better.” Taka and Koichi exchanged looks. “Go ahead, we’re listening.” Taka offered. Uta sat down and brought Taka up to date with what they had decided to do, trying to figure out Setsuna’s issue and what Ojisan had warned Kyo, Taka and Teiji about and how they took care of the issue.

            “The plan went well, it was obvious that Setsuna is jealous of Teiji…they figured that out almost right away. But it all went to shit about an hour later.” Uta told them what had happened, Taka looking shocked, “He did what? In front of another dominant? Oh shit!” Taka shook his head, “Mistress back handed him across the face and down to his knees. Teiji and Madame F saw it all, they told Isshi and Ruimaru. The night just went downhill from there.” He explained that they all went home, “Davina had wanted Teiji and I there in the morning, she didn’t want to confront Setsuna alone.” Taka saw a tear fall, he leaned forward in his chair, patting Uta on the knee, “Take your time Uta.”

            “Davina confront him, and he started yelling some pretty horrible things about her and Teiji and I. Then she sent him to pack his things.” Uta took a breath, “He came back into the parlor, he stood in front of Davina, told her that she would be begging him to come back, then… he…he hit Davina in the face… he knocked her to the floor… um…then he tackled Teiji and started beating on him…all I could do is cover Davina, I screamed for help…it was just like when Sakurai was here… it was EXACTLY like the fight with Sakurai!” Uta was shaking, his words choked with tears, “Then he jumped off of Teiji and ran out the door. Davina was unconscious, she was bleeding! It took a few minutes for her to wake up, I don’t remember anything after that, Teiji said I was crying and not saying anything.”

            Uta looked up to see horrified expressions on both Taka and Koichi’s face, “Uta…” Koichi whispered. “Davina is staying with Teiji and I for now, we don’t know where Setsuna is, the manor is locked up. But I had to tell you in case…in case Setsuna shows up here and tries to hurt someone!” Koichi went out to the counters and got Uta a glass of water, Taka was standing next to the boy rubbing his back. It took a good ten minutes for Uta to calm down, Koichi had gone around to the front of the HBG to tell some customers that they were having register problems, and it would be a little longer for them to open.

            “Teiji and Davina would like to have a meeting, with everyone from the HBG…Tatsu and Sato included, Davina doesn’t want to involve the police for obvious reasons.” Uta wiped his eyes. “Can you figure out a time and a day, Taka? Davina wants to meet at Ojisan’s, he needs to know what he said more or less came true. We want everyone to be aware of Setsuna, we don’t know what he may try to do, maybe try to hurt someone!” Uta was shaking again. Taka looked at the time, “Okay, we need to open now…let me figure out when we can do this, then I’ll call the boss and have Sato call everyone else…don’t worry Uta, we won’t let anything happen to anyone.” Uta went into the bathroom to wash his face, Koichi and Taka exchanging looks that said ‘oh shit, here we go again’.

            The day at the HBG went smoothly, if not quietly. The usual joking around with each other was held to a minimum, Uta always looking out over the patio…just in case. Taka had been on the phone for a good part of the afternoon, trying to come up with a day that would work. With no success Taka finally called the boss…open late or close early? Taka had closed the door while he was on the phone with the boss, explaining the situation to an extent, but emphasizing that it involved Uta. When the boss heard it was Uta, he told Taka to close early, leave a note on the covers for the counters, he wanted nothing that may cause harm to the boy…he still had an intense amount of grief for opening that one night…when Morrie attacked the boy, nearly killing him. Taka agreed to closing early on one night during the week, so as not to miss the busy weekend shifts.

            “Uta…come here please.” Taka called the boy into his office, “The boss gave me permission to close early, I’m going to call Sato and see what he can find out as far as who can attend…I’m not sure if Diru is in the studio, but Mucc is not. Aki and Tora are closing tonight, I’m sure Sato will call Kyo. Don’t worry, we’ll take care of this, ne?” Uta was overwhelmed with emotions, and threw himself into Taka’s arms, at first surprising the man…until he thought back to all of the shit the boy had been through, and this was just one more awful thing. “Uta, go wash your face…go back to work” Taka chided the boy.

 

            “ _Fuck, are you kidding me? Again?... What the fuck, hasn’t he been through enough already! Yah, I’ll start calling babe, I’ll let you know what everyone says. Tell Uta that I’m here for him, and that we love him. I love you too babe_.”

 

            “ _Shit…I knew that this was bad the second I saw your name. Well no, not that way you idiot, I don’t know… a premonition maybe? Ojisan’s for sure, that’s the smartest place we can meet up. Yah, that’s fine, ja ne._ ”

            “FUCK!!!” Kyo shouted as he closed his phone, making Mao jump out of his chair and run into the living room, “What fuck?” Kyo was sitting on their couch with his head in his hands, “Uta…don’t even ask, but we’re going to Ojisan’s tomorrow night, HBG will be closing early.” Mao sighed, he knew not to speak to his husband …at least not until Kyo was done being angry, then he would bare his soul. Mao sat on the couch, rubbing Kyo’s back. It took a good twenty minutes for Kyo to be able to speak in an even tone, he then explained what was going on…Mao just shook his head. “When is Uta going to catch a break…I thought Teiji was going to be his happily ever after…but now?” Kyo quickly grabbed Mao into his arms, “I’m just glad you’re safe, I don’t if I could handle you being hurt, me being in the same position as Teiji…and Davina for that matter. I’m sure she’s beating herself up for picking Setsuna, but people like him, like Natsu…they know how to hide their true selves. It’s always the good ones that end up getting hurt.”  The rest of the evening, Kyo kept Mao close to him, hugging and kissing on his husband, holding Mao’s hand, just keeping a physical connection. “Um, I need to go pee…you coming with me?” Mao teased. Kyo got up, still holding Mao’s hand, pulling him towards the bathroom. “KYO! Seriously, I can pee by myself, I’m a big boy. You can stand outside the door…make sure nobody comes in.” Kyo gave him a sheepish grin, “Sorry I’m over doing it a little.” For the rest of the evening, Kyo tried hard not to cling too tightly to Mao.

 

            The phone calls had all been made, they were all meeting at Ojisan’s the next evening. Taka called ahead to let Ojisan know that it would be a full house, the man asked why, “It’s Uta and Davina, something happened to them, they’re okay physically…but we need to hold a meeting.” Ojisan agreed to close the ramen hut for the meeting, not wanting any other guests. “Arigato Ojisan”

            Davina had called everyone in the community that could be of help, the rumor had already been spread about the scene at Vinyl Fetish. No one of course knew what had happened at the manor the next day, Davina had not spoken to anyone about it other than Madame F and Isshi. Davina invited both of them to come to the meeting at Ojisan’s. It was going to be standing room only, but this was not a social call.

            Uta had been waking in the middle of the night crying, scaring Teiji the first time, the boy had called out Sakurai’s name at the same time he was screaming at Natsu to get away from him. Teiji gently woke the boy, holding Uta as he cried, breaking Teiji’s heart. Davina had asked the next morning, taking Teiji aside, “Is Uta unwell? I heard him crying out last night.” Teiji explained what had happened, Davina’s face showed the pain that he also felt. “I think we may need to leave Japan, Teiji, for Uta’s health. Would you consider that…you know I have houses in several different countries, we could live quite comfortably together. I fear for his mental wellbeing, and when Sakurai comes home, what then?”

            Teiji looked at Davina, “I will ask, maybe we should go on vacation, to one of your houses. I’m sure he’s never been out of Japan, he would need a visa, mine is still current. I will ask him what he thinks, we can go from there.” Teiji cupped Davina’s cheek in his hand, “I love you, Mistress.” Sliding his arm around Davina’s waist, pulling the woman to his chest, he kissed his Mistress. In his heart he knew there could be no others, Uta and Davina were the only two people in the world that fit into his heart. Perhaps starting over in another country would be good for Uta, Teiji knew that Davina was very wealthy and never had an issue of having enough to support them. Maybe that’s what they needed…to get away and to start fresh.


	18. Chapter 18

Davina, Teiji and Uta were the last to arrive at Ojisan’s and as they walked in, the gasps and groans filled the small restaurant. Ojisan came from behind the counter, not something he did unless it was a serious issue. He stopped in front of Davina, his eyes starting to mist over. He laid a hand on Davina’s cheek that was not injured, he then looked at Teiji. “My friends…such injuries you have.” He gently stroked Davina’s lower lip, careful not to reopen the wound.   
“Mistress, he did this…didn’t he?” Davina sighed, “Yes old man, he did. You warned us and we thought we had it under control, obviously we didn’t.” Ojisan kissed Davina’s forehead, then lead her to a chair at the counter.

            Everyone started speaking at once, silencing only when Ojisan raised his hand. “Please my friends, we will not solve anything if we all speak at once.” Everyone in the small hut stopped speaking. “Davina, it has gone this far?” Davina nodded. Kyo got off his chair, and walked to Davina, “What do you need us to do? Ask anything of me…I will make sure this never happens again. I feel that as a member of the community, I wasn’t there to help, I’m sorry Davina.” Kyo kissed the woman on the cheek, walking back to his seat, Mao putting his arm round his husband and whispering in his ear.

            “We have no idea where the boy ran off to, so he could be just about anywhere. Davina made some calls this morning, alerting the community members and telling them to spread the word that he is dangerous. What to do after that, we’re at a bit of a loss. I do not feel comfortable with doing nothing…especially with Uta and the others at the HBG. Suggestions?” Teiji took a more dominate roll, he felt that he was now the only defense between Setsuna, protecting Uta and Davina.

            Ojisan looked intently at Davina before he spoke. “He is no longer transparent… his appearance has changed; his mind is as dark as his hair. His name plays a part as well, Setsuna can be read as a moment or an instance…a split second. This is how he will react to others, this makes him very dangerous.” Ojisan stood back, still gazing at Davina. “We’re to assume then, he has changed the color of his hair at the very least.” Madame F spoke, “this will make things a little more difficult, I’ve never seen the boy with dark hair, I’m going to assume none of us have.” Isshi cleared his throat, then looked at Davina.

            “Ruimaru brought this to my attention last night.” Isshi pulled his boy closer, “He has overheard on several occasions, Setsuna disparaging Teiji in rather serious terms.” Ruimaru looked at Davina, “Mistress…I thought he was just being jealous and conceited…I never thought he would do anything to hurt you or Teiji! I’m so sorry!” The boy returned his gaze to the floor, Isshi telling them all what Setsuna had said. “I’m going to guess that we are dealing with someone who is just as dangerous as a regular criminal, if not more. Jealousy does terrible things to people, we must be vigilant and assume nothing is beyond this boy’s capabilities.” A general consensus murmur was heard through out the hut.

            “What would you like us to do, Davina? We can’t very well go to the clubs to watch for him,” asked Tatsu. “I would ask those in the music community to frequent the HBG as often as possible. I know it will be difficult, you all have your tours and concerts to worry about, but please as often as you can, come down and have a drink and visit with the employees. I know Kyo, Sato and Tatsu will have no problems there. Aki and Tora, you’re already married and work together, so that’s a bonus.” Teiji didn’t really now the other members of the bands. “Pfft. We know we can get Miya down there, that’s the reason two of us are married!” Sato joked. “I think Kyo needs to start bringing me dinner, when I close. Don’t you think you guys should too? We’ll be working hard and we’ll need those life-saving calories.” Mao said with a completely straight face, which he held for several seconds before he started to laugh.

            The next hour was spent throwing around ideas on how to watch for Setsuna…some great ideas, some not so much. “No Koichi, we can’t go hang out at the Fetish Club…that’s Kyo’s territory.” Tatsu scolded his husband, Kyo looking over at them “My territory? Since when?” Now it was Madame F’s turn to comment, “Kyo-san…You have been a fixture at the Fetish Club since _before_ I arrived…need I say more?” Ormond snorted with a totally straight face. “She’s right, Kyo…” Davina teased. Poor Kyo, started to pout…or what he thought was pouting but looked more menacing than cute, until Mao slipped him a quick kiss.

            As they were ready to break up the meeting, Ojisan stopped all of them before they opened the door. “My friends, please be safe, I’d like all of you to return for a special evening. The ramen hut will be celebrating thirty years soon and it would not be a celebration without you all.” Ojisan bowed, holding it until everyone was out the door. As he stood, he shook his head, “There will be one that won’t return…which one?” he mumbled to himself.

           

 

            “Uta my precious…you’ve been so silent tonight.” Davina hugged the boy around the shoulders, trying to comfort whatever was troubling him. “I’m just tired, the nightmares…” he trailed off. Uta was in no way telling Davina and especially not Teiji what he was thinking _. He’s going to come for me, I’m the one_ … Arriving back at the flat, they all decided that a quick snack and to bed early was the best ending for the evening. Teiji had many things to consider, Davina as well. Phone calls still needed to be made, concerns expressed and procedures to be followed, but for how long? Davina would not expect to be catered to for very long, if Setsuna chose not to strike…that part worried her. Everyone growing complacent, lax even if there was no activity from Setsuna. She thought about talking to Uta…as she had mentioned to Teiji that perhaps they needed to leave Japan for an extended vacation, but which house? London was always fun, Helsinki was quiet, Stockholm or Maastricht? Each residence offered its own special sort of relaxation, which would Uta like to see? Watching Teiji carry Uta to bed like a small child, Davina knew tonight was not the night to discuss vacations.

 

            It was surreal…the image that was staring back at him was unfamiliar…alien almost. He had never done anything like this before, his naturally black hair disappeared years and years ago. He had always been noticed by his white hair and very pale skin. This transformation was striking, the black hair, his unusually pale skin and the white colored contact lenses added extra drama. The change in his usual clothing just added more mystery. Slipping on Davina’s training collar was the finishing touch. To the unknowing eye, Setsuna looked like any other goth kid, only those that knew the collar’s significance would question why he would be alone at a club frequented by those of the community, without his dominant. He had gone to the house of a schoolmate, just asking to use his bathroom to dye his hair…the boy didn’t question him, figuring it was just Setsuna doing something different. Taking off the collar and putting it back in it’s box, he removed his clothes, carefully folding them, he put them in his bag. The confines of the capsule hotel were getting close, he would need to find a place to live soon, somewhere to finalize the plans for his new life and new debut.

 

 

            Taka and Koichi sat at the kitchen table, Sato making a late dinner with Tatsu leaning against the counter, they were trying to put everything in perspective, of what they learned tonight. “I have no problem coming to the HBG when I have the time, I’m sure if we ask Miya and Yukke, they would also go when they can. It’s not a bad idea really, I just don’t know how much we can accomplish with it. Setsuna will be hard to point out if he’s changed his look, I’ve never seen the boy.” Tatsu was willing to do what he could for Uta, the boy needed to feel safe, something that he hadn’t had much of in the last few years. “I know Teiji will be there any shift that Uta works, and if Teiji can’t, Davina or Madame F will be. I heard Ormond asking Madame F if he could go alone when he was away from her. It was sweet… she patted his cheek and said ‘of course’ then kissed him.” Koichi added.  They weren’t the only ones talking about what they could do for Uta. Kyo and Mao were having a similar conversation, as well as Aki and Tora, who had offered to work every shift they could, with Uta so he wouldn’t be alone, three on shift was safer than just the two.

           

            “I know how upset you are and I respect that, but you have to be practical.” Mao was scolding Kyo, who wanted to be at the HBG almost full time to watch over Uta. “You can’t be there every shift, you have obligations with the band, you can’t be watching me and Uta, you’ll have to take it as it comes.” Kyo was not happy about Mao’s answer. “But, if you and Uta are working, then I have to be there! I won’t let you work by yourself, just as I won’t leave Uta by himself!” Mao laughed. “So… you’re going to be there like what? Four days a week? If we work opposite shifts, you’re going to be at the HBG for thirteen hours a day? What about when I’m home alone? Then what? Baby it’s not practical, we’ll work on a schedule but I don’t want you over doing it!” Kyo mumbled something about pushy husbands, “Excuse me? Would you like to repeat that sir?” Mao feigned anger, standing in front of Kyo, hands on hips. “Nothing…” Kyo turned away, which just pissed Mao off even more. “YOU! Come with me!” Mao grabbed his husband by the shoulder, pushing the man towards the bedroom, where they discussed things a little further and in greater detail.

 

 

            Ojisan closed the door to the restaurant, climbed the stairs to his flat, grabbing a beer and a cigarette, he went and sat on his tiny terrace, images flashing through his mind. He was scared for his friends, this time was more severe than even when Uta was with Natsu, then he saw that the boy would be saved. This time…he didn’t see that, he saw death…but it was unclear who’s. He never tried to figure out how these images or information came to him…he had these abilities since he was a child, seeing things in his mind that later would come true. After a few very bad experiences with people trying to ‘chase the demons’ out of him by severely beating him, he never spoke another word, until he met Tatsu for the first time. He knew the man was a musician, but that was as much as he knew, they were not as close then.  The first night Tatsu came to the restaurant upset with Koichi, Ojisan had to speak what he saw. He saw a man that was only concerned with himself and how he perceived things, not the view from Koichi’s place. Ojisan gently reminded Tatsu that every opinion had two distinct sides, that he had to look at it from Koichi’s perspective.

            The relationship with these musicians and their partners soon grew to something that in his heart, Ojisan knew he was there, experiencing their problems, for a reason. The issue with Uta, saving him from Natsu, then from Sakurai. The problems with Masa, now the problems for Davina and Teiji. Those were the two that he feared for most…something didn’t feel right. Getting up to get another beer, Ojisan had watched how the group came together to support and help their friends. He was intrigued by Madame F and Ormond, he knew that they had a similar relationship that Davina and Teiji had, but there was something else there, just as there was with Teiji and Davina, a mutual love and respect. One could not live without the other. Uta. The boy broke Ojisan’s heart, he looked so small and vulnerable tonight, clinging firstly to Teiji, later Davina. Kyo watching the three of them together. Kyo had the largest heart of them all Ojisan believed, he knew the man would die for his friends and his husband. It gave him great joy to see Mao and Kyo together. They didn’t need each other in the normal way, but they did balance each other out, and there was a great deep love between them.

            Setsuna. Ojisan wished he could see what was coming, even a hint of it would help…but there was nothing but black and a general sense of death. “That one…he will die” is the only thing Ojisan could see.  Finishing his beer and smoking one last cigarette, it was time for Ojisan to put his mind to rest. The next few months he felt would be filled with something ominous, he only hoped he could see it in time to warn them.

 

 

 

            Dropping off Uta at the HBG, Davina and Teiji started on their errands for the day. “I need to speak to someone from the community, they’re located in Ginza, then I’d like to visit a particular store in Akihabara.” Davina had a list of things she needed to accomplish for the day before she felt comfortable enough to return to the manor. Teiji was not happy with the prospect of Davina being alone in the manor, though he understood that his Mistress did not want to live in fear of the unknow possibilities of a threat from Setsuna. “I will not let that boy run my life” she had snapped when Teiji questioned her about returning to the manor. “You’re safer here with Uta and I…I’m not happy with this Davina.” Teiji protested. “My love, I can no longer infringe on your hospitality, you and Uta need your privacy, as I need mine. That’s the reason we will be going to Akihabara as well as stopping in Ginza.” Davina kissed Teiji as a lover would.

            After parking in a garage, the couple made their way to an haute couture kimono shop. Greeted upon entry, the staff member knew Davina by sight and excused herself to inform the owner that she had arrived. It was not more than thirty seconds and the tall elegant gentleman was at her side. “Mistress, what do I owe this pleasure to?” he bowed low. “Can we speak in private please?” Davina knew that he would have offered regardless.  The gentleman said something to the staff member and led the way upstairs to his office.

            “Davina, I know you’re not here for shopping, what is the problem?” He went straight to the point. Davina had purchased kimonos from the him in the past, but always with a private showing at the manor. Davina explained the situation, then took off her sunglasses, the bruised face still visible. “Oh my god!” the man moaned, then he looked at Teiji, “How could you let…” Looking closer, he saw the bruises on Teiji’s face as well. “Who is this boy? Do I know of him?” Davina went on to inform the man of the events at Vinyl Fetish, then at her home.  “We believe he has changed his appearance, most likely his hair has been dyed black, but the boy has an unusual translucent skin… he’s paler than anyone I believe I’ve ever met, you would notice him even without the white blonde hair.”

            Davina asked the gentleman to make sure that he was aware of what was happening, let his submissives know and other’s in his close circles of community members.  “We are not confident that he will remain hidden, he’s the type that will seek vengeance and we do believe his is dangerously violent. Please my dear, watch your surroundings carefully, let your pets know, have them call if they sight him at any of the clubs.” The gentleman gave his word, kissed and hugged Davina then escorted them through the store. As he watched Davina and Teiji leave, he called his staff members together quickly, giving them all in same information, most of his staff were also pets for himself and others. “If you see this boy, even if you believe you’ve seen him, call your dominant or myself and we will get word to Mistress Davina, is this understood?” Everyone murmured their promises.

           

            At the electronics store in Akihabara, Davina and Teiji were again ushered into an upstairs office. “What can I do for you today Mistress?” The gentleman asked softly. Davina went on to give a very brief explanation of the circumstances and what she needed in terms of additional security. “Mistress, I can have someone out to the manor in an hour, will that suffice?” The agreed on what equipment that was required and a time was set for that very day. “Thank you for your discretion and your thoroughness.” Teiji escorted them back to the parking garage, where the car was waiting for them. “Take me home Teiji, I’m feeling a bit worn out right now.” As they were getting ready to pull out of the garage, they were stopped waiting for pedestrians, someone crossed in front of their car that looked Teiji in the eyes, although Teiji did not truly see the person. Waiting for the foot traffic to pass, Teiji turned out of the garage and drove to the manor.

 

            He looked straight at Teiji, in the eyes yet the man didn’t even blink. He hesitated a half step, but continued on, happy that his new appearance was working. He looked at her, but with the large sunglasses he wasn’t sure if they made eye contact. He continued walking down the street, a small burn in his stomach starting. He was still with her, but the boy was not. Where was Uta? Was he at work…or home? As he made his way down the street, the man growled at himself. “Stop worrying about them right now, get your shit together.” Checking the time, he walked into a small electronics store, “Hi, I’m here for an interview.”

 

            Davina walked into the manor for the first time in almost a week, Nagaharu was there waiting for her. “Would you like to speak to me now, Mistress, or at some other time?” Davina motioned for the man to follow her, “Let’s talk, Nagaharu, were there any issues or problems to report?” Davina walked to her private parlor, sitting down behind her desk. “It was quiet the entire time. I have received a phone call stating that there will some new cameras installed this afternoon?” Davina nodded, “Please use your discretion on where you believe there may be weak points with our current system.” Nagaharu nodded and excused himself. “Mistress, you need a hot bath and a nap, would you like to stay with you?” Teiji was standing behind Davina’s chair. “Would you please?”

            Teiji returned to his normal duties as a personal pet, something that he would never deny Davina. One hot bath and a cup of tea later, Davina was in bed, with Teiji lying next to her, holding the woman closely. “Teiji, would you speak with Uta tonight, about going on vacation please? If he needs a visa, I will need to make some phone calls so we can expedite the process, I can get it issued within a week.” She pulled Teiji to her, running her hand a long the back of his neck, into his hair. Teiji leaned down and kissed Davina, there was never a kiss sweeter than those between the two. “What house would we go travel to?” Teiji murmured as he kissed his way down her neck. “Mmm” she hummed lustily. “I think we need to approach this carefully, when you speak to him, tell him what each house is like, what makes them special. It takes but one phone call to have any or all of them cleaned and staffed within a week.” Davina had turned onto her hip, pulling Teiji down to her. “I want you…” she whispered against his lips. Teiji answered with a kiss.

 

            Mao and Uta were having lunch together at the back door of the HBG, with Kyo watching the patio, he had brought two exceptional bento’s for the two men. “Kyo, thank you again for this!” Uta mumbled through a mouthful of food. They couldn’t take their lunches at the same time, so Mao opted for a back door open lunch, so they could see the front counters and assist customers as they arrived. Being early in the week, the day was rather slow, with the two men doing mostly set up work for Aki and Tora who were closing that night. The conversations of the day had been steered away from anything regarding the current situation, although Uta had mentioned that Teiji was taking Davina back to the manor. “Will she be safe there?” Mao asked through a mouthful of rice. “I’m sure she will, she had talked about getting more security for the property, Teiji’s with her as well.” Mao thought the relationship between the three was a bit odd, but he couldn’t judge. He just wanted his best friend to be happy…something the boy had experienced little of in the last two years.

            “You love Davina, don’t you?” Mao asked randomly. “Yes, I do” Uta answered simply, “We are a weird family, as Davina says. I love Teiji and Davina, they love each other and me.” Mao wanted to ask, “Why? I mean…it’s pretty obvious that we love each other.” Mao blushed a little. “You don’t get jealous when Teiji’s with Davina…I mean if they’re like…you know.” Mao just couldn’t come right out and ask, “We don’t lie about anything, we don’t hide anything. It’s not something that would work for everyone, but then…we’re sort of special, I mean…well you know!” Mao was about to say something when Kyo came up, “Stop it Mao, don’t pry into Uta’s sex life…doesn’t matter who’s on top and who’s not.” Kyo smacked Mao in the back of the head, which Uta thought was hilarious. “Don’t encourage him! This is spousal abuse!” Mao whined. “No, it’s what you deserve for asking Uta personal questions that are none of your business. Would you rather have Uta tell you about _our_ sex life when we were dating?” Now both Uta and Mao were bright red. “Okay that’s enough, I get your point” Mao pouted. “Thanks for lunch Kyo, that was sweet of you.” Uta said trying to deflect the scolding Kyo was giving Mao. “You’re welcome Uta…just ignore my husband. The rest of the shift consisted of Uta telling Mao no, he wasn’t going to talk about his sex life and Kyo telling Mao to stop being an asshole. “Fine, I’ll just leave it up to my imagination” Mao said defiantly, leaving Kyo shaking his head.

 

            Taking the elevator up to the first observation deck of Tokyo Tower, he had a clear view of the HBG’s building and the patio. Much like another person who spied…he watched Uta through binoculars, swearing under his breath. Moving around on the deck, as not to draw too much attention, he made his way from one side of the tower to another, stopping once again and watching the HBG and its occupants. With a sudden intake of breath, he murmured a little too loudly, “FUCK!” To which some people glared at him. Teiji was walking through the entrance of the HBG, stopping at the counter speaking with Uta and some other boy. Another man, short with tattoos, walked towards Teiji and then shook hands with the man. “Are you fucking kidding me? Kyo is at the HBG? Why?” He knew when he saw the smaller man’s face, that it was indeed the vocalist from Dir En Grey, but what connection he had to the business, he didn’t know. He saw Teiji hugging and kissing Uta, picking the smaller man up and carrying him out the front entrance of the HBG. He muttered under his breath again, the violent words being spewed causing people to move away from the pale man. “You’re in the way you fucking ape…she should be with me, both of them!” He finally moved off the tower, walking back to the train station. He needed to find a place to live…where? He didn’t have a job, the interview had not gone well, having lost his temper at some of the questions and requirements such as removing his contact lenses and having normal colored hair. “Fuck this…” he told the interviewer as he got up and stormed off. But he was running out of time, he had a schedule to keep, he just needed somewhere to live where he could plan for his future with Davina and Uta.

 


	19. Chapter 19

“We don’t have anyone here watching the patio…that’s sort of not fair isn’t it?” Aki whined. “I guess we’re not as big as targets as Uta is…” Tora patted his husband on the shoulder as the two did prep work for the next day’s opening shift. “I’m tired of being scared for Uta…I’m just tired in general of being scared.” Aki had gone through all of this before, starting way back when Taka had his problems with Koichi. “I know, but what do we do? We can’t just say we’re going to stop caring, we just have to suck it up and be good friends, make sure Uta’s safe and go about our business.” Tora was the level headed one that night, trying to calm Aki’s fears. He knew his husband had an attachment to the younger man, having crushed on him hard during the first year that Uta had started working for the HBG, watching the younger man go through abuse and being close to death. “Hey, let’s just get this stuff all done so they have no prep work in the morning, ne?”

            Aki slumped his shoulders, pouty lips and a small whine left Tora to do the only thing he knew would cure his husband. Grabbing Aki by the shoulders, he shoved the man into the office, pushing him against a wall and leaned into Aki, “I love you…” he whispered as he gave Aki a very unsettling kiss and a little crotch grind, pulling a very low sexy moan from his husband. “To…ra” the younger man whimpered. “Stop being a brat, or I won’t continue that when we get home.” A quick kiss on the nose and Tora walked away, leaving a very horny Aki to stand in the office for a few minutes to collect his thoughts and to will away the boner that had sprung up.

            Just as Aki was leaving the office, he heard Tora speaking with a customer and laughing, “Hey Aki!” Koichi leaned over the counter and waved at his friend. “Kou? Why are you here? Where’s Tatsu?” Before Koichi could answer, Tatsu stuck his head around the side of the counter, “Um, right here Aki, do you really think I’d let Kou come by himself?” The older man teased. “We thought you guys might be lonely, so we came with dinner and a few others!” Aki and Tora walked to the back of the building and then looked out the back door. “Wha…?” Tora yelped. The Mucc boys were all on the patio, along with Shinya and Kai. “What are you guys doing here?” Aki was shocked. “We brought dinner from Ojisan’s! Thought you guys might like a hot meal and a little company too.”

            Kai and Shinya were unpacking bowls of ramen, Miya was heading for the counter, “You know what I want Tora.” Miya winked. “Yes sir! One High Ball coming up!” The patio took on the feel of a very small DCR party, with a lot of joking around, but with no Ruki Rampage to worry about. Taka watched the counter while Tora and Aki ate their dinner, the general mood was light…something that Aki had needed and Tora was thankful for. Tora walked back inside, “Thanks for doing this, Aki was getting a little depressed. He’s just worried about Uta and he said he’s tired of being scared for himself and Uta” Taka sighed, “We’re all tired of that Tora, every last one of us. But we have no choice in the matter, Uta is our top priority…along with Teiji and Davina.”   With Aki and Tora done eating, Miya ordering a second drink and Kai talking about the recent Ruki episodes, the night went by quickly.

            “You two going to be okay?” Taka asked, Sato standing next to him. “If you boys need anything, just call any of us, we will be here as quickly as we can, no lie…I mean it.” Aki and Tora bowed, “Oh stop that shit! You don’t need to bow to me, stupid kids.” He reached over and ruffled Aki’s hair. The others had packed everything up and said their goodbyes as they left the HBG, Taka making sure everything was good before they left. “We have some great friends, don’t we?” Tora smiled. “They’ve never let any of us down…ever. I may not know Kai or any of his band very well, I only know Kyo and Shinya, but I would still feel comfortable calling on any of them if we needed to.”  The rest of the night was quiet, leaving Aki and Tora to close and leave exactly on time.  Sitting on the train, Tora leaned over and whispered something to Aki, “Hey, remember I promised you something earlier, make sure you’re ready before I get the flat locked up. I’m not a patient man you know.” Aki just blushed, the tiny bit of control sending small sparks straight to his crotch. “Mmm, I know. I’ll be ready.”

           

           

            “Davina wants me to discuss something with you before she does.” Teiji and Uta had just gotten home, Uta wanting a hot bath while Teiji started dinner. Teiji was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, “This is just an idea, she doesn’t want to sound like she’s pressuring you.” Uta felt the butterflies start in his stomach. “Um, okay…what is it?” Teiji sat down on the toilet, next to the bathtub. “Would you like to go on vacation? I’m not talking just down to an onsen, I’m talking leaving the country type vacation?” This was a shock, Uta had never dreamed of leaving the country for a vacation. “Like, what country?” This was getting interesting. “I’ve told you before that Davina is wealthy, right?” Uta nodded. “Starting with that information, she has four houses.” “FOUR?” Uta was in disbelief. “She has a nice one in Los Angeles with a private beach. She has a house in Helsinki, Finland.” Uta started to shake his head, “Let me finish please. She has a large flat in London, and she has another large flat in Maastricht.” Uta looked puzzled. “Where is Maastricht?” He had difficulty even saying the name correctly. “It’s in the Netherlands, it’s a large very old city, it’s beautiful there. Out of all of her houses, I love that one the most.” Teiji had a dreamy look in his eyes.

            “Have you been to all of her houses?” Uta was standing in the tub, Teiji handing him a towel. “Yes, it’s been awhile but I’ve been to all of them. The one in Los Angeles was fun when we were a little younger, but I really like the Netherlands, I think you’d like it as well.” Following Uta into the bedroom, Teiji gave his lover a description of his favorite place in Europe. “The flat is large, three rooms. It sits over a very nice small family run restaurant that faces the main plaza. From the terrace you can see City Hall and the Basilica of Saint Servatius, and the smaller Sint Janskirk. The food there is amazing, in the summer there are bands that play in the plaza, sometimes even stage plays. You can get to anywhere in Europe in a few hours by train.”

            As Teiji continued to tell Uta about Maastricht, the boy stopped him suddenly, “I don’t have a visa, it will take months before I can get one.” Teiji picked up Uta and sat him on the counter, while he finished cooking dinner. “Davina has connections, she said it would only take two weeks max, we could be there for Christmas!” They sat down to dinner, Uta asking questions, Teiji answering what he could. “Could we go to all four houses? On the same trip?” Teiji nodded, “Whatever you want baby, Davina wants you to be happy.” Uta was quiet for a time, deciding how to ask his next question, “You don’t have to answer me but, where did Davina get all her money? I mean it’s none of my business of course, but she must be very wealthy to have four houses in four different countries.”

            Teiji had planned for this, asking Davina earlier how she would like for him to explain, “It’s a very long, very convoluted story, but her father was a very successful wealthy business man. When he died he left Davina everything, which ended up being several billions of dollars. Davina has invested it successfully and with a great financial planner, continues to do so. She will have to tell you the story one day, but no worries, the money is all legitimate.” They ate dinner, both deep in thought; Uta thinking of the fun of traveling, just being with Davina and Teiji. His thoughts had also turned to the night the three shared a bed, the sultry sexiness of Davina, the strength of Teiji, with both of them loving on Uta making sure the boy felt just as cared for. He looked up at Teiji, a soft pink blush on his cheeks, looking down when Teiji caught him looking.

            “What are you thinking about baby?” Teiji slowly rose from his chair, coming to stand behind Uta. “Um…I was…” the boy stammered. Teiji bent over the chair, his large frame enveloping the smaller man, hot breath on Uta’s neck, “You’re thinking of that night…aren’t you?” Teiji purred. Uta nodded, “Yes…” Teiji nipped at the boy’s neck, Uta moaning softly, “You remember how good you felt…how Mistress touched you, how I kissed you…how wonderful it was, do you want another night together?” Uta nodded, “Please…will she?” Teiji chuckled softly. “I doubt we’ll have any problems convincing Mistress to have a sleep over, but let’s go practice convincing her, ne?” Teiji took Uta by the hand and led him to the bedroom, practice was going to begin.

 

           

            Setsuna stole a scooter that night, one that was unlocked and had keys in the ignition. Seeing the scooter and no one around, he took advantage of the opportunity, got on the small bike and took off. He was headed to an industrial park that someone online had mentioned was going to be looked at by the event planners for Plastic Passion as a possible new venue for the club, having outgrown the building the club was currently using. The word had gotten around that Plastic Passion was becoming the new spot for young submissives, looking for dominants. Setsuna laughed of course, the only success story he had witnessed at Plastic Passion was Ruimaru, which he attributed to dumb luck. No, Plastic Passion was going to be his venue of choice to debut as a collared pet of Davina’s. He still had the training collar, researching online how to manipulate it to appear as a fully contracted pet. It would be difficult, as the training collar was rather slim and unadorned for the most part. He needed to find a collar, or even buy one if he could but his savings were starting to run out, the capsule hotel was cheap, but multiple nights had started to add up.

            Following the vague directions, he got online, it took Setsuna about twenty minutes to find the industrial park, which of course at that time of the evening was devoid of people. The more he rode around, the more obvious it became that most of the buildings were abandoned, but some still had emergency lights blinking. Finding a small break in a wall, just big enough to push the scooter into, Setsuna started to explore each building. He looked for any that may have power, the water still running and something that would resemble a break room. Most offices had a small break room with a hot plate and sometimes a sink. He had walked through three buildings before choosing the last to look at, the night was wearing on and he did need to sleep at some point.

            Looking at the building from the outside, Setsuna could not see an obvious side entrance, until he went to the west side of the building, where he came across a freight elevator, taking a chance he pushed the call button. At first, he heard nothing, but within a few seconds, he could hear the motor grinding and what sounded like a gate rattling. When the elevator hit the ground floor, Setsuna tried to push up the gate, which was surprisingly easy. He looked inside, just saw the basic dirt and grease, stepping in side he pushed the button for the top floor, the door slid down, crashing loudly, and the elevator slowly started moving.

            Getting off at the top floor, Setsuna was stunned to see that most of the offices were still in very good shape, no water damage, no obvious signs of vandalism, and no damage from any type of rodents or other small animals. He walked around using the light from his phone, sticking his head in doorways, checking the visibility from the street. The last room he tried, the door was actually locked, trying the knob several times, he gave up on that and just kicked the door open. There was a fairly large bathroom on the right, that looked almost too clean to be in an abandoned building. He continued down the hall, peering into different offices, finally stopping at the last door at the end of the hall. He tried the knob, again the door was locked, but Setsuna just kicked it in.

            Standing in the doorway, he shinned his light into the room, seeing nothing at first. He walked in about twelve feet and stopped dead, his heart in his throat. Carefully walking up…Setsuna saw a St. Andrews Cross, complete with wrist and ankle cuffs. “What the fuck?” As he moved further into the room, he found a bondage horse. “Holy shit…what the hell is this place?” He noticed that the room had no cubical dividers, it was just one large loft space. Walking towards the large windows, he passed what would have been a small kitchen. What really surprised him was a bed on the floor, just the mattress, with blankets still on it. His spine stiffened, the hairs on his neck stood up. Was there someone still in the building? Were they living there…he moved towards the small kitchen area, opening cupboards and drawers. Trying the tap on the sink, he was surprised that the water was still on, but with the layer of dust on the counters, he assumed that no one had been there in quite some time.

            Upon looking a little more, Setsuna found a thick chain with wrist cuffs hanging from the ceiling, “This can’t be…this is someone’s play room” he whispered to himself. With the battery running out on his phone, Setsuna felt along the walls until he found a light switch, taking a breath he flipped the switch, surprised when lights in a small section in the kitchen area came on. “Holy shit…it has power.” Digging in his backpack, he pulled out the charging cord for his phone, finding an outlet he plugged it in. Looking at his phone, the charging light was green. “This is perfect”.  Setsuna did a little more exploring of the loft, coming across some other items, small whips, a high heel shoe and a scourge. He picked the scourge up and took it back to the kitchen to inspect it. As he turned it over in his hands, he suddenly drops it, “Fuck, that’s fucking BLOOD!” He kicked it away, shuddering.

            Going back to the spot where the bed was, the man pulled the covers off to see just how gross it could be. “Shit… this is creepy.” He saw the large blood stain, he stared at it for a few minutes…scenes running through his mind as to why there was blood on the mattress. Flipping the mattress over showed that the stain wasn’t as bad as he had thought, it had not seeped through to the other side. At this point, Setsuna couldn’t be too picky, a crappy mattress with a blood stain on one side versus living in an internet café or a capsule hotel. Moving some clothes around with is foot, the shine of a piece of metal moved within the clothes, bending over he picked the object up.  He looked at it, turning it over in his hands, holding it up to the dim light, there was no denying what it was, but who’s initials were they? The collar was ‘ _beautiful stamped dark purple leather collar with a d-ring on the front’_

            The letter N was stamped on both sides of the d-ring, it showed some bit of wear, the collar was flexible but not overly much. Who was N? Who was the submissive? Placing the collar on the counter, Setsuna decided to pick through the clothing on the floor. A girls very tiny plaid skirt with buckles, a red waist trainer, stockings…with lines down the back and a weird thing at the heel. Whom ever was wearing these clothes, was a submissive and by the condition of the loft, his or her dominant was probably a monster. He thought about Davina, what would she be like as a dominant once Teiji was out of the way. He smiled as he thought of her, picking up the collar again, fondling it…his finger sliding through the d-ring. Looking at the collar, he was certain he could wear it when he went to the club, and no one would question him. They would know it wasn’t Davina’s…but would it be recognized as being from a specific dominant?

            Turning the collar over in his hands, he wondered if he could alter the N… he knew if you put leather in water, the material swells. Perhaps he could alter the initial, change it to an M? Setsuna started digging through drawers hoping to find something he could use to disguise the collar, it would make things easier for him, going to the club not wearing Davina’s collar, but another dominant’s, might be tricky. Finding nothing but a butter knife, which he thought could work, Setsuna sat down on the bed after moving it against a wall, “This place is as good as any…free, water and power, I don’t need much else.” Pocketing the collar, he turned off the lights and closed the door behind him, he then planned for his next visit, he would bring the scooter up in the elevator and leave it in the hall way. Now he had to go find something to eat, grab his clothes from the locker in the train station and return to spend the night. “This will be perfect.” He whispered to himself as he pulled away from the warehouse.

 

            Davina had absolutely no objections to another night of hot sultry love making with Uta and Teiji, she was getting to be quite spoiled having both men in her bed. Teiji lavishing her with attention, he knew all of his Mistresses sweet and hot spots, in return, Uta was spoiled by both Teiji and Davina, the cute boy caught between them. It was an unusual relationship, but it was so completely satisfying and felt so natural that none of them questioned if it were or were not, morally right. “Mistress…” Uta whispered in Davina’s ear, lying close to her, his leg draped over her hip. “Hmm?” She moved just enough to be able to see Uta, while Teiji was also draped across her body. “Can we go to all your houses? Do I have to pick just one?” Davina rolled over completely, placing her arm around Uta and letting the boy nuzzle her breasts. “Yes, we can do that…I need but one day to call my property manager to inform him of when we will be arriving at each house. He will have each house opened up and fully staffed and stocked for our arrival. Which one would you like to go to first?”

            “Los Angeles…I want to see the beach there, I’ve heard it’s beautiful. I know this sounds kind of corny, but I’d like to go to Hollywood, just to say I’ve been there.” Davina giggled like a girl, “Oh Uta! We can do all the sight seeing you want.” Teiji made a rude snoring sound, which sent the two into a new fit of giggles. “He’s such a bear after sex, isn’t he?” Uta teased. “Yes, if he’s very tired, his snoring is so much worse!”   “Which house is your favorite?” Uta continued with his questions. “Oh, I think the one in Maastricht…” Davina answered wistfully. “Why do you ask?” “Teiji says that’s his favorite as well…what’s so special about it?”

            Davina sighed, “It’s the first house I bought after my father died. I was having the manor built at the time and I wanted to travel before it was done. I had just collared Teddy…Teiji, and it was our first trip together. It’s an old city, it has beautiful buildings, unique shops and oh, the food in the Netherlands is just so good, you have to be careful so you don’t get fat!” Uta looked up at Davina, wanting a kiss from the only woman he could ever love, “Mmm, Uta” Davina caressed the boy’s cheek, “I love you, Uta.” The boy snuggled closer. “Tell me more about Maas…” He fumbled with the name “Maastricht…It has a beautiful Basilica, _Sint Servatius_ , that the construction was first started in the sixth century, _St. Servatius_ is in a crypt underneath the altar, you can walk down some stone steps and see his tomb.” Uta shuddered, “Isn’t that sort of creepy and morbid?” Davina laughed, “No…not really. In the floor of the Basilica there are rich church patrons buried there, and if you were very rich you were buried in the wall… the richer you were, the closer to the altar you we’re buried.”

            “There is a magnificent museum housed in the church and a very large pipe organ, that in all the years I’ve gone there, I’ve only heard played once. There are several sarcophagi in the church that hold the remains of noblemen and women. I could spend every day for a week in that church, it is very peaceful.” Davina peered down at Uta, the boy almost asleep, “Uta my love, we will go to Maastricht and I will show you a world you’ve never dreamed of, we will go there and love one another.” She kissed the boy on the forehead, snuggled closer to Teiji and fell into a warm and protected slumber.

 

 

            He rode quietly away from the warehouse, trying not to rev the small scooter loudly… the vibrations bounced off the walls making it sound louder than it really was. His mind was working overtime, anticipation was burning in his stomach, how would tonight go? Plastic Passion was not a club that the BSDM community had frequented much, too new and still full of poseurs and teenagers. He knew he would be one of the only true submissives…a collared pet, that would be at the club. Setsuna snorted, “They have no fucking idea what they’re up against…once they find out who my Mistress is…it will change everything.” The thought that someone that knew Davina seeing him at this club, never crossed his mind, it would be impossible to believe that they would lower themselves to the class of rabble that frequented Plastic Passion, the scene was as fake as its name implied.

            Setsuna parked the scooter on a side street, behind a large dumpster, hoping that it would be there when he left the club, it would be a long walk back to the warehouse if someone discovered it. He stood across the street, eyeballing the people in line, straining in the dark to see if there was anyone there that he recognized, or that would recognize him as someone to be reported. A few people stood out, hanger-on’s that clung to what they thought was cool, “Pfft, fucking poseurs” Setsuna snarled. As the line dwindled, Setsuna carefully made his way across the street, not making eye contact with anyone. He paid the door price, walked up the stairs and went straight to _his_ corner, near the bar, but behind a large pillar, the same place he first saw Davina…with that ape. As he watched the dance floor fill, his nerves steadied…his back straightened, he was in his natural element.

            Taking a chance, he started to walk the club, making eye contact with those he thought he knew, or those who should move the fuck away from him. The stares he received were of two types; the first was the people that thought they knew who he was, the second was those who wished they knew him. Some of the pseudo-dominants thought to approach him, but seeing that he was wearing a collar, they backed off, just the response Setsuna had wanted. He saw a few submissives, play pets he called them, looking his way and whispering behind their hands. He just glared at them until they averted their eyes. As he walked, he would stop and lean against a pillar or a wall, surveying the crowd as if he was some one that had some clout, all of it nothing but a huge deception.

            What and who Setsuna didn’t see, was a young female submissive, a pretty girl with long dark hair, a tiny waist and a beautiful gold collar announcing her status as a personal pet. She watched Setsuna as he moved through the club, taking in every possible detail she could. She was sure it was who her Dominant had told her to watch for…it had to be him. Even with the dark hair, you could not forget the severity of his overly pale skin, the dark hair now creating an even more striking contrast. She waited until he passed her, lowering her eyes as not to draw attention to the fact that she _was_ watching him.  She turned away from the dance floor, walking towards the private rooms near the entrance. She knocked on a door, waiting to enter, as she slowly closed the door, her Dominant was sitting on a settee, speaking with another community member.

            “Zina my pet, why are you so pale… you’re shaking! What is it my love?” The Lady got up and held out her arms for her young pet. “I think I’ve seen him, My Lady…the boy that everyone is looking for.” Zina had her eyes lowered. Her Lady put a finger under her chin, lifting it gently. “Why do you think it’s him, Zina?” Zina shuddered, “The boy I saw was conceited, arrogant and he’s wearing a collar, but not one of Mistress Davina’s…this is someone else’s.” The Lady looked over at her friend, “Take me to where you last saw him, Zina. Do not be afraid, I will be with you.” Zina bowed to the other woman, turning to lead her Lady to where she last saw Setsuna. As they slowly walked around the club, Zina stopped suddenly. “He’s standing against the wall. He has very black hair but his skin is so pale, he looks like a boy that has been here before, but with white hair. I do not recognize his collar’s stamp, My Lady.”

            The Lady watched Setsuna move from the wall, he was in fact wearing some one’s collar…and he was moving quite arrogantly for a collared submissive, the fact that his dominant was no where to be seen, led the Lady to believe that it was in fact the boy who she had been warned about. “Come, let us go back to the room, Zina. I need to make a phone call.” The Lady picked up the girl’s hand, squeezing it gently. “You’ve been a brave girl” She kissed her young pet, leaving the girl whining. “You’ll have a special treat tonight when we get home.” The girl’s heart leapt into her throat, as they made their way back to the private room.

            The Lady nodded to her friend, getting her phone out, she quickly dialed the number she knew would get a response. “ _Niihara-san, yes…it has been. No, this is no social call, you need to contact Mistress Davina and tell her the boy is at Plastic Passion right now. Yes, my beautiful Zina saw him, and I have confirmed that it is him. Yes, please do. Tell Mistress Davina if she needs anything more to just call on me. Thank you, Niihara-san_.”

            “We have done what we can. I do not want to approach the boy, he’s dangerous. Zina, I want you to stay with me now, we will be leaving shortly. I do not want you out on the floor where he may see you.” The Lady drew Zina into her lap, petting her hair and whispering in her ear. “I have something very nice planned for us when we get home, a reward for your observant mind.” Tipping the girl’s face to hers, The Lady sensually kissed her young pet, drawing another low moan from the girl.

 

            “ _She confirmed the sighting herself, she had her pet lead her to the boy. He’s wearing someone’s collar, Zina said it was not yours. No, I doubt that someone collared him that quickly. Be very careful Davina…yes I will, Yes…Good night_.”

 

            Davina had no intention on doing anything right at that moment, not with Teiji and Uta in her arms, still panting from another hour of very passionate love making. No…she would wait, but who’s collar is he wearing? He still has her training collar, but everyone in the community knows her emblems. _Where are you hiding Setsuna…how easy will you be to find_?

 

 

            One more week…that’s all he had left at the rehab center, he was anxious to leave, but also frightened. Would he be successful after his release, would his friends forgive him? These questions he could not foresee an answer to. Sitting in front of Dr. Suzuki, nerves burning throughout his body in fiery random spikes…no control over where the burn would be next. Dr. Suzuki could sense there was something wrong as he watched Sakurai twisting in his seat. “Atsushi, tell me….” Suzuki asked. Sakurai shook his head, said nothing. “How are you going to deal with this? You have one more week left, if you can’t face this, can you say that you are ready to be released?”  Sakurai chuckled, “No, I can’t say I’m ready. Even now, with one week remaining, I’m doubting my recovery. I’m doubting myself.”

            “That’s normal, most everyone doubts themselves in the beginning and you’ve recognized that. People who are cocky and arrogant in their belief that they are ‘cured’, are usually back in rehab in less than a year. The patients who have a healthy fear of failure have a less likely chance of returning, but the key words are healthy fear.” Suzuki was confident that Sakurai would not be returning, unless…

            “Have you decided yet, how you will deal with Uta? Completely cutting off contact may not be an option, you are both connected to each other by way of friends in the industry, you’re bound to cross paths with him at some period in time, what will you do when that happens?” Suzuki knew this was the issue… everything else was as a result of his failed relationship with this boy. “I will most likely smile, bow, then turn and walk away. I will not engage him…I do not want to hurt him any more than I already have. He deserves happiness and that happiness does not include me, and I am fine with that.” Sakurai was speaking in an even tone, not loosing his temper or sounding like a petulant toddler, using everything he learned at the center.

            “You have your arrangements made with Yoshiki, he knows when to arrive to take you home with him, your papers are ready…everything is in place. You will have one final meeting with me the day before your release, I will sign off on your treatment and I will gladly say I hope never to see you again.” Dr. Suzuki smiled. “I wish the same thing Doctor, I hope never to return to the center, although I would ask that if you ever decide to visit Japan, that you contact me and I can at the very least host you at one of our concerts if you so like.”  Dr. Suzuki would indeed like that but kept that small bit of information to himself.

            “I’m assuming that Yoshiki has been in contact with your bandmates, informing them of your stay in Los Angeles?” He knew the answers to these questions, but it was routine to ask them and to hear the answer from the patients themselves. “I’m sure Yutaka and Imai have spoken to Yoshiki, yes.” For the remainder of the session, Suzuki went over some of the coping mechanisms and ways to handle his stress levels and his reactions to certain issues, reminding the man of what he had learned, then he dismissed Sakurai, ending their session. Sakurai walked back to his room, ready for a nap before dinner. As he entered his room, there was a note on the dresser addressed to him. Picking it up and seeing the address, he smiled.

                        “ _Acchan, I have everything ready, all of it. All I need is you…in my arms. I plan to sooth your soul and your wounded heart, there will be no talk of young men, no talk of submissives and scenes. It will be you and I as we were, when we were young. We were happy then…remember_?”

 

            “Yes Yo-chan, I remember. We were young and beautiful, with the world waiting for us. To go back to that time would be heaven, but it turned to hell…and you know why.” Atsushi sighed, there was love there, but there was also a tainted memory of one who no longer existed, but still very painful, hurting to even think of it. Still, he wouldn’t deny Yoshiki…he never could, the man had complete power over him, the only one that ever did. He fell onto his bed, looking at the note, closing his eyes his memory flashed back, to an easier time when love was not so complicated, nor the world so harsh. Uta. How can he rid his heart of the memories of the boy? No matter the therapy, no matter the reasons…Uta would remain in his heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have said in the past, I am a creature of familiarity, and as such, I have added a tiny bit of my life.  
> I have been in love with Maastricht since the day I first saw the city in 1990, on my honeymoon.  
> My husband and I go there every time we go home to visit.   
> St. Servatius is a beautiful Basilica, and everything that I've added, is in fact true.  
> Anything that is mentioned about the Netherlands is true, based on my travels.


	20. Chapter 20

 

Davina printed the application from her computer, after checking it for any errors, she slid the paperwork across the desk to Uta. “Look it over carefully, make sure everything is correct. I used the address of the manor for your home address, I think we should have you and Teiji move in, I will then have the flat cleaned and we will close it until we return. You will need to get a picture for the visa, you can do that today while you’re doing errands.” Uta nodded, “I’ll speak with Taka today, I hate to leave him in a tight spot, but I think it’s enough notice for him to hire someone else.”

Teiji leaned forward in his chair. “Uta and I can have the flat cleaned out within a day or so, when would you like us to return to the manor?” Davina smiled, “Well tonight would be lovely…I’m joking Teiji” Davina laughed as she watched Teiji’s face pale slightly. “When you can get, everything taken care of, then you can move in here. I’m going to give you the Gardenia room, I know it’s Uta’s favorite.”

Davina had some phone calls to make, Teiji and Uta went out to get the picture for the visa and back to their flat to start packing things away. “I thought for sure we’d be sleeping with Mistress…I don’t know why though” Uta giggled. “I don’t think either of us would be able to move if we were all in bed together every night.” Teiji blushed, “No, I don’t think that would be wise, you still have to work and I still have to perform my duties when Mistress goes out.”  

The couple talked excitedly about the upcoming vacation, what they wanted to see in each city. “Mistress sounds like she loves Maastricht as much as you do. She told me about the church, and that there are people buried in the floors!” Teiji chuckled, listening to Uta talk excitedly about the beautiful city in the Netherlands. “She said Christmas is a big deal in Europe, much more than here, I hope it snows!” Now Teiji really had to laugh, “You won’t be so happy with snow when the temperature is -12, it gets very cold there and Maastricht is on river so it will be very damp

“Just another reason for a shopping trip! I’m going to need proper winter clothing, so will you!” The conversation quickly turned to shopping in Europe and what to expect. Stopping at the small konbini to have his picture taken, Uta grabbed a few snacks and a soda, anticipating the next few hours at home would be busy. “What all do we need to pack? I don’t really have much, not like I moved in with more than a bag of clothes and a few other things. We will be coming back, won’t we…after the vacation?”  Teiji shrugged, “Most likely yes, but we don’t know how long we’re going to be gone, it depends on which city you like the most. We won’t be back before Christmas I do know that much.”

Pulling up the flat and dragging some boxes in, Uta went down to their bedroom and looked around at what he may need. “Clothes, my file box…photo book and…” He started grabbing what he could think of, making mental notes in his head of other possible items. He was so engrossed in what he was doing, he didn’t notice Teiji standing in the doorway watching him.

Should he? He was sure that Uta would say yes, he was confident of their love and commitment. He wanted to propose, but should he wait until they were in Europe, or do it here at home? He needed to speak with Davina. “What are you doing?” Uta interrupted Teiji’s thoughts, “Oh nothing, watching a super cute sexy boy packing up some boxes,” Uta snorted, “Cute sexy boy needs some help, so super-hot boyfriend should get his nice ass over here and help the cute sexy boy.” Teiji groaned, “I didn’t want to help…I just wanted to watch!” Uta got up, wrapping his arms around the tall man’s waist. “I will give you one kiss for every box you fill.” Teiji frowned, “just one? That’s pretty damned cheap labor!”

Standing on his tip toes, Uta pulled Teiji’s head down, he ran his tongue over his lover’s lips, sliding it in so slowly… teasing. Teiji crouched down and lifted Uta up, the boy wrapping his legs around his lover’s waist. “I never said what kind of kiss it would be, don’t assume I give out just any old kiss.” The kissing continued until Teiji dropped Uta on the bed, “If I don’t walk away right now, we will get nothing done for the rest of the day, not to mention, your tiny perfect ass needs a rest after last night” Teiji kissed Uta on the nose and walked away, leaving a pouting super cute boy kneeling on the bed.

“Uta, I need to run back to the manor for a bit, are you okay here by yourself?” He couldn’t wait any longer, he had to float the idea by Davina. “Yah, I’ll be fine, just lock the door behind you please.” Uta called out from the bedroom. “I should be back in about thirty minutes” Locking the door, Teiji hurried to the car, wasting no time. “She’s going to tell me…she won’t lie” He muttered to himself as he drove.

Pulling up to the front of the manor, Teiji nodded to Nagaharu as he walked quickly into the manor. “Davina!” he shouted, “Teiji what on earth are you screaming? Oh, my god, it’s not Uta is it? He’s not hurt…” Teiji waved Davina’s worries away. “I need to ask you something important, I want you to be brutally honest with me if you think it’s a bad idea, do you promise?” Davina just nodded “Of course, my love, I would never lie to you.”

Teiji took Davina by the hand and led her to her bedroom, having her sit on her fainting couch, he kneeled next to her. “I want to propose to Uta…” He said quickly. Davina’s eyes went wide, then quickly filled with tears, which Teiji misunderstood as a no, it wasn’t a good idea. He hung his head, looking down at the floor. Davina let out a choke sob, the carefully cupped Teiji’s chin in her palm, and lifted his face to hers. “I think that is wonderful, I was wondering how long it would take you…I was ready to propose to him myself. I cannot see us any other way, if a three-way marriage was possible…you must take my place. Marry Uta, with my blessings for both of you.” Teiji whimpered softly, “Mistress…I…um…” Teiji started sobbing, his face resting in Davina’s lap. “My Teddy, why would you even think that I would not be happy about this? I love you both, I love us as we are together.” Davina was stroking Teiji’s hair, running her fingers through the softness.

“I didn’t know how you would feel, I guess I’m a bit of an idiot. I love him so much, Davina. I love you equally…I want us to be together always, but I want Uta as my husband, can you forgive me?” Davina snorted, “What am I forgiving? I have never denied your love for Uta, I have never placed any restrictions, or compromises between us. I want Uta to be safe, loved and happy. You can give that to him, only the way a husband can. I can love and care for him as a Mistress, but I am not you. Marry our precious Uta, my blessings are yours.” Davina laughed to herself. Her Teddy, always and forever. “When did you plan on proposing?” Teiji finally lifted his head out of Davina’s lap. “I don’t know, I think I want to do it before we leave, and then get married in Europe, well I mean have a ceremony, I doubt we could actually get married anywhere without being citizens.”

“Very true, I know they have same sex marriage in the Netherlands, but I don’t know about the other countries. Proposing here would be perfect, when we come home then we can arrange for you to be registered. Have you picked out a ring?” Davina had an idea but waited to hear Teiji’s answer. “No, I have no clue to what Uta may like, do you have any suggestions?” Davina smiled, “I most certainly do. I would like to choose the ring and pay for it, it will be my wedding gift and it will also be my way of proposing to Uta myself. Our weird little ménage a trois lifestyle does not allow me to marry both of you, so this is a small compromise, ne? I will of course give you the ultimate choice in the ring, but would you allow me to do this for you…for us?”

Before she could blink, Davina found herself flat on her back on the fainting couch, with Teiji’s hot breath on her neck, a small nip at her earlobe and a trailing lick to her collarbone, “Mistress…I love you with everything that I have, I give you everything I can…I do not deserve such love from you, but I will only be happy if you and Uta are in my life, you both _are_ my life” Teiji kissed his Mistress...his heart beating in his ears.

“My love, you probably need to get back to the flat, I’m sure Uta will worry if you take much longer. We must go out and look for a ring, perhaps when Uta is working an opening shift. Just call me…and we will go out together, I know of a perfect store that sells the most beautiful jewelry.” Teiji had to turn away quickly, he was very close to tears again, and the last thing he needed was to fall to his knees and cry into Davina’s lap. “Yes…I should go. I will let you know when I’m available.” He nodded to Davina and left her bedroom, walking on stilty legs that didn’t feel stable. Davina watched from the door, as Teiji unsteadily got back into his car, waving once and pulling away.

“Is everything alright, Mistress?” Nagaharu asked, his Mistress seemed distressed. “Oh, yes Nagaharu, thank you. Just a matter of an important part of my life, pulling away from me just a little more. It’s nothing to worry about.” Nagaharu bowed, holding the door open for Davina, making a mental note to keep a close watch over the woman.

Teiji stopped at a light, waiting for the pedestrians to cross in front of his car, not noticing anything unusual, not noticing the scooter and its rider that was behind him. The rider had a helmet on, dark shield pulled down. The light changed and Teiji pulled away, the scooter following at a safe distance.  With his mind on other things, Uta and the proposal, what Davina had offered and the general disruption of moving, Teiji did not notice the scooter following him, but why would he? There were thousands of scooters all over the city, the population was densely packed into every available inch of space, another scooter behind him was nothing to be concerned over.

 He made the turn into his neighborhood, stopping up short before turning into his drive way, the scooter moving past him slowly. Grabbing some things out of the car, Teiji did not notice that the scooter had gone up the street a half block, then did a U-turn and slowly moved back down the street, watching Teiji go into the flat. “Uta, I brought more boxes” Teiji shutting the door.

The scooter rider stopped at the corner, making sure to take note of the street and address of the flat. “Now I know where you live, I know exactly where to come when the time is right.” Setsuna smiled, the details of his plan were coming together nicely and he wasn’t even having to work very hard, with the ape leading him right to his own home. “Dumbass…you’re going to regret not paying attention to who was behind you, you have your head so far up Davina’s ass, you forgot your job. Thank you, Sensei…”

Setsuna pulled away from the street, making his way back to the warehouse. Some of his plans were not going as well as he would have liked, the lack of anyone noticing him at the clubs was more than just a little irritating, someone should have noticed him and said something, “It’s obvious that I’m collared…they should be asking me” he muttered to himself. Arriving at the warehouse, Setsuna pushed his scooter into the freight elevator and closes the door.

 

The loft has been an ideal place for the man…the ability to stay fairly hidden at night, mostly by using the lights as little as he could, doing the same with the water and checking his surroundings as he came and went each day. The solitude was ideal…for him. The solitude was ideal for someone of an unsound mind to plan the sort of misery he was to bring onto others. This is what the warehouse bred…Setsuna was not the first person who’s mind festered in the solitude of the building.

The darkness, the silence…kept his brain roiling in its self-imposed war against the unsuspecting target. The former tenant had used the loft to wreak havoc upon the body and soul of a young man in the name of dominance, but in the practice of sadistic torture, leaving the boy a few moments short of death on too many occasions. The new tenant had the same ambitions, to cause mayhem to the one he believed stood in his way of happiness, the warehouse offered him the noiseless environment in which to plan.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this Taka? I don’t expect you to hold my job for me, I’m not even sure when we’ll be back.” Teiji had taken Uta to the HBG to speak with Taka about their upcoming vacation. “Uta, it’s seriously not that big of a deal. It’s a slow time of the season, I’ll just hire someone as a temp. When you get back, just let me know, don’t worry about us, we’ll be fine. This is something that is way better than working at the HBG…a once in a life time trip!” Taka was jealous of course, he’d never been anywhere outside of Japan, and here is Uta with the opportunity to travel to Europe and beyond.

They talked a little longer, Taka joking with Teiji, “You better bring him back! No staying in Europe…make sure Davina knows that as well!” Uta blushed, he secretly hoped that they would stay in Europe, then he wouldn’t have to worry about issues such as Sakurai coming home. He was so unsure of what to expect from the man, would he try to contact Uta or just leave him alone? “Don’t worry Taka, I won’t keep your best employee from you…our visa’s only give us a year at the maximum.”

Teiji and Uta wrapped up their visit, having to get home so they could finish packing up the flat, Uta telling Taka that they were moving in with Davina, it would make things much easier when it came time to leave. Uta jumped on Teiji’s back, getting a ride back to the car…giggling like a small child. “Those two are something, aren’t they?” Tora chuckled. “I don’t ever remember seeing Uta this happy, Teiji is his soul mate that’s for sure.” Taka had to agree, the boy was happiest when he was with Teiji. “It’s about time he’s happy…”

“Guess that means we need to hire someone fairly soon, early enough to get him or her trained. Do you know if there are any DCR events coming up? I’d hate to have a rookie working.” Tora made a good point. “Nothing that I’ve heard of, I’ll ask Koichi. You’re right though, we need to think about getting someone on board before Uta leaves.” Taka made a mental note to speak with Koichi as soon as he could, the holiday season wasn’t that far away, and having a new hire with no experience could be a problem.

                “Everything packed up? Double check all the closets…we don’t want to have to make seventy-five trips back because you have forgotten something.” Teiji scolded Uta, “Me? I’m not the one that forgets stuff all the time…like when we go shopping…we get home and you scream ‘shit, I forgot…” Uta argued back. Teiji had the sense to look a little sheepish at the truth that his boyfriend just threw in his face. “Okay point proven, let’s go through together and make sure we have everything.”

                Teiji closed the trunk lid, grabbed the remaining bags and threw them in the back seat of the car. “Hey…let’s go!” he shouted at the open front door…Uta walking the flat one more time. “Yah, yah…I’m done.” Uta closed the front door and locked it. He walked to the car then turned around, “I can’t believe my life now…” he said quietly. “Hmm?” Teiji didn’t hear what Uta had said. “Nothing let’s go.” Uta got into the car. Driving away from the flat, Uta sighed, “What’s wrong?” Teiji looked over at the young man. “I was just thinking of where I started, compared to where I am now. Everything that’s happened to me in the last few years, compared to how happy I am right now. My life is perfect, there’s nothing else to be said…I’m in love with my life.” Teiji smiled, he knew one more thing that would make Uta love his life more, and he planned on making that happen for the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me...


	21. Chapter 21

                He walked out into the lobby and straight into the arms of his friend. “I’m so happy to see you!” Sakurai Atsushi was leaving the rehab center, the smile on his face more beautiful than Yoshiki had seen in years. “Is there anything you need to do before we leave?” Sakurai shook his head, “I took care of all the paper work this morning, all I need is this bag and you. Get me out of here now please.” Sakurai laughed. Yoshiki linked arms with his friend, “Let’s go home.”

                Dr. Suzuki had come to Sakurai’s room the night before, giving him some parting advice and assuring him that if he needed to return, that Suzuki would be there to receive him. “Thank you, Doctor. I truly hope never to return but will always keep this center in reserve if needed.” They shook hands and Dr. Suzuki handed him his release papers. “Good lucky, Atsushi”.

                “What do you want to do first Acchan? Go to the house or get something to eat?” Yoshiki still had his arm linked in Sakurai’s, pulling him close while they walked to Yoshiki’s BMWi8, “Yo-chan…a new ride? It’s beautiful.” Yoshiki grinned, “A car is required when living in Los Angeles…so I decided to splurge and buy a nice one.” Sakurai had to laugh at his friend, “A nice one? Understatement my friend.” They got into the car, Yoshiki asking once again, “Where to?”

                “A drive along the coast, then whatever restaurant you choose, I’m your hostage, remember?” Sakurai said slyly. “Hmm, if you would like Japanese haute cuisine there is n/naka, or we could do Italian, your choice.” Without hesitation, Sakurai chose the Japanese restaurant. “I could do with some decent food, the food at the center was satisfactory, but nothing special.” Yoshiki laughed…a sound that went straight to Sakurai’s heart, flooding the man’s emotions with a certain sexual heat.

                The drive gave Sakurai enough air to last a life time…the closed confines of the center, even with the small terrace in his room, had made him feel a bit suffocated, no matter how the center was decorated, no matter the amenities, it was still in essence a hospital. The freedom of an open window, the speed of a beautiful car and sitting next to a man Sakurai had loved all his adult life, was what made Sakurai feel truly free. Pulling into the restaurant, Yoshiki leaned over and kissed Sakurai, “Acchan…I can’t wait to get you home” the man whispered. Sakurai blushed, something that was rarely seen.

                Giving the valet his keys, Yoshiki escorted Sakurai into the restaurant, they were promptly seated in a very secluded area. “You come here often, ne? They seem to know exactly where you would like to be seated.” Sakurai noticed. “Yes, when I want a taste of home, I come here but usually by myself. Thankfully I am rarely recognized in Los Angeles, the occasional fan may cross my path, but they are very respectful of me. I only give autographs when they look like they may faint.” This was the opposite of how Yoshiki was treated in Japan, where he was royalty in the industry, everyone in the music business deferred to Yoshiki.

                The dinner was enjoyable, more playful banter between the two friends, and a lot of memory sharing, specifically the first time Yoshiki held Sakurai ‘hostage’. “You didn’t put up much of a fight, Acchan…you could have left the house when ever you liked.” Yoshiki reminded his friend. “Why would have I wanted to leave? I loved you like no other I have ever loved…you still have my heart. We were young and beautiful…our love was passionate and volatile…it was cold, and you were the heat I clung to. I would still be clinging to that heat…”

                The two friends grew silent, there was always that line to which neither wanted to cross. It was a history that hurt them both, one more deeply than the other. “We grew from that, you with Buck Tick, and I with X. Do you regret any of it, Acchan?” Sakurai chuckled, “No I truly don’t, though I do often wonder where we would have ended up had Hide…” Sakurai stopped. He knew not to proceed in the memories any further, it was too difficult and truthfully much too sad.

                The two friends stopped with the trip down the rocky memory lane, Yoshiki signaling for the bill. “Let’s go home, Acchan” he said to his friend, leaning over the table and kissing him. “Yes…” Sakurai said softly. The valet had brought Yoshiki’s car around, handed the man his keys and opened the door for both he and Sakurai. It was a surreal moment for Atsushi…just four hours earlier he had been a patient at a rehab center, now he was going home with Yoshiki. He chuckled to himself, Yoshiki looking at him questioningly, “Care to let me in on the little joke?” the man asked. “Just a small amount of amusement on where I was earlier today, versus where I’ll be in a very short time.”  Yoshiki smiled…he knew that in a few short minutes, he would begin to bring Sakurai Atsushi back from loneliness and back into his life.

 

                “All the boxes are stored, most of what we need is already in the bedroom, mainly just clothes” Teiji was sitting with Davina in her parlor, making a list of things that needed to be done before they could leave on vacation. “Here’s the picture for Uta’s visa, he looks so cute, he couldn’t stop talking about Maastricht.” Davina smiled, “Wait until you propose, the boy will faint, I’m sure of it. When should we go look at rings? I’d like to do it quickly, so that if it needs to be sized it can be ordered now and be ready before we leave.”

                “Tomorrow would be the soonest, Uta has to open, so anytime after noon would work, we could go right after we drop him off.” Teiji said. “That will work for me as well. I need to call my properties manager, he’s going to need to open the houses and staff the larger three, the flat in Maastricht just needs to be aired-out and stocked with the basics. I have a feeling that we will be spending most of our time there, although I believe that Uta will also enjoy Los Angeles a great deal.” Discussing the vacation and what to do about the manor, Teiji voiced a concern about Setsuna.

                “Will you leave any instructions with the community in dealing with him? He may try to find a new dominant, although I don’t know who would collar the man, not with his reputation being out in the open.”  Teiji still worried that the man would try to hurt Davina or Uta, but he wasn’t worried for himself. “I will ask Madame F and Niihara for assistance in dealing with him, whatever they choose will be satisfactory to me.” Teiji sighed, “I’m surprised he hasn’t shown up at any of the clubs” Davina had failed to mention that the pet of a certain dominant  Lady had seen Setsuna and he was wearing a collar, but not hers, and she wasn’t about to tell him now, it would send Teiji into a fit of anger.

                “Shall we plan the trip to Ginza for tomorrow then? I will call ahead and make sure the senior jeweler is there.” The jewelry store Davina had chosen, dealt in Tiffany & Co jewelry and was the premier store in the country, she wanted nothing less than the best for her loves. “Yes, right after we drop Uta off, so say about noon?” Davina wrote down the appointment in her book. “I’ll call the store today.” Teiji’s heart swelled, his love for Davina, her love for both Uta and Teiji, causing the man to tear up at inopportune times. “My love don’t cry…” Davina teased. Teiji snorted, “Who said I was crying…it’s allergies!” Teiji sniffed loudly, Davina winked…then smiled.

                “Yus!” Teiji quickly rose from his seat, moving around the desk to kiss Davina on the cheek. “I need to help Uta organize the room, I’ll talk to you more later” he waved as he walked down the hall. Davina sighed and sat back in her chair feeling a little melancholic, then she shook her head to clear her thoughts, picked up her phone and started to make calls.  

 

                He walked by the gate to the manor, noticing that there were two new guards stationed just inside the gate. He could see Nagaharu at the front door, Teiji’s car in the driveway, but no sign of anyone else. The guards at the gate watched him as he walked past but said nothing. Setsuna went up the hill then turned down a small street to make his way back down to where he had left his scooter. Frustrated he went back to the warehouse, muttering under his breath during the ride. “I need to see her…alone without that ape standing next to her” He needed to get a message to Davina, to let her know that he was waiting for her, to come and claim him as her personal pet.

                Once Setsuna arrived at the warehouse, got his scooter into the elevator, his mind was racing; get Davina away from Teiji, get Uta away from Teiji, Teiji dead at the bottom of the stairs, stabbed in the back, run over by a train…he started to giggle. The look on Teiji’s face when he knew was going to die would be priceless, Davina would have no other choice than to accept him, Uta would need comforting. Setsuna would be the one to be there to hold the boy while he sobbed, then turn and fuck him into the mattress, he would be the one to rescue Davina, take her and show her how real men fuck their Mistresses. He could always kick Uta out of the manor if he so chose, the boy wasn’t that important, but he was so beautiful, Setsuna would love fucking and torturing the boy. All these thoughts crowded together, racing each other to the end plan…which to choose?

                “He’s going to be sorry that he was even fucking born. She needs someone intelligent, socially aware, no some over grown ape with a big cock…fucking piece of dirt, he’s not fit to fuck a dog” he ranted. “Uta has no idea what it is to be loved by someone like me…to be cherished. Davina and Uta, in bed, one on each side…exactly how it will be. That pathetic excuse for a pet, will fade quickly from their minds, they won’t remember him a week after he’s dead and I’ll be pissing on his rotting corpse, I’ll make damned sure of that.”  The warehouse was doing it’s best to corrupt the man’s mind, the solitude and the isolation was the perfect combination to wreak havoc on one’s soul and obliterate a mind already twisted.

 

                Yoshiki handed Atsushi his tonic and lime, moving to a chair to sit across from his friend “You’re sure this does not bother you…that’ I’m drinking wine?” Atsushi waved his friend’s concerns off. “No, it does not bother me. I most likely will begin to drink wine again, but in a very controlled situation and definitely not due to anger or frustration.” The trip up to Yoshiki’s home in the hills above Hollywood was quiet, both men lost in thoughts of what or how they’re relationship would begin again. Yoshiki was honest with Atsushi, telling his friend that he wanted him back in his bed, in his life. Atsushi wanted the same but was concerned that they as a couple could never go back to what they had decades ago, they were both totally different people now.

                “Would you like to go the studio with me tomorrow? I’m working on a new project and would love your input” _Anything to get Acchan to stay with me, I don’t care what I have to do…I can’t let him go this time_.

                “Oh? What’s the project? Another supergroup perhaps?” _If I go with him, I’ll get caught up…how long can I stay before I need to return home, I have obligations, I have a band and the holiday tour season is ready to start in a few months…but god knows I want to stay with him_.

                “No, not a supergroup, this project would be Lady X, a female version of X, but with their own songs, of course they would play some X songs, but I’d like to showcase the talented females we have in our industry.” _Is this enough to tempt him_?

                “Are these girls Japanese or American? Combination of both? It sounds interesting, but are there women out there that can play as well as you?” _Feed his ego, it’s always fun to tease him. We teased each other a lot back then, and not just musically_.

                “I believe there are, the talent pool is much deeper than when we first started to swim. All of the members would be Japanese of course but starting an American group may be in the future, we’ll have to see how well Lady X goes _.” Have I hooked him enough to keep him with me_?

                Yoshiki was tired of being alone, truly alone. Yes, he had his people that surrounded him daily, especially when he was in Japan, but in America he had few friends, fans that knew who he was, but no one to come home to. No one to cook for or share how their days went, no one to take to dinner or to bed. None of it…Yoshiki was tired of doing his life by himself. The opportunity to be with Atsushi again put a thrill in his heart, and his groin. They had been friends, then lovers, then enemies when someone stepped between them. They never went back to being lovers, and Yoshiki regretted that to that very moment.

                “What are you thinking about, Yo-chan? I can see your heart you know, you don’t hide it very well…you never could with me.” Atsushi knew Yoshiki was thinking about the past, about Hide and how he had come between them. Atsushi never held anything against Hide, how could he? The man was so easy to love, as Yoshiki had found out, leaving Atsushi by the wayside. He still loved the delicate beautiful man, but it was a life time ago that they could be constant partners, he wasn’t sure he could go back to that…he wasn’t sure he wanted to.

                “Oh, well then I don’t need to tell you, if you can see what my heart is saying. Would you care to look at it a little closer? Can I show you what my heart tells me…what I want to tell you?” Yoshiki was blushing, the faint rose color on his cheeks spoke of a desire that Atsushi knew well. “Yes, I would like to look a little closer,” Yoshiki stood up and held out his hand to Atsushi. Pulling the man up from his chair and crushing him to his chest, he whispered a kiss on the other man’s lips, Atsushi mewling, “Yo-chan…show me please, love me again” This was the only true love he had experienced in his life, Yoshiki was the only lover that ever had topped Atsushi, but this was not a D/s relationship, this was two men in love, equal in everything they had between them. Yoshiki led Atsushi down the hall to his bedroom, closing the door to lock in the sounds of renewed love.

 

                “UTA! Why didn’t you call me!” Mao grabbed Uta, picking his best friend up and swinging him around, again. “MAO PUT UTA DOWN!” Taka didn’t even need to see what was happening, he knew Mao too well. “What? I wasn’t doing anything!” Mao pouted, while Uta giggled. “You’re going to Europe and to California? I’m so jealous! When are you leaving?” Mao cornered his bestie and pressed the boy for information. “Well, I haven’t gotten my visa yet, so probably a week or so after that? Maybe three weeks from now?” Mao frowned, “How do you get your visa in like two weeks? That’s impossible unless you know…” he stopped then rolled his eyes, “Davina…she knows someone, doesn’t she?” Uta nodded. “I’m not asking questions, I’ll just be happy when it comes in the mail.”

                The shift was spent gossiping about various customers, the shopping Uta was going to get to do when he was in Europe, “Christmas in Europe? That sounds romantic,” Mao sighed. “Get Kyo to take you, I’m sure he’d love to…you have him kinda whipped you know.” Uta smiled. “I so don’t have him whipped…seriously where did you come up with that?” Before Uta could answer, “Yah, I’m whipped…so what?” a voice growled, scaring Uta for as second. “Hi Kyo…you weren’t supposed to hear that.” Uta laughed. “Kyo, we have to go to Europe! I want to go for Christmas…well not this year, but soon!” Kyo raised an eyebrow, “What brought this on all of a sudden?” Mao huffed, “Teiji and Davina are taking Uta to Europe! Davina has houses everywhere…they’re even going to Los Angeles! I want to go!” Mao actually stomped a foot, like an overgrown toddler having a tantrum.

                “Yah, well…maybe you can come next time we tour Europe, we’re due for an international tour soon. Or, if I can get time away from both bands, I’ll take you…will that satisfy your temper tantrum you’re throwing right now?” Kyo smirked, he knew exactly what to stay to irritate his husband. “Meh…. I want to go sooner! And not with the band…eww traveling in a bus with Die and Toshiya? Nope, not doing it, it’s me and you alone, or we’re not going.” Now it was Uta’s turn to laugh, because he saw exactly what Kyo was doing, leaving Kyo to wink at him.

                “Come eat lunch, I have to get back to the studio. Uta if I don’t see you before that, make sure Davina has some fun, you as well.” Kyo walked away from the counter towards the patio, a whiny Mao accosting him on the way. “I don’t think it’s Kyo who’s whipped, he’s too smart for that.” Taka joked. “Nope, he has Mao twisted and letting him think that he’s in charge…Poor Mao!” Uta chuckled.

                “Have you had any interviews yet? Or at least any decent applications?” Uta still felt bad that his leaving on vacation was putting Taka in a tight spot of having to hire someone to cover his shifts. “Yep, already hired a guy, Tomo. He’ll be here tomorrow, you can meet him then. He seems bright enough, Aki liked him right away, I haven’t really spoken to him except for the interview. We’ll see how it goes.” Uta was relieved, he had already caused so many problems over the years for Taka and his friends, that his guilt sometimes got the better of him. “Good, I would think we’d probably be back after Christmas, Davina says it’s beautiful in the Netherlands around the holidays.”

                Mao came back from lunch, with Kyo asking to see Uta for a moment, “Hi, what’s up?” Uta went out the back door to where Kyo was standing. “I just wanted to say hi…I don’t get to see you much anymore.” Kyo was scuffing his shoe on the concrete. “Kyo…what’s wrong? You can’t hide shit from, me.” Kyo chuckled, “I just wanted to say thank you…” Uta cocked his head, “Why? I haven’t done anything” Kyo looked up, there were tears in his eyes. “Kyo…what’s wrong?” Uta whispered.

                “You’re such a good person, Uta. You deserve every fucking happiness in the world. You knocked some sense into Mao and I when we needed it, and yet I’ve done nothing for you really.” Kyo sniffed. “Kyo, quit being an idiot.” Uta snapped. “You’ve done plenty for me. After Morrie’s attack, you loved me and made me feel better about myself. You tried so hard to warn me about Natsu and I was an idiot and ignored you. Then you rescued me, you got everyone together and came and took me away from that monster.” Now Uta had tears in his eyes.

                “You protected me from Sakurai when he was being an idiot, and now? You support me with your friendship, I still love you Kyo, I always will…you’re one of my dearest friends…Mao too. So, quit being stupid, I don’t need you to thank me for anything, I’m the one that’s thankful for having someone like you and Mao in my life.” Uta hugged Kyo, whispering in his ear “Bakamono” Kyo just squeezed the younger man harder. “Yah, I know. I love you Uta.”  Mao was looking out the back door. “Hey, quit molesting my husband, Uta! You’ve already slept with him!”  Uta whipped around, “Oh my god, MAO!!” Uta turned ten shades of red at once. “No more confessions today, get back to work. I’ll see you when I get home babe…love you!” Kyo laughed, waved a goodbye and left the HBG. “Mao…you’re so embarrassing sometimes, I was not confessing…well not like that anyways.” Uta shoved his friend in the shoulder. “Yah, yah…you say that now…but I know you…you’re going to pounce on Kyo the second I have my back turned” Mao laughed, he spent the rest of the shift saying things just to embarrass Uta, leaving them all laughing way too much so early in the day.

 

                “Davina, are you sure? That’s too damned expensive!” Davina glared at Teiji, who stared right back. “Teiji, this is for our precious Uta, the cost does not matter! You said you would allow me to pick out the ring, this is the one I choose for Uta. The only question is, do you like the ring, do not look at the price.” The jeweler was behind the counter, smirking at the arguing couple, he was well-aware of who Davina and Teiji were, but could only guess about Uta. “Mistress, if the young man doesn’t like the ring…” Davina turned, “It’s beautiful, understated but you can tell the quality of the craftmanship, this the reason I chose Tiffany, they have quality pieces. Teiji, just answer the question, do you like the ring or not?” Teiji sighed, the ring was the perfect choice for Uta, “Yes, I like the ring” he muttered. “Can you have this sized please? I need it in about a week.”

 

                “What do you want for it?” he asked. “What do you have?” The other man rubbed his hands together. “The scooter, you can sell that and get maybe $1000, I have some cash and this,” He picked up a box and handed it to the man. “Oh, now this is nice…not counterfeit is it?” “NO! I stole it from that fancy electronics store in Akihabara…it’s the real deal” The man looked at what he had. “I’ll take this and the cash, you can keep the scooter, I don’t want that.” The deal was done, and the man left the parking structure, heading straight to a pawn shop.

                Setsuna looked at the gun, he pulled the clip out and saw that it was fully loaded, “I should only need one…but just in case I miss...” he sniggered to himself. Stuffing the gun inside his jacket, he got on the scooter and headed back to the warehouse, his plans were quickly coming together. Now all he needed was Teiji…that was going to be the difficult part, how to get the man away from Davina and Uta…he didn’t want to hurt either one of them, no…that pain was reserved for Teiji alone.


	22. Chapter 22

 

                He shifts in his sleep, feeling a weight heavy across this hip, a breath on the back of his neck…a soft snore in his ear. Yoshiki slowly opens his eyes, keeping his breath even, he smiles when he remembers the reason he’s feeling the way he is…Acchan. He sighs, pulling Atsushi’s arm tighter around his waist, wiggling his ass back into his lover’s ass, a tiny tempting grind into Atsushi’s morning wood. “Stop wiggling Yo-chan, go back to sleep” he mutters against Yoshiki’s neck. “I’m sorry Acchan, but I don’t think that’s going to be possible, I have something that’s poking me in the back.” Atsushi snorts, “It wouldn’t be poking you in the back if you’d stop wiggling,” he replies. “What time is it? If it’s before 8am, you’d better get out of bed or go back to sleep, it’s much too early for me.”

                Atsushi was reveling in the fact that there were no alarms forcing him to wake at 8am every day while in treatment, there were no rude knocks on doors telling him what to do and when to do it. He breathed in the other man’s scent, sighed in happiness at the feel of Yoshiki in his arms and in a real bed with beautifully comfortable Egyptian cotton sheets. “It’s 9:30, well past your early wake up call. Do you want coffee or tea this morning?” Yoshiki wished nothing more than to stay abed with Acchan, but he knew that they had other things to attend to that day. “Coffee please, you remember how I like it?”  Yoshiki smirked, “two sugars, cream” Atsushi made a non-committal noise.

                Atsushi rolled over on his back, winching a little in pain…it had been far too long since he had been fucked by his lover, and he was now feeling the years. “Sore? I feel wonderful this morning” Yoshiki snidely commented as he walked out of the bedroom. “I’m taking a bath, I’ll be out in fifteen minutes.” Acchan knew he should have taken the bath the night before, but they had finally collapsed somewhere around 2am, both basically passing out from sexual exhaustion, not that this was a bad thing. “I’m too old…” he mumbled to himself.

                After a very hot soak in the tub, Atsushi got out and looked through Yoshiki’s closet for another bathrobe…finding one that was just short of being able to be closed. “You need to have some bigger robes handy, I look ridiculous in this” he grumbled as he walked into the kitchen. Yoshiki turned, gaped at Atsushi then burst out laughing. “We will get you one today, I can’t have you walking about the house with your cock hanging out of the front of your robe, I’d never get any work done!” It was true, that even belted, the robe was too small, leaving Atsushi’s dick poking out of the front of the robe.

                Atsushi hugged Yoshiki from behind, “Maybe I don’t want a bigger robe, maybe I want my cock hanging out…it would take me no time to pin your down and fuck you silly” he murmured in Yoshiki’s ear, nibbling at the man’s earlobe, biting down on his collarbone. Yoshiki threw his head back to rest on Atsushi’s shoulder, “Aa…chhann, we have things we need to do today, we will leave the house…tonight we are staying home…all night.” Atsushi sighed, “Fine, we’ll do it your way, but I’m warning you…I’m going to drill your ass all night, I’m going to have you screaming my name” With a last bite on the neck, Atsushi got his cup of coffee and sat down at the table, smiling at the feel of familiarity.

                “After we shower…separately, we can go down to the studio, you haven’t been to the new one yet, have you? I have some very interesting mixing equipment, I think it might be something you could incorporate into your music.” Atsushi leaned on an elbow, his chin in his hand, a stupid grin on his face. “Why are you staring at me, Acchan?” Yoshiki peered up through his bangs “I love looking at you, I always have…the photo shoot…you know I don’t have to remind you of that day…or any of those early days.” Yoshiki blushed, “We were naked more than we were clothed, I know our friends were more than a little tired of us sneaking off for blowjobs or a quick fuck, remember Pata finding us?” Atsushi sat up and threw his head back and laughed, “Oh my god…the look on his face!” Pata had walked in on Atsushi and Yoshiki, hearing them before he saw them, under Yoshiki’s piano, fucking like rabbits. “All I have to do is say Piano, and he gets mad.” Yoshiki laughed.

                “Imai finding us in the bathroom at the restaurant? That was priceless.” Atsushi brought up another interesting night. “You know I still go to the restaurant, we all do. Of course, now we’re not dealing with Heath getting drunk or Imai finding us fucking, now it’s something called a Ruki Rampage” Yoshiki lifted an eyebrow, “What pray tell is a Ruki Rampage?” Atsushi quickly got his phone, pulled up a picture of Ruki…then explained his various antics. “This beautiful boy is Ruki of The Gazette, a dine n dash bandit with his band mates, we’ve all almost been knocked over by them chasing the boy out of the restaurant. He’s a rowdy one, and a tough little fucker, he’s jumped several people and beaten them quite badly.”

                Atsushi told Ruki stories, and some other stories that were sad and pathetic, with him realizing what a complete asshole he had been. “I hope I can repair my relationships with my peers, I’ve insulted a lot of people and said some horrid things to those I hold close. Kaoru and Tatsuro specifically, Kyo and Daisuke as well.” He told Yoshiki about those incidents, the things that were said and how badly he regretted them. “That’s what you’re going to have to do when you finally go home, contact each person, and bare your soul and apologize.” Yoshiki murmured, “I’m sure it won’t be a problem, if you’re honest in your apology.

                The two men took their time getting ready to leave for the studio, stopping often for a kiss, a little grind of the hips, and a quick fondle or three, finally having to stop, Atsushi reaching his limit. “Either we leave right now, or I’m going to pin you that damn wall and fuck you into it” he growled has he cupped Yoshiki’s ass in his hands. “Alright, let’s go then…” Yoshiki smirked, he knew exactly what he was doing, and he hoped it would work.

 

                He found a comfortable spot near the manor, where he could watch the gate, yet not be seen by the security men. He did have to move often during the day, someone looking at him like he was a vagrant, or possibly someone that may be breaking into houses. He was still waiting for the perfect opportunity, one that would complete the plan, one that would bring Davina to her knees…in front of him. He’d been watching the gate for the last four days, watching as Teiji and Davina, often with Uta, driving out of the manor in the black Mercedes, Teiji at the wheel. He needed Teiji in that dumpy little car of his, no one would look twice at the small sedan, unlike the sleek black touring car. So Setsuna kept watching, waiting for that perfect opportunity to strike, there would be one day soon, that someone would make a mistake…and he would use that to his advantage.

 

                “Uta my dear, here is your visa! Where is Teiji?” Davina handed the envelope to Uta, who ripped it open, looking at the small book. “He’s outside at the koi pond, I asked him to check on Hercules for me.” Davina frowned, “Why? Is there something wrong?” Uta looked up, “Maybe it’s just me, but Hercules seems, I don’t know…tired? I know he’s old…” Uta didn’t want to hear that the fish may be dying, at over 40 years old, it was something they had to consider. “Hmm, true. If Teiji thinks we need to call the vet, I will. When he comes back, will you come to my bedroom please, so we may talk about the trip?” Davina reached down and ruffled Uta’s hair. “Yes Mistress” Uta winked at Davina, “My silly boy.”

                Davina went back to her room to wait for Uta and Teiji, she had an idea about where they would end up, but she wanted to make sure that Uta had the best chance of seeing the most the world had to offer him and what their life together would be. Just as she sat down on the fainting couch, Teiji and Uta entered her room, sitting on the floor next to the couch.  “Mistress? I think Hercules is probably on his way to Koi Heaven. He’s looking a little worn, he’s missing some scales along one side of his tail.” Davina sighed, “The fish is older than I am, so it’s to be expected. I will have my Koi expert come and check him. Thank you Teiji.” Uta looked upset, “Mistress, if Hercules has to be put to sleep, you should call Isshi-san, Ruimaru will want to say goodbye” Davina gasped, “Oh Uta! How could I have forgotten; the boy fell in love with Hercules the first day he was here! Thank you my dear…I will call Isshi as soon as I have any definite information.”

                “I’d like to speak of something a little more pleasant, now that Uta has his visa, we must plan our trip!” Davina clapped her hands, Uta giggled “A little excited Mistress?” Davina pouted, “Yes… this is _your_ first trip! Teiji and I haven’t traveled in quite some time, so it’s exciting for all of us! So! Where do we start?” Teiji coughed, “Yes?” Davina glanced at her pet, “Do you need to call the pilot? You need to make sure he’s not working for anyone else at the moment…you don’t currently have a jet either.” Davina’s mouth formed a perfect O, her hand flying to her mouth to stifle a small cry. “FUCK!” She shouted, “DAVINA!” Uta gasped. “What? You’ve heard me say much worse Uta dear…need I remind you of the other night when I said…” Uta covered his ears, “NAHAHAHAICAN’THEARYOUNAHAH” his face bright red with embarrassment.

                “Oh Uta…I love you!” Davina bent down to kiss the younger man. “Teiji you’re so right, I have forgotten the most important part. I will call as soon as we’ve chosen where to go first. Uta, where do you want to go first? Los Angeles or London?” Uta put a finger to his chin, tapping it, “Let’s do Los Angeles first…the weather will be cold everywhere else won’t it? I want to be able to go to the beach!”

                They spent the next hour making their plans together, laughing about things they’ve done and things they wanted to do. Once everything was written down, Davina excused herself to make the necessary phone calls. “She has her own plane?” Uta asked Teiji. “She did, she had a very nice Gulf Stream jet, it belonged to her father, but it was an older model, so she sold it. I’m sure she’ll find another one, she does need to call her pilot though, he is the only one she trusts and he will then contact the flight crew.” Uta was in awe of what was happening, he was going to fly for the first time, on a private jet, with just them, “I love my life…” he sighed.

                “I love you” Teiji reached over and pulled Uta close, “I can’t wait to show you everything…we’re going to have so much fun shopping and eating, and well…” Teiji wiggled his eyebrows, sending Uta into a fit of the giggles. “I read about something they have in Amsterdam, the Red-Light District! Have you seen it?” Now it was Teiji’s turn to laugh, “I have, with Davina and believe me, it’s not as glamorous as you think, the women are nothing special. It’s just that prostitution is legal in the Netherlands, just as is marijuana smoking, they sell it in coffee houses. Not something that I’m interested in doing.” Davina returned to the room, a smile on her face. “Pilot is waiting for the call and he already has a jet and a flight crew lined up for us. All we need to do is give him a twelve-hour notice, which I think we can manage.” Now it was Uta’s turn to sit up and clap, “I’m so fucking excited! This is going to be amazing!” Looking at Davina and Teiji, Uta giggled then fell backwards onto the floor, “I can’t wait…” he sighed.

               

                The sleek BMW sped north along Pacific Coast Highway, towards Santa Barbara. After the tour of his studio, Yoshiki suggested they drive up the coast to have lunch in the city by the sea. “There is a unique restaurant in Santa Barbara, that has a combination of traditional Japanese seafood and modern, the clam chowder is superb, served in a sourdough bread bowl.” Atsushi didn’t care where they ate, he was happy being with his old friend, his renewed lover. “Yo-chan, you still have me as a hostage, I am at your mercy, I’m not sure I could find my way back to the airport without help” he laughed.

                “I planned it that way, to drive you to distraction so perhaps you wouldn’t want to leave my side.” Yoshiki admitted, a pale rose flush on his cheeks. “I figured as much, I know you too well Yo-chan, to believe that this is just a short vacation for me. How long do you plan on keeping me this time?” Atsushi didn’t mind, as long as he had no pressing commitments at home, he would stay with Yoshiki. “I’ve already spoken to Imai and Hide, you have nothing for the next three months.” Yoshiki replied, not taking his eyes off the road in as it stretched out in front of him. “Three months…that seems like a decent amount of time, what do you intend on doing to me?” Atsushi knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from his lover. “Oh, I think you know exactly what I have planned Acchan.”

                Arriving at the restaurant, Yoshiki asked for a table on the balcony, which faced the ocean. With a light breeze coming off the water, the couple watched the surfers as they waited for their food. “This is beautiful, I see why you enjoy California so much…once you get out of Los Angeles of course.” Acchan reached over to hold Yoshiki’s hand, “It is also nice to be able to not be bothered in public, us sitting together like this at home, would cause quite the scene, ne?” Yoshiki laughed, “Nobody here cares, we’re just two Japanese men who appear to be lovers, sitting at a beachside restaurant holding hands.”

                Atsushi thought he could become very comfortable in California, with Yoshiki. “Should we run away together? Forget X, forget Buck Tick…just live our lives as we’d like?” he sighed, “If it were that easy…or if it were thirty years ago, I’d say yes…but we know that’s not possible, not at this point in our lives. Perhaps when we’re too old to be rock stars, then we could be two old Japanese men, that are lovers.” Yoshiki added sadly. “Do you regret becoming so famous? I know I do at times…” Atsushi asked. “Yes, I sometimes regret it, when I’m lying in bed alone, not knowing who my true friends are, the people that surround me…are they there for me? Or are they there for Yoshiki of X?”

                Atsushi smiled sadly, “Would it have saved him… either one of them?” This was a question Yoshiki asked himself almost on a daily basis. “I’m not sure about Taiji, perhaps if he had not fallen so badly. Hide, he was destined to be great, with or without X” Atsushi knew not to speak any more about the two men, it was just too painful. “What will you do when you go home? Will you return to your other community as an active member?” The food arrived which gave Atsushi pause to think. “I don’t have an answer for either question. I know that I will continue with the band of course, but after that…I just don’t know. I do not want to hurt him, I will not contact him at any point. He is happy with his current situation, Davina and Teiji are keeping him safe and happy.”

                As with the talk of Hide, Yoshiki knew when to stop pushing a topic. As they ate lunch, they watched the surfers, Atsushi becoming alarmed at one point, believing he was seeing a rather large shark in the waves. “No, they are dolphins, they have become accustomed to the surfers, they like to ride the waves as well.”  Atsushi was relieved, “Where shall we go now?” Lunch was over and they walked back to the car, Yoshiki stopped Atsushi, “I want to go home…” he pushed the other man against the car, thrusting his hips into Atsushi’s. “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea” Atsushi cupped Yoshiki’s face in his hands, kissing him with an acute surge of desire, “Get in.” Yoshiki pulled away from Acchan, running to the other side of the car.  

Yoshiki had to continually watch his speed on the drive home, the last thing he needed was a ticket, but with his hand on Atsushi’s thigh, sneaking random squeezes of his lover’s crotch, time was of the essence. “If you don’t stop touching me, you’re going to have a very messy interior of this car.” Atsushi finally slapped Yoshiki’s hand away.

“Just drive…no more distractions.” Yoshiki pouted, “You’re no fun…maybe I want to make a mess in my car, I could just jerk you off while I’m driving, I only need one hand on the steering wheel.” Atsushi moaned, “Don’t tempt me…” They kept their hands to themselves for the remainder of the drive, but all bets were off once they reached Yoshiki’s house.

                Atsushi tightened his hold on Yoshiki, as the petite man snored softly. It was late, but Atsushi was wide awake albeit exhausted. He couldn’t remember the sex ever being this good, even in their earlier relationship, but why? What made it so much more fulfilling now? Age…experience…circumstances? All of the above. Yoshiki whimpered as he rolled into Atsushi’s chest, “hide…” he mumbled. That was the key…Hide wasn’t there, he wasn’t watching the two jealously…he wasn’t sneering at Atsushi every time he had touched Yoshiki. Hide’s ghost wasn’t there either, Yoshiki had no guilt…the man was lonely and Atsushi was there to fill the void.

                He now understood why Yoshiki was clinging to him so tightly, why the slender man didn’t want Atsushi to return to Japan, ever. Atsushi sighed, if he could only stay in his lover’s life permanently, it could give him the balance he craved. There would be no scenes, no contracts or collars, just an equality in their passions. Atsushi knew it could never happen, not at this point in time. Buck Tick was still producing music, playing lives, X was coming together again after a long break, hoping to make new music and ideally start touring again. This was not the right time for either one. They would have to make the best of the time they could be together, for as long as they could. A month here or there, flying back and forth from Los Angeles to Tokyo,

                At that moment, Atsushi decided to be selfish as hell. He wanted to have a little happiness, some compassion and love. He pulled Yoshiki in as tight as possible, kissing him softly on the forehead, “Yo-chan, I love you…I always have, and will forever” Resting his cheek on Yoshiki’s head, he closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of his lover, drifting off to sleep with nothing but contentment.

 

                “ _Teiji my love, I just got a call from the jeweler, Uta’s ring is ready. Would you be able to go and pick it up? I’m waiting for the Koi expert to come and look at Hercules, I’ll need to call Isshi and Ruimaru if this will be his last day. I love you…and Uta. Our vacation will be paradise_.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry...

                He watched as the small sedan pulled out of the manor, Teiji behind the wheel. _Perfect_. Setsuna ran to grab his scooter, watching the direction the sedan was heading, Setsuna sped up to follow the car. He was one light behind, but his eyes never left the bumper of the car. Moving through traffic, it took him a few minutes to catch up, _where the hell is he going? There can’t be anyone around…asshole! Don’t spoil this for me_!

                _Parking garage, Ginza…less people than at Harajuku or Shibuya…how many levels is he going up? Ah, there he is…turn down this aisle…don’t let him see you_. He pulled up next to a large van and watched Teiji get out of the car and walk to the elevators. _This will give me time to find the perfect spot_.

                Parking the scooter and taking his helmet off, he left the keys in the ignition, he wasn’t going to need the bike any longer…no he’d be driving that sleek black Mercedes with Uta and Davina in the back. He watched for any one moving around the cars, then made his way to the small sedan. Watching the elevators, Setsuna tried the front door…nope locked, back door…shit it’s open! He looked in the back seat, seeing nothing but a box that had clothes in it. Peeking his head up, he looked towards the elevator…still nobody around.

                Setsuna pawed through the box quickly, finding a jacket and a pair of track pants, the shut the door quietly and laid on the floor of the back seat. He pulled the jacket over him and wiggled the box back to where it had been leaning against the back of the front seat, he then slowed his breathing and listened carefully for the sound of Teiji returning to the car.

                It felt like an hour until he finally heard footsteps, keys in the lock and the door opening. He lay still, he wanted to wait until they were ready to pull out of the parking structure before he made his move. Teiji fumbled with something, “He’s going to love this…” The keys in the ignition and the car slowly backed out of the spot, turning towards the exit. He waited until the car moved past the toll shack.

                Slowly pulling the gun out of his pocket, Setsuna reached between the seats and pressed the muzzle to Teiji’s side. “If you make a sound, I will kill you.” Teiji tensed up, his breathing grew ragged. Looking in the rearview mirror, he watches as Setsuna slowly sits up. “Wha…” Teiji snapped his mouth shut. “Follow my directions exactly. If you make any movement or sound, I will kill you” the young man said in a low dangerous tone. Teiji nodded, swallowing hard.

                As they moved through town, Teiji following Setsuna’s directions, the man was shaking inside… _Uta…Davina… please god._ Leaving the downtown area, the safety of the crowds on the street, further away from those he loved, Teiji was scared. “That large building to your right, drive to the side entrance and stop.” Setsuna growled. Teiji nodded, doing what he was told. That was his hope, that if he did what he was told, Setsuna wouldn’t hurt Davina or Uta, or ultimately, himself. Pulling up to the side of the building, he sees a freight elevator.

                “You will do exactly what I tell you, if you do not I will kill you. Open your door but do not get out.” Teiji complied. Setsuna trailed the gun against Teiji’s body, always keeping contact, up from his side until the barrel of the gun rested on Teiji’s head. He opened his door, moving slowly he stood…he quickly whipped the gun around the frame of the car, back to Teiji’s left temple. “Get out slowly, Sensei…I will kill you if you make more than a sound” Teiji nodded. Thoughts were racing through his mind; when would Davina notice he had not returned? When we she try to call or text him?

                “Lift the gate and walk to the back, face the wall” Teiji did exactly as he was told. Without turning around, Setsuna slid the gate down with a crash, pushing the button on the wall. “You’re being a very good pet, Teiji…” he sneered at the man. Once the elevator reached the top floor, Setsuna reached down and lifted the gate. “Walk backwards towards me.” Teiji did as he was told. With the gun to the base of his skull, Setsuna pushed the man down the hall way towards the loft. “Give me an excuse to kill you Sensei…make a move or a sound…make me kill you.”

                Teiji wasn’t going to play the game, he did exactly as he was told, every time. They got to the loft, “Open the door” Walking into the loft, Setsuna pushed the man towards the windows, and the St. Andrews Cross. “You will do exactly as you’re told, or I will kill you…so please, put up a fight, I’d love nothing more than to fill your pathetic ape like body with lead.”  He pushed Teiji to position himself on the cross. “Take off your shoes” Setsuna watched, “Put your ankles in those cuffs, tightly now Sensei…you should know how tight to make them, ne?” Setsuna smirked. Teiji didn’t make eye contact, that would only aggravate the younger man.

                “Cuff your right arm” Setsuna now had the gun against Teiji’s heart, a monstrous grin on his face. Setsuna waited until Teiji had his wrist cuffed, then violently struck the man across the face with the pistol, “That,” Setsuna panted, “was for you being a substandard pet.” Teiji’s mouth was bloodied, Setsuna hit him again, “That was for thinking you’re more suitable for Mistress than I am.” Teiji spit out some teeth. Once more Setsuna struck him in the face, pistol whipping the man. “That was for Uta…who won’t remember your name after I fuck him into the wall!”

                Quickly, while Teiji was spitting teeth and blood, Setsuna grabbed his other wrist, buckling it into place on the cross. “Oh my…don’t you look pretty…” Setsuna ran the barrel of the gun down Teiji’s cheek…then up under his throat. “Please Sensei… say something…give me an excuse to kill you…oh wait… I don’t need an excuse!” The young man laughed, then spit in Teiji’s face. Setsuna grabbed Teiji roughly by the throat, “This is your own fault Sensei…Uta wasn’t enough for you…you had to try and keep Mistress, you got in the way…I WAS HER PERSONAL PET…NOT YOU, YOU FUCKING APE!”  Setsuna back handed Teiji across the face, blood running down Teiji’s face, clouding his eyes.

                A combination of blood and swelling made seeing difficult for Teiji, he was struggling to stay conscious… all he could think of is Uta and Davina, please don’t look for me…stay away. But as if it were fate, Teiji’s phone rang. Setsuna whipped around and stared at the man, walking towards him and rummaging through his clothes to find the phone.  Setsuna looked up and smiled at Teiji. “Oh, this will be fun…”

                Setsuna turned and walked away, answering the phone. “Mistress, so nice of you to call!”  Teiji gasped, no…don’t talk to him Davina…please….

                “Who is this?”

                “Your personal Pet, Mistress. Your true personal pet…not that ape you have constantly mauling you.”

                 “Set…Setsuna?” Davina whispered.

                “Yes Mistress, your true pet…I’ll forgive you for dismissing me, I’m sure Sensei had everything to do with it…I will return to the manor as soon as I am done here. Would you like to go out tonight? I think we should try the Fetish Club…I haven’t debuted there yet.” Setsuna said sweetly.

                “What have you done to Teiji? Where is he, Setsuna?” Davina was trying to keep her voice from shaking.

                “WHY DO YOU GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THAT FUCKING APE! I’M YOUR PERSONAL PET NOT HIM! HE’S A FUCKING APE!” Setsuna screamed into the phone.

                Davina shrank back, the viciousness terrified her. “Setsuna, I just want to make sure that you’re ready to come home, we…we don’t need Teiji to interrupt us.” She had to think quickly, where was Uta? Nagaharu!

                “I’m sorry my Mistress, but that angers me…the man is a cretin and you deserve so much more…I’m a much better pet…wait until you take me to your bed…I will love you like no other”

                Davina had run to the front of the manor…looking for Nagaharu. “Um Setsuna dear, do you think we need to contact Niihara-san about coming to his club? I’m not sure I want to debut you at the Fetish just yet…” Davina see’s Nagaharu, running to him, clutching his chest.

                “But why Mistress?” Setsuna whined. “I’m ready for the Fetish…”

                “It’s Madame F…she won’t understand why I’ve chosen you over Teiji…Ormond is good friends with him…she won’t understand” Davina frantically told Nagaharu to call the police.

                “I know my pet…” Davina choked on the words, “but Madame F has just a little more status in the community, I do not wish to anger her.”

                Davina heard Teiji in the background, moaning her name…

                “SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU APE…HOW DARE YOU MAKE A SOUND! I TOLD YOU I’D KILL YOU!”

                Uta had heard the commotion, running down the hall to find Davina on the floor in her room, deathly pale and shaking. “Davina…what?” Mistress shushed him.

                “Setsuna my love, leave him be…you need to come to me. Come home to the manor and we’ll see about getting you that personal pet collar…I have a new one that I kept for you…it’s beautiful and very masculine. Please, come home to the manor.” Davina begged.

                “No, you’ll have to come here…I don’t have any transportation. I need appropriate clothing for tonight as well. Make Uta drive you in the Mercedes, it’s the least that little runt can do for us.” Setsuna would need to shower and get cleaned up.

                “I um…it will take me some time, I’m not ready to go out either. Can you give me half an hour please, my love?” Davina choked back her tears.

                “DAVINA NO!! DON’T COME HERE NOOO DAVINA UTA NOOO!” Teiji screamed. _No, my Mistress…do not come here, please_ …

                Davina stopped breathing but said nothing, “SHUT THE FUCK UP! I TOLD YOU…YOU WANT TO DIE DON’T YOU SENSEI! YOU…WANT…TO…DIE!!!”

                With every word, Davina heard something that she refused to believe was Setsuna beating Teiji, “Setsuna my love…Where are you? I need to give Uta the directions so we can come and pick you up. I will call Niihara-san and make sure we have the largest of the private rooms, I need to make sure everything is ready for your debut as my…my favored personal pet.” Davina was sobbing, “Setsuna, where are you?”

                “I’m at the loft…of course. The play room here is huge, perhaps we should rent it out and use it for parties? There’s a large St. Andrews Cross, and a horse and some hooks in the ceiling, all of the equipment was here when I arrived, like it was waiting for us…for you and I.” Uta heard the description, covering his mouth he started shaking his head no… no, it can’t be...oh my god…Teiji!

                “Mistress you have twenty minutes to get here, I need to dispose of this fucking ape and clean the loft before you arrive. Just honk and I’ll be right down, I love you Mistress.” Setsuna purred. “I’ll be there just as soon as I get ready my love.” Davina closed the phone.

                “Davina… what’s happening? Where’s Teiji?” Uta was clinging to the woman. Nagaharu was behind her, “I’ve called the police, what the hell is going on?” Davina slowly looked at Uta, “Setsuna has Teiji…at a warehouse…” She whispered.  Nagaharu grabbed Davina up from the floor, “Get up…we need to go NOW!” The man dragged Davina and pushed her into the car, Uta jumping in next to her. “Uta, where is this place?” Uta gave the man the directions.

                “This is Nagaharu, I’m en route to an abandoned warehouse in the financial district, yes please…hurry, we don’t know what type of weapon he has. Yes… she is.” Davina was in shock, “Davina… DAVINA! LOOK AT ME!” Nagaharu shouted at his employer. “What did that man say to you? What is he doing to Teiji?”

                “He said he was going to dispose of Teiji…he screamed at him that he was going to kill him…Nagaharu…please…” The man drove with a recklessness that would normally be thought as deadly…and it could be if they couldn’t get to the warehouse quick enough.

                “Where Uta…which way?” Uta pointed… they turned a corner and there were suddenly police cars behind them, racing to overtake them as they made their way through the quiet streets of the abandoned district. “THERE! THAT’S THE BUILDING!” Uta shouted… the police had already stopped in front of them. Davina and Uta climbed out of the car, Nagaharu holding them back from going any closer.

                “Uta?” A detective was kneeling in front of him, “Yes? Who ar…” He stopped, he knew this man. “Aoyama…I helped you with the Morrie attacks. Who are we dealing with?” Uta just shook his head, unable to speak. Nagaharu pulled the detective aside, explaining the situation. “I don’t know what kind of weapon he may have, Davina said he threatened to kill Teiji…you have to stop this now detective!”

                “TEIJI OH GOD NO…TEIJIIII!” Uta suddenly screamed and pointed, looking up he saw Teiji on the St Andrews Cross, Setsuna had rolled it to the large windows that faced the parking lot…the same windows Natsu had positioned Uta in so many months ago.

                The police got on their bullhorn, trying to make contact with Setsuna. Davina’s phone rang…she almost dropped it. “Setsuna my love, I’m here…let’s go home please, back to the manor… you can leave Teiji…”

                “WHY THE FUCK ARE ALL THESE COPS HERE? WHY MISTRESS? YOU SAID YOU WERE COMING TO GET ME SO WE COULD GO OUT TONIGHT! YOU LIED!!”

                Detective Aoyama took the phone away from Davina, “Setsuna, just come down and we’ll talk about this, ne? Just leave him there and come down to speak to Davina…she’ll explain everything.”

                Setsuna backed away from the window… there was nothing for several seconds, glass exploded, showering the police with glass. Setsuna stood at the shot out broken window. Aoyama swore, “Fuck… he has a gun!” Davina looked at him in horror. “Davina, you need to come up here and help me get ready to go out! I found some nice clothes left here from the previous dominant…I think I’ll look cute in this” He held out the red waist trainer, dangling it out the window. “Oh god…that’s mine!” Uta whimpered.

                “DAVINA NO! DON’T COME UP HERE… GO HOME DAVINA…TAKE UTA AND GO…” Teiji screamed as loud as he could.

                “YOU FUCKING PIG! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SPEAK TO MY MISTRESS! I TOLD YOU I WOULD KILL YOU IF YOU SPOKE AGAIN! TELL THOSE COPS TO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THE ELEVATOR! IF HEAR THAT GATE, I’LL KILL HIM RIGHT NOW!”

                The police took the threat seriously and backed away. Davina and Uta were clinging to each other, barely breathing, staring at Teiji…they could see his face was bloody,

 “DAVINA…UTA… I LOVE YOU! UTA! I LOVE YOU DAVINA!” Teiji is shouting, he doesn’t care… he has to tell them how much he loves them… please god, keep them safe… don’t let him hurt them…please… god…

“I TOLD YOU TO SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YOU APE! I WARNED YOU…”  
 Setsuna struck Teiji across the face again, the man crying out.

“IF I CAN’T HAVE YOU DAVINA… YOU CAN’T HAVE HIM!”

                Setsuna takes a long look down at Davina and Uta… he warned them, he tried to tell them he was what was best…the only personal pet she’d ever need…and she threw him away.

                Grabbing the St Andrews Cross from behind, Setsuna rolls it away from the window…

                “TEIJI…TEIJII…. SETSUNA NO! DON’T, PLEASE… TEIJI!”

                A single shot is heard… Davina screams, Uta falls to the ground…

                Setsuna stands in the broken window… “I tried to tell you… I tried to tell all of you…” Putting the gun to his head, he pulls the trigger, falling forward out of the window…onto the concrete.

                Police swarm the body, others race to the elevator… Davina hears nothing but a loud roar in her ears, she is blind…she cannot see…Uta is unconscious at her feet, she starts to fall, a black void overtaking her senses.  

                Nagaharu catches Davina before she falls, Aoyama scoops Uta up off the ground, they take them to the Mercedes, placing both in the car. A uniformed officer approaches Aoyama, whispers something and shakes his head, Davina starts to wail…

 

 

                Word spread quickly through the two communities, both reacting with such anger and much sadness. Davina was inconsolable, Uta in an almost catatonic state, barely able to function without much effort from others. Both were hospitalized for three days, Uta sedated heavily, Davina under suicide watch. It took Madame F and Ormond to visit the hospital to get Davina to speak, and when Madame F walked through the door, Davina got out of bed and ran into the other woman’s arms. Ormond was also grieving for his friend and his equal, he was dazed with grief.  

                Aoyama had the difficult task of informing Uta’s friends. He had called Tatsu, having the man come down to the station, he just couldn’t do it over the phone. “He’s…he’s what? What do you mean?” Tatsu could not grasp what Aoyama was saying to him. “He’s been murdered, and the man who did it, committed suicide in front of Davina and Uta. I couldn’t tell Taka this…I couldn’t watch that beautiful boy fall apart in front of me…that’s why I called you, I’m sorry I had to be the one.”

                As the news spread, all of the clubs closed until further notice, the death of a personal pet of a high-ranking dominant was not something that was treated lightly.  Tatsu had told Sato to bring Taka to their house, wanting him to be with Koichi when he gave them the news. Both men falling into their husband’s arms, destroyed. The HBG was closed, with no date to re-open, the owner feeling responsible somehow… the boy he cared so much about had his life destroyed a third time.

                Word reached the members of Buck Tick, Yutaka and Hide, both men were devastated. Yutaka made the difficult call to Sakurai.  “What? What are you telling me Yuta? Teiji is…oh god no…Davina! Uta…is Uta safe? Are they both safe?” After the phone call, Atsushi spent hours in Yoshiki’s arms sobbing, feeling guilty for all of it. “If I had not been such an asshole…if I would have just let him have his flat…he wouldn’t have turned to Davina and Teiji…Yo-chan…I did this to him!” Yoshiki was terrified for his friend, calling Dr. Suzuki and pleading for a house call, the doctor agreed.

                “Atsushi, you can not blame yourself, this is a blameless tragedy. You must not fall back into your destructive behavior, please come back to the center with me.” Suzuki thought it would be best, but Yoshiki refused, “He’s better off with me right now, I will contact you if I need to.” Suzuki didn’t like it, but he agreed.

                Tatsu went alone to Ojisan’s, most of the others still were not functioning well enough to go along. The restaurant was closed, he could see that Ojisan already knew. “Uta is with Davina?” As Tatsu left, Ojisan locked the door. There would be no ramen sold that night, or any other night for a week. Ojisan just couldn’t give his guests the best service he had, not when Uta and Davina were hurting so badly.

               

                Due to the circumstances of Teiji’s death, the funeral was private, with only Davina and Uta at the cremation. Davina and Uta decided not to see Teiji before he was cremated, on the suggestion of the police. Setsuna had shot Teiji in the temple, and what was left was not viewable. Kyo had sent a message to Davina, via Madame F, suggesting that they could use the restaurant for a wake, if they so desired. Davina spoke to Uta, who agreed. Kyo arranged everything, Davina and Uta just need to show up, there was no cost to anyone, Kyo had paid for everything himself.

                Kyo had a difficult time at home, Mao was heartbroken for his best friend, Uta had not recognized Mao when he visited the boy at the hospital, Uta was still in an almost catatonic state, heavily sedated. It took Kyo hours to calm his husband, and when at last the man slept, Kyo fell apart as well. “Why does this have to happen to him?”

                Ruki had wanted to go to the hospital, but Kai had asked him not to. “I know you love him Ru…but right now, I think that it would be best if you left him alone. I know you have a special connection, but he has no idea what’s going on. Let’s wait until he’s home to go see him” Kai pulled his tiny vocalist into his arms as the emotional man cried for hours.

 

                The wake at the restaurant was held on a sunny Saturday afternoon, the large doors opened up to the patio, where on a table was a large picture of Teiji, surrounded by flowers. Madame F had helped Davina choose a picture of Teiji with a rakish smile, Uta stood in front of the picture for the first hour of the event, just staring at his lover. Slowly, Uta’s friends came up to stand beside him, Mao and Kyo, Aki and Tora, Koichi and Taka, Sato and Tatsu. Ojisan had searched out Davina. “Mistress…” He said, then he just pulled her into his arms, holding her and stroking her hair. “Davina, I’m so sorry, my gift is a curse. Please…love Uta for me. Love him for all of his friends.”

                Detective Aoyama had come into the restaurant, and asked Shinya to speak with Kyo. “Detective, thank you for coming, what can I do for you?” Kyo was wiping his eyes as he stood before the man. “This was recovered from the crime scene, I did not want to give it to Uta or Davina while they were here, it should be done in private.” Aoyama handed Kyo a small box, upon opening it, an engagement ring inside. Kyo choked back a sob, “Oh Teiji…you sly devil…you were going to propose to your boy.” Kyo looked up at Aoyama. “Thank you, detective, I’ll give this to Davina when it’s appropriate.”

                Davina stood before the assembled crowd, Uta next to her. “I want to thank you all for arranging this for Teiji, this means a great deal to Uta and I. You’re all very dear friends. Thank you from our hearts.” Uta looked at his friends, “Thank you…I love you all.” Uta was tired, he had started to fade quickly. Madame F came up and took Davina’s arm, Ormond scooping Uta up, much like Teiji would. They left the gathering to go home. Kyo had cornered Madame F earlier, giving her the ring. “The cops found this at the warehouse, Teiji was going to propose to Uta…give it to Davina. She’ll know when it’s right.” Madame F bent down and kissed Kyo. “You’re a loving and kind man, Kyo-san” Kyo blushed and turned quickly, looking for Mao. 

                Madame F sat next to Davina, Ormond still had Uta in his arms, his cheek laying on Uta’s head, kissing the boy as he rocked him. Arriving at the manor, Nagaharu opened the door, bowing to Madame F, and leading Ormond to Davina’s bedroom, where Uta was placed in Davina’s bed. Ormond placed a light kiss on Uta’s cheek, “Teiji loved you beyond what you can ever imagine. If I can, I will hold that love for you until you see him again.” He covered the boy up, and quietly left the room, only to lean against the wall, sliding down and putting his head on his knees.

                “Davina my love, before you go, I have something for you” Madame F guided Davina to a settee, sitting down with the woman. “Kyo-san gave this to me today” She handed Davina the small box, Davina gasped, her hand covering her mouth. “Oh god…” Madame F held Davina’s other hand. “It was found at the scene; the detective brought it and gave it to Kyo for safe keeping. Kyo said you’ll know when to give it to Uta.”

                “He was going to propose, then we were going to Europe,” She started to explain, Madame F stopped her. “Ojisan, the mystic…spoke to me today. He told me that you should go to Europe, to leave Japan for some time, to fulfill the dreams you had for the trip. That old man knows things that he shouldn’t, and I for one am not willing to disobey him my dear. Take that precious boy and leave, Davina. He needs to be away from here, there’s too much to remind him.” Madame F kissed Davina on the cheek, she then stood and without saying a word, Ormond was there. “Mistress, when you come home, I would love to be of service to you and Uta whenever my lady allows it. Please…I want…” Ormond couldn’t finish, Madame F kissed her tall pet, patted him on the cheek, “Ormond, take me home please…and put us to bed.”

                Davina quietly entered her bedroom, taking off her clothes and sliding into a nightgown. Leaving the light on in the bathroom had become a habit, Uta waking often int the night crying. Davina closed the door a little, then slid into bed with the boy. Uta whimpered “Teiji…” Davina slid her arm around the tiny boy, “I’m here Uta…you will never be alone, I will always be with you, we will care for each other as we had planned.” Davina kissed Uta’s cheek, “I love you my Teddy…” she said to the dark.

 

 

Epilogue.

                “I’m not sure what you think you can do, Acchan. Uta is not going to be in any condition to see you and what you’ve told me of Davina, she will not let you get near the boy. So why go home?” Yoshiki was being selfish, trying to convince his lover to remain in Los Angeles, but Atsushi needed to go home. “Yo-chan, I don’t know why…but I need to leave, even if it’s only for a week or two. I must speak to everyone that knows of this tragedy…especially Ojisan.” His brow furrowed when he said the man’s name.

                “The mystic ramen man? You think he can shed light into what is happened? I’m sure he knows as much as everyone else does, there’s nothing new to reveal.” Yoshiki was pouting. “Yo-chan, please…don’t fight me on this. I will only be gone for a short time, I promise I will return… give me two weeks and I’ll be at the airport waiting at curbside for you to pick me up.” Atsushi held Yoshiki tightly, “I love you, and I promise to return, I will not let you slip away from me again.” Kissing the slender man, Atsushi knew he’d return, there was no doubt in his mind. Yoshiki was his and he intended on keeping him.

 

                “How long is the flight?” Uta had just sat down in his seat on the small jet. “I believe it’s close to twelve hours, so you will have a nice long nap.” Uta lay his head on Davina’s shoulder. “We’re going straight to the Netherlands, aren’t we?” It was the place that Teiji wanted Uta to see more than any of the other houses. Maastricht. “Yes, my dear, we’ll be flying into a small airport near Maastricht, there will be a car there to pick us up.” Davina had been undecided on when to give Uta, Teiji’s ring. The boy was just now starting to come out of his catatonic grief…but she could tell, Uta would never be the loud carefree boy she grew to love.

                “Uta…” She whispered. “Mmm?” She reached into her purse and drew out the small box. “Uta my love, look at me please.” Uta sat up, “I have something for you,” She handed Uta the small box. “This was to be from Teiji…” Uta opened the box and gasped loudly. “Teiji and I were going to propose to you on this trip, you were to marry him, but it would always be the three of us…together.”

                “It’s beautiful…what should I do with it?” Uta had tears silently streaming down his cheeks. “May I?” Davina held out her hand, Uta handing her the box. Davina unbelted herself from her seat and kneeled down in front of Uta. “Uta my love…Will you stay by my side forever…will you love me as you loved Teiji…I can not think of my life without you, I’ve lost my Teddy, but I don’t ever want to lose my precious Uta.”

                Uta just nodded, “I love you Mistress, I’ve lost Teiji…but I will not lose you.” Davina took the ring out of the box and placed it on Uta’s hand. “We may not be married truly, but you are my life…we will live together and travel and do everything that we had planned to do with our Teiji. He will laugh at us from heaven, and we will hold him in our hearts.” Davina leaned in and kissed Uta as a lover would, the boy leaning into the kiss just as hard. Getting back in her seat, Uta lay his head down on Davina’s lap, she stroked his head, running her fingers through his hair. “We love you, Teiji” she whispered, as she closed her eyes.


End file.
